Reason to Live
by SeekerLuna
Summary: She'd failed to protect her Creators and now she'd failed her trine. She didn't deserve to remain online... but then she finds a reason to continue. Full summ inside. SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe JazzxProwl Ch.18 Interlude JazzxProwl sticky!
1. Prologue

**Sorry, I had to take this down and repost it because I just got Transformers Exodus and finished it and I got so many ideas from it! I will be adding in bits and pieces from the book of course so... if you have not read Transformers Exodus, go do so! It is amazing!**

**Summary: First, she'd failed to protect her Creators and now... she'd failed to protect her trine. She didn't deserve to remain online, or at least that's what she'd convinced herself of until she met someone just as alone as she. Now, she will protect this special spark, even at the cost of her own. She made a vow to herself that she would not fail... G1 verse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz and Wildfire.**

**Cybertronian time (taken from Transformers wiki)**

**Astrosecond = 0.498 seconds**

**Breem = 8.3 minutes **

**Cycle (G1 UK comics) = 2 hours **

**Cycle (IDW comics) = 1 hour 15 minutes **

**Deca-cycle (IDW comics) = ~3 weeks **

**Klik = 1.2 minutes **

**Megacycle (Animated) = ~1 day or ~1 hour **

**Meta-cycle = 13 months **

**Nanoclick (Animated) = ~1 second or ~1 minute? **

**Orbital Cycle = ~1 day **

**Solar cycle (Animated) = ~1 year **

**Stellar cycle (Animated) = ~1 year **

**Vorn = 83 years**

**Orn = 13 Earth days**

* * *

><p>She thought she'd been prepared for everything, everyone had, but what lay before her... nothing could have prepared her for it. She watched the two frames for any sign of movement but the longer she watched, the faster she lost hope that they would get up again.<p>

"Carrier?" She whispered out, willing herself not to resort to clicking and chirping as she'd done as a sparkling. "Sire?" Neither of them moved, neither of them reacted. The femme let out a sorrowful wail.

"Aquafire, we have to leave!" A mech's voice hissed next to her audio. She shook her head, clinging to the lifeless forms that were her Creators. Two pairs of servos clamped down on either arm and gave a tug, pulling her away from the dead figures.

"Come on! Or they'll kill us too!" Another voice hissed. The femme finally regained her composure and nodded. All three transformed and flew away from the devastated area, thrusters screaming as they did so.

How had it come to this? Them fleeing Vos and their Creators offlined for good?

**-Earlier that day-**

A femme with a light blue and white chassis strode through Vos, wings flared out proudly. She had dark blue paint in the form of flames starting on her legs and going up the rest of her body. Her purple optics were alight with joy as she went to join the other Seekers that were gathered. Many of them had just reached their point of maturity and were celebrating, otherwise they were going to join the military. The blue femme was excited for another reason though, she was getting to meet her trine mates for the first time since she was a sparkling. Her Creators had once told her that when she'd first been introduced to them, she'd pushed them over and sat on them but she had a hard time believing such a story.

"Are you Aquafire?" A gruff voice asked. The femme turned around, coming faceplate to faceplate with a mech with deep crimson optics and a scowl adorning his features. He was mostly black and white with a bit of gray, or was it silver? She couldn't tell.

"I am," She puffed herself up, wings hiked high on her back as she narrowed her optics at him.

"My designation is Steel Wing," He introduced himself.

"I'm Storm Ridge," Another mech, this one a storm cloud gray and black piped up. Aquafire and Steel Wing glared at one another, trying to assert dominance over the other. A few other Seekers gathered around them, having already formed their trine's, and watched as the two started circling each other. It wasn't often that a femme Seeker was seen and when one was, they _never _became trine leaders.

They'd obviously never met Aquafire before.

Doing as her mech Carrier had taught her, she lunged at her opponent, ducking when he reached for her, and side stepped him before she reached around and grabbed hold of his wings. Almost too easily, she forced him down and sat on him, wings flared out as she growled down at her wingmate.

"Yield!" She hissed at him. The mech struggled for a few moments before throwing her off, pinning her shoulders down once he got her under him.

"I won't yield to you!" He spat back. Cheers filled the air as the two continued their little scuffle, fighting to gain dominance. Many were cheering for Aquafire, as most wanted to see Steel Wing taken down a peg or two. The mech let out a howl of slight pain as the femme finally pinned him down.

"Yield, Steel Wing!" She vented heavily, chassis heaving from the effort of the small fight.

"I yield," He let himself go lax in her grip. Aquafire chirped happily and helped him up before she embraced the two mechs who now were her wingmates.

"Lets take our first flight," She grinned at them. The two others nodded and each took to the air, flying as a true Seeker trine. It was simply amazing! "Let's head back, my Creators probably want to see us," Aquafire turned and headed back towards Vos. When they arrived at the tower, she led them in and to the unit where she and her family lived. "I'm home!" She called out. Two mechs stepped into view, smiles on their faceplates as they gazed at the new trine.

"Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, it's good to see you both," A purple and white mech inclined his helm to them both. "Am I correct in saying that my Aquafire is your trine leader?"

"Regrettably so," Steel Wing snorted, though there was a playful glint in his crimson optics.

"I'm certain you don't remember me," He chuckled. "My designation is Skyblitz."

"And I am Wildfire," The other mech, one of white, red, and orange spoke. "If anything happens to my Aquafire, I will be holding you two responsible." Aquafire scowled at her Sire. "Get going you three, go enjoy yourselves," The three younger Seekers smiled and left. While walking through Vos they bumped into an older trine.

"What do you want, Ramjet?" Storm Ridge snorted, standing beside his leader.

"I came to warn you to get out of Vos," He told them.

"You expect us to believe you?" Steel Wing growled. "Why should we leave our home?"

"It'd be for the best," Thrust snapped.

"Whatever," Aquafire shoved past them, leading her trine away. It all seemed to happen too quickly for them to comprehend. Multiple explosions sounded throughout the city, towers began to collapse. Storm Ridge and Steel Wing covered Aquafire when they started hearing bombs being dropped. "We have to go back!" The femme got free and high-tailed it back to the complex where she and her family lived. "Papa! Sire!" Her optics were wide with fear when she saw the destroyed complex. She started searching through the debris and was horrified to find two very familiar frames.

"Papa? Sire?" She watched them for movement but deep down in her spark, she knew they were gone. She tried reaching through the parental bond but it wasn't there. She felt so empty. She reluctantly left with her trine, trying to find safe haven.

**-Present-**

"Where will we go?" Storm Ridge whispered as they watched their home fall in the distance.

"We can't stay here, that's for sure," Steel Wing growled. "Vos is gone."

"We need to keep moving," Aquafire told them. "I don't want to be caught up in this fight right now."

"We'll eventually need to pick a side, Aquafire," Steel Wing looked at her.

"I know but not just yet," She frowned. "We've just seen our home fall and our Creators offlined," The two mech's winced. Their Creators had also been offlined in the explosions. "Let's go," She turned away from the destruction and transformed. Her wingmates followed her as they set course for some safe area of Cybertron... if their was such a thing. The planet was on the verge of war and with the destruction of Vos, many Seekers left to join their Air Commander, Starscream, on the side of the newly formed Decepticons. They would make their choice but not just yet, they needed time to grieve.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the review last chapter! It made me happy! Let's see if I can get even more this chapter! **

**The Twin Terrors show up this chapter! We all know what this means! Jet Judo! Gotta say, Aquafire and Screamer really don't get along as you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! I only claim Aquafire's trine, Skyblitz and Wildfire.**

**Remember to R&R! I'll love you eternally if you do! I love constructive critisism, it helps me a lot.**

**Oh! Happy New Years Eve and have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>"You hear? Vos and Tarn are gone, completely destroyed!" This is what they heard everywhere they went. More than once, they were approached by recruiters, asking them to join the Decepticons. They'd heard rumors about them and their beginnings in the underground gladiatorial arena's of Kaon, Slaughter City and the likes. They'd also heard about Megatron and his ideals, how he wanted to bring Cybertron back to the Golden Age and, like anybot, they were slightly interested in his cause.<p>

"Maybe we should give it a try?" Storm Ridge muttered as they made their way through Simfur. "Joining the Decepticons I mean."

"That means going to Kaon," Aquafire reminded him.

"But it also means seeing other survivors," Steel Wing snapped. The femme couldn't argue with him on that. They knew others had survived the photon missiles but they didn't know who and joining the Decepticons was their best bet at finding them.

"We'll head out at the beginning of the next orbital cycle," Aquafire sighed. Her wingmates nodded as they continued through town, eventually winding up in some club. They walked in, holding themselves proudly as every bot in the place turned their optics to them. A lot of the mech's were giving Aquafire a quick once over, pleased grins tugging at their lip components once they finished their assessment of her. She wasn't as bulky as her wingmates, she had more curves to her and was slightly shorter than them. Femme Seekers were a rare sight and when one did show up... everything usually went to Pit. Storm Ridge and Steel Wing settled themselves slightly in front of Aquafire, wings flared slightly to try and intimidate any mech dumb enough to make a grab at their trine leader. The trio made their way to a secluded corner and sat down, waiting for a bar drone to bring them their energon.

"The sooner we leave Simfur the better," Steel Wing rumbled out. He snatched the cube of energon away from the drone when it arrived and sniffed it, making a face when he did so. He saw the other two do the same and hesitantly took a sip of it. "Primus!" He gasped out, reeling back. "That is really strong!"

"Its high grade, what do you expect?" Storm Ridge snorted at his reaction.

"It's a lot stronger than I'm used to," He snapped. Aquafire was nearly half done with her cube and was feeling the need to just get up and do something. She shot a look towards the partially empty dance floor and let herself smirk. She finished the rest of her cube and got up, making her way to the center of the dance floor. She began to dance almost instantly, drawing everybot's attention as she did so. She eyed her wingmates at the edge of the crowd that had now gathered and knew they would step in the moment someone tried to touch her. As the beat of the music picked up so too did her dancing. Others were beginning to dance along side her, mostly mechs but there were a few scattered femmes about, all of them groundpounders. Steel Wing eventually dragged her off the dance floor and forced her to sit down, saying that she'd had enough fun for one day.

"We should leave," Storm Ridge sighed. Steel Wing nodded and helped Aquafire out of the club. The trio drifted around the town and eventually found an inn they could stay at for the night. Steel Wing watched over the other two as they curled up on the large berth together and sighed, unable to fall into recharge. He missed being in Vos, he missed his family... he missed everything. But he had his wingmates, they would keep him company and share his pain.

"Steel Wing?" He jerked his helm up and looked into the worried optics of Aquafire. "Come here you stubborn mech," He climbed onto the berth and laid behind her, careful of her wings as he wrapped his arms around her. "Next time, I'll simply sit on you," She teased softly.

"You have a rather large aft for a femme," He teased back, earning a kick to the shin plates. "I'm joking!"

"Good," She chuckled. "Now get some rest," She felt him nod and offlined her optics.

-X-X-X-

Two orbital cycles later, they found themselves in Kaon, standing before Megatron, the Decepticon leader.

"Why have you come?" He asked, eying all three of them carefully

"We wish to join the Decepticons," Aquafire told him, optics narrowed. Megatron considered them all and nodded to himself.

"Femme, do not make me regret my decision of allowing you into my army," He gave her a pointed look.

"I promise I will not," She bowed and left with her trine. They were led to a living quarters where all of the other surviving Seekers were being housed and decided to make themselves known.

"Well, if it isn't Aquafire," They heard a familiar voice and found themselves faced with Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge.

"I told you they were alive," Ramjet shoved Thrust with a growl. The Conehead trine more than eagerly showed them around, introducing them to their fellow Decepticons along the way.

"I could get used to this," Aquafire mused as they relaxed in their new quarters.

"So could I but I'm not gonna be branded with that weird mark," Steel Wing frowned.

"I second that," Storm Ridge nodded.

"Agreed," Aquafire nodded. "I suppose we should get some rest and wait for Lord Megatron to call upon us." The other two nodded and climbed into the berth with her, exhausted from the two days of traveling.

-X-X-X-

The war was in full swing as the years passed and all of Cybertron was now divided. Aquafire's trine had quickly established themselves as one of the fiercest units on the Decepticon side but time and again, the other Seekers found every little reason to put them down. They didn't appreciate or like the fact that a trine led by a femme was better than them.

This day was however, one of those rare, peaceful ones that everyone seemed to enjoy. High grade flowed freely in the rec room, music pulsed in the room as well and many mechs were looking for femmes or other mechs to warm their berths.

"Hey, pretty femme," Another Seeker slipped behind Aquafire as she danced. The blue femme looked over her shoulder at him and flashed a look to her trine mates who were in a drinking match with some of the other Decepticons. "How about we take this somewhere else?" He dipped his helm down and brushed his lip components along the edge of her wing. Aquafire purred and nodded, giggling as she stumbled after him.

Steel Wing watched his trine leader with a snort and downed another cube of high grade. Ah, oh well, how she relieved herself of stress was her own business. As long as she didn't get hurt, he and Storm Ridge didn't get involved with who she decided to sleep with. Their bond was already at full strength, so they would know if she needed their help dealing with someone.

"Jeez, it's down to the Seekers," One 'Con rumbled. He'd placed his bets on the Constructicons but they'd fallen out by now. The others began cheering on either side, wanting to see if the newer trine could beat out the Coneheads.

Starscream watched from across the room, dark faceplates set in a scowl. He didn't know why Megatron even allowed that new trine in, the Seeker had enough to deal with! The Seekers already under his command were enough, and having a femme among his troops was distracting! Every time he wanted them to do battle training, they would all stare at Aquafire and talk about how they could get her in their berths. If they'd already had her, they would brag and that would further distract his troops. But when they were in actual combat, his troops would sneer and try to knock her trine down a few pegs. He hated to admit it, but she and her trine were great on the battle front.

"Still brooding about that last battle where they outdid you?" Thundercracker taunted his leader.

"Mute it, Thundercracker!" He hissed at the blue jet.

"Aww, is Screamer upset because a femme took out more Autobots than he did?" Skywarp cackled, earning a venomous glare. Starscream hit his wingmate with a growl and sipped at his cube, trying to focus on something else for the time being. Slowly, the crowd in the rec room began to thin out as the mechs began stumbling off to their quarters, or in some cases, being dragged to their quarters because they were over-charged. Starscream had long since left to attend a meeting with Megatron and Soundwave while his trine mates got up to Primus knows what.

"Are you doing this just to get over the pain?" Starscream heard the harsh whisper as he was on his way back to his quarters. Curious, he stopped to listen in.

"No," Came the growled out reply. Starscream realized that the two arguing bots were none other than Steel Wing and Aquafire. Running a quick scan, he realized that Storm Ridge was with them but he was staying silent. "And like you haven't been drinking a lot lately either?"

"Whether you like it or not, we are your wingmates," Now Storm Ridge jumped in. "We have to make sure you are safe. And with how you keep jumping from berth to berth..."

"Something is bound to happen," Steel Wing finished. "We're here for you, you stubborn femme, let us help you," Starscream heard a pained sound escape the femme and peeked around the corner to see her collapsed in her wingmates' arms. He snorted and continued on his way. That femme and her trine couldn't be trusted, they were young, unstable and had more issues than any ten of the Decepticons put together.

"Spying on the troops again?" Thrust fell into step with him. It wasn't often that the Elite and Conehead trine's interacted in a peaceful manner as they were usually at odds with one another.

"Not that it's any of your business," Starscream snorted.

"You mess with Aquafire and you will find yourself in the Pit," The red Conehead warned.

"What's this? Protecting her now are you?" Starscream sneered at him. "Had her in your berth as well have you?"

"This has nothing to do with me having had her in my berth, which I have not," He hissed at the mech. "Do not cross me, Starscream," He backed off and went in a different direction. Starscream scowled after him, wondering what had crawled up his aft as he stalked to his quarters. Primus only knew why he put up with these imbeciles on a daily basis...

-X-X-X-

"Argh! What the frag! Get him off!" Steel Wing screeched as he spiraled out of control, a red and black form clinging to him

"I would but I'm busy!" Storm Ridge yelped, trying to rid himself of the red mech's golden twin.

"You two are hopeless!" Aquafire shouted as she swooped in, knocking away the golden mech. It didn't work as she planned as he clung to her wings instead. "Filthy groundpounder!" She snarled, trying to shake him. "Get off!" She transformed with him still clinging to her and yelped when he tried to ground her.

"Yo bro! Having fun without me?" The red twin, Sideswipe complained when he finally noticed his brother struggling with Aquafire. The femme was fairly sure she felt Sunstreaker grab at her chestplates, not even bothering to hide the fact that he'd done so. Sideswipe managed to take Steel Wing to the ground and leapt after Storm Ridge, who was still reeling with his encounter with Sunstreaker. Aquafire struggled with the golden twin who kept trying to grope her while he tried to take her down.

"Ugh, disgusting!" She snarled, trying to throw him off. His brother soon jumped up with a howl of laughter and grabbed onto her leg, yanking her down. Aquafire let out a shout as she was taken down, landing heavily on her back. Sunstreaker had already let go by then and now stood over her with his grinning twin. She honestly thought they were about to molest her as they leaned down to get a proper look at her.

"She's pretty easy on the optics," Sideswipe admitted.

"She's a Seeker," Sunstreaker reminded him.

"So what? Not like we haven't had our fun with a couple of 'Cons before," He shot Aquafire a lewd look. "I wonder if Optimus will let us take her prisoner? Then she'll be in the brig and we can have her to ourselves," Wait a klik... the Autobots had a brig? Huh, that was nice to know. They soon got a comm. saying to fall back and both swore softly.

"Sorry little femme, maybe next time," Sunstreaker transformed and took off with his brother. The Decepticons cheered over their small victory while Aquafire and her trine gathered themselves and tried to process exactly what had happened. When they returned to Kaon, almost everyone on the base knew of their run in with the Autobot twins, who were quickly becoming infamous among the Seekers for their Jet Judo. The young trine huddled together, ashamed of their defeat at the servos of two Autobot groundpounders.

"How's it feel being taken down a few pegs?" Starscream sneered at them as he and his wingmates approached.

"I don't want to hear it," Aquafire bit out. They'd heard it enough from the rest of the Decepticons, she didn't need to hear it again from her commanding officer.

"Don't take it too hard," Skywarp chirped.

"Every single one of us has had the misfortune of being introduced to that horrid technique of theirs," Thundercracker snorted. This made the younger trine feel slightly better but the constant teasing didn't help.

"They practically molested me in my jet and bipedal form," Aquafire grimaced.

"Yeah, you'll want to avoid them at all costs," Skywarp giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind," She responded dryly. She eyed the Elite trine warily before storming off, her equally slagged off wingmate's hot on her thrusters.

"Was it necessary to send them after those pit-spawned glitches?" Thundercracker scowled at Starscream. "You knew what would happen-"

"_Exactly_," He hissed out. "That'll teach them their place and show them that they are no better than anyone else. Especially me!" Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look and shrugged, following their now boasting leader to the rec room where the other soldiers were celebrating.

Meanwhile, Aquafire was in the private wash racks she'd demanded Megatron give her (being one of the few femmes and all) and was scrubbing hard at her armor, trying to get all the grime from the battle off as well as the sickening feeling of those Autobots touch on her chassis. Storm Ridge poked his head in and sighed, grabbing the scrubbing brush from her with ease as he stepped in.

"Storm Ridge!" Aquafire gave a surprised sound.

"If you keep scrubbing at your armor like that, you'll ruin the paint and you'll have to go see Hook," He warned her.

"I'd sooner be offlined than go see him," She spat. It wasn't that Hook bothered her or anything but she just, in general, did not like medics.

"Then stop it," He snapped at her. The femme scowled at him and was slightly shocked when he began scrubbing at her armor, though he wasn't as rough as she'd been. When he reached her back however, she let out a tiny gasp of pain and jerked away from him. Storm Ridge shuttered his optics a few times before he carefully inspected the spot. "Looks like you have to go see Hook anyway," He told her.

"Ugh," She groaned unhappily at this. He shut off the flow of solvent and dried off with her before they got Steel Wing off the berth.

"Let's go," He grabbed Aquafire the moment the words 'back' and 'injury' fell from Storm Ridge's mouthplates. Luckily for them, the sick bay wasn't too horribly full and the moment they walked in, Hook was before them.

"I don't see you three in here very often," He noted, looking over their frames in a professional manner. He made it a point not to linger on any one part of Aquafire's frame as he did so. "From the looks of it, you had a run in with the Autobot twins?"

"Yes and it's not something we want a repeat of," Steel Wing grumbled. Hook did another scan of the young trine and patched the minor injuries on both mech's before he turned his gaze to Aquafire.

"On the berth," He ordered. The femme stood in one place stubbornly, wings twitching in what he guessed was nervousness. "Now." The finality in his voice did the job and she hopped onto the examination berth. He checked her over, giving her a full exam as he would to every new recruit (which he'd failed to do on this particular trine) and finally checked her for injuries. He had her lay on her front carefully once he found the injury on her back and quickly set to work on it. "You're lucky," Hook told her as he continued. "It's just a few twisted cables and cut wires. None of them were very life threatening but if you'd allowed them to fester..."

"I get the point," She growled out. Hook continued his repairs and finished within a reasonable time frame. He then insisted on giving her wingmate's complete exams as well, as he'd neglected to do so upon their arrival.

"Femme, no more interfacing," Hook told Aquafire. The blue Seeker was stunned by his words and gaped at him. "You heard me. And I expect you to follow that order," She scowled at him then. "You two, control her," Her wingmate's nodded and smirked at her.

"Traitors!" She hissed at them accusingly. Hook waved a dismissive servo at them and they left... quicker than he expected. Aquafire was in a foul mood the rest of the day and it became quite obvious to the other Decepticons that she was not to be bothered in such a state. She'd snapped at quite a few others and had sent quite a few more to the sick bay because they just did not know when to shut their mouthplates.

"This keeps up and you'll have more enemies than friends here, Aquafire!" Ramjet teased her when he came across her.

"Frag off, Ramjet," She grumbled, downing a cube of high grade. The white Seeker snorted and walked off, leaving the femme to herself. Aquafire sat there for a few breems more before she stood and left for their quarters, her trine following behind her dutifully. When they arrived, she curled up between them, needing to settle down before she did anything else for that day. As she forced herself into recharge, she thought of how she needed to speak with Megatron though it would have to be the next cycle. She was too wound up and exhausted today. That was her last thought before her systems shut down for rest.


	3. Chapter 2

**SpikeLightening, thank you for your review!**

**Aquafire is a cheeky little femme isn't she? This chapter we see Starscream's thoughts on the young trine as well as a lovely conversation between he and Aquafire! **

**Reviews are my lifeblood just as energon is for a transformer! Review my pretties!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz and Wildfire.**

**oh! Second update of 2012! I feel great!**

* * *

><p>Aquafire stood in the Command Centre with her trine, watching what could only be described as the best entertainment in all of Cybertron aside from a gladiatorial fight in the Kaon or Slaughter City.<p>

A fight between Starscream and Megatron.

They'd been called up to the Command Centre to receive information about a mission they were being sent on and somehow, they had walked in just as the two were beginning their usual volley of verbal insults and arguments. It seemed to be over the younger trine's mission from what they could gather. Over the past two vorns since their official induction into the Decepticon army, Megatron had sent them on a great many missions, all of them recon and infiltration of some kind. At times Aquafire wondered if he was trying to get them offlined for good, sending them into enemy territory the way he did.

"They are going on this mission, Starscream, that is final!" Megatron pinned the Air Commander, fusion cannon whining as it came to life, pointed directly at the others faceplates.

"Y-yes, Lord Megatron," He sputtered. He vented out a sigh when Megatron stepped back and shot a glare at the younger trine when they dared to laugh at him. He picked himself up and glared at his leader, who was acting like nothing had happened as always.

"Now then," Megatron cleared his vocals, gaining the young trines attention. "We've gotten word that the Autobots are testing some new defense system over Iacon. I need you and your trine to go and observe."

"Would you like us to record video of it?" Aquafire asked.

"Of course," He nodded. "Now go!" The three saluted and left. Megatron then turned to his SIC and frowned at him. "Why do you insist on arguing with me every time I send them on a mission? You've very clearly stated how much you despise them on more than one occasion."

"That may be so, but they are still apart of _my _troops," He snapped. "When you send them out on missions without my permission, it becomes my business!"

"I am leader here, Starscream, do not forget that," The mech actually flinched back from the tone of his leaders voice. "They are just as much apart of my troops as they are yours. When I wish to send them on missions, I do not need to consult you. I hold higher rank, even over your squadrons. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," He hissed out before leaving the room.

**-Starscream's P.O.V-**

The nerve of him! How dare that slagger send them out again without first consulting me! You might ask yourself, "Why do you care? You hate them." Yes, this is a true statement but they are still nonetheless under my command. I will grudgingly admit that Aquafire's trine is one of my best units but I will never say so aloud. I dislike having a femme among my troops, but you know this already. It's distracting, vile and annoying. When not in battle, my men are making bets over who they think she will 'face with after a victorious fight with the Autobots. I have nothing against femmes, I just have a problem with Aquafire. I hate that others compare us, saying we're on par with one another, which we most certainly are not! At times I pray to Primus that she be struck down in battle and learn a lesson of some sort.

"Megatron send them out again?" Skywarp appeared before me, effectively dragging me from my inner ramblings.

"Yes," I snapped at him.

"Aww, and here I was hoping to play a prank on them," He pouted. I scowled at my trine mate and moved around him, heading towards the rec room.

"I hope those slaggin' twins get her," I snarled to myself. Every time I see them in battle, I hope they offline her, as they always focused on her trine once they caught sight of her. I barely noticed when Thundercracker joined us, silent as he was, and sat beside Skywarp who rattled on about how upset he was that the younger trine wasn't around. "Skywarp, shut up before I make you shut up!" I finally shouted at him. Honestly, he acted like a sparkling sometimes! Scratch that. He _always _acted like a sparkling. He promptly snapped his mouthplates shut and pouted childishly, arms crossed over his cockpit. I ignored him and drank my cube of energon, silently hoping that Aquafire and her trine failed their mission. Megatron couldn't blame me if they did since I wasn't the one who gave them the orders. Bah, oh well. It didn't matter to me if they failed or succeeded, all that mattered was that I had them out of my circuits for the next orbital cycle or so.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

The only thing better than a fight between Starscream and Megatron was watching the Autobots scramble like a bunch of retro-rats. This was what the trine thought as they circled the alarmed city of Iacon. Even from their position high in the air, they could hear the scream of the klaxon alarms and the shouts of the Autobots as they scrambled to organize a defense team.

_:We have what we came for, lets go!: _Steel Wing snarled over a comm.

_:I want to watch them squirm a bit longer.: _Aquafire retorted. She banked to the side and flew lower with her wingmate's, howling with laughter as she fired upon the Autobots. Steel Wing knew she was headed for trouble but followed suit, firing upon them as well. Storm Ridge flew even lower and knocked over a group when they couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He rejoined his wingmate's, cackling happily as they continued having their unscheduled fun. They would no doubt get in trouble for it when they returned to Kaon but they all agreed that it was well worth it. They heard two hauntingly familiar shouts and immediately moved to fly higher, not wanting to be brought down by the Twin Terrors.

"Get off ya fragger!" Steel Wing snarled when Sideswipe managed to grab onto him. He spun a few times and managed to dislodge the red twin.

"Let's head back!" Aquafire finally ordered.

-X-X-X-

Starscream was dragged from his recharge by Skywarp, who was talking too quickly for his commander to comprehend in his barely online state.

"Skywarp, run that by me again," He grumbled, sitting up and shuttering his optics a few times.

"They're back!" He blurted.

"Who?" Starscream honestly wanted to punch him at that moment.

"Aquafire's trine," He grinned widely.

"And why should I care?" He drawled, crossing his arms over his chestplates.

"Because they are all basically in stasis lock," He chirped.

"Why exactly, could you not have told me this in the first place?" Starscream groaned, running his servos over his face.

"Because I like making you guess," He giggled then and ducked away from the enraged mech. Starscream went with his giddy trine mate then, following him to the sick bay where most of the other Decepticons had now gathered. Many were exchanging credits, muttering amongst themselves as they wondered who had taken down the young trine. Starscream pushed his way to the front and entered the sick bay with Skywarp and Thundercracker at his sides. Hook and the other Constructicons were rushing around, trying to keep the three Seekers at least partially online while they dealt with their injuries. To his immediate left, he could see that Storm Ridge had multiple wounds covering his chassis, all of which were still leaking energon and various other fluids. Many of his joints were still sparking from where the wires were damaged. His wings were damaged badly as well and the sight of it made the three older Seekers wince. Their wings were their pride and joy, having them damaged was a horrible feeling.

To his right, they saw Steel Wing, who looked to be the most injured of the three. Starscream scowled at this. He would be having a long talk with them once they recovered. How dare they allow themselves to fall at the servos of the Autobots! He raked his optics over Steel Wing's form again, taking in his extensive damage before he turned his attention to Aquafire. The sleek femme was also in stasis, presumably from her injuries and energon loss, and seemed to be just as injured as Storm Ridge.

"Such disgraces," Starscream snorted, turning to leave. His trine reluctantly followed, obviously more worried for the younger Seekers than he was. He headed for the Command Centre and found Megatron in a most foul mood. "Did they fail?"

"No," He spat. "They got the needed information and recordings. But I am furious that they defied my orders to not engage the Autobots under any circumstances!"

"My Lord, this is the exact reason I did not want them to take this mission!" Starscream began to argue. One look from Megatron shut him up effectively. "It is a miracle that they are even still online," He feigned worry for the young Seekers.

"Yes, it is," Megatron snorted. "Until they are recovered, your trine will be filling in for them," The expression on Starscream's faceplates morphed into one of shock and then fury. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," He hissed before storming out with his trine.

The next few cycles passed in silence for the Decepticons while the young trine remained locked up in the sick bay, still undergoing repairs. Many of the Seekers were finding that not having them around was odd and more than just a few admitted aloud that they actually missed them. Starscream himself was in a terrible mood all the time, having no one else to take his rage out on except the lesser troops; but even that did not help for long.

"Word has it that Hook's letting them out today," Thundercracker informed his irate trine leader. It had been half an orn since they had first returned and at some point, they had been brought out of stasis so repairs could be continued.

"Oh what fun," Starscream replied sarcastically. The rumor quickly spread through the base and many mechs were commenting on how they were going to "comfort" Aquafire. A few joors passed from the time Thundercracker told him the news and by now, everyone was anxious to see the young Seekers. Hook had just released them with strict orders, so strict that he'd even called Megatron to the sick bay to make sure he followed his orders as well. When it came to the health and well-being of the troops, Hook had the final word, as did the other Constructicons.

"There they are!" The wave of whispers swept through the rec room as all optics turned to the entrance. The three young Seekers were standing there, wings held high and flared, as though expecting a fight of some sort. Storm Ridge and Steel Wing were positioned just in front of Aquafire, optics narrowed in what seemed to be fury as they looked around. They moved further into the room, which had fallen silent, and took up their usual seats in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. Everybot in the room watched as the Conehead trine approached them, waiting to see what would happen. Ramjet was the first to move, pulling Aquafire into a tight embrace and, in front of his fellow 'Cons, rubbed her wings affectionately. Thrust and Dirge clasped hands with the other two mechs, grinning at them.

"The frag you all looking at?" Ramjet shouted when he turned around. "Mind your own slaggin' business!" The other Decepticons immediately turned around and went back to their previous conversations. "Ya had us all worried."

"Sorry, Ramjet," Aquafire smiled sheepishly. "Didn't expect them to fight back like that."

"We also didn't expect that fragging weapon of theirs to work," Steel Wing snorted as they shifted to allow the older trine to sit with them. "Packs a punch, I'll say that much."

"We thought for sure you were going to be offlined!" Thrust rumbled out as he returned with some energon.

"We thought so too," Storm Ridge mutter, his vocalizer emitting a crackle and a squeak as he spoke. Hook was still working on it, one more tune up and it would be as good as new.

"How the frag did you make it back in one piece?" Dirge asked them.

"I don't even know," Aquafire shook her helm. "Its all a blur. All I remember is getting slagged by the 'bots and their defense system and that's it."

"Primus must favor you then," Ramjet told her. "With injuries like you all had, I'm not certain anyone would have lived without some sort of miracle."

"Thanks for your concern," Aquafire sipped at her energon. "But I think you'd best leave us. I see our oh so glorious Air Commander heading this way." The Coneheads turned to see that Starscream was indeed heading their way. They left quickly, though they stayed within the rec room in case the other Seeker started any trouble.

"You stupid, ignorant, disrespectful little glitch!" Starscream jabbed Aquafire in the chest with each word, snarling at her. "What were you thinking?"

"We were having fun, Starscream," She snorted, brushing the offending digit away. "Or is that word not in your limited vocabulary?" The older Seeker gaped at her before he regained himself and growled at her.

"Watch yourself, femme," He spat. "Any more stunts like that and they may very well be your last," He glared and turned to leave, missing the faces she and her trine made at him. Aquafire snorted as she sat back down and stared at the cube of energon in front of her. Her tanks churned at the thought of ingesting it and she pushed it away, though with a groan she remembered that Hook had given them all specific orders to refuel the moment they left the sick bay. With a grimace, she slowly downed the mid-grade and sighed when her tanks didn't heave violently. She watched her wingmates do the same and reluctantly left the rec room with them when they finished.

"Ugh, can't we bend Hook's orders?" Steel Wing groaned once they stepped into their quarters. "Not doing anything strenuous is going to drive me out of my processor!"

"Lord Megatron is probably going to have Soundwave watching us with those blasted Cassette's of his," Storm Ridge grumbled. All three let out a collective sigh at this. Soundwave's cassette's were always nosing around and spying on the other Decepticons. They especially liked to spy on the Seekers for some reason, though that probably had something to do with Rumble and Frenzy liking to pull pranks on all the trine's every other day. The young Seekers eventually became exhausted and curled up together on the large berth. Hook had warned them that they would be easily exhausted for the next few orns after having come out of stasis but they hadn't believed him.

"I hope these next few orns pass quickly," Aquafire murmured against Storm Ridge's chest. Her wingmate's grumbled in agreement before they all fell into recharge.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquafire certainly has a mouth on her doesn't she? Hopefully you will all like this chapter as well! **

**SpikeLightening thank you for your review once again!**

**Warning: Slight mentions of interfacing and spark merging (in a non-sexual way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! I lay claim to only Aquafire, Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, Skyblitz and Wildfire.**

**Remember to review everyone!**

* * *

><p>Aquafire watched, amused, as Frenzy and Rumble shot down the hallway, howling with laughter as they were chased by none other than the Elite trine, or rather, Thundercracker and Starscream. Skywarp was content to just sit back and laugh at his slagged off trine mates as he'd no doubt played some role in the prank that the cassettes had done in another attempt to get the other two uptight Seekers to loosen up. What had been done to annoy the Seekers was still a mystery to the other Decepticons, though somebot swore he heard an explosion of some sort.<p>

They watched as the cassettes took cover behind Soundwave, who immediately began to deter the Seekers when they raced up to him. He would not let them harm his creations, no matter what.

"He ruined the fun," Steel Wing grumbled irritably. They'd been bored out of their processor's for the last few orns because of Hook's orders so they'd taken to finding other ways to entertain themselves. This mostly consisted of taunting Starscream while he was forced to take on their missions, playing pranks with the cassette twins, dancing in the rec room and just doing whatever they wanted.

"Just a few more cycles and we'll be back on active duty," Storm Ridge assured him.

"That's not soon enough," He huffed.

"Oh quit your whining," Aquafire nudged him with her pede. "You sound like an overgrown sparkling."

"Says the one who whines and complains more than me on a daily basis," He snapped back. "And who sits on bots when she doesn't get things to go her way," He let out a yelp when the femme moved and promptly seated herself in his lap, leaning back enough to nearly knock him over. "Get your aft off of me!" He flailed beneath her while she merely smirked. Storm Ridge pounced on them both, knocking them both over with startled cries. The mechs in the room stared at them oddly though the sight was nothing new. They were used to seeing the young trine do these kinds of things though very few actually understood why they did so. Most believed they did so because they were merely young and needed to exert excess energy but that wasn't so. Any Seeker or flier in general knew they did so because contact among their trine was essential and always calmed them down.

The three laughed as they tried to untangle themselves from one another and smiled once they managed to do so. Aquafire flung her arms around the two mechs' shoulders and sighed happily as warmth and love flowed through their trine bond. In all honesty, she didn't know what she'd do if her trine mates weren't around, she'd be completely lost and would most likely just offline because of it.

"Don't worry, we'll never leave you," Storm Ridge whispered, having felt the small hints of fear trickle through the bond. He nuzzled against her helm lightly and ran his fingertips along the edge of her wing. Steel Wing followed his example and in return, Aquafire rubbed her servos along their own wings.

"Frag what Hook says, I want us to reaffirm our bond," Steel Wing rumbled out. Aquafire couldn't help but smile at his words but at the same time she knew he had a point. They really did need to reaffirm their bond, it had been quite a long time, too long really, since they'd last done so. The blue femme nodded and they left, hurrying back to their quarters, not even stopping to greet Thrust and the others along the way. The three Seekers tumbled to the berth in a mass of tangled limbs before they composed themselves and sat up. Their cockpits parted before the plating beneath gave way, exposing their sparks. The glowing orbs slowly came out of their protective chambers and, upon recognizing the other spark energies, began releasing small tendrils of energy. The three felt a fresh wave of emotions flood the bond as their sparks connected and strengthened their bond. Sharing their sparks was nothing like a full spark merge, it wasn't intimate in the least, no, it was comforting and reassuring. It was merely a way for them to make a formal and official trine bond and strengthen said bond.

Their sparks soon returned to their respective chambers and their plates and cockpits shifted, moving to protect the ball of light once more. The three gave each other goofy grins as they moved to curl up against one another, optics shuttering and offlining.

-X-X-X-

"We gave up monitor duty for _this_?" Aquafire groaned as she, her trine and the Coneheads patrolled Kaon's outer borders.

"First week off of berth rest and we have patrol," Steel Wing grumbled unhappily. "Just fragging great."

"Would you three mute it!" Thrust snapped.

"You know you just love us, Thrust," Aquafire chirped at him.

"I'm beginning to think we should have never stuck up for you," Ramjet retorted. The younger Seekers just laughed as they continued their patrol.

"There ain't nothing out here," Dirge rumbled. "I see no point in continuing," The others all grumbled in agreement as they turned to head back to Kaon. When they returned, Aquafire transformed and stretched her aching joints before heading to the rec room with the others. She sat with her trine and drank high grade, humming as the potent mix hit her systems. Primus, she'd missed the taste of it! The young Seekers sat and drank, though they savored the energon as they knew that the war was quickly depleting the planet of its resources faster than it could produce it. High grade was becoming sparse and rare, it wasn't always available after a victorious battle anymore much to the annoyance of many of the warriors.

"We control half, if not more, of Cybertron," Storm Ridge muttered. "And we've been laying siege on Iacon for these past millions of cycles! Why do they continue to fight? We should have won this war vorns ago."

"They rally under their precious Prime," Steel Wing snorted. "They think he can save them but he is nothing but a coward."

"Unless Megatron ends Prime once and for all, then this war will continue," Aquafire muttered. The others nodded in agreement and slowly finished their energon. More than one mech came around and asked Aquafire to join them in their berth but much to their shock, she turned them down. They'd never known her to turn down a good 'face, the only exception was when she was under Hook's strict orders, and as far as they were aware, she was free of her medical restrictions. The blue femme walked off with her trine, barely giving her would-be berth mates a second glance as she did so.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Aquafire?" Steel Wing snorted, trying not to laugh as he hugged his trine leader.

"Just got tired of meaningless frags," She shrugged.

"Finally growing up?" Storm Ridge crowed, teasing her lightly. Aquafire swiped at him but he ducked away with a laugh as Steel Wing held her back. "Bet you'll be back to your old ways within the next orn!"

"Doubtful, Stormy!" She hissed with a smirked.

"A full orn of monitor duty says you will," He grinned.

"You're on," She took the challenge immediately, making Steel Wing chuckle.

"One of these days, Aquafire, you will lose a bet to him," He chided. "And I will honest to Primus laugh at you and tell the entire base."

"Do that and I will deliver you to Hook in pieces," She smiled at him sweetly. The three burst into laughter before they returned to their quarters.

-X-X-X-

"When we next fight, it shall be the end for them," A low, raspy voice chuckled into the darkness. "Soon, they will be no more..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot to me so I hope to see more of them! More mouthing off from Aquafire in this chapter so we know it means a confrontation with Starscream. Let's see how this plays out shall we? Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**Warnings: Character death, mentions of interfacing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz and Wildfire.**

**Remember to review, I want at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Aquafire continued having problems with Starscream for the next orns, on and off the battlefield. He always made a point of critiquing her battle formations in the air, criticizing her basic leadership skills, he basically did everything he could to just get under her dermal plating and it worked most days. Steel Wing and Storm Ridge always needed to hold her back from going after their commander but there were times when they just wanted to let her loose on the slagger.<p>

Today was one of those days.

"Are you so weak that you need your wingmate's to protect you all the time?" He sneered at the younger trine. "This is why femme's don't lead." He turned his vicious optics toward the two mechs now. "One of you should grow some bearings and do what needs to be done and kick her out of her position as leader. It's obvious she's just holding you back from your full potential."

"I'll show you weak...!" Aquafire lunged at him. Steel Wing and Storm Ridge reacted too slowly and the femme slipped past their servos to tackle the slightly larger Seeker. Starscream, who was far too used to the other two holding the femme back, gave a squawk when Aquafire actually tackled him to the ground. The blue Seeker began to pummel him with all of her pent up rage and anger, not letting up for even a second. It took the combined efforts of Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, Thundercracker and Skywarp to pull them apart. The femme snarled once she was safely tucked against her own wingmate's, optics nearly white with rage. "The next time you decide to taunt and threaten my trine, you won't be so lucky!" She spat out.

"Put her in the brig!" Starscream screeched. Her wingmate's protested and argued but in the end, Aquafire was taken down to the brig. The Air Commander made his way towards the throne room, wings held high with anger.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron scowled at his SIC.

"Why do you insist on keeping her?" He spat out.

"Who?" Megatron raised an optic ridge at him.

"Aquafire," He snarled angrily. "That femme is a nuicinse! She attacked me!"

"Perhaps you should stop taunting her," He smirked at the incredulous look on his faceplates then. He knew very well how much his SIC taunted and teased the femme and personally, he thought he deserved what had just happened. He was honestly surprised she hadn't done this days ago. "She is confined to the brig until I have personally spoken to her. Should I hear that you have gone near her before I have done so, than you will be sharing her sentence."

"But, Lord Megatron-"

"Is that understood?" He glared at the Seeker who sneered at him.

"Crystal," He growled, turning and leaving. Megatron leaned back in his chair and x-vented heavily. Seekers... why did he ever try to put up with them? Nothing but trouble, all of them. Always squabbling over something or another. Primus help him...

-X-X-X-

"Aquafire, your trine is with me!" Starscream ordered as the troops got ready for another battle. Both sides were working on massive ships, though Megatron had ordered one be built after he'd found out that the Autobots were building one. Today's battle was more or less to try and slow down the Autobots and their project.

"Sir?" Aquafire shuttered her optics, surprised by the order.

"Are your audio receptors malfunctioning?" He growled. "I said: your trine is with me!"

"Of course," She nodded hastily and transformed, flying out behind the Elite trine, Steel Wing and Storm Ridge with her. It was like any other battle, the Seekers providing aerial support while the groundpounders battled it out below them. Aquafire made a bit of a game of it, flying low, taunting to see who would start firing at her first. It had a duel effect though, not only was she getting herself into a fight but she was also providing an opportunity for the ground forces to take out the distracted bot. Laughing, Aquafire flew over the Autobots, firing upon them as she tried to avoid the pit-spawned twins as much as possible.

As she was flying back towards the Decepticons, a flash of pain lanced through her spark and she was forced back into her bipedal mode. Gasping, she crashed to the ground below gracelessly and struggled to get up. She reached through the bond and found Storm Ridge was fine but when she reached for Steel Wing... pain lanced through her spark. She hurried to get up and rushed to where the distress beacon was coming from.

"Steel Wing!" She screeched when she found her downed trine mate. Multiple parts of his chassis were sparking, energon and other fluids pooled around him. She fell beside him and reached to touch his faceplates with shaking servos. He had a large hole, just beside where his spark chamber was and his cockpit was shattered from the fall. Aquafire could feel his half of the bond weakening, rapidly, and let out a soft, agonized trill. "Don't leave," She whimpered. She was reminded of her Creators all over again as she held his servo, squeezing tightly.

"Aquafire, you glitchhead," He teased, voice raspy and static filled. "Look after Stormy, alright? You two need each other," The blue femme chocked out a sob when his optics flickered and his body spasmed.

"Shh, i-it's okay," She tried to assure, though it did little to ease her own panic. "I'll find Hook a-and he'll fix you," She put her basic medical protocols to use and tried to stop the bleeding. Weak scans showed that he had some internal damage but Hook could get that... right? "Everything will be fine," She smiled shakily, wincing as her wingmate struggled to keep himself online. Despite her efforts though, Steel Wing continued to fade.

"Aquafire..." He rumbled out her name and caught her wrist as she attempted to fix the damage on his chest. "Stop," He saw that she was struggling against her instincts and sighed. "Just... hold me, please?" At this, she relented and shifted his frame so she could hold his upper body in her lap, mindful of his damaged wings. The blue femme tried hard not to cry as she felt the slow, uneven pulse of his spark against her chest and nuzzled his helm softly.

"Steel Wing, don't do this to us," She whispered. Weakly, the black and white mech raised his servo and cupped her cheek, thumb stroking along the soft plating.

"You and Stormy... will be fine," He told her. "You still have e-each other."

"It won't be the same without you," She murmured, leaning into his touch.

"I know but... please just take care of yourselves," He frowned, unable to think of what he wanted to say after that. "I'll always be with you... in memory and in spark. I'll watch over you both... with our Creators." He gave her a weak smile as his optics flickered a few times. "Though you're a pain in the aft and stubborn as Pit, I'm glad to have served under you as your wingmate."

"I'm happy to have had a wingmate as protective as yourself," She murmured back. "I promise, I'll look after Stormy. We'll stay strong.. for you," She placed a chaste kiss on his lip components and pulled back with a smile. "May Primus watch over you and grant you entrance to the Well of Sparks." His servo slipped from her cheek and fell to his side uselessly as his optics flickered again and he stiffened. Aquafire felt his end of the bond sever itself completely and let out a short, mourning cry as his spark gave out and his frame began to gray. She heard the Autobots retreating and quickly gathered Steel Wing's body before engaging her thrusters and carefully flying back to Kaon. She knew she was vulnerable in this state, especially weighed down by the frame of her wingmate but she didn't care. Ignoring everyone else, she made her way to the sick bay where she was joined by a sullen looking Storm Ridge. She laid Steel Wing's frame on an empty berth and the two remaining Seekers huddled close, quietly mourning his departure.

Hook, who had been working on patching up one of his fellow gestalt members, looked up and frowned. He knew Seekers were a proud race of Cybertronians and the bonds between them ran deeper than even a gestalt bond. Losing one wingmate was like losing a bondmate, except, the other two remained online. Not much would change except the formations in which they fought and flew.

Finishing the repairs, Hook made his way towards the Seekers who tensed and stood ready to defend the dead body. Hook looked at them and rolled his optics before saying, "I can repair the damage before you bury him." This seemed to calm them and the looked at each other, communicating silently over their bond.

"Alright," Aquafire nodded and she stepped aside with Storm Ridge. The two hovered nearby as Hook set to work, wings twitching and trembling as they comforted one another. When the mech was finally finished, they inspected his work, making sure it was to their standards before they thanked him. The other Constructicons helped them to move the frame to where many of the more honored Decepticons were buried and settled him there, engraving his name into a piece of metal that they used as the headstone. After this was said and done, the trine was called into a meeting with Megatron, who frowned upon their entrance. Starscream had been the one to inform him of the young trine's loss but he hadn't told him what to expect. He was used to the spitfire attitude that so suited the femme Seeker and the usually bright and cheerful nature of Storm Ridge. Now, both looked as though they could use a good few cycles of recharge and a couple cubes of high grade.

"Aquafire," He acknowledged her. "Storm Ridge," The mech nodded to him. "It's come to my attention that you lost a member of your trine in battle."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Aquafire murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Will the loss affect you in any way?" He had to make sure that they would still be useful in battle, even without their third member.

"No," She shook her helm. "We need only adjust our flight and battle formations."

"Excellent," He smirked. "You are dismissed. I suggest you each head to the rec room and relax," The two nodded and left, leaning against each other. The two Seekers sat side by side when they finally reached the rec room and sipped at the mild high grade they were offered. The Coneheads stopped by and offered their condolences to them before they left the mourning Seekers by themselves. Were they still a trine?

"So long as you and I still function, we are a trine," Aquafire grunted softly. "We may have lost Steel Wing but we are still a trine, no matter what."

"Of course," Storm Ridge nodded. He watched his leader as she eyed a few mechs in the room, ones he knew would willingly sleep with her and try to comfort her on some level. "Go," He muttered. "Do what you must but... please, come back to our room tonight." He looked at her with pleading optics.

"I promise," She leaned into him and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately before she sauntered away. Storm Ridge watched as she was embraced by a fellow Seeker, one he knew she'd been with in the past and one he himself trusted to take care of her needs for the time being. He tore his optics from them and focused on his energon cube. There would be time later for them to talk but for now, they needed time to get over Steel Wings death.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire nuzzled close to the warmth of her remaining wingmate, not wanting to get up just yet. It had been a little over three orns since Steel Wings death and the remaining two had easily reconfigured their aerial maneuvers to fit only them. While Aquafire still went to other mech's for a meaningless frag, she and Storm Ridge had sought comfort in each other on several occasions. There was nothing wrong with it, trine's often interfaced with one another and even became spark bonded. She and Storm Ridge had, on more than one occasion, spark merged, not only to strengthen their trine bond but also to experience a more intense overload. It was a casual merge between them, so long as they did not let down their firewalls, they would be okay. They had no intentions of becoming spark mates, they'd both made that quite clear and they were fine with it. A spark bond would only hinder them in the long run anyway and Megatron looked down on bonded pairs, stating they were a liability in battle. Should one die, the other would follow. So he would end up losing two warriors instead of one.

Storm Ridge held her close, servos brushing over her wings in a soothing manner as his engines revved quietly.

"Sweetspark, we've got to get up," He rumbled quietly. He'd taken to calling her this whenever they were alone and had been quite pleased when she didn't argue with him about it.

"Too tired," She grumbled, curling closer to him.

"As am I but I do believe we have work to do today," He mused softly. She pouted in a sparkling like manner before she untangled herself from him and sat up, stretching her aching joints. Storm Ridge went with her and pecked her lips quickly before ducking away and heading for the wash racks. Aquafire followed and the two quickly cleaned up before reporting to the Command Centre. They sent a glare towards Starscream who had a smug look on his faceplates and turned their attention to Megatron. Construction of the Nemesis had been completed an orn ago and it was merely a waiting game to see which side would strike first. Both were intent on protecting their ships, so most, if not all, forces were focused on guarding them on both sides.

"You will be going with Starscream to launch an aerial attack on the Autobots," Megatron told them.

Obviously, Megatron had lost his patience.

"A ground force will follow you," He added.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Aquafire bowed her head, frowning softly as she and Storm Ridge followed Starscream and his trine. A few others were with them, forming a small squadron of Seekers as they took to the skies over Cybertron. Storm Ridge, sensing his trine leaders slight discomfort at being out in the open, brushed his wing against her own and flooded their bond with warmth. She bumped him back and he could feel her smiling even as they flew. They roared over Iacon and split up into two groups when the defense grid was set off. The ground forces arrived at the same moment that the Autobots began to flood out, firing at them. Aquafire and Storm Ridge stuck close together, not wanting to be separated under any circumstance... They couldn't afford to be.

"Aquafire, watch out!" The two split up just as a plasma blast came at them. The two moved back together and transformed, bewildered by the attack. They then figured that perhaps fighting on the ground might prove safer for them as they landed and began their assault anew. They fought back to back, protecting each other as the fight continued on. Just when they were getting the upper hand, a blast took them by surprise. Neither realized what had happened until Storm Ridge fell, energon pouring from his chest. Aquafire caught him before he fell and gently lowered him to the ground, vents shuddering as she forced air through them.

"Stormy?" She chocked out his name. The storm gray mech smiled shakily at her and clasped his servo over hers. No, this couldn't be happening... not again. "Oh Storm Ridge... I failed you," She let out a soft groan.

"L-love you, Aquafire," He stuttered out before he went completely limp, his form darkening. Aquafire let out a mournful wail as she held her offlined wingmate close to her chassis, catching the attention of several others, Autobot and Decepticon alike. The cry of a femme was hard to ignore, especially when it was one of pure sorrow and agony. Aquafire wasn't sure how long she remained like that, bent over Storm Ridge's frame as she sobbed but at some point she'd agreed to leaving, though she clung to the body tightly. She was transported back to Kaon and into the sick bay where Hook once again took care of Storm Ridge's offlined frame for the femme. Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge remained with her this time, offering her comfort in the wake of her recent loss. All of them spoke in low tones, speaking in a Vosian dialect that only they could understand as they rubbed her back and wings. While they did this, Hook left to speak with Megatron over the matter.

"It seems our young Seeker has suffered yet another loss," He stated upon his arrival in the throne room of sorts.

"What can we expect?" Megatron asked with a frown.

"The death of a trine mate is like the death of a bondmate, except she will continue living... I think," He winced at his own choice of words.

"You think?" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"From what I've been able to observe, she is taking the loss hard," He began. "Blaming herself it seems. From what little I know of them, they lost their Creators in the bombing of Vos."

"Do you have a point?" The gray mech growled.

"Aquafire is a femme that takes things very seriously and to spark. She feels a need to prove herself to all others, given her frame type," Hook explained. "She takes the protection of those close to her seriously and, in the past when they've been injured, blames herself for them."

"She's blaming herself for the deaths of her wingmates?" Megatron asked as he caught on to what he was saying.

"Yes," Hook nodded. "Because of this, I believe she may have lasting... mental and emotional damage. Our best course of action would be to take her off of active duty and confine her somewhere close to the sick bay. There have been cases of Seekers committing suicide because of this sort of thing."

"Do what you must," Megatron frowned, now angered that one of his best fighters was being taken out of battle. Hook bowed and left, going to make the arrangements that would be needed.

-X-X-X-

"Shockwave, I am leaving Cybertron to you," Megatron told his tactile officer.

"As you command, Lord Megatron," He nodded.

"I also leave Aquafire in your care," The mech blinked his one optic then. "See to it that she remains in safe condition."

"As you wish," He was still somewhat perplexed as he watched Megatron and the others leave to board the Nemesis. Why in Primus' name would Megatron leave that unstable femme in his care? Shaking it off, Shockwave strode down the halls towards the room where Aquafire was being kept and punched in the code to open the door. The femme was curled up in a corner, muttering to herself, wings trembling as she did so. "Aquafire." The femme's helm jerked at the sound of his voice. "You are to follow me, we are leaving."

"Leaving?" She echoed, optics dimming as she processed his words. When was the last time she'd left Kaon? She couldn't recall...

"Yes, now get up," Shockwave watched her carefully. He knew of her tendencies and knew he would need to keep watch over her in case she attempted to do any harm to her being. Aquafire followed him quietly as they traveled to his watch tower in Tarn and he quickly made arrangements for her. "I will be coming to check on you every so often, you are not to bring yourself harm, is that understood?" Aquafire cringed and nodded. At times she thought Shockwave was even more intimidating than Megatron himself. With that, the mech left, making sure to lock the room from the outside. Aquafire curled up on the lone berth and forced herself into recharge before her thoughts began to wander.


	6. Chapter 5

**Because I'm just feeling so generous I decided to update again~ This chapter is a bit lighter than the last and has a bit of added cuteness in it. Shockwave... is an aft, that is all I can say about him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! I claim only Aquafire, Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, Skyblitz and Wildfire.**

**Warnings: Mentions of attempted suicide.**

* * *

><p>Fourteen vorns had passed since that day and Shockwave had since lost contact with Megatron. He remained hopeful that his lord was still alive though and dutifully continued controlling Cybertron in his absence. He kept a close optic on Aquafire as he'd been instructed to do and over the many years, he'd stopped many of her suicide attempts. He'd also had the gleeful task of terminating her sparkling in the early orns of her stay in his tower. He'd found out about the young spark after stopping yet another attempt at taking her own life and placing her in the sick bay. A medic had called him in after examining her and he'd happily instructed the bot to terminate it. Shockwave wasn't sure if she'd been aware of the sparkling but ever since the termination, he often found her rubbing a servo across her cockpit, a look of confusion on her faceplates.<p>

"Cease this at once!" Shockwave restrained the femme as she thrashed and wailed, having woken up from a very bad flux. He'd walked in at the exact moment and had immediately caught her before she attempted anything else. Aquafire slowly calmed herself and went limp, vents working heavily as Shockwave let her go. He observed her carefully as he took a cube of energon from his subspace and handed it to her. She drank it slowly and set the cube aside before sitting down. "You have a sick bay appointment today," He informed her. She barely reacted outside of a slow nod, something he'd gotten used to over the years. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, down to the med bay where he left her in the capable servos of the medics.

A joor passed before a medic rushed in, optics wide.

"Commander Shockwave! She's escaped!" He gasped out. Shockwave spun and clenched his servos.

"Incompetent fools!" He growled. "Megatron will have my helm if we do not find her!" He turned to the screen and began commanding his drones, ordering them to find and retrieve Aquafire.

-X-X-X-

For once, Aquafire was glad that Shockwave had not seen any logic in disabling her flight systems. She pushed her thrusters hard, getting as far away from Tarn as possible before she was forced to land or risk crashing from a lack of energy. She ran a parameter check before she deemed it safe enough to walk around. As she walked, she slowly came to realize just where she was.

Praxus.

It had been one of the first few to fall but the Autobots had made a brave stand in that battle. No one was certain of exactly which side won. Aquafire knew by now that Praxus had been abandoned long ago, around the time Megatron and Optimus took their troops off-planet actually, so she knew she would be safe here from Shockwave.. at least for a time anyway. She began recalling memories of all the times she'd come to Praxus before the war broke out and a small smile tugged at her lip components. The city had been beautiful and the Helix Gardens... Primus, nothing in all of Cybertron could match their beauty, though the Crystal City was a close second in her processor and the Crystal Gardens of Iacon a close third. The lone femme found herself walking through what was left of the Helix Gardens and couldn't help but stare. Even in the wake of the war, the remaining crystal structures were still as beautiful as she remembered, though the effect was lessened because of how damaged the crystals were. Wings twitching, Aquafire moved on, leaving the gardens to once again travel the city. Her audials picked up on a faint sound, almost like a clicking sparkling...

_'Impossible,' _She thought. _'Any and all Praxians are gone, offlined or otherwise.' _And yet, the sound continued. Moving, Aquafire hurried towards the sound and the sight she was met with had her entire processor nearly crashing.

A young sparkling was sitting beside its offlined Creators, letting out distressed clicks as he desperately tried to wake them. He was black and white with a small red chevron adorning his forehelm. He had little blue patterns running along his body as well. His barely formed doorwings were dropped and twitching as he shook the still forms. Aquafire saw then that he had the biggest and most beautiful blue optics she'd ever come across and it made her spark clench as she watched him. The sparklings helm shot up when she moved, crushing a piece of glass beneath her pede in the process. He chirped and looked her over, thinking her to be the same as he; a Praxian. But... her wings were different, too wide and flat to be doorwings. She seemed to be too streamlined to be a grounder like him and her optics... they weren't blue like his and his Creators were. And she had that weird purple insignia on her wings, though they were kind of faded and scratched up.

Aquafire watched as the sparkling began to tremble in fear, his optics still locked on her. She gazed at him sadly, knowing he would only suffer with no one around to care for him. Her Decepticon training began to kick in and she raised her gun, taking aim at the sparkling. As she continued looking at him an odd feeling rose in her chest and blanketed her spark, tugging painfully and she lowered her weapon, unable to offline the small being.

"May Primus have mercy on you," She whispered before leaving. The sparkling watched her, confused, and soon resumed his distressed clicking and wailing before crying himself into recharge. Aquafire knew sparklings could come about a few ways, whether it be by Vector Sigma giving the sparkling form life or two bots creating life themselves. She could tell by the sparklings build, he'd been created naturally but she didn't allow herself to linger on this as she moved away.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire found herself unable to leave the ruins of Praxus after that. Time and again, she found herself watching the little sparkling, even going so far as to bring him sparkling grade energon that she'd managed to find. He never took it from her and she soon found that leaving the cube outside the doorway of his home always got him to come out of hiding, though if she was there he would go and hide again. She'd playfully nicknamed him Bolt, as he had a tendency to bolt whenever she showed up. He was pretty fast for a sparkling his age. She'd have to place him at around a decavorn old. Aquafire had taken it upon herself to give his Creator's a proper burial, something she hadn't been able to do for her own Creators. The more time she spent in Praxus, the more Bolt seemed to trust her.

"Bolt?" She called out his nickname and she suddenly found the young mechling attached to her shin plate, wailing rather loudly. It had been at least two orns since she'd started caring for him (though it had never been her intention to do so) and not once, had he ever done something like this. Awkwardly, Aquafire lifted the sparkling up and held him, instinctively pressing him close to her chestplates so he could listen to her spark beat. It took Bolt a moment to realize he was safe and another klik to realize he was hearing another spark beat against his audio. It wasn't like either of his Creators but it calmed him, it sounded familiar... like she had a broken spark too.

Bolt pressed a tiny servo against her chestplates and looked up at her, chirring softly as he asked his silent question. The Seeker smiled softly as she realized what he was asking and nodded.

"Yes, I'm alone too," She whispered. Bolt cuddled close to her chest then, tiny servos clinging to her armor, not wanting to let go. Aquafire felt a pang of sadness as she walked into the destroyed home and headed for where she knew Bolt liked to recharge.

His Creators' room.

She slipped inside and sat on the berth, the little mechling still clinging to her for dear life. Too exhausted to do much else, she tucked her wings close to her body and laid down, holding Bolt close as she drifted into a fitful recharge.

-X-X-X-

Another orn passed and Bolt was beginning to worry for the femme that was now the only constant in his young life. Aquafire seemed to be pulling away from him, never staying longer than needed and never responding to his worried clicks and chirps. Her optics were always dull and lifeless when he saw her and he always heard her muttering something about wanting to join her wingmates in someplace called the Well of Sparks. His Creators had told him stories before to educate him since it wasn't safe to leave home and he was beginning to understand those stories. One day though, something changed between them.

Bolt woke from his normal midday nap to find Aquafire missing. Worried, the little mechling got off the berth and tottered out of the room. In the darkness of another room, he saw a beautiful blue light. Curious, he went over and peeked in. He saw Aquafire and realized the light was coming from her chest, more specifically, a blue orb within her chest. But why was she exposing her spark? Papa had always told him that bots never exposed their sparks unless forced or wanting to be intimate. Bolt didn't see anyone else so what was going on? It was then that his optics caught sight of her gun, shaking in her servo as she lifted it.

"Primus, I've don't many things but grant me this one thing. Take me to the Well of Sparks to be with my trine, I've suffered enough..." He heard her say as she moved the gun, aiming it at her spark. Bolt became alarmed and let out a loud cry as he burst in and lunged at the femme. Startled, Aquafire jerked her weapon back and looked at the tiny form now clinging to her free arm. "Bolt?" She gazed at him, shocked. Bolt clung to her, nuzzling her arm as tears spilled from his optics. He didn't want her to go! He needed her still... Aquafire dropped her gun and scooped him into her arms with a pitiful sound, clutching him close as tears spilled from her own optics. Bolt clung to her, wailing, telling her in his own way that he wanted her, bad deeds and all. "Shh, it's okay," She whispered, wiping at her own optics. She saw now that Primus had bestowed upon her a gift in the form of this sparkling. Both were alone, without anyone else in the universe to care for them and yet... Primus had twisted fate and brought them together. They needed each other and she was not going to leave Bolt here alone. "We'll survive this, Bolt, together." She hummed for him and he slowly settled as she stroked his back and placed a soft kiss upon his chevron.

Bolt looked at her, seeming to understand, and nodded, curling close, still letting out tiny, terrified chirps. He was afraid she would try to kill herself again.

"I won't leave you," She promised him. "Never," Her vocals cut off then as she tried to stop herself from crying again. She wouldn't leave Bolt, she just couldn't not when he needed her.

Not when he was her reason to live.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone~ Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Sorry the last few chapters have been kind of dark and sad but I hope this one makes up for it all! There are some obvious time jumps in this chapter and lots of Aquafire mouthing off and being the tough femme that she is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers sadly, HasTak does. I claim Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire and Bolt.**

* * *

><p>A stellar cycle passed before Aquafire and Bolt were forced to flee Praxus. Not only because Shockwave managed to track the Seeker down but because they'd run out of resources. The pair found themselves just outside of Iacon, which probably wasn't the best of places to be but they would have to make due.<p>

"Bolt, are you okay?" Aquafire asked the young sparkling as he cuddled close to her cockpit. Over the past stellar cycle, the two had formed a very close bond and the femme rarely left Bolt alone for more than a few breems at a time. The small Praxian himself was fiercely attached to her, he made it quite obvious that she was to be near him when he fell into recharge and when he woke. His favorite place to rest was right against her chest, listening to her spark beat as she sang to him. He also liked when they went flying and he was strapped safely into her cockpit, either in her alt mode or bipedal mode. It was a great experience either way.

Bolt nuzzled the sensitive glass and mouthed it softly, conveying that he was hungry to her. Instinctively, Aquafire extended an energon line from her wrist and held it to his little mouthplates, watching with a smile as he latched on and suckled. It was a thing she knew Carrier mechs and femmes did when they wanted to feed their young but that was what confused her. She'd never given birth to a sparkling, so not for the first time, she wondered why her parenting protocols would be online like this. She brushed the thought off, as she always did, and watched Bolt as he fed. When he finished, he let go with a tiny chirp and waved his servos at her, little doorwing nubs flickering happily.

"One day, we'll be safe from Shockwave," She promised him, kissing his forehelm softly. He chirped in understanding and clung to her, offlining his optics as he nuzzled close. Aquafire suddenly picked up movement behind her and roused the tired sparkling. "Bolt, I want you to go and hide for me, okay?" She murmured against his audio. She gently set him down and watched him dash back into their temporary house.

"Servos where I can see them," A feminine voice called out. Aquafire raised her hands, not wanting to get into a confrontation with the other femme. "Turn around slowly," The Seeker did so, gritting her denta to stop from remarking or snapping at the other bot. She found a blaster pointed straight at her face once she turned around and squashed the urge to swat it away. "What are you doing here, 'Con?" She demanded. She was a red color and undoubtedly an Autobot.

"Hiding," She said simply. The other femme hadn't expected to hear such a feminine voice from a model such as she but didn't let it show. "I'm an ex-Decepticon."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She pressed.

"If I were an actual Decepticon, I would have already shot you," She bit out, not wanting to play games with this femme. "I left the 'Cons but I'm not about to tell you why." The whine of the femme's blaster had her wings sitting rigid on her back. She caught Bolt out of the edge of her vision and silently prayed that he stayed put... but being the stubborn sparkling that he is, he did exactly what she did not want him to.

He ran out to her.

Bolt started chirping and clicking angrily at the offending femme, clinging to his adopted Carrier as he did so and glaring at her. The femme was startled by the sparklings appearance and looked from him to Aquafire before sending a comm. link to Elita-1.

_:Firestar to Elita-1, come in.:_

_:This is Elita-1.:_

_:Elita, I found the 'Con, it's a femme and she has a sparkling with her.:_

_:Bring her here, Firestar, I would like to speak with her.:_

_:Yes, ma'am.: _

Firestar looked at Aquafire and the sparkling that was now nestled in her arms, still glaring at her.

"Come with me," She told her. Aquafire followed the other femme to what she suspected was the Autobot femme HQ. They were met by a pink femme, who had a kind smile on her faceplates despite being faced with an ex-Decepticon.

"Welcome to our base," Aquafire nodded warily, not yet trusting these femmes.

"Before you say anything, I am not a Decepticon," Aquafire snapped. "I left them for a reason," Elita's optics flicked down to the sparkling in her arms. "A few reasons actually."

"I've been told Megatron condones bonded pairs," She spoke again.

"I have no bonded," She spat. "I took this sparkling in after I found him abandoned."

"How do we know you didn't kill his Creators?" Chromia, a blue femme growled out. Moonracer surged forward and snatched Bolt, who instantly began to wail when he was taken from Aquafire. The Seeker femme's optics widened and she let out a terrified sound when he was taken.

"Don't take him!" She cried, reaching for the sparkling as Moonracer backed away. "Please, give him back!" She let out a pitiful sound then.

"Moonracer, hand the sparkling back to her," Elita ordered once she observed the Seekers behavior. The other was reluctant but she handed Bolt back to Aquafire who immediately calmed down and held him close. The sparkling settled as well as he clung to her, chirping and clicking in distress as he shook. "What is your designation?"

"Aquafire," She whispered. "I'd actually been hoping to run into you for some time now, Elita-1. I seek shelter from Shockwave."

"Why's he after you?" Arcee, another pink femme, asked curiously.

"I escaped from him," The other femme's murmured amongst themselves. There were not many that could pull off such a thing. "The circumstances under which I was kept there will not be revealed... it's too painful for me."

"That is understood," Elita nodded. "I grant you safe haven with us so long as you pledge yourself to our cause," Aquafire was stunned by this but if it meant she could keep Bolt safe and out of Shockwave's servos...

"Fine," She muttered. "I won't be of much help for a while though, Bolt still needs my constant care."

"That is understandable," Again she nodded. "It is nice to see a sparkling again," She commented, smiling at the frightened mechling.

"I found him in the ruins of Praxus over a stellar cycle ago," Aquafire whispered. "Next to his dead Creators. I could find no records of the sparkling so I took it upon myself to name him, though it was originally just a nickname. His full designation is Lightning Bolt, though Bolt will do just as well." The other femmes relaxed and slowly began to crowd around the Seeker and sparkling. Bolt squeaked and tried to hide, clicking furiously up at Aquafire until she allowed him to hide in her cockpit. "He's rather shy," She explained. The other femmes just began to laugh and started talking with the Seeker. Elita watched this with a smile on her faceplates, knowing full well that having Aquafire and Bolt around was going to change everything.

**998,837 years later**

Aquafire sighed when she arrived in the new base provided by Alpha Trion. They'd had a lovely encounter with Shockwave and the Decepticons, who ruined their other base (not counting the explosion used to escape). The Seeker had remained in the background the entire time, not trusting herself to be around the other Autobots when they'd come to help.

"You seem troubled," Elita broke through her little daze. "Would you like to talk?" Over the years, Elita-1 had become something of a mentor to the Seeker femme as well as someone she could confide in should she need it.

"Shockwave knows I'm with you now," She rumbled. "He'll undoubtedly tell Megatron who will order my immediate capture. This would endanger you and the other femmes once more... as well as Bolt. I cannot remain with you much longer, Elita."

"If you feel that strongly about it, I'm certain I can come up with a solution," Elita assured.

"Thank you," She relaxed a little but her wings were still held high and tense. A little black and white blur shot out from another end of the base and Aquafire soon found herself with an armful of excited youngling.

"Mama!" Bolt hugged her with a gleeful smile.

"Bolt, you're getting too big to be jumping on me like this," She groaned teasingly. Over the past millions of years, Bolt had grown from sparkling to youngling right before her optics and she always had to remind herself of this fact. "One of these days you're going to knock me over."

"Nu-uh, you're bigger than me and stronger, I can't knock you over," He giggled.

"What happens when I become an old bot like Alpha Trion? Then what will you do?" She smiled, kissing his helm.

"You'll never be that old!" He squeaked out. "Grandpa is... well, he's as old as Cybertron!" Bolt had met the old mech once and had since started calling him grandpa.

"You want ancient, you should see old man Kup!" Chromia hollered with a laugh. The Autobot femmes had told Bolt many stories about the war, though he preferred hearing silly stories over the serious ones of war. Aquafire walked back to the others with Bolt now clinging to her back, arms wrapped around her neck with a smile. Elita went to her personal quarters and thought of how she could keep Aquafire and Bolt safe.

-X-X-X-

"I received a transmission from Elita-1 this morning," Optimus looked at his gathered officers. "She is sending someone to Earth within the orn."

"Any details?" Prowl spoke up, frowning.

"She would not divulge any to me," He sighed. "Just told me to wait for her next call and to bring a team in case the Decepticons find out."

"Well, tha's rather vague," Jazz chuckled.

"That it is," Optimus nodded.

-X-X-X-

A week later, Optimus, along with Jazz, Ironhide, the twins and Ratchet were found standing guard outside of the designated space bridge. The Decepticons had yet to catch on but they knew the moment that it activated, Megatron would no doubt send his men to fight them.

"I wonder who they're sending?" Sideswipe asked aloud.

"Probably another of our men," Ratchet snorted. The bots fell silent as the space bridge activated. At the exact moment, Starscream, along with his trine, flew overhead.

"Autobots! Protect the space bridge!" Optimus shouted over the sound of laser fire. They vaguely saw the gates open as they focused on warding off the Seekers. The twins leapt after them and grabbed hold of their wings with gleeful shouts. Ironhide shook his helm as he watched and took careful aim at a screeching Starscream.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" The tri-colored mech screamed. The defeated Seekers hurried to get away from the battle... and the twins. Optimus took the opportunity to approach the new arrival, who was hidden beneath a cloak. He ceased his movements when he received a private comm. requesting that they speak only when within the safety of the Ark. Optimus nodded and transformed, allowing the arrival to ride in his trailer. When they finally reached the volcano, he let the bot out and led them to the Command Centre so they could speak privately.

"I am going to kill Elita for this!" The bot hissed, surprising the Matrix-holder greatly. "She didn't tell me I would be coming here!"

"Then we are, as the humans say, 'on the same boat', it seems," Optimus said. The bot removed the cloak and revealed herself.

"Optimus Prime," She greeted him. "You probably don't remember me but my designation is Aquafire."

"A Decepticon?" The Prime took a few steps back, vaguely wondering if his bonded had knocked a few chips loose.

"Ex-Decepticon," She snapped. "I left for a reason but I will not tell you."

"If you don't mind, I would like my officers to join us," Optimus told her slowly.

"Them and no one else," She growled out. They waited in silence for them to arrive and when they did, Prowl nearly crashed.

"Red's gonna fritz," Jazz whistled.

"Stand down," Optimus put his arm out to stop Ironhide from charging her. "She's no longer a Decepticon."

"Once a 'Con always a 'Con!" Ironhide growled out.

"I have my reasons for leaving them," Aquafire bulked then, not trusting any one of them. In that moment, Bolt decided to make his appearance. He was still small enough to fit in her cockpit, though it was a tight fit these days. He poked his head out after getting the cockpit open and trembled in fear when he saw the Autobots. He climbed out and clung to Aquafire, who held him tightly.

"A sparkling?" Prowl perked up, doorwings twitching when he realized the mechling was Praxian.

"Ah bet she kidnapped 'im!" Ironhide accused. Jazz slipped past Prime and took the youngling in his arms before backing up towards his fellow Autobots. The reaction was instant. Aquafire began to tremble in fear and mutter incoherently as she watched Jazz.

"Mama! Mama!" Bolt screamed, struggling in the saboteurs arms.

"She brainwashed 'im!" Ironhide snarled. "Poor thing thinks she's 'is Carrier."

"Give him back!" She wailed, falling to her knees. "Give him back to me!" She reached for the youngling, only to have Jazz step further behind Optimus. "Don't take him from me! Please!" She begged, openly sobbing.

"Optimus, unless you want an emotionally unstable femme on your servos, I suggest having Jazz give the youngling back," Ratchet informed his Prime. He'd been running scans the entire time and the moment Bolt had been taken, all of her readings had gone crazy. Optimus nodded to Jazz who set the youngling down and watched as he ran directly towards the distressed femme. "I'd like to take her to the med bay," He looked at the Matrix-bearer. "Run a few tests and talk to her. It's obvious she won't trust any of us."

"You have my permission," He nodded. Ratchet moved forward and gently pulled the femme up before leading her and Bolt away. While he did this, Optimus began a meeting with the other officers, as well as Red Alert.

"It's a complete security risk," Red Alert bit out. "A Decepticon in our midst? That's like asking for all of our secrets to be stolen!"

"She is an ex-Decepticon," Optimus told him.

"We don't know if she's telling the truth," He began to fret.

"What femme in her right processor would remain with the Decepticons if she had a sparkling?" Prowl cut in. The paranoid mech settled down as he let this sink in.

"We also cannot be sure if her trine is alive or not," Optimus added.

"That calls into question not only her loyalty but perhaps even her sanity," Prowl flicked his doorwings in irritation. "I've calculated the chances of her trine being alive and it is less than 2%."

"If tha's true then why ain't she offline?" Jazz questioned. "Seekers ain't known fer being alone too often."

"The sparkling," Optimus looked at the saboteur. "Is her reason for being online."

"How can ya be sure?" Ironhide grumped. Just as he was about to answer, Ratchet walked in, looking fairly slagged off.

"She defected a few vorns after we left Cybertron," He informed. "She lost her trine in battle," Jazz and Ironhide winced. "She tried to take her own life a great many times before she found that youngling. He stopped her from killing herself. They've been together ever since and he looks to her as a mother figure. I also did a quick check on her spark and she's had a sparkling terminated."

"Wha'?" Jazz frowned, visor flickering with rage. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I'll give you one guess," Ratchet snorted.

"Ol' Shocky?" The medic nodded.

"I haven't told her about it yet," He continued. "She joined Elita-1 and her femme's some time ago and pledged herself to the Autobot cause but it's quite obvious she doesn't trust us entirely. She has a great many issues, Optimus, I need to keep an optic on her for some time."

"Of course," He nodded. "I will speak with her when she is feeling well enough and-" He was cut off when they heard a loud shriek from the med bay. The mechs all looked at each other before they hurried towards the sound. They were stunned by what they found.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It makes me so happy :D I've been hard at work on this story for a while now so no need to fear! This story will get better as the plot thickens! **

**Just as a side note, Jazz and Ironhide's accents will change now and then as I try to get a feel for them. To me Ironhide's is much more pronounced so his will be heavier than Jazz's.**

**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe may seem a little OOC for a bit until I get a feel for them as well, especially Sunstreaker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it goes to HasTak. I own Aquafire, Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review everyone! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>"What the Pit is going on!" Ratchet roared as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dove to hide behind him.<p>

"We walked in and this femme went crazy!" Sideswipe yelped.

"You two are the reason my trine mates are gone!" She snarled, glaring at where they were hiding.

"What the frag are you talking about?" Sunstreaker snorted.

"The few battles leading up to your escape from Cybertron, you took down my wingmates!" She accused them. "I should have known it was you pit-spawned glitches!"

"We didn't even go near your trine!" Sideswipe told her, still slightly scared that she would tear his arm off. "We were off messing with the idiot Coneheads when one of them was shot down." Aquafire tensed and tried to recall the memory. She found that he was telling the truth about Steel Wing but what of Storm Ridge?

"What about Storm Ridge?" She growled. "I know one of you did it!"

"Honest to Primus, we don't know who fired at you two," Sunstreaker bit out. "We weren't at that last battle anyway."

"He's right," Ratchet told her when he saw she didn't believe him. The femme slumped down onto a berth, optics dim. The twins hadn't killed her wingmates... It was too much for her and she collapsed.

"Mama? Mama!" Bolt tried to wake her up but she remained out cold. "Help her!" Ratchet rushed over and scanned the femme before he sighed.

"She's fine," He informed. "She just crashed," Jazz snickered and jabbed Prowl who scowled at him. Ratchet set to work on fixing the Seeker and shooed everyone else out though the twins refused to leave until they had a spark to spark talk with Aquafire. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't decide to blast you both," He snorted as he watched over his patient. Bolt, having warmed up to the twins already, was seated in Sideswipe's lap, napping peacefully. They watched as she slowly onlined and the moment she realized Bolt wasn't next to her, she began to panic. Sideswipe scooped the youngling into his arms and moved towards the berth.

"He's safe," He smiled at her. Aquafire seemed terrified when she saw her youngling in his arms and quickly snatched him back. She still didn't trust the twins, not after what they'd done to her in the past.

"Get away from me," She hissed, clutching Bolt close to her chest. Sideswipe wisely backed up towards his twin who was glaring at the femme. Ratchet, ignoring the twins, moved to the side of her berth and checked her over.

"For a femme that has never sparked before, you certainly know what you're doing," He commented, watching her reaction.

"Is it strange for a femme who has never sparked to have their parenting protocols online?" She asked him, stroking Bolt's helm gently.

"It's not unheard of," He began. "But it's very rare as well. Tell me, before you were in Shockwave's care, did you merge your spark with anyone?" Aquafire screwed up her faceplates and glared at him. "I need to know for medical reasons."

"Yes, a few bots actually," She told him carefully. "I was careful about it and I mostly merged with my one remaining wingmate. He was the last one before..." She trailed off and Ratchet nodded in understanding.

"Do you find yourself rubbing directly over your spark?" She nodded slowly, starting to piece things together on her own. "Aquafire, in most cases, when a femme or mech's parenting protocols are online, even without having given birth to a sparkling, it's usually a sign that at one point, they had in fact been with a spark."

"What... do you mean?" She stopped stroking the youngling's helm then.

"You were sparked at some point in the past," He told her softly. It was always tough to inform a bot of this kind of news, especially when they hadn't known to begin with. "I believe Shockwave had it terminated," Sideswipe rushed forward and took Bolt as the femme whimpered. She placed her servo against her cockpit and looked at Ratchet with pleading optics. "Your wingmate, Storm Ridge, was quite possibly the Sire."

"He... terminated my sparkling?" She whispered. It seemed like her processor stopped working then and the next thing she knew, Sunstreaker was helping Ratchet to restrain her as she shrieked with agony and sorrow. When she finally settled down, she opened her arms to take Bolt back and Sideswipe let her though he pushed his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Out you two," Ratchet shooed them from the med bay. "Aquafire, you can remain here until you feel you've recovered enough and then Optimus will be by to speak with you."

"Thank you," She whispered, giving her youngling a sad smile when he nuzzled her. Ratchet watched her for a moment more before he began going over a report.

-X-X-X-

Two orns passed before Aquafire felt she was ready to face Optimus without breaking down and stood at a stiff attention when he entered the med bay. Much to her chagrin, the Lamborghini twins had stopped by and taken Bolt from her. Ratchet had told her that interaction with the other Autobots would do the youngling some good and she'd reluctantly agreed though why the twins were his guardians, she would never know.

"Hello again, Aquafire," Optimus greeted her.

"Optimus Prime," She acknowledged.

"I've been over this with my men and, if you wish, you may remain here with us," He told her sincerely. "We've become quite aware of your situation and are willing to provide you with the protection you need."

"With all due respect, I do not need protecting," She frowned. "I merely need shelter."

"We both know that's not true," Aquafire stiffened and looked away. "We are willing to allow you into our ranks as well, once you've pledged yourself to the Autobot cause."

"Already did," She snapped.

"But you did not do so before me," Aquafire cursed softly. Grudgingly, the femme pledged herself to the Autobot cause and as soon her conversation with Optimus ended, she sought out Ratchet.

"This is the only time I'm going to ask you for something," She bit out. "Would you remove the Decepticon insignia from my wings?" Ratchet shuttered his optics a few times.

"Repeat that?"

"Would you remove the insignia from my wings?" She ground out.

"Of course," He nodded and had her get on a berth. "Because of where it is, this might hurt."

"Don't care," She grunted. "Just get it off." Ratchet said nothing as he began the procedure. Aquafire bent the metal edges of the berth as she anchored herself down, gritting her denta as Ratchet slowly removed the markings. When he was finished, he helped repaint the spots and buff it until it shone.

"Femme, you could use a good wash," He wrinkled his noseplates at her. "You can go use the wash racks once I've secured them to give you some privacy," Thank Primus for small favors. She nodded and watched as he sent a comm. to Red Alert, who quickly quarantined the wash racks for the femme.

"Jeez, it's like being with the Decepticons all over again," She grumbled as the medic escorted her. "Except I had my own private room after a while."

"We're getting around to it," Ratchet assured her. "Come back to the med bay when you're finished," She nodded and went in. Stepping into a stall, she turned on the hot water and let it flow over her before she got a solvent and rubbed it over her body. She became frustrated when she couldn't properly reach her wings and back and bit her bottom lip component.

"Who's in here?" She snapped when she heard someone curse.

"I'm not here to bother you," It was Sunstreaker.

"Why aren't you with your twin and my son?" She snapped at him.

"Slaggers dumped a bucket of paint on me," He complained. Aquafire allowed herself to snicker at this. She'd never met a mech as vain as Sunstreaker before and she'd quickly learned just how vain he was when she'd scratched his paint job.

"Sunshine, come make yourself useful," She grunted.

"Don't call me that!" He snarled, now stalking up to the stall she was in. "Why should I do anything for you anyway?"

"Clean my wings and back and I'll help you get payback," She told him. Sunstreaker seemed to consider this before he nodded. "Easy on the wings, groundpounder!" She hissed when he scrubbed a bit too hard.

"Hey... your Decepticon markings are gone," He noticed.

"No duh," She huffed. "Just had Ratchet remove them."

"Look, I know you still don't believe my brother and I but we really did not offline your wingmates," He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory as he cleaned her wings but he also knew he had the upper hand should she try and attack. "We made a point of _not _going near you."

"Why?" She whispered, wings giving away her emotions again, though Sunstreaker just thought he'd rubbed them the wrong way again.

"You are... were a trine leader," He began. "And a femme. We didn't really want to hurt you."

"But if you two didn't offline them... then... who did?" She let out a sad little trill as Sunstreaker worked between her wings.

"Dunno," He sighed softly.

"It's still my fault though," She told him bitterly. "I failed as trine leader to protect them."

"Hatchet told us you have some issues, so cut the slag out," He snapped at her. "What happened, happened. You couldn't have known someone was aiming to take them out."

"But-" Sunstreaker made a point of flicking the sensitive metal of her wing to make her yelp.

"Quit. It." He bit out. Aquafire let herself whine at him in annoyance and pain from what he'd done.

"You do not flick a ladies wings," She snapped at him.

"Right now, I see a bot acting like a sparkling," He snorted. "You need to let go of it, femme, it's in the past."

"Easy for you to say," She muttered. Sunstreaker soon finished and shoved the brush into her servo.

"I helped you now help me," He snapped.

"You're a big mech, clean yourself," She snorted before leaving. She dried off, flicked her wings and went back to the med bay, only to be tackled by Bolt. "Have a good time?" She cooed at him.

"Yeah, we had fun pranking Sunny!" He squealed happily.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Sideswipe grinned. "You've got a great youngling."

"Thanks, I suppose," She responded sheepishly. "Your brother was in the wash racks complaining about the paint."

"Wait, he was in there with you?" Sideswipe's optics widened.

"Mama? Is that bad? I get clean with you all the time," Bolt frowned, not understanding why Sideswipe was so shocked.

"It is when he disobeys an order," Aquafire snorted. "And you," She looked at Sideswipe. "Do me a favor and don't tell my son anything that will corrupt him."

"Wouldn't dream of it," His grin said otherwise though. The red twin left with a cackle, obviously planning something else that most likely involved Bolt.

"Do I want to know?" Prowl questioned as he stepped into the med bay to check on the femme.

"No, but I'd keep Bolt away from him for a while," Aquafire frowned. "What do you want?"

"I've come to check on you," He gazed at her, no emotion portrayed on his face. It creeped her out just as much as Soundwave or Shockwave.

"I'm fine aside from the run in with your resident Sunflower," She grumped. "Walked into the wash racks."

"I will speak to him of the matter later," He told her. "May I?" He looked at Bolt, obvious longing in his optics. Aquafire hesitantly handed the youngling to the former enforcer. Bolt clung to Prowl, chirping and clicking like an excited sparkling as he watched the SIC's doorwings twitch.

"Prowl, will I grow up to be like you?" He asked, not for the first time, since meeting him.

"Perhaps," He nodded. Though with how much time he spent with the twins, Prowl had no doubt in his processor he would become another prankster.

"I hope so," Bolt smiled at him. Aquafire was quite amused by the sight she was witnessing. She'd realized that Bolt would become attached to Prowl from the moment the youngling set optics on him and now she was quite certain he looked up to the older Praxian as a role model. He also looked up to Jazz and could often be found watching the Special Ops. mech training from time to time. The youngling babbled nonstop and Prowl merely listened.

"You can leave with him," Aquafire finally told the mech. Prowl nodded and left with the still babbling youngling. "Oi! Ironaft!" She called when she saw the red mech. Ironhide whipped around and growled at her before stalking over. "Wanna go a few rounds in the training rooms?" She gave him a lopsided grin. Prime had cleared her to do as she pleased once she'd pledged herself to the Autobots and she had some built up stress that needed taking care of. Sure, she could have gone off and asked one of the bots to frag her but she was still earning their trust so that wouldn't work. The next best thing was to hit the training rooms or the shooting range. "Or on the shooting range?"

"Either one will suit meh," He grumped. "Ya look like ya could use a refresher course on how ta hit a target."

"Fine," She huffed. She followed him without a word, wings held high and proud. For the good part of the next joor, the two holed themselves up at the shooting range, working off some steam.

"Not bad," He huffed when they finally stopped.

"Not bad yourself," She smirked at him. "Wouldn't mind having you as my training partner once in a while."

"Same ta ya," He nodded. They parted ways and Aquafire returned to the med bay. Ratchet was immediately in front of her and pointing towards a berth, a scowl on his faceplates.

"What did I do now?" She groaned softly as he made her lay back.

"Nothing," He grunted. "Just need to check your spark, stubborn femme."

"Why?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Because in my initial exam, I didn't get to," He snapped back, raising a wrench threateningly. Aquafire knew by now just how handy Ratchet was with a wrench, having witnessed his talent for hitting a mech dead on in the helm quite a few times already. "I got distracted by the damage caused by the extinguished sparkling spark." The femme winced at the reminder. Reluctantly, she opened her cockpit and the plating beneath so Ratchet could examine the spark beneath. "Just gotta make sure there isn't any permanent damage. Whoever terminated it sure as Pit didn't have the correct tools to do so." Ratchet continued his little exam, poking and prodding around her spark chamber. Finally he pulled back and allowed her to seal the chamber off. "There shouldn't be any problems," He informed her. "But, the moment you feel any pain, any at all, you are to come and find me. I don't care if you're in the middle of the best 'face ever, you are to come find me."

"The others are right, your bedside manners leave much to be desired," She told him bluntly. For this, she received a whack to the helm with one of his wrenches. "Oh, I just bet you get off on seeing your patients in pain, fragger," She glowered at him and yelped, ducking to avoid another hit.

"Red Alert says your room is ready, now get!" He threw a wrench just as she ducked out of the room. Aquafire snickered to herself as she trotted away, eventually running into Jazz and Prowl.

"Where's Bolt?" She asked instantly when she didn't see him.

"Er.. we kinda... lost track a him?" Jazz offered with a grin.

"You WHAT?" She screeched, the sound echoing through the mostly quiet base. "You lost track of my son!"

"That boy has an uncanny sense of adventure," Prowl sighed. "I took my optics off of him for a nanosecond..."

"That's all it takes for a youngling to slip away," Aquafire snapped. Prowl opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Save it. Just help me find him," The two mechs nodded and they split up to find the now missing youngling. "When I find him, he is in so much trouble," She grumbled to herself. She searched everywhere she could think of, even the rec room but he wasn't there. By the time she met back up with Prowl and Jazz, she was on the edge of breaking down.

_:Aquafire, could you come to my office?: _Optimus sent her a comm. She sent a message back and high-tailed it to the Prime's office. She knocked politely and walked in, nearly sinking to her knees in relief when she did so. Bolt was safely nestled in his arms, deep in recharge and not a scratch on him.

"Oh thank Primus," She murmured.

"I found him wandering about," Optimus told her. "He said he just wanted to scare Prowl a little because he's always so serious but then he lost his way back to his office."

"Thank you, Prime," She nodded to him before she took her son back in her arms. The youngling unshuttered his optics and looked up at her sleepily. He squeaked when he realized just who it was and his doorwings trembled.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked softly.

"You scared me so much, Bolt!" She sighed, hugging him close. "I should be mad at you for running off on Prowl like that but I'm not. I'm just relieved that Optimus found you. I thought Megatron had taken you away from me."

"Whose Megatron?" He asked tiredly, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'll tell you some other time," She whispered. She nodded to Optimus one more time before she left, following Jazz to her new quarters. She set the security code and entered the spacious room, smiling once she was inside. The berth was big enough to accommodate two fully grown Transformers and a youngling, though she knew it was only this big because of her wings. There was a private wash rack for her, which she was grateful for and a few computers as well. A stack of datapads sat in the corner of her new desk, looking quite innocent but she had a feeling they were anything but. The femme sank onto the berth with a pleased rumble and adjusted her wings so she could lay down with Bolt. The youngling nuzzled close once he realized they were laying down and settled back into recharge Aquafire relaxed for the first time since her arrival and fell into a much needed recharge, holding her son close with a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 everyone! This chapter is kinda serious, but it has a great ending :D One hint: involves a question that all younglings eventually ask~**

**I want everyone to pay close attention to the interaction between Prowl and Bolt, as it's going to play a somewhat major part in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope to get more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I own Aquafire, her trine, Wildfire, Sky Blitz, and Lightning Bolt.**

**P.S: Only four more days until the new season of Transformers Prime! How excited are you all?**

**Remeber to review everyone! Happy Valentines Day! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>"Watch it, Powerglide!" Aquafire growled as she roared past him.<p>

"How about you watch it?" He grumbled. The two continued their patrol in an uneasy silence before they were called back to the Ark. Aquafire grumbled to herself as she headed inside, making a bee-line straight for Prowl's office. Bolt preferred to stay with him, Jazz or the twins whenever Aquafire went on patrol and today he was with Prowl. When she walked in, she found her son studying a datapad with Prowl pointing things out for him. It was common knowledge that Bolt was being taught by various members of the Ark but it was mostly the officers who gave him his education.

"It seems our lesson will be cut short," Prowl informed the youngling when he finally caught sight of Aquafire.

"No, you may continue," She told him. "I was just making sure he was here," Prowl nodded and continued teaching Bolt. The Seeker turned and left, heading for the rec room this time.

"Can we interest you in," Sideswipe fell into step with her.

"Some high-grade perhaps?" Sunstreaker finished, walking on her other side. The twins had somehow wormed their way into her spark to become some of her best friends.

"High-grade sounds great," She muttered. Without a word, the twins accompanied her to the rec room and got three cubes of the potent energon. "Touch me and I will break your servo," She growled at Sideswipe. The red twin groaned at having been caught and drank some of his energon. Now that they'd gotten past the 'come near me and I'll kill you' phase, the twins had made a game of trying to see who could touch her before she snapped. So far, Sideswipe held the record. He'd managed to hug her for a good Earth minute before she threatened to blast him.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah, why are you so grumpy?" Sideswipe echoed.

"Haven't had a decent frag in a while," She growled out. It was no secret that Aquafire had slept with a few of the Autobots since getting the all clear from Ratchet but not everyone trusted a Seeker femme in their berth.

"We would gladly help you with that," Sideswipe grinned.

"Uh.. no," She snorted at him. "You've used Jet Judo on me so many times... still don't trust ya."

"Oh come on," Sunstreaker whined at her then. "That was like a millinia ago!"

"Yes but it doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about it," She grumbled. "You two molested me in my jet form!"

"It was a harmless grope," Sideswipe smiled wickedly.

"Lies!" She burst out laughing along with the twins. "We've got a good thing going boys, I don't want to ruin it," It was a half-truth. They actually just reminded her of Steel Wing and Storm Ridge, which brought up painful memories for her.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sunstreaker scoffed. "When's the last time you waxed?"

"Last week I think," She shrugged. "Why?"

"A femme should never look like that," He snorted at her as he flicked a dirty piece of armor on her shoulder.

"I don't like being the center of attention, and waxing would most certainly put me in the spot light," She grumbled.

"You love being the center of attention, don't lie," Sideswipe teased her.

"Only when I dance," She corrected him,

"True," He nodded. "Go dance," He smirked then.

"No, and I will not dance for you in private either," She cut Sunstreaker off before he could get a word in. The twins groaned and continued to chat with the femme. "I'm going out for a flight," She stood up, making the twins grumble angrily though they didn't protest. Aquafire ran by Prime's office to tell him she was leaving the base before she did so. Like the Decepticon Seekers, she'd chosen to take the form of a jet, though it was slimmer because of her femme build. Once she was in the air, she felt most of her worries melt away and gave a sigh of relief. No one would bother her up here.

-X-X-X-

"Mama, you still haven't told me who Megatron is," Bolt commented once she picked him up from his weapon class with Ironhide. They'd thought it best that he begin learning some self-defense and Ironhide thought it would be good if the youngling knew how to identify weapons should he be faced with a 'Con who had a weapon that could kill him rather than stun him. Aquafire sighed and sat on their shared berth, offlining her optics to gather her thoughts as she absentmindedly stroked his twitching doorwings.

"Megatron... I used to admire him, I still do," She began. "He is the leader of the Decepticons."

"Those bad bots with the purple marking?" Aquafire nodded and watched as Bolt looked to where her own Decepticon marking had once been. "Mama, you used to be a Decepticon, right?"

"Yes, I used to be one," She nodded.

"Why did you leave?" She inhaled sharply at this. She'd been hoping to wait until he was older to tell him but it seemed fate had other plans.

"My... my wingmates died in battle," She told him softly. "Do you know what wingmates are?"

"Um..." He scrunched up his faceplates as he tried to recall what they were.

"Wingmates are the ones who would fly with me and protect me," She explained gently. "They were my family and the ones who kept me in check." Bolt giggled softly. He knew she had a wild streak, he'd seen it before many times while back on Cybertron. "I loved them dearly."

"But what do they have to do with you leaving the Decepticons?" Aquafire sometimes cursed his youngling curiosity.. and today was one of those days.

"Well, sweetspark, when they died I... became unstable," Her vents hitched a little. "I blamed myself for them being offline, I still do. I'd lost my Creators back before I joined Megatron so that weighed heavily on my spark as well. I didn't think of myself as worthy to be alive..."

"But then you found me!" He chirped with a big smile.

"Yes, then I found you," She kissed his helm. "Primus gave you to me for a reason, Bolt, and I feel blessed that he gave me a second chance like this." She felt a longing ache in her spark then. Bolt was not her own creation, no matter how much she wished he was, and because she now knew she'd had a sparkling terminated... it only made the ache that much worse.

"Mama?" Aquafire jolted and realized she'd stopped talking. From the expression on the youngling's faceplates, he was obviously worried. "Do we need to go see Ratchet?"

"No, sweetspark, I'm fine," She assured with a smile. She would wait until he was in recharge to go see the medic, she saw no reason to worry the youngling. "I left Megatron because I had no other reason to follow him and because I knew he would take you away from me if I went back to him."

"I'm glad you left," He mumbled, rubbing his optics tiredly. "I like being with the Autobots. Do you?"

"I'm getting there," She told him honestly. This seemed to satisfy him as he offlined his optics and fell into recharge, exhausted from his exciting day. Aquafire kissed his helm and settled him on the berth before she slipped away. She headed for the med bay and went inside, yelping as she dove to avoid a wrench. "Ratchet!" She hissed when she stood up.

"I thought it was one of the pit-spawned twins," He grunted though Aquafire doubted his words. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bit of ache in my spark," She sighed, getting on one of the exam berths. Ratchet walked over and began a quick scan of her before he asked to look at her spark. Aquafire reluctantly allowed him to and waited patiently for him to finish.

"Well, nothing seems to be wrong," He finally grumbled. "Just take it easy, that's all I can tell you."

"Alright," Aquafire got off the berth and moved to leave. A red servo clamped down on her own white one and she whipped around.

"Aquafire, I know it's hard but you have to move on," He told her gruffly. "As far as I can tell, the pain is just residual and perhaps even a bit of an illusion from your memories."

"I'll try," She sighed. Ratchet only nodded as he released her servo and watched her leave.

"Leave her alone you two," Ratchet snapped as he turned around. The twins stood at the door leading to med bay 2 and both wore matching frowns. "She doesn't need you both fragging up her life anymore than it already is."

"We just want to help," Sideswipe's frown deepened. "We want to find out who really offlined her wingmates."

"It couldn't have been an Autobot," Sunstreaker grumbled as he recalled the memory of watching Steel Wing being shot down.

"Don't discuss this with me," Ratchet sighed. "It's Aquafire you want to talk with about this. I don't know if she wants to let you help but you can try."

"Hatchet, we'll help one way or another," Sideswipe's frown turned into a grin. "You of all mech's know just how persistent we are." He ducked to avoid a wrench.

"When she decides to tear your arms off, I'm just going to laugh at you!" Ratchet growled at him.

"Just watch us work our magic as the humans say," Sunstreaker smirked.

"Come on, Sunny! We've got planning to do!" Sideswipe cackled as he raced out of the med bay.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker snarled as he went after his brother. Ratchet only shook his helm as he went about cleaning and organizing the med bay. Those two were just asking to be offlined.

-X-X-X-

For the next several solar cycles, or days as Aquafire learned to call them, the twins pestered her, asking various questions about how her wingmates were taken down. Each time they asked though, she would either become extremely distraught and begin crying or she would aim her blaster at them, threatening to kill them if they continued on.

"Mama, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are here again," Bolt yawned after having answered the door. Aquafire grumbled tiredly and checked her chronometer. It was about 3 in the morning! What the frag did the twins want?

"Tell them to go away," She rumbled.

"Kay," She heard the soft shuffling of his pede's as he walked to the door and opened it. "Mama says go away."

"Not going to happen," Sideswipe chirped. "Tell your mother to get her lazy aft up."

"Don't you dare repeat that, Bolt," Aquafire growled. Angrily, she got up and walked to the door, telling Bolt to go back to sleep as she glared at the twins. Her wings were held higher than usual, a sign they knew meant she was completely slagged off. By now, they knew most of what each wing position meant but some still escaped them. "What in the name of Primus do you two want? It's early!"

"Tell us what happened and we'll gladly leave you alone," Sunstreaker grunted. Exhausted, Aquafire stepped outside the room and closed the door.

"Fine, I'll talk," She finally gave in. "But if we're going to do this, I want to go to the rec room to get some energon." The twins nodded and basically escorted her to the rec room before all three got some energon.

"Start talking," Sideswipe hummed once they found a place to sit. Aquafire flicked her wings as she sipped at her cube of energon and then slowly set it down. She explained all that she knew to the twins and they listened quietly, waiting until the end to ask any questions and give their opinions.

"Sounds like the shot that took down Storm Ridge came from the Decepticon side," Sunstreaker grumbled after hearing how the two had been positioned. "He was facing the Decepticon side when it happened, correct?" Aquafire nodded. "Most of the fighting was occurring on the Autobot side from what we know so not many Autobots were present on the side he was facing."

"It might have been accidental friendly fire," Sideswipe cut in. "It's sometimes quite hard to distinguish one another in the middle of a huge battle like that."

"Sideswipe, I doubt anyone from the Decepticons took him down," Aquafire muttered.

"Femme, did anyone have anything against you and your trine?" Sunstreaker snapped at her.

"Sunstreaker, none of the Decepticons are what you would exactly call friends," She frowned at him. "While it's true that many other Seekers hated my trine because we fought better than them, none of them would even think of harming us. The Coneheads were similar to what one would call a guardian and no one wanted to deal with them on a rampage."

"What about the Elite trine?" Sideswipe looked at her.

"Never was Starscream's favorite," She snorted. "Slagger had an issue with me from the moment we joined the Decepticons. Hated the fact that a trine led by a femme could actually be useful and powerful for that matter."

"We'll add Starscream to the list," Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest. As they'd been talking, they'd made a small list of bots they suspected to have been the ones to down the two Seekers and Starscream was now at the top of that list.

"If that is all, I'll be going back to my quarters," Aquafire moved to get up but Sideswipe stopped her. She looked at him curiously and let out a small squeak when he yanked her down.

"When do you have a day off?" He asked, stroking a servo down between her wings as he'd seen Jazz do to Prowl at one time. It had the desired affect as she instantly relaxed and slumped in her seat.

"Tomorrow is my off day," She muttered. "I haven't spent much time with Bolt lately and I think he might have something to do with that day off."

"Always knew Prowl had a soft spark," Sunstreaker smirked.

"Then again, who can resist a youngling?" Sideswipe hummed and smiled. Sunstreaker nodded in agreement to this and looked at the Seeker femme.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked wearily.

"Just wondering," Sideswipe smiled at her. Aquafire scowled and wrenched herself away from the red frontliner before she left. The twins looked at each other and smirked before they wandered off to their own quarters to get some recharge in before the day officially started.

-X-X-X-

"Mama, what was that about?" Bolt asked a very flustered Aquafire. The twins had, without warning, pinned Aquafire and grabbed her aft before running off with matching grins.

"I'll tell you when you're older," She bit out. She honestly didn't feel like explaining to him why the twins thought it was appropriate to grope a bot in front of a youngling.

"They like you," He giggled at her.

"The twins like anything that moves," She grumbled quietly.

"Mama, what does it mean to 'face someone?" Aquafire sputtered and looked at her son in shock.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bolt watched as his mother tore off through the Ark in search of the twins who were howling with laughter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ello everyone! All those reviews have encouraged me so much, thank you all! I bet you're dying for this chapter! Lots of Decepticons doing what they do best, Cassette twins getting in trouble, all that good stuff! This has some shocking news in it so be prepared! Sunny and Sides are doing what they do best too!**

**Warning: Mentions of overload and naughty twins using Seeker wings to their advantage.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Transformers. I own Aquafire, her late trine, Wildfire, SkyBlitz and Lightning Bolt.**

**P.S: Oh... My... PRIMUS! Transformers Prime season 2 is already epic and only the first episode has aired!**

**Remember to review, I know you want to press that lovely button~ Because after this chapter I know you'll want to see more~**

* * *

><p>"If she's not on Cybertron then she must be here on Earth!" Megatron growled after cutting off the transmission from Shockwave.<p>

"Megatron, why do you even care?" Starscream muttered. "It's not like she'll be of any use to us if we capture her!"

"Mute it, Starscream!" He snarled at the jet who cringed away. "She is one of the only femme's left and the Autobots have her!"

"Good riddance," Starscream snorted. "That femme is a danger to everyone! She's unstable!"

"Perhaps not as unstable as we think," Megatron growled. "If she managed to escape Shockwave and survive on her own this long, than something has surely changed." He looked at his TIC then. "Soundwave, have your cassettes do recon and find out if she is hiding here on Earth."

"As you command, Megatron," The monotone voice replied. "Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy: Eject. Objective: obtain information concerning escaped femme Aquafire," The cassette's nodded and left the base.

-X-X-X-

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were finally free of the brig after having spent the last five days locked up for apparently endangering Bolt in a very harmless prank. They'd seen Prowl angry before but for him to have actually raised his voice... well that was something the twins had never seen. Prowl never lost his cool when he was punishing them and yet the moment they involve Bolt, he just fly's off the handle. They would never understand him.

"Aquafire, just the femme we were looking for," Sideswipe abruptly changed direction and looped his arm around the Seekers. Sunstreaker did the same so Aquafire was efficiently trapped between them.

"Have fun in the brig?" She smirked at them as they walked.

"As much as we always do," Sideswipe grinned.

"I need to go fix my paint again," Sunstreaker complained.

"Sunstreaker, I'm a femme and I don't even care that much about my paint job," The golden twin glared at her. Just as they were about to head to the rec room, the alarm sounded and they rushed to the command room instead.

"Primus hates me," Sunstreaker whined. "The moment I get out of the brig, the Decepticons attack!"

"Must be a sign," Aquafire laughed softly. As the Autobots were getting set to leave, the femme confronted Optimus. "Sir, I'd like to go."

"Not this time," He left no room to argue as he transformed and left. The femme growled in annoyance and stalked off, passing Spike on the way. The first time she'd met him, he'd been convinced she was an undercover 'Con but that hadn't lasted long as he'd been even more shocked to find out that she was a femme and not a mech. Turns out the boy had never met a femme face to face before so Aquafire felt somewhat proud of the fact that she was the first to have come into contact with a human.

"Hey, Aquafire, where's Bolt?" Spike asked as he looked up at her. The femme knelt down and looked at him before she answered.

"Last I remember, he was taking his afternoon nap," She told him. "Why?"

"I found these tape cassettes and set them down for a few minutes," Spike answered. "But now they're gone. I figured maybe Bolt had taken them."

"I will go and see," Aquafire straightened back up and started towards her quarters with Spike following her. Before they could get there however, a loud explosion sounded and had them freezing in their tracks.

"Wheeljack?" Spike questioned, though he was frowning.

"No, his lab is at the other end of the base," Aquafire reminded him. "It came from..." Her optics widened. "BOLT!" She tore off towards her quarters and was confronted with a wall of smoke. "Bolt? Sweetspark, are you there?" She made her way into her quarters and snarled when she saw Laserbeak and the cassette twins. Her optics darkened in rage and all logical thought escaped her. "Where is my son! What have you done to him?"

"Just roughed him up," Rumble grinned while Laserbeak recorded the femme for Soundwave and Megatron.

"Uh, wrong thing ta say, bro!" Frenzy yelped when he saw the murderous look in the femmes optics. The twins scrambled and got out just before she could blast them, Laserbeak following them quickly with the recorded information.

"Aquafire, don't worry about them!" Spike called when he saw her moving to follow. "Bolt needs your attention," This seemed to snap her out of her rage and she let out a small whimper as she finally saw her adopted sparkling. His still forming doorwings were dented and twisted at odd, painful angles and leaking energon from scratches. His still soft armor was dented and torn, damaged from the surprise attack and one of his optics was damaged.

"Oh, Bolt," She groaned miserably, dropping to her knees to scoop him up gently. "I'm sorry," She whispered, hugging him close. She soon let out a cry of despair that caught the attention of the returning Autobots.

"What the Pit?" Spike turned to see Ironhide and a few others standing in the doorway. All attention was quickly focused on Aquafire and the still form in her arms.

"It's all my fault!" She wailed loudly. "I left him alone... and he got hurt..." Ratchet slowly crept into the room and knelt down.

"Aquafire, I need you to trust me," The medic murmured to the distraught femme. "Let me take Bolt," At the mention of him taking the youngling, Aquafire hissed and raised her wings, flaring them threateningly at him. No one was taking Bolt away from her!

"Stubborn femme, let 'im take Bolt," Ironhide grunted. Aquafire let out a low whine, optics wide and frantic as she looked for a way to escape.

"Slaggit! If you don't let me take him, he's going to die!" Ratchet growled at her. The femme stiffened at this and looked at her son before slowly handing him over to the medibot. Ratchet gave her one look before he got up and hurried to the sick bay.

"Don' worry," Ironhide set a heavy servo on her shoulder. "Ratch'll have 'im good as new in no time." With this said, the old mech left, Spike following after him along with Bumblebee.

"Hey, Aquafire, wanna hear something funny?" The femme scowled when the twins crouched in front of her. They dragged her up onto the berth and sat on either side of her.

"For the love of Primus... please leave me alone," She grumbled, not wanting to put up with them and their jokes.

"Just listen," Sideswipe had that grin on his face that made her sigh. "So, the attack was nothing but the Seekers flying around causing a bit of a ruckus."

"Distraction is more like it," She bit out angrily.

"So me and Sunny-"

"Don't call me that," The golden mech snapped.

"Did our usual thing," Sideswipe continued without missing a beat. "Sunstreaker had Screamer this time and boy was he screaming," He grinned widely. "Dunno what happened but next thing I know, I see them on the ground with Starscream twitching and... moaning." Aquafire's optics lit up then.

"Sunstreaker, what exactly were you doing?" She asked the yellow warrior.

"I was hanging onto him because he was trying to throw me off," He grumbled. "Kept sliding around and I noticed he was... kinda liking it," He shuddered at the thought. "He kept trying to get me off and I kept hanging on and eventually, we crashed. Screamer was moaning and twitching like..."

"Congratulations, Sunstreaker, you managed to make him overload," Aquafire snickered when his optics widened and he began to screech about how disgusting it was.

"We've used Jet Judo lots of times, how did he manage to do that?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"Could have been anything," She shrugged. She bit her glossa to stop from blurting out "you'll have to figure it out yourselves" but she obviously didn't have to say it because when she looked at Sideswipe he had _that _grin on his faceplates. His optics were bright with curiosity as he looked over and studied her frame, ignoring his brother all the while.

"Bro, I think we need to do some investigating," The red frontliner looked at his twin, who immediately stopped and looked at him. He got the hint after he received a message through their bond and grinned as well.

"I agree," He turned his gaze to Aquafire who quickly caught on and attempted to flee. The twins grabbed her quickly and pinned her to the large berth, cackling gleefully as they did so. Their servos were everywhere as they attempted to find each and every one of her sensitive spots. Aquafire was not going to make it easy for them though and she kept her reactions as small as possible. They traced transformation seams and dug their digits under her armor, searching for wires to play with as they continued their little investigation. Sunstreaker made his way to her cockpit and ran his servo over it eagerly. He knew for a fact that the cockpit glass on a Seeker was sensitive, just as the windshield glass on a grounder was so he was eager to see the reaction it would get from her.

"Ngh...!" Aquafire bit her lower lip softly as she twisted beneath them. Simultaneously, the twins attacked her cockpit, having caught her reaction, and watched with glee as she twisted and writhed.

"Still not the reactions we want though," Sideswipe hummed as he lazily traced a transformation seam near her wing. His optics finally landed on the appendage and he swept his servo over it, smirking when it twitched and quivered beneath his touch. The twins shared a look and before Aquafire could protest, they had her laying on her front, pressed into the berth carefully. They didn't need the Hatchet after their helms for accidentally cracking the femme's cockpit.

"N-no!" She squeaked out when they started their assault on her wings. They traced over every line and seam, digging their fingers under the armor to play with overly sensitive wires. Oh Primus, she hated to admit it but... it felt so good to be touched like this again. It was nothing like being touched by a fellow Seeker who knew what he was doing but it still felt good to her.

They had no idea what they were doing and yet, they seemed to know exactly where to touch to get a reaction from her. She suddenly let out a yelp of pain which informed the twins that they'd done something wrong and they immediately changed how much pressure they put into their touches.

"Mmm, just like that," She let out a purr as the twins continued. "For a couple of groundpounders, you really know how to make a flier like me feel good." She let a moan slip from her mouthplates when she felt Sunstreaker nip along the upper ridge of her left wing. Sideswipe licked a trail along her right wing, dipping the slick appendage into a seam to flick at some wires. As much as she fought it, Aquafire felt her cooling fans kick on and whimpered in pleasure.

The femme tried hard not to let on that she was close to overloading but with the twins constantly touching and teasing her wings... it was nearly impossible. Her wings trembled along with her body as she let out small needy whimpers that quickly turned into moans and gasps as her body heated to impossible levels. She let out a wail as her overload washed over her and she strained against the twins as they kept up with the constant touches.

"I never knew you could overload a Seeker by touching their wings," Sunstreaker mused as they helped the now exhausted femme to turn onto her back.

"Now you know," She rumbled. "If you ever do that to me again, I will weld you to the back of the firing range and let Ironhide have at you."

"You know you loved it," Sunstreaker smirked at her. She scowled at him and let out a rumbling sigh as her body slowly cooled down.

"You may have been able to overload me but that does not mean I will sleep with either of you," She hummed softly.

"Just you wait, you'll be begging for us in no time," Sideswipe grinned at her. Aquafire rolled her optics and had them help her up. Once the haze of her overload faded, she immediately remembered that Bolt was in the med bay.

"Do you want to go?" Sunstreaker asked, knowing she wanted to see Bolt. The femme nodded and the twins led her down towards the med bay where Ratchet was working to save the youngling.

"Bolt..." Her optics filled with pain as she waited outside the door. Eventually, she moved to sit against the wall and pulled her knees to her chin, slowly offlining her optics as she tried to get what rest she could.

-X-X-X-

Megatron could only stare at the screen that held the frozen picture of an enraged Aquafire standing over the limp form of a Praxian youngling.

"What exactly, made you think it would be a good idea to attack the youngling?" Megatron asked Rumble and Frenzy, who were standing beside Soundwave, almost hiding behind his legs.

"Honest ta Primus! We didn' know she had a kid!" Frenzy exclaimed. Megatron couldn't really say much to this as the video had come as a shock to him as well. The gray mech looked to his SIC who was still staring at the screen, mouth agape as he tried to process what he'd seen and heard. When the Pit had she had a sparkling? And a Praxian one at that! The brattling didn't look too horribly young, a million years or so, so she'd have had to have been with spark sometime before or shortly after they left Cybertron.

"Regardless, we know she is here on Earth," Megatron finally growled out. "We must get her back."

"What's the point?" Starscream tore his optics from the monitor and glared at his leader. "She's useless to us without her trine. She also has a youngling!"

"That youngling is going to be what brings her back to us," The Decepticon warlord grinned at his SIC who took a moment to really get the meaning behind his words.

"I would love to hear how you plan to make that work," He snorted.

"You will see, Starscream," He sneered before striding from the room.

-X-X-X-

"Get up before your joints freeze," Aquafire came out of recharge to hear Ratchet grumbling and slowly took in her surroundings. She was still in the hallway, in the same position she'd somehow fallen into recharge in. "I'm finished with his repairs, he's in recharge for now," He informed as the femme slowly stood up, wincing at her stiff joints. She followed the grumpy medic into the sick bay and her vents hitched when she saw Bolt hooked up to a few various machines and an energon drip. "Those blasted cassette's did a number on him but luckily, his armor and protoform are still soft enough that they could be fixed and realigned without a problem. He'll heal within a few weeks with rest and good energon."

"Thank you," She nodded and walked towards the berth. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his tiny chevron.

"Aquafire, I would like to see you in my office," Ratchet told her in a soft voice. "We need to talk," She looked up and saw that he was serious. For one terrifying moment, she thought he was going to tell her that Bolt was in permanent stasis but this thought was quickly destroyed as she entered his office and took a seat. Aquafire was confused and shocked when Prowl joined them a breem later, his doorwings twitching and stiff as he looked at the CMO.

"Why have you called me here?" He asked, optics narrowed. "I'm very busy, Ratchet, I don't have time for this," He glanced at Aquafire and quickly looked away. The two still didn't get along very well but they tried to for Bolt's sake as the youngling was firmly attached to the older Praxian.

"I needed you both in one room so I could talk to you," He vented out a breath. "You two better start getting to know each other better and get over whatever fragging issues you have."

"Why?" Both bots held their wings a bit higher and stiffer as they looked at the medic.

"I became somewhat curious while I was treating Bolt," He told them. "I had First Aid take an energon sample for coding tests to find out who his Creators were."

"He was sparked naturally?" Prowl was honestly surprised.

"Yes, sometime after Vector Sigma shut down," Ratchet nodded. "I just got the results back a little while ago and I must say, even I am surprised. While I was unable to find who his Creators were, I did happen to find a close relative."

"Where?" Aquafire felt her spark clench.

"Here on the Ark," Ratchet informed them. Realization dawned on the two bots slowly. "Prowl, you are in fact Bolt's uncle." The tactician felt his spark swell with happiness even though he refused to outwardly show it. Aquafire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her adopted sparkling had a direct relation to one of the Autobots. "I'll leave you to discuss things," With that, Ratchet left to continue monitoring the youngling in question.

"This changes nothing, Prowl," Aquafire snapped. "Just because you are his uncle, it does not mean I will just hand him over to you and-"

"I have no intention of taking Bolt away from you," He told her.

"I..." She stared at him, shocked. Any other bot would have happily taken a sparkling away from someone like her so why not Prowl?

"It's obvious he thinks of you as he would his own Carrier and I do not want to tear him away from you when he obviously means so much to you," He continued. "Ratchet told us about your past. I know." The femme's white faceplates tinged in embarrassment and shame.

"Bolt is my only reason, Prowl," She whispered. "If anything were to happen to him..." Her vents hitched.

"I know and that is why I want you to continue being his adopted Carrier," In a rare show of emotions, the SIC actually smiled at her. "In exchange, I want to be able to spend more time with him, to get him used to the idea of me being his uncle." It sounded so strange hearing the human word applied to their kind but it fit.

"That's fine," She let herself smile as well. The two stood and left, stopping to look over Bolt before Ratchet shooed them away, promising to comm them should his condition change. Aquafire watched as Prowl went back to his office, doorwings held high and proud and let herself chuckle. She herself met up with the twins in the rec room for some much needed energon and chatted with them as though nothing had occurred between them.

"So how's the little one?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Better," She told him. "He'll be back on his pede's in a few weeks," She let herself smile as she thought back to what Ratchet had told her.

"Anything else?" Sideswipe leaned in with a grin.

"You'll find out on your own soon," She smirked at him. The twins both pouted at this and she merely laughed. "Thanks for earlier boys," She gave them a smile and left, swinging her hips as she did so.

"Primus, that femme is a tease," Sunstreaker grumbled once she disappeared.

"She's going to make us work for it," Sideswipe grinned, optics glinting. "She's given us a challenge, Sunny, and I fully intend on meeting it head on."

"As do I," Sunstreaker brushed off the nickname and grinned before he and his twin began planning how to get closer to the flighty femme.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! Last chapter was a bit of a shock, eh? Prowl is, for lack of better terms for Cybertronian relations, Bolt's uncle! We'll find out how this happened later on in the story but until then, enjoy this chapter, which has lots of Terror Twin nonsense and angry, fragged off Seekers in it!**

**I love all of you who have been reviewing! It keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do however, own Aquafire, her late trine, her Creators Skyblitz and Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and whoever else I forgot to mention.**

**Continue reviewing everyone! Energon goodies for everyone who does so! :3**

**And yes, Prowl and Jazz are sparkmates! Deal with it!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

This was the answer the twins were met with each and every time they tried to ask Aquafire to join them for energon. She always had an excuse, whether it be that she had reports to do or she had patrol, there was always _something _that needed to be done.

"No, I have to fill out reports for Prowl," Aquafire scowled at the twins. "Go away." She shut the door in their faceplates and they groaned. The two frontliners walked off, trying to think of another strategy to get the femme to say yes. They then decided to stop and see Lightning Bolt as the young Praxian was still confined to the sick bay under Ratchet's orders, though he was allowed out from time to time to get some needed exercise. They never saw him without Aquafire or Prowl present, which was just odd to the twins.

"I have an idea!" Sideswipe giggled and looked at his scowling twin. "We've tried the direct approach but how about the _in_direct one?"

"What are you talking about?" He sighed.

"Ask Bolt to get energon with us and Aquafire won't be able to say no," Sunstreaker took a moment to process this and smiled wide once it registered.

"Good thinking," He smirked. They entered the med bay and were met by a delighted laugh.

"Sides! Sunny!" Sunstreaker didn't have the spark to snap at the youngling for the nickname.

"How's it going, squirt?" Sideswipe walked up and smiled at him.

"Good but it's so boring here," He complained.

"We know," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"How would you like to get energon with us tonight?" Sideswipe asked with a big grin. The youngling's optics widened and he wiggled his doorwings happily.

"Sure! Can mama come too?" This had the twins grinning even more.

"Of course she can," They answered together. Ratchet walked out of his office and gave the twins a look before shaking his helm. He wasn't even going to try to stop them this time. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed with Bolt, telling him stories about their battles with the Decepticons until Aquafire arrived.

"Mama, I'm going with Sunny and Sides for energon tonight, are you coming too?" Bolt smiled at his mother. The femme felt her spark melt when he smiled and shot the twins a suspicious look, knowing they'd somehow talked him into it

"Yes," She finally responded. The twins each gave a grin as they stood up and headed towards the door.

"We'll see you tonight," Sideswipe whispered as they passed her.

"No getting out of it now," Sunstreaker smirked at her and then they were gone. Aquafire shook her helm and walked towards the youngling, a soft smile on her faceplates.

"Did Prowl visit you today?" She asked, placing a kiss on his chevron.

"Yes," He chirped, a happy smile on his face. He knew by now that Prowl was his uncle and he accepted this fact happily. He was proud to be Prowl's nephew and he made this known every chance he could. "He told me that when I finally get to leave he has lots of stuff planned!" No doubt he would start teaching the youngling how to be a great tactician like himself, not that she really minded.

"Just focus on getting better," She chuckled.

"Kay, mama," He smiled at her. Aquafire suddenly scooped him up into her arms and sat on the berth, holding him close to her chest. "Mama?"

"I love you," She whispered, nuzzling his helm softly.

"Love you too," He wrapped his small arms around her neck. "Mama, you'll never leave me, right?"

"Never," She promised, holding him as tightly as she dared.

"Will it always be the two of us? Just like you said back home on Cybertron?" Aquafire was a little hesitant to answer this.

"Why do you ask?" She wondered softly.

"I miss having a daddy," He admitted. Aquafire let out a soft vent of air and nuzzled her son softly. "But I'm not ready to have another yet."

"It'll be the two of us for as long as it takes, Bolt," She promised again. "No one will come between us, I swear."

"Good," He smiled and nuzzled into her throat. Aquafire smiled and held her youngling close, ignoring everything around them. She just wanted to focus on Bolt for now, he was all that mattered.

"I hate to break this up but he needs his rest," Ratchet cleared his throat, ruining the moment. "I'll expect you back in a few hours to get him." Aquafire slowly set the youngling on the berth and nodded.

"I'll be back later," She kissed Bolt's chevron and left.

-X-X-X-

"So good of you to join us," Sideswipe smiled when Aquafire and Bolt took a seat at their table in the rec room.

"Finally," Sunstreaker snorted.

"You two would make fine Decepticons, you know that?" She canted her helm to the side with a light smirk. "Using my son in order to get me to say yes to getting energon with you? Very... Decepticon of you both."

"But they would never join the 'Cons!" Bolt looked at the twins with wide optics. "Right?"

"Right you are, squirt," Sideswipe smiled. Sunstreaker got up to retrieve some energon for the group and returned with three cubes of high-grade and a cube of low grade for Bolt, which was mixed with added nutrients and sweeteners for him. Sideswipe also gave him a few energon goodies as a reward for surviving so long in Ratchet's care. The youngling ate them happily as the adults talked.

"When's your next patrol?" Sunstreaker asked, sipping his cube of energon.

"Tomorrow morning," She sighed, pinching the bridge of her noseplate. Bolt let out a disappointed whine when he heard this and his doorwings drooped as well. "Don't worry, sweetspark, I'll stop by before I leave and maybe if you're good, Ratchet will let you go." This had his optics lighting up in delight.

"If that's the case, we'll watch over him," Sideswipe grinned.

"You'd have to get past Prowl," She raised an optic ridge at him.

"Easy enough," Sunstreaker smirked. Aquafire rolled her optics at this and drank her cube slowly, savoring the bitter-sweet taste of it. They continued to talk quietly, letting Bolt into the conversation when he heard a topic that interested him and before long, the youngling was fast in recharge.

"Good night," Aquafire nodded to the twins as she lifted Bolt into her arms. The two frontliners watched her leave and grinned at each other.

"We'll have to get her alone next time," Sunstreaker murmured to his twin.

"Yeah but you gotta admit the kid is cute," Sideswipe laughed. Sunstreaker said nothing to this as he finished off his cube of energon. "Well, we can ask Bolt tomorrow what Aquafire likes and we can work from there."

"Agreed," The golden warrior nodded.

-X-X-X-

"I'll see you when I get back," Aquafire murmured as she hugged a very sleepy Bolt. The youngling had made sure to recharge early so he could get up and say goodbye to his mother before she went on morning patrol.

"Be careful, mama," He mumbled hugging back.

"I always am," She smiled and kissed his helm gently. "Be good," The youngling nodded and laid back down, drifting back into recharge just as the femme left. Aquafire passed by Prowl on her way out and stopped to speak with him quickly. "Ratchet should be releasing Bolt from sick bay today," She told him. "Would you pick him up if I'm not back by the time he does so?"

"Of course," His doorwings flicked a bit as he nodded. Aquafire nodded and left to meet up with the rest of her patrol group. Prowl watched her and then went to his office, his battle computer already processing statistics and possibilities for the day. _'62 percent chance of Decepticon activity,' _He scowled to himself as he sat at his desk and crunched the numbers again. The chances of Aquafire's patrol going smoothly were quite high, as the Decepticons normally did not bother them this early in the day but when he added in the fact that Megatron knew she was here... the chances for a smooth patrol dropped quite a bit.

The Cassetticons had infiltrated the base all those weeks ago for a reason and Prowl now realized that it had been to gather information regarding the Seeker femme. The black and white Enforcer frowned even more as he tried to figure out exactly why they wanted the information. Yes, she was a former Decepticon but she had defected so long ago that she was no danger to Megatron and his plans; she knew nothing of them to begin with. She was a Seeker but she had no trine so he failed to see why Megatron might want her back in the ranks.

He tried to brush off the thoughts but they nagged at the back of his processor as he looked over the many reports on his desk. His lips, which were already in a thin line, became even thinner when he realized something.

The Decepticons were lacking in femmes.

Femme's meant sparklings and Megatron wanted more men... Yes, his own men could spark if they wished to but Prowl knew that the tyrant would not allow any weakness within the ranks and if any of his men were to be sparked, it would be disastrous to him. Logically, he could take a femme and force one of his officers or one of his stronger men, to spark with her and this thought made him wonder if the gunformer was truly that sparkless. Just the thought made Prowl want to purge his tanks. And because Aquafire was a Seeker, it made the thought of Megatron breeding her even more likely. Seekers were elegant creatures and strong too and they dominated the air when they flew. Having more Seekers meant Megatron would have more of an advantage over the Autobots...

"Prowler, ya feelin' alright?" The SIC shuttered his optics several times before he looked up into Jazz's worried visor.

"Don't call me that," He snapped. "I am fine, merely thinking."

"Think too much n' that battle computer of yer's might fry," He chuckled. "But really, wha's got ya so tense, mech? Ya didn't keep a clamp on th' bond so..." Prowl openly flinched. Jazz had felt all of his conflicting emotions over the thoughts currently rampaging through his processor...

"I was thinking about the infiltration a few weeks ago and came to some rather... disturbing conclusions," He set the datapad aside then.

"Ya ain't th' only one," Jazz cringed a bit as he sat in the chair across from Prowl's and propped his pede's up on the desk, earning a glare from his bonded. "Ole' Megsy wants Aquafire fer a reason... an' it ain't one Ah wanna think 'bout too much."

"Nor do I," The tactician sighed softly. "But it's a possibility that we cannot deny, Jazz."

"Wha' should we do?" Jazz's visor flashed a little.

"I will talk with Optimus and see if we cannot keep Aquafire under closer watch for the time being," Prowl leaned back in his chair. "If she is to go out, someone has to be with her. The Decepticons are not above kidnapping as we know and..." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I do not wish harm to come to her nor to Bolt," Jazz noticed how the name was said with such fondness and smiled at his beloved.

"Ya really have taken a likin' ta tha' youngling, huh?" Jazz chuckled softly. "Can't blame ya. Lil guy is jus' so friendly, hard ta ignore him."

"Hard to believe he is my nephew," Prowl flicked his doorwings in amusement when his mate cast him a shocked look. He'd been holding off on telling Jazz the news until he knew it was safe and now was as good a time as any.

"Really? Yer nephew?" Prowl merely nodded. "No wonder Ah'm drawn ta him," He let out a chuckle. "Kinda reminds meh o' ya."

"I fully intend to train him to be a tactician and a warrior," Prowl stated to his mate. "He's mere weeks from being upgraded into what the humans would call his 'teenage' frame and I wish to begin training him as soon as possible."

"Ah'll help as much as Ah can," Jazz smiled at him.

"Don't you have something you need to be doing?" Prowl cocked his helm to the side.

"Maybe..." He grinned as he stood and left. Prowl merely shook his head and got back to work, relieved that he was now able to focus on the reports and not the pressing matter of Aquafire's safety.

-X-X-X-

"Oh slag, what are we going to do?" Sideswipe whined, terrified as he and his brother rushed back inside the base.

"Shut up! Let me think!" Sunstreaker snapped. "Just... just calm down, alright?"

"You're just as terrified and panicked as me!" Sideswipe accused his brother. "They are gonna offline us for sure!"

"Shut up!" He hissed at the red Lamborghini. "We'll think of something now shut up!" The twins were in deep slag this time. They'd been playing outside with Bolt, a harmless game of what humans call Hide n' Seek, they'd been extremely careful not to wander too far from the Ark but Bolt had somehow wandered outside of 'safe zone' as they'd deemed it. The twins had heard a small shriek and then nothing before they rushed to investigate and found Bolt being carried off by one of Soundwave's cassette's. They were already too far out of range by the time they'd arrived and they knew pursuit was not an option at that point. Their only option was to find one of the officers or Optimus, and confess to what had happened.

"What in th' name a Cybertron are ya two doin'?" Ironhide demanded, startling the two mech's.

"Please, oh Primus, Ironhide help us!" Sideswipe begged, earning a glare from his twin.

"Wha' happened?" He asked, narrowing his optics at them.

"We... kinda lost Bolt," Sunstreaker grumbled. For a moment, the large red mech did nothing and then all Pit broke loose.

"YA DID WHAT?" The twins flinched and shrank back. "Tha's it, c'mon," He grabbed them both and dragged them to Prime's office. "Prime, we gotta problem."

"What is it?" He looked up from his reports.

"These idiots lost Bolt," The twins tried to hide but Ironhide kept a firm grip on them.

"Lost as in you can't find him? Or lost as in... lost to the Decepticons?" Sunstreaker looked down in shame then.

"They must have been watching us," Sideswipe whispered. "We were playing a game and the next thing we knew, Bolt screamed. We went to find him and that's when we saw one of the cassette's carrying him off."

"I see," Optimus stood from his desk. "Ironhide, come with me and bring them with us," They did not question him as he led them out to the entrance of the Ark.

Aquafire knew something was wrong when she returned to the base and found Optimus and the other officers waiting along with the twins. Her spark sank when she saw no sign of her son and she quickly landed.

"Aquafire, I need you to remain as calm as possible," Optimus spoke up first.

"Where is Bolt?" She demanded, wings twitching and fluttering anxiously. "Where is my son?"

"These two let th' 'Cons get 'im," Ironhide growled, thrusting the twins forward. Aquafire let it sink in and turned angry purple optics on them.

"You let them take my son?" She hissed out, wings flared in a threatening manner. "I should rip your sparks out!" She leapt at them but was tackled to the ground by Jazz. The saboteur easily restrained the furious Seeker and stood, keeping her back from the twins.

"We are doing all that we can," Optimus assured her. "We will get him back, I promise," The soothing baritone of his voice rang through her processor and she sagged against Jazz. Her optics dimmed and her helm fell forward, almost in a defeated way.

"I'm going to go lay down," She whispered. Jazz let her go and they watched as she made her way inside.

"Perhaps we should have Ratchet look at her?" Prowl suggested, doorwings held high and stiff as always.

"That would be best," Optimus agreed. The group made their way inside again where the twins were placed in the brig for their irresponsible actions. They then alerted Ratchet to Aquafire's condition and the medic was quick to make his way towards her quarters. He punched in the override code to her door and walked in, narrowing his optics at the femme who was curled up on the berth, whimpering to herself quietly.

"Aquafire," He approached cautiously. "It's just me," The femme seemed to curl into herself even more then.

"Please, go away," She whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Like Pit you will," He growled. "We will get that youngling back, no matter what," He could tell she was beginning to doubt herself and quite possibly the rest of the Autobots. The fragile friendship she held with the twins was shattered, he knew this for a fact but right now he was more concerned about her mental state. "It's not your fault," He sat on the edge of the berth and watched as she flinched.

"I should have been here," She whispered. "If I had, this wouldn't have happened," It was just like before. She was going to keep blaming herself until she knew for a fact Bolt was safe and sound. It was a relief to know she wasn't going to attack anyone aside from the twins but even then, it would not help how she was feeling.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, it's not healthy," He huffed. "Your systems are stressed, femme, you need to take it easy."

"Ratchet, how would you feel if your youngling was in the clutches of the Decepticons?" She hissed at him.

"Much like yourself but I know when I need to calm down and think things through," He sighed. "Not everything that happens is your fault. You couldn't have known that they would pick today to do this, no one could have. We need to focus on the positive, alright? We will get him back. The twins were irresponsible by taking Bolt outside like that but they did the right thing by telling us the truth and not going off and engaging the enemy alone."

"I will not forgive them so easily," She grumbled.

"I don't expect you too," He snorted. "I want you to come to the med bay so I can keep a close optic on you," The femme sat up and scowled then. "It's for your own good," He glared at her and she shrank back.

"Fine," She grumbled. The two made their way to the med bay and Ratchet quickly ran a few scans and hooked her up to a couple of monitors just in case.

"Get some rest," He ordered. The femme rolled her optics but did as she was told and forced herself into recharge. Ratchet watched her for a few moments before he went to the meeting with the others to discuss rescue plans. He only hoped that the Decepticons knew better than to harm a Seeker's youngling, adopted or not... if he was hurt there would be Pit to pay.


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, hello again everyone~ Three days is long enough torture for you all so I decided to update~ Before you ask, yes there will be slash, as stated in my previous chapter. Within the next few chapters, I will have one dedicated to just Jazz and Prowl :)**

**This story is kicking my ass lately, I keep having to go back and redo everything because my ideas for it keep changing. It's slowly starting to take shape but I just have too many plot bunnies running loose in my head is all. **

**So anyway, this chapter is a bit more intense. Lots of fighting and violence, angry fragged off Seekers looking for some revenge on certain other Seekers. Some cute Jazz/Prowl moments along the way... kinda XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim Aquafire, her trine, her Creators Skyblitz and Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review everyone! Reviews make the world go round and you get a cyber cookie too!**

* * *

><p>Prowl kept a close optic on Aquafire as the days went by, keeping her in check and out of the brig as much as possible. More often than not, Prowl had to step in and stop a fight from breaking out between the Seeker and anyone dumb enough to approach the volatile femme. The twins, as idiotic as they could be at times, were smart enough to stay out of Aquafire's way once they were allowed out of the brig and for that, Prowl was thankful. The Praxian himself could vaguely understand the pain and sorrow that Aquafire was feeling. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was fairly attached to the youngling.<p>

Lightning Bolt was his nephew, his only other living relative aside from his brothers, and Primus help him if he let the Decepticons get away with this. He wanted the youngling back just as much as Aquafire did and though he wanted to just rush in and take Bolt back, he knew doing so was incredibly stupid unless there was a solid plan in place to do so.

"Prowler." The SIC shuttered his optics and looked up, relaxing when he saw his worried mate staring at him. "Ya feelin' alright?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Simply going over more plans."

"Take a break, Prowler, ya need it." Prowl frowned and checked his internal chronometer, surprised to find that he indeed needed a break and some energon.

"Where is Aquafire currently?" He asked as he stood and walked with his bonded.

"Saw her in th' rec room a few breems ago." Prowl thinned his lip components at this and twitched his doorwings.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Jazz's visor dimmed and suddenly brightened in what Prowl knew was alarm.

"Headin' straight fer th' same spot." He watched his mate's doorwings move into an aggressive 'v' on his back and hurried with him towards the rec room. When they arrived, they were prepared for the worst but what they found left the two mech's perplexed. Aquafire was quietly chatting with Mirage and Hound on one side of the room while the twins laughed and joked with another group of mechs on the other side of the room. Prowl however, could see just how tense Aquafire was by how stiff her wings were and knew she was restraining herself from going after the twins. "Gettin' better an' better 'bout it," Jazz hummed.

"I doubt it will last long." Prowl made his way towards the energon dispenser with a grinning Jazz by his side and silently prayed for the peace to last. The two found a seat that would allow them to keep watch over the twins and Aquafire and drank their energon silently. For the most part, they kept to their respective groups, barely acknowledging that the other was in the same room. But of course, something just had to give.

"I bet all of my credits, that femme will sell us out to the Decepticons if it meant getting that brat back." This was said by Huffer of all bots. No sooner had the words left his mouthplates than was Aquafire upon him, optics white with rage.

"What was that?" She hissed threateningly, squeezing his throat tightly.

"I'm surprised you haven't left us for the 'Cons already!" He snarled, squirming beneath the enraged Seeker. "For all we know, the kidnapping is just a rouse and you're just bidding your time until you go back to them!"

"I would _never _return to them!" She squeezed harder, denting the plates. Huffer sputtered and kicked at her, throwing her off balance so he could reverse their positions. Before the minibot could land a punch however, Prowl, Jazz and the twins intervened. Sunstreaker forcibly pulled Huffer away and tossed him to the side, snarling at him, his optics darkening to a color that scared most bots. All activity in the rec room ceased as all attention was placed on the group.

Prowl and Jazz helped Aquafire to her pede's as they kept their optics locked on Huffer and the twins, who were staring the minibot down.

"You _never _hit a femme." Sideswipe growled, picking Huffer up by his throat.

"She's a fragging 'Con!" He snarled at the red twin.

"No, she is an Autobot." Prowl corrected him, optics narrowed in annoyance. "She may not wear our insignia but she has sworn her loyalty to the Autobot cause and to our Prime. Huffer, not only have you provoked her into a fight but you willing attempted to harm a femme and fellow Autobot, which is unacceptable. You will be serving brig time for this. Jazz?" The other white and black mech happily took the minibot from Sideswipe and escorted him to the brig.

"I didn't need your help." All attention shifted to Aquafire as she stood poised ready to fight again.

"Sure didn't seem that way," Sunstreaker snorted, optics back to their normal blue color. "If we hadn't stepped in, you'd have been in deep slag."

"It's also against our morals to hit or allow a femme to be abused by another mech." Sideswipe crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

"Wouldn't have been the first time," Aquafire bit out. "In case you've forgotten, I used to be a Decepticon, they aren't too big on morals and such."

"A simple thank you would be appreciated," The red twin hummed.

"Thanks but no thanks." She sneered and stormed out of the room.

"Do not take it personally," Prowl looked at them. "She will in all likely hood thank you when she is in a better mood." With that, the tactician walked off, following after the enraged femme. The twins looked at each other, obviously not knowing what had gone wrong.

"Maybe next time, bro," Sideswipe shrugged. Sunstreaker said nothing as he turned and stormed off, heading for their quarters. Sideswipe sighed and followed him.

-X-X-X-

"Ya all have yer orders," Jazz whispered. "Get in, get Bolt, an' get out."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mirage activated his cloaking device and dove into the water. Jazz nodded to the others to follow after the Towers mech and went to his lookout post. He and Prowl had finally gotten the plan approved by Optimus but there was still a good chance of them being caught so they'd brought back up just in case. Aquafire was soaring overhead, providing the ground forces with aerial observation and warnings in case the Decepticons caught sight of them. Jazz watched her carefully, knowing she was desperate enough to dive in and risk the entire operation just to get to the youngling herself.

As much as she hated it, the twins had been brought along in case the Decepticon Seekers engaged them.

Speaking of the twins... Jazz turned to observe the duo, noting with some interest that at any given time one of them had their helms tipped back to watch the femme Seeker. He wasn't sure if they were just paranoid or if they were doing so to make sure she didn't do something stupid. The saboteur turned his attention back to the calm waters of the ocean before him, keeping his comm. open just in case one of his special ops. men needed to contact him.

_:Mirage reporting. We've infiltrated and are on our way to where Bolt is being kept.:_

_:Good mech. Keep meh updated.: _

Jazz smiled in relief. So far so good. He hoped it stayed that way... A disturbance in the water caught his immediate attention and he ducked behind the large rock he was using before peeking out. Aquafire was circling the area much faster than she had been before and he could tell she was prepared to fight as they all kept an optic on the water. They were all quite shocked when the launch deck emerged and opened, the two main Seeker trines flying forth from the opening into the air. The Autobots heard a screech of fury as Aquafire dove to attack an unmistakable red and white form. The other Seekers spread out to attack the Autobots, laughing as they did so.

The order to attack was issued by Optimus as the mechs came out of hiding to fight back and Jazz jumped right in, shaking his helm when he saw the twins giving their Jet Judo another go. He heard the frantic pings from his men and acknowledged them before going back to the battle.

"Starscream!" Aquafire transformed and slammed into the other jet, tearing a startled yelp from him. The mech transformed and struck out, snarling angrily.

"Always knew you'd betray us." He smirked at the femme as they landed and stared each other down.

"Look who's talking," She snorted.

"You're nothing without your trine!" He brandished his blaster and fired at her. Aquafire jumped out of the way and tackled him, growling angrily. "They always were weak, just like their leader!"

"Don't you dare talk about them that way!" She shrieked angrily and slammed her fist into his faceplates.

"Don't like to hear the truth, is that it?" He sneered, reaching up to clamp his servo down on her wing, denting the metal harshly. The rest of the battle didn't even exist as the two Seekers went at each other wildly, trying to prove just who was stronger. Cockpits were broken or shattered, wings torn and bent to the point that it would take weeks to repair the appendages. "Your son liked it better with us," He taunted her once he pinned her. "Liked us better than his own Carrier."

"You're lying!" She screeched and struggled, throwing him off. She dove at him again and grabbed his blaster, firing it to put a hole in one of his wings. Starscream screeched in pain and fury as he wrestled the weapon out of her servos and fired it, injuring her wing just as she'd done. The femme gasped and fell away in shock, giving Starscream the opportunity to scramble to his feet. Aquafire, not one to stay down for long, followed suit and aimed her null-ray at him, resting it against the plating beneath his shattered cockpit. Starscream, for a split second, was terrified that she would fire but the moment he looked into her optics, he knew otherwise.

"Always knew you were soft-sparked." His faceplates morphed into an expression that would have normally caused her to sneer but instead caused her to panic slightly. "Have you gone soft since the death of your trine?" He leaned forward and grabbed her wrist, twisting harshly to draw a hiss from her. "Is that it?" He leaned in, brushing his lip components against her audio. "You failed, Aquafire, you failed your trine and now you've failed your own son. Pathetic." At the mentioning of having failed, the memories came rushing back.

"N-no, I didn't fail," She tried to keep calm but nothing was working. "You're lying!" Her optics whited out and she went wild. Starscream ducked out of the way just as a blast tore through the femme's shoulder followed by the stunning shot of a null-ray. Aquafire collapsed, temporarily offline, as Starscream looked up, nodding to Thundercracker.

"Leave her, it's time to go," His trine mates gave the femme one last look before transforming and flying to safety. The Conehead trine, however, failed to follow as they rushed towards the fallen Seeker and crouched around her body.

"I knew we should have stepped in!" Ramjet hissed, gathering the form in his arms carefully. Thrust and Dirge remained silent, though they too were fairly slagged off by how Starscream had handled the situation. The two suddenly stood and whirled around, weapons aimed at the approaching Autobots.

"Stand down," Optimus' voice rang out. "We only want Aquafire."

Thrust and Dirge hesitated for only a nanoklik before they stepped aside, allowing Ramjet to step forward with Aquafire in his arms. Ratchet rushed forward and urged the Conehead to place the injured femme in his carrier before he tore off back to base.

"Prime, make sure she and her youngling remain safe." Ramjet met the Prime's optics then, his own red pair shining with a torrent of emotions. "Do not make me regret leaving you in her care. I failed her once before, I will not do so again."

"I assure you, Aquafire and Lightning Bolt will be well taken care of." Optimus nodded to the Seeker before the Coneheads took off, retreating back to the underwater base as the Autobots began their own retreat.

When they arrived back at base, they found the med bay sealed off and were unsurprised to hear Ratchet barking orders, even through the thick blast doors.

"Sir, we have Bolt." Optimus looked up at his TIC and nodded, relieved that the youngling was safe. "Wha' should we do?"

"Keep him as far away from the med bay as you can for as long as possible," He rumbled out. "I do not wish for him to see his mother in this condition."

"Right, meh an' Prowler will keep him close till then," Jazz hurried off to meet up with his mate, who undoubtedly had Bolt with him. Optimus gave the med bay doors one last look before he went to his office and sat before his computer. Elita-1 had contacted him some time ago requesting an update on Aquafire and Bolt, which led to Optimus telling her about the youngling having been kidnapped. His mate had been horribly upset of course and had asked Optimus to contact her once Bolt was safely back with the Autobots.

"Optimus," His mates voice was a welcome sound to the Autobot leader once the connection to Cybertron was made. "I expect you have good news for me?"

"Yes and no," He sighed softly.

"What do you mean?" Her lips twisted into a frown, obviously confused by what she was hearing.

"The good news is that we have successfully rescued Lightning Bolt from the Decepticons." Elita's lips quirked into a small smile at this and her optics shone happily at the news. "The bad news... Aquafire is in critical condition." Optimus prepared himself for his beloveds outcry of rage then. He knew she was fiercely protective of her soldiers and if one of them was injured, she would make sure there was Pit to pay for it.

"What?" Her small smile disappeared and she narrowed her optics. "Aquafire is in critical condition? How? What happened to her?"

"I do not know the full details," He admitted. "I only know that she got into a confrontation with one of the Decepticon Seekers. She is in Ratchet's care as of right now, he has the med bay completely sealed off."

"Optimus, I want daily updates on her condition."

"Of course, Elita," Optimus smiled behind his mask. The femme gave him a small smile and cut the connection. Optimus x-vented softly and leaned back in his chair. This was going to be a long orn.

-X-X-X-

Bolt clung to Prowl, still shaken from the battle and his rescue. All he wanted was to go curl up with his mama but Prowl and Jazz kept telling him he couldn't see her yet. This of course, only stressed the young Praxian even more.

"Won't know anything fer a bit," Jazz sighed, standing up.

"Thank you, Jazz." Prowl nodded, his tone clipped and edgy. The saboteur wandered off after patting Bolt's helm affectionately, leaving the pair alone in the office. Bolt let out an inquisitive chirp as he curled up in his uncles lap, something Jazz often teased him about, saying he couldn't be able to do it much longer since his upgrade day was quickly approaching.

Prowl stroked the youngling's back, hoping to calm him as he picked up a datapad and skimmed through it.

"Prowl, do you think mama will be okay in time to see me get upgraded?" The SIC looked down at his nephew, a slight frown on his faceplates as his battle computer ran through all the possibilities and calculations. Considering what Jazz had told him of the femme's injuries, he was highly uncertain she would be well in time for the event.

"I cannot say for certain," He responded honestly. Bolt nodded and uncurled himself, staring at the datapad in Prowls servo.

"I hope she is," He seemed to brighten a bit. "Once I have my third frame, I can start training with you, Jazz, Ironhide and everyone else!" Prowl let himself smile at this. The youngling could chatter nonstop about his upgrades on a good day and when he and Bluestreak were together, there was no stopping them. They could talk for hours on end and never run out of topics to talk about; it was a fact that amused most of the Ark's residents.

"I do not know about training with Ironhide just yet." Bolt gave him a very adorable sparkling pout at this. "You would have to speak with your mother before doing so," Bolt huffed and pouted more. "Just be patient, your time will come." The youngling nodded and turned his attention to the datapad that Prowl picked up, reading over the information with him.

"Prowl, can we go get some energon?" Prowl looked down at the youngling and nodded, setting the datapad aside as he stood. Bolt wrapped his arms around Prowls neck and held on as the SIC carried him to the rec room. Prowl was irked by how unusually subdued the mechs in the rec room were when they entered and quickly swept his gaze over the room before he went to get the energon. A cube of low-grade with some sweet additives for Bolt and a cube of mid-grade for himself.

He sat down and allowed the youngling to slide from his lap so they could drink. Prowl let his calculating gaze sweep over the room again, noting how each mech was talking in low tones, obvious worry trickling out of their EM fields and finally settled his gaze on the Twin Terrors themselves. He wasn't certain if they knew of her condition yet as they'd been brought back before Aquafire. They were unusually quiet though, which worried him. Prowl didn't blame any of the other mech's for not telling the twins, as their reactions could be quite unpredictable, especially Sunstreaker. No one wanted to anger the former gladiator.

Prowl was satisfied that the twins would remain oblivious to Aquafire's condition for some time as he and Bolt went back to his office.

"Bolt, would you like to help me check off who has and has not turned in their reports?" The youngling's doorwings flickered happily at this.

"Yes!" He chirped, giggling happily. Bolt loved when he got to mark down those who had not turned in their reports, it meant he got to see his uncle chew them out. Prowl let himself smile as he began going through the pile of datapads with Bolt.

-X-X-X-

Optimus jolted from his recharge when he received an urgent comm. from Ratchet telling him to, in his exact words, "Get your aft to the med bay before I drag you here myself." Oh yes, it was just another day for the leader of the Autobots. Optimus checked his chronometer and realized it was just about five in the morning and silently wondered what could be so important that Ratchet had to wake him up. It took a moment for his processor to catch up and he suddenly realized that if Ratchet was contacting him, he must have been done with Aquafire's repairs. The great mech swung his legs off the berth and stood, making his way to the med bay, all signs of his previous tiredness gone as he prepared himself to speak with the CMO. The doors hissed open and admitted him before it slid closed behind him, locking automatically to ensure no one else came in.

"Ratchet," He acknowledged the angry medic. Ratchet nodded to him and crossed his arms over his chest, still frowning. Optimus took a moment to look around and noticed that Aquafire had been moved into another room. "How is she?"

"Its a miracle she survived with the extent of the injuries she received in that blasted fight." Optimus winced when the CMO all but shouted this statement and held himself a bit straighter. "She's going to be grounded for a month or more because of how much damage her wings sustained, one of her optics was cracked so I had to repair it, her chassis sustained varying degrees of damage. I'm going to have to have Ironhide fabricate a lot of new pieces of armor for her because of the damage. That shot to her shoulder was the worst of her injuries aside from the cracks in her cockpit. She's lucky it wasn't a few degrees lower! She could have been offlined..." Optimus knew there was more to be said, he could tell from Ratchet's stance and expression.

"Is there more?" He prompted softly.

"She was in stasis when we brought her in," He began. "She woke up but the pain was too much so I put her into a medically induced stasis. I can't bring her back online until the majority of her wounds are healed."

"How long will that be?"

"I am not certain," The mech sighed heavily. "It won't be anytime soon, I can tell you that much."

"You've done all you can, old friend." Optimus placed a heavy servo on the medic's shoulder, giving him an appreciative nod. "It is up to Aquafire now." Ratchet nodded and watched as the Prime left before he went to continue monitoring his current patient.

Optimus decided to go to his office rather than return to his berth, though it was still far too early for any of the others to be up. The morning shift was to start in another hour but he knew no one else was awake aside from Ratchet and himself. Not even Prowl was up. Jazz and Bolt always made sure the tactician got a fair amount of recharge.

As he sat at his desk, going through battle reports, he reminded himself that he would need to contact his mate to report Aquafire's condition and sighed softly. Primus help him if the twins found out about Aquafire's condition...


	13. Chapter 12

**So, hello everyone! I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out! The beginning I orginally did not plan on having but it somehow forced its way into the story haha. I thought it'd be sweet. I think a lot of you will enjoy it~**

**Lots of the twins being themselves and Bolt is growing up! There are some special bots arriving on Earth in the next few chapters, can you guess who? Yes, this story is starting to go a bit AU, I know but that's the point! **

**Some Jazz/Prowl moments in here I believe~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I own Aquafire, her late trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review! I love all of you who have reviewed so far! It makes my day that much brighter!**

* * *

><p><em>Aquafire blinked as she looked around, slight fear clenching at her spark when she saw... well, nothing. Everything seemed to hold a strange, ethereal white glow to it, which was somewhat comforting to the femme. It was... peaceful.<em>

"_Aquafire..." The Seeker's spark froze when she heard her name being called, almost whispered, with a strange echo to it. "Turn around." Unable to fight off her curiosity, she turned around and nearly fainted._

"_Steel Wing! Storm Ridge!" She launched herself at her lost trine mates. The two mech's chuckled and held her close, nuzzling, comforting. "Oh Primus! Do you know how happy I am right now?"_

"_We can guess," Steel Wing grinned._

"_Where am I? What's going on?" Happiness aside, she was still very confused._

"_You are in a sort of limbo." A soft mech voice answered. Aquafire slowly turned around and was met with two smiling mech's._

"_Papa... Sire..." Her optics widened as she moved towards them and then collapsed in Skyblitz's arms._

"_My darling Aquafire," Skyblitz cooed softly. He stroked her helm gently, smiling at her as he held her close. "Oh how I've missed you. You've grown into such a lovely femme!"_

"_Bet you have mech's falling helm over pede's for you." Wildfire teased his one and only creation._

"_Not so much anymore," She actually blushed. "So... what is this place?"_

"_As I said, you are in a sort of limbo," Skyblitz hummed. "A place between being online and offline."_

"_Does... does this mean I'm... dead?" Her spark clenched in fear. What about Bolt? He needed her still!_

"_No, sweetspark, you're not, thank Primus," Wildfire vented heavily._

"_That little brat still needs you," Steel Wing snorted. Storm Ridge jabbed him in the side hard for this comment._

"_You still have many things left to do," Skyblitz smiled. _

"_What... do you mean?" She tilted her helm, confused._

"_You'll find out in time," Storm Ridge smiled softly. "Now do us a favor. Stop trying to get yourself slagged!" Aquafire cracked a smile then._

"_I'll see what I can do." She hugged her Carrier then, nuzzling close to his warm chassis. She moved to her Sire and did the same thing, whining when he placed a kiss on her helm. _

"_You'll always be my little one, no matter how big you get." He murmured lovingly. Aquafire ducked away and stared at Steel Wing before she launched herself at him, knocking him over in a hug._

"_Do you yield?" She smirked down at him._

"_Let me think about that... No!" He flipped them and held her tightly, nuzzling against her throat with a loud and very lazy purr. He soon helped her up and watched as she moved to hug Storm Ridge. The two embraced and murmured softly, words of encouragement and love._

"_I miss you all so much," She whispered. _

"_We'll always be with you, Aquafire," Storm Ridge brushed a kiss over her lip components and smiled. "Always in your spark. We love you."_

"_I love you all as well." She stepped back with a sad smile. "I... I'm sorry... If it weren't for me... you'd all still be online."_

"_No, Aquafire," Skyblitz shook his helm. "Do not blame yourself, sweetspark, it was not your fault. Cruel as it might be, this was what was fated for us by Primus. Let go of the pain, let go of the past and move on."_

"_It hurts too much..." Storm Ridge gently wrapped his arms around her, chirping quietly to sooth her._

"_I know it does but do not lay the blame on yourself. You have to move forward, there is so much more you still need to experience and see. You have your whole life ahead of you yet," Skyblitz smiled._

"_Instead of remembering the bad times, remember the good ones," Steel Wing rumbled out._

"_Focus on the future, not the past," Wildfire added softly. "Focus on that youngling you have, he needs you more than anything."_

"_It won't heal the empty space in your spark but you'll have other chances," Storm Ridge murmured. "What Shockwave did to you was horrible but please, don't linger on it. For my sake." He moved and kissed her gently. "Move on, it will make us all very happy."_

"_I... will try," She breathed out, clinging to her former lover and trine mate. "For all of you, I will try."_

"_Good," Steel Wing smirked. "Now stop getting into trouble, we aren't always going to be there to save your aft."_

"_My darling Aquafire, it is time for you to wake up," Skyblitz smiled at her. "You have bots waiting for you and a very excited youngling."_

"_Will... I see you again?" She was hesitant and even a little panicked when the ethereal forms began to fade away._

"_Just look into your spark," Storm Ridge smiled as they faded out of sight. Everything suddenly plunged into darkness, taking Aquafire with it._

-X-X-X-

Aquafire slowly onlined her optics and sighed in relief when she wasn't assaulted by intense flashes of pain and warnings across her HUD. A bright light flooded into her optic sensors as she onlined them fully and winced from the brightness of it. A figure suddenly appeared, blocking out most of the light, and a wrench suddenly collided with her helm, tearing a yelp from her vocals.

"That's for worrying us all to death, femme," The voice grunted.

"Nice to see you too, Ratchet," She grumbled in greeting. The medic began running a few initial scans on her slowly onlining systems and ran a few tests to ensure his repairs had worked; not that he doubted they would but it was a measure he always took.

"Any pain?" He asked, poking and prodding along her wings and chassis.

"Just a little in my wings," She winced. She turned her helm and gaped at how shredded her wings were.

"It'll take quite some time before your wings fully heal," He told her softly. The femme groaned when she caught the meaning behind it. She would be grounded until they were fully healed, something that was certain to drive her stir crazy. "You took quite a beating, Aquafire, its a miracle you survived."

"I have what the humans call guardian angels," She chuckled weakly. "Always saving my aft..." Ratchet didn't question her on this as he knew it would merely stir old memories.

"Want to tell me why you took on Starscream of all bots?" Ratchet asked. Aquafire looked at him with rage flaring in her optics and he actually took a step back. "We'll talk about it when you're ready," He cleared his throat.

"How long have I been out?" She sat up with the medics help.

"A month and two days," Aquafire was stunned by this.

"Did I... miss Bolt's...?" She felt her spark clench when he nodded.

"He was adamant about you seeing him but we promised that you would the moment you woke up." Ratchet told her, continuing to examine her frame. "He'll be here shortly with Prowl."

"How is he?" She asked softly.

"He's doing well, though he just wants to see you," Ratchet monitored her carefully. "He came in to see you a few days ago so he'll be happy to know you're awake." Aquafire nodded and looked around. She caught sight of two very familiar frames and barely had time to react as they rushed into the room, right towards her. She scrambled to back up, forgetting she was on a berth, and let out a squawk as she fell and landed on the floor in a very ungraceful way. She blinked her optics up at two smiling faces and scowled at them just before Ratchet slammed a wrench into both their helms, cursing and yelling at them for startling his patient. The medic helped her back onto the berth and checked her over to ensure she hadn't reopened any of the temporary welds he'd put in place before he turned to glare at the twins.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," She acknowledged them softly. She was still fairly upset with them though this apparently didn't stop the Lamborghini's from nearly launching themselves at her and getting right within hitting range. "What are you two doing here? And why was I nearly flattened? Seriously, if Ratchet hadn't taken my weapons offline," She glared at the smug looking medic. "I'd have fired at you two."

"We heard talking and wanted to see if you were really up," Sideswipe chirped happily. Aquafire took a moment to study the twins and noticed that they looked like they could use a good wash. She was amazed that Sunstreaker wasn't complaining about how filthy he was and how dull his armor looked.

"You two look like scrap," She told them. "When is the last time you mechs actually saw a washrack?"

"Before we rescued Bolt," Sunstreaker shrugged. "When we saw you, we thought you'd gotten into a fight with Devastator or Megatron himself."

"Close enough," She grunted, not really wanting to relay the real reason behind her nearly healed injuries. "Why haven't you two gone to the washracks in all this time?"

"These two stubborn slaggers have been your acting guards for the last few weeks," Ratchet informed her with a scowl. "When they weren't here watching you or guarding the door to this room, they were in the rec room stirring up trouble."

"We didn't start it," Sunstreaker snapped irritably. Aquafire gave the twins a curious glance though it became obvious that they were not going to elaborate on what Ratchet was telling her. A sly smile tugged at the femme's lip components and her optics flashed as she eyed the twins.

"Were you two perhaps worried about me?" She purred out, startling the frontliners.

"Nah, we knew you'd be fine," Said Sideswipe in a nonchalant manner. Aquafire only chuckled at this and shook her helm.

"I suppose I should thank you both for sticking around and waiting for me to recover," She canted her head to the side. "Though as for the fights, I will have to ask later what those were about."

"Now that you've seen she's alright, you two can leave and wash up," Ratchet snapped. "Go!" The twins hurried away then. "Prowl will be by soon to get you and Optimus will want to speak with you later on. I want you in here tomorrow for a check up and after that, I'll need you to come in once a week so I can ensure you're healing properly. No high-grade for a while, strictly mid-grade and an occasional cube of medical grade to help the healing process. I don't want you on your pede's so much, so remain in your berth or sitting down as much as possible."

"Is that all?" Aquafire was already hating the orders and she wasn't even out of Ratchet's care yet.

"No interfacing," The femme winced and nodded.

"Understood," She muttered. Her slight anger melted away the moment a very excited voice called her name.

"Mama!" Bolt shot into the med bay and was held back from leaping at her by Ratchet. Aquafire was somewhat stunned by his appearance. He was taller, though he probably didn't even reach Prowl's chestplates, and he was a bit bulkier than she remembered seeing him. He still held his black and white color scheme and those blue markings that ran along his frame. His doorwings were a bit bigger as well and were fluttering happily behind him as he smiled at her brightly. In a way, he reminded her of a mini, hyperactive version of Prowl.

That thought of course, had her snickering to herself quietly.

Ratchet let the mech go and he rushed up, hugging his mother as tight as he dared.

"I was so scared," He chirred softly, nuzzling against her throat. "We didn't know when you were going to wake up."

"Oh sweetspark," She held him as close as she could while sitting on the medical berth and showered his helm with kisses, which of course earning a squeak from the Praxian. "I know you were scared and I'm sorry I worried you so much. I'm sorry I missed your upgrade. I bet you were a brave mech, right?" He nodded and smiled.

"Uncle Prowl and Jazz were with me," He looked back at the older Praxian, who seemed far more relaxed than Aquafire was used to. "I got to do a lot of things while I stayed with him."

"It's hard to say no to him," He shrugged. "After you speak with Optimus, Jazz and I want to talk with you."

"Alright," She nodded. Bolt let his mother go and helped her stand up with Ratchet before she left with her son and Prowl. "So, what did you do while I was away?"

"I helped uncle Prowl and Jazz a lot," He let out a giggle then. "I got to see him chew out Optimus Prime because he didn't turn in a report on time," His optics were large with amusement as he said this.

"Its a shame I missed it," She smirked.

"Sunny and Sides were in the brig a few times but didn't stay long," Bolt continued on.

"Why's that?" She looked to Prowl for the answer.

"A few of our men decided to voice their opinions on you and were unfortunately within hearing range of the twins," He told her. Aquafire nodded slowly and decided that she would have to reconsidered her grudge against them. She leaned against Bolt after a while, feeling a bit weak and gave him a small smile when he whined worriedly.

"I'll be alright," She assured him. "Why don't you go with Prowl so I can go talk with Optimus."

"Kay," He nodded and left with Prowl as they went their separate ways. Aquafire took a deep breath before she knocked on Prime's office door and walked in as it opened.

"Aquafire," She could tell from his optics that he was smiling behind that battle mask of his. "It is good to see you up and about at last."

"I could say it feels great but I can't," She chuckled, sinking into a chair gratefully.

"I'm certain Ratchet has you under strict orders by now," The great mech chuckled when he saw her scowl. "He can be overbearing at times but he knows whats best," He leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk then. "Aquafire, why did you engage Starscream on your own like that?"

"It's a very personal matter," She grimaced. "I'd rather not talk about it. He and I have... a bit of history together, and not the good kind either."

"That is understandable," He nodded. "I know you will tell us when the time is right. Have you always been at such odds with each other?"

"Yes, unfortunately," She snorted. "We never did like each other, he always had an issue with me."

"I see," Optimus rumbled softly, optics flashing with slight worry. "Thank you, Aquafire," He leaned back again. "I can give you light monitor duty and file work for the time being until Ratchet has cleared you to return to active duty, if that is alright with you of course."

"That will have to do," She sighed. "Thank you, Optimus, for listening," She stood up with a slight wince and left. The Matrix-bearer pinched the bridge of his nasal-ridge and sighed to himself. He would have to update Elita on Aquafire's condition soon. Now that Aquafire was out of stasis, Elita would be eager to hear how she was doing. Speaking of the femmes... Optimus was currently debating with his officers and Elita on whether or not the femmes should come to Earth. So far, most were in favor of having the femmes come, though they still needed to discuss how many would need to be left behind in order to continue fighting against Shockwave. Elita was supposed to supply him with a list soon so that they could finish up with their plans and get the femmes to Earth so hopefully when he contacted her later, she would have the list for him.

With a sigh, Optimus began looking over datapads to bide his time until he needed to contact his bondmate.

-X-X-X-

When Aquafire arrived in Prowl's office, she found that Bolt was gone though she was quickly informed that he was with Bumblebee, learning the basics of how to be a scout.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you both," She murmured looking at the two mechs.

"Nah, he was great," Jazz smiled. "Smart lil' thing though."

"What Jazz means to say is that Bolt has what it takes to join the Special Ops as well as the makings of a great tactician," Prowl's doorwings twitched as he spoke. "True he has had no formal training as of yet but he has proven more than once that he is skilled in information gathering."

"Perhaps he just asked Teletraan 1?" Aquafire shifted a little.

"No, and there was no signs of unauthorized file access either," The femme was pleasantly surprised by the news.

"Is there another reason you wanted to speak with me?" She canted her head to the side.

"Now tha' he upgraded ta his third frame, meh an' Prowler wanna start trainin' him," Jazz spoke this time. "Teach him wha' we know, ya dig?"

"I see no problem with that," She hummed softly. "I just need to be sure that you won't send him on any missions until he's ready."

"Wouldn't dream o' it," Jazz assured. Aquafire nodded and sighed, relieved that her son would be in good hands during his training.

"If that is all, then I will be going," She stood up carefully. "Ratchet will have my aft if I don't get some rest soon. If Bolt comes back, tell him I'm in our quarters," The two nodded and watched as she left. Jazz sat on the edge of his mates desk and smirked at him, visor glinting.

"Jazz," Prowl looked at him, frowning. "For the last time, no."

"Aww, c'mon, Prowler!" He whined softly. "Ya can't tell meh ya didn't enjoy havin' Bolt around tha' whole time."

"No, I cannot," He sighed.

"Hasn't tha' changed yer mind jus' a lil?" He smiled hopefully. Early on in their relationship, they'd spoken of starting a family but that was before the war went into full swing and before the attacks on the Youth Sectors. That was what ultimately drove the pair to put the idea of sparklings into the far back of their processors.

Since coming to Earth, Jazz had begun pestering Prowl about having a sparkling again but the SIC thought it was illogical for them to try since they were still in the middle of a war. So the idea was once again shelved for another time but when Aquafire arrived with Bolt, it brought up a feeling of longing in the two mechs. Prowl and Jazz had helped in raising Bluestreak but the fact remained that he was Prowl's younger brother and not their own sparkling.

Prowl let himself sigh as he reached out and grabbed his bondmates hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Perhaps it has," He murmured. "Having Bolt around has been a very... fun experience. I've almost forgotten what it's like to have a sparkling or a youngling underfoot. We haven't had one since Bumblebee and Bluestreak."

"Th' other mech's 'ave been talkin' bout th' possibility o' more, love," Jazz gave his hand a squeeze and pulled it up to kiss his knuckle joints. "Havin' Bolt around has made a lot o' us happy an' hopeful fer th' next generation. Even th' Dinobots love him!" Prowl broke into a soft smile then. The first time they'd introduced Bolt to the Dinobots, he'd been very curious and had started firing off questions about them which Wheeljack happily answered. Grimlock had been the first to approach the youngling, sniffing and nuzzling him as he inspected the small creature. The Dinobots were used to the small stature of the humans so seeing a Cybertronian smaller than the minibots had intrigued them. Once they'd finished inspecting him, they'd happily and fiercely declared that they would protect the youngling and play with him when he was bored, though the thought of the Dinobots playing with the youngling had frightened quite a few bots.

"I... shall think about it," Prowl finally conceded much to his mate's delight.

"Ah knew ya'd come around," He smiled and leaned down to capture the SIC's lips in a loving kiss. Prowl kissed back with a barely hidden smile and released his mates hand as the saboteur stood up. "Catch ya later," He gave a little salute and sauntered off, humming an upbeat tune. Prowl shook his helm and got back to work. This was going to be an interesting week indeed.

-X-X-X-

"Good luck and do as Jazz tells you," Aquafire smiled at Bolt. It was his first day of real training and he was quite excited, if not a little nervous. He was training with Jazz on the basics of being in the special ops and the saboteur was expecting great things from the young mech.

"See you tonight," He smiled. Aquafire gave him one last hug before she walked off.

"You should go relax." The femme was slightly startled when Prowl finally spoke. She'd almost forgotten he was with her.

"That sounds like a good idea," She hummed. "You should as well, you're just as nervous as I am right now." Prowl only scowled at her before he walked off back to his office.

Aquafire headed for the rec room, hoping to relax and take the edge off of the ache in her chassis. As she was walking, she couldn't help but notice two very annoying forms that seemed to be shadowing her the entire time. With a sigh, she stopped walking and spoke out loud to them. "Stop hiding, I know you're there," She snapped. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe." She turned in time to see the two bots slip out of a nearby hall, one wearing a look of irritation while the other was obviously amused, if not a little disappointed that they'd been caught. "Why do you two insist on following me around? It's been over a week since I woke up from being in stasis, you two don't need to act as my guards anymore."

"You still aren't fully recovered," Sideswipe pointed out as he and his brother made their way towards her. "Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"I am not a sparkling, Sideswipe!" She snapped with a growl, narrowing her optics at him. "I do not need a sparkling-sitter. I am a fully grown femme who is quite capable of defending herself."

"Not in your current condition you're not," Sunstreaker frowned. Aquafire's wings twitched in annoyance but this one simple move caused a flash of pain to roll over her. "Exactly what I mean."

"Don't fight us on this," Sideswipe chirped, a smile on his face. The twins grabbed an arm each and practically dragged her the rest of the way to the rec room. They sat her down at the nearest table and hurried off to get some energon for her and themselves.

"Fragging glitches." She grumbled and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for them to return.

"You should know by now that they don't give up very easily." A very amused Bumblebee walked up to her table then, a smirk curling his lip components.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it," She grumbled. Bumblebee only smiled and walked off, shooting a look at the twins as they returned.

"A cube of mid-grade for the femme," The cube was placed in front of her. "And two cubes of high-grade for us."

"I should hit you for teasing me with something you know I can't yet have." She glowered at the twins, frowning when they only grinned. The three drank in silence, though Sideswipe did at times attempt to ease the tension surrounding them with jokes and offhanded remarks. "Touch me again and your servo is going to be mine for good."

"You are no fun," Sideswipe huffed, pouting in a sparkling-like manner.

"Can't you be a normal femme for once?" Sunstreaker grumbled, obviously upset over something that completely escaped the Seeker.

"That would ruin my image as one of the badaft's around here," She snickered softly. "So no, I cannot be a normal femme. In fact, 'normal' does not register in my processor anymore."

"Do we have to teach you how to be normal?" Sideswipe got that look in his optics then.

"You don't have to teach me anything," She frowned.

"Obviously we do," Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at her. "You don't act like a femme, you don't accept any attention from mech's, Pit, if anything, you hate attention."

"In case you haven't realized it, I am not a normal femme, never have been," She frowned. "I'm not built like one of the femme's you two are probably used to. I'm a Seeker, a warrior, not a pleasurebot or a dancer."

"Even our femmes know how to relax and let themselves be pampered by a mech." Sideswipe hummed, scooting closer to the blue Seeker.

"Sorry, but I don't go for groundpounders who have previously tried to knock me out of the air," She sneered at them, though the bite behind her words wasn't there. "Ratchet has told me I am not allowed to interface until I'm healed anyway," Sideswipe groaned and Sunstreaker twitched, a sign of annoyance. "Even if I could, I sure as Pit wouldn't share a berth with either of you."

"We may change your mind yet," Sideswipe recovered quickly and grinned at her.

"Doubtful," She took a sip of her energon then. "And if you two slaggers keep stalking me, I'm going to have a nice talk with Prowl and Ironhide." The Lamborghini's both paused at this. If she told either one, they were slagged.

"You win this time," Sideswipe grumbled. Aquafire smirked in satisfaction and finished off her energon.

"Well, since we've gotten this settled, I should be going." She finished off her energon and stood with a slight wince. "I don't feel like having Ratchet lecture me again and my berth is calling my name. See ya." With that, she sauntered off, barely casting the twins a second glance. The two Lamborghini's looked at each other and silently agreed that Aquafire was going to be taught a lesson in how to relax and enjoy life.


	14. Chapter 13

**Forgive how short this chapter is but the next one will make up for it, I promise. Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. A rift in friendships, old habits surface, new secrets revealed~ All this in chapter 13! **

**We have some special bots arriving from Cybertron this chapter~**

**To my reviewers and all of you who have favorited/alerted, I love you all! You make me want to keep writing! And keep me sane lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review everyone! Can you guess as to what Aquafire will do?**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Aquafire got into quite a few fights with the twins over her safety and the reasons why they should protect her. Sunstreaker was even starting to fight back, getting into her face and snarling at her as they argued. More than once, Prowl and Bolt had to stop a fist fight from breaking out between the three of them though the younger Datsun was horribly confused about why his mother was fighting with the twins.<p>

"Sideswipe, get the frag away from me!" The red twin stumbled away from the enraged Seeker, a startled expression on his faceplates. "I don't need you or your brothers help! I'm not a dainty little femme who needs protecting! I am a warrior just the same as the others!" He heard the sound of her null-ray powering up and scrambled back.

"Quit the tough act femme!" Sunstreaker grabbed her arm, optics darkened with poorly hidden anger. The femme looked at him and openly cringed. This was the side of the golden mech that scared her. She knew about his being a former gladiator but she'd never known about the darker persona that hid just beneath his arrogant and narcissistic front. Aquafire pushed the fear aside and swung at the vain frontliner, catching him by surprise.

That one action sent the entire situation into a downward spiral. Sunstreaker, forgetting himself, struck the femme, slapping her harshly. Aquafire stared at him, stunned but then snarled and lunged. The three quickly started fighting, two attempting to force the third into submission.

"What the frag is going on?" Chromia marched into the room, servos on her hips as she watched the fight. "Hide!" The great red mech came lumbering in, a sour look on his faceplates.

"Break it up!" Ironhide grabbed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, tearing them off of Aquafire who was pulled away by Chromia. "Mia, yah take care a her, Ah'll deal wit' these two," He growled and the twins snarled. Sunstreaker, not one to give up, started struggling against the bigger mech, howling and screeching with rage. Ironhide was forced to release Sideswipe in order to subdue the golden warrior and called in Jazz to subdue Sideswipe when he attempted to attack Aquafire and Chromia.

The twins were hauled off to the brig while Aquafire was taken to the med bay.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Chromia frowned at her fellow femme warrior.

"They've been bothering me for a while and I just snapped," She rumbled. "Fraggers deserved it."

"That's my girl," The other femme smirked, nodding approvingly. "Bout time they got put in their place." Aquafire smirked and yelped when Ratchet whacked her over the helm with a wrench.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" He scowled at her.

"For the record, the twins started it," She snapped. "Giving me that slag about being a normal femme again and trying to protect me when I didn't need it. Oh and our resident daffodil slapped me," Chromia and Ratchet gave her a horrified look. "Whatever small friendship I had with the twins is now gone, for good!"

Ratchet shook his helm and started repairing her frame, muttering the entire time.

"This time, make sure the repairs last more than a few weeks or days," He frowned at her.

"Whatever you say, Ratchet," She hopped off the berth and walked out with Chromia.

"So, what exactly happened between the three of you?" The blue femme prompted as they walked through the halls of the Ark. The other femmes had arrived not even a day ago, so they were still getting used to things on Earth and there were still some things they did not know.

"While I was in stasis, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took it upon themselves to guard my room and apparently my honor." She explained, wings twitching slightly. "When I woke up and was released, they started following me, acting like my guards still. I kept telling them I didn't need their help and they kept insisting I did so you can imagine how it came to this."

"I'm fairly certain they'll leave you alone now," She smirked.

"Aunt Chromia!" The two were interrupted by an excited voice. Chromia braced herself and stumbled when Bolt's frame collided with hers and laughed happily as she hugged the young mech.

"Bolt! Is that really you?" She held him at arms length and examined him.

"I got my upgrade," He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You're getting so tall. When I last saw you, you were barely at my knees!" The mech felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled as he hugged the femme. "Where have you been hiding, brat? I've been here all of two days, I was starting to worry."

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "I've been training with Jazz," Chromia looked at Aquafire then.

"Jazz and Prowl want him to be in Special Ops." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Wait, since when do they have a say in what he does?" The other femme narrowed her optics.

"This will come as a surprise to you, just as it did for me, but Prowl is actually Bolt's uncle." The look on the femmes faceplates was priceless.

"That... that stick in the mud is Bolt's uncle?" She chocked out.

"Ratchet is still looking into it," Aquafire shrugged. "Prowl and I have come to some agreements that allow him to have some say in Bolt's upbringing and training."

"Gah! Speaking of Prowl, I have to go to his office!" Bolt yelped, panic in his optics. "See ya, mom!" He moved out of Chromia's grasp and took off for Prowl's office.

"He's teaching Bolt how to be a master tactician as well," Aquafire said when Chromia cast her a confused look.

"That is... rather disturbing," Chromia grimaced.

"You get used to it," The other chuckled.

"So, Aquafire, any mechs catching your optic?" Chromia turned her gaze to the femme as they made their way to the rec room.

"Not recently, no," She snorted. "Could use a good frag though, haven't had one in a while."

"Then go get one," The other blue femme smirked. "You're a smart femme and an attractive one as well. I'm sure you can get one of these mechs in your berth."

"I could but I don't want to at the moment," Aquafire smirked back.

"Bull slag!" Chromia smacked her arm with a scowl. "Don't give me that. When we get to the rec room, you'd better work your Seeker aft and get a mech before you go crazy."

"Whatever you say, Chromia," She laughed. The two femmes slowly relaxed and laughed as they made their way into the rec room where Chromia got a few cubes of high-grade for them.

"To getting a good frag," Chromia smirked. Aquafire nodded and downed her first cube, shuddering as the potent mix hit her systems.

"Oh how I've missed this," She hummed. The two chatted and drank until they were slightly overcharged. At this point, mechs and femmes alike were dancing as music pulsed through the room. Aquafire, optics blazing with lust and mischief, got up and started dancing on her table, Chromia shouting encouragingly as she continued. More than one mech turned her way and watched her, obviously liking what they saw of the Seeker as they grinned.

"Have fun now~" Chromia giggled as a mech stepped up to their table, a grin on his face. Aquafire squealed when the mech reached up, snagged her around her waist, and pulled her off the table, holding her close to his own frame. The Seeker giggled and kissed the unnamed mech, who groaned appreciatively as he kissed back.

Chromia smirked as she watched the mech practically carry the Seeker femme away and turned back to her energon, whining when it was snatched from her servos.

"Wha' are yah up ta, femme?" A deep, masculine voice rumbled. She looked up and smiled at her mate innocently.

"Nothing you need to worry bout, 'Hide," She grinned. Ironhide sincerely doubted this but knew better than to say anything as he knew it would get him nowhere. He scooped the femme up and sat down before settling her in his lap. "How are the twins?"

"Royally slagged off," He smirked against her shoulder. "Ah know they'll be fine once they git out."

"Slaggers bounce back pretty quick," She muttered. Chromia snagged her cube of energon back and downed it with a hum.

"Yep," He rumbled. "Yah, mah femme, owe meh," Ironhide grinned at his bonded.

"Is that so?" Chromia challenged with a grin. Ironhide growled down at her and lifted her into his arms before hurrying to his quarters.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire hummed softly as she snuggled into the warmth of the mech who currently had his arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks for the good time, hun, but I gotta run." The femme wiggled out of his arms, smiled at his sleepy protest and leaned down to kiss him one last time. "Maybe another time," She purred. The mech muttered something unintelligible before Aquafire slipped out into the hall way. She rubbed her helm lightly and grumbled as she trudged back to her quarters. Slagging hang over...

"Have fun?" Aquafire turned to see Chromia grinning at her, leaning against the door frame of Ironhide's quarters.

"If you want me to thank you then I will," She smirked. "Thank you, Chromia, I needed it."

"Everyone needs to get overcharged and fragged at some point," She laughed softly. "You were tense and on edge, I know the signs when I see 'em. We'll have to do that again sometime soon."

"If it means having a good 'face, then count me in." Aquafire nodded to her and wandered off again. Once she was in her quarters, she flopped onto her berth and sighed softly, willing the throb in her processor to disappear as she offlined her optics. She vaguely noticed that Bolt was gone and reasoned that he was probably still training with Jazz and Prowl.

_:Aquafire.: _

The femme jolted when that harsh voice echoed in her processor.

_:Ramjet?: _She proceeded cautiously. _:How did you get this frequency?:_

_:It's the same restricted band we used to use back in Vos idiot.:_

Now she felt embarrassed.

_:Why are you contacting me?:_

_:I'd been debating it for some time as I wanted to make sure you were okay. Contacting the Autobots directly would have been extremely risky and dangerous.:_

_:I'm fine, Ramjet, I've been out of stasis for almost a month. Just some minor complications with a few mechs but nothing big.:_

_:Back to your old ways, huh?: _She could hear the teasing tone, even across the link. _:We want you back, Aquafire, my trine and I that is. I want you where I can watch over you, I swore to your Creators I would protect you.:_

_:... What?: _When... had this happened?

_:Just before the bombing in Vos, I visited your home and spoke with your Creators. They asked that I protect you at any cost and so far I have failed in doing so once already.:_

_:Ramjet, I swore my loyalty to the Autobots... I can't just abandon them. It's treason! And I have Bolt to worry about as well, do you know how badly that kind of betrayal would hurt him?:_

_:All of this time with the Autobots has made you weak. You need to come back.:_

_:Ramjet, I cannot. Get it out of your processor.:_

_:We will get you back, make no mistake.: _The link cut out.

Aquafire sat up on her berth numbly, optics wide.

"Mom?" Bolt looked at his mother worriedly and slowly crept closer. "Mom, what's wrong?" He touched her shoulder and jumped back when she jolted.

"Bolt?" She shuttered her optics a few times. "Oh, nothings wrong," She assured with a soft smile. "I was just thinking is all."

"You sure? You looked sorta... scared," His optics dimmed with concern. Aquafire bit her lip component softly and motioned for him to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders once he did so.

"I just got a comm. link that worried me a little, that's all," She murmured. "Now, why don't we get some rest? I'm sure Jazz and Prowl worked you hard today."

"Yeah, they did," He smiled tiredly. Aquafire shifted and laid out on the berth, holding Bolt close once he laid down and curled up. The Seeker vented softly and fell into a restless recharge.


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 everyone! So, what did everyone think of last chapter? Lots of stuff to think about! Aquafire finds herself in a bit of trouble this chapter and with more confrontations with the twins. Classic moment in this one I think.**

**I love all of my reviewers right now! You make me so happy when you all review! Keep it up! Oh, and I need sparkling names~ I'm not saying whose sparkling it will be yet but I need names! Femme and mech names to be exact~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

* * *

><p>Two months passed after that and slowly, everyone became used to the fights between Aquafire and the twins. Whether it was verbal or physical, it always drew a crowd of some sort, though most bots were there to ensure no serious damage was done. Most of the time, they stayed out of each others ways but somehow, they always got into a confrontation.<p>

"Mia, Ah know that look." Chromia blinked up at her mate innocently before turning to lock her optics back on the dancing form of Aquafire. "Wha' are yah thinkin', femme?"

"Just... worried about Aquafire is all," She frowned.

"She can take care a herself," Ironhide grunted.

"I know that but... she's going back to her old ways, 'Hide, and it's worrying me." Ironhide set his cube aside and wrapped an arm around the smaller femme, holding her close.

"Talk to meh," He rumbled.

"When she first started out with us, we thought it was nothing," She began. "She'd slip out of the base and disappear for a few hours before she returned, sometimes overenergized. When we finally found out about her wingmates... it all began to make sense."

"Wha' was she doin'?" Ironhide frowned a bit.

"She was going to the Kaon pleasure houses," The red mech vented sharply at this. "The ones that offered mech's of course. 'Hide, she was recklessly interfacing to hide the pain from her losses and as a way to get over it."

"An' that's wha' she's doin now," He rumbled. "The question is... why? An' don't be tellin' meh it's because o' those blasted pit-spawned glitches either. That ain't it."

"But it is," She protested softly. "Look at her and look at them, see anything familiar?" Ironhide decided to humor his bonded and looked over at Aquafire, who was happily seated in some random mechs lap, before he looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Each mech had a femme beside them, chatting it up casually as their servos traced their frames in a teasing manner. As Ironhide looked between them, he couldn't help but notice how the twins occasionally looked over towards Aquafire when their femmes weren't paying attention and he sure as Pit didn't miss the looks that Aquafire shot the frontliners and their femmes.

"Primus..." He whispered softly.

"See, 'Hide?" Chromia raised an optic ridge at her bonded.

"Mia, stay outta it," Ironhide growled softly. "Yah ain't got no business meddling in their affairs. If they wanna apologize, let 'em do it on their own. Until then, let 'em yell an' scream at one another, they needa get it outta their systems first."

"All three of them are about as dense as you are," She snorted. "But I still love you."

"Yah had better, femme," He smirked. Chromia leaned up and kissed him soundly. Ironhide kissed back and grabbed her up before hurrying back to his quarters.

Aquafire kissed her current mech with a low purr, groaning as he stroked her wings and rubbed them.

"If you want to continue, I suggest we take this to another room," She hummed as he broke away and cautiously nuzzled her cockpit. Aquafire thanked Primus once again that Bolt didn't have to see her this way. She was disappointed in herself for turning to this but she'd be damned if she stopped now.

"Of course," His engine revved, sending a delightful vibration through the Seeker's frame. Aquafire wiggled out of his lap and followed him, holding his hand with a bright smile. She threw a smug look back at the twins before disappearing with her mech. They both snorted and turned their attention to the femmes now in their laps. It wasn't often that they went for a femme each, usually they shared just one but not many could handle the both of them. Their femmes didn't seem to have noticed the exchange as they prattled on, admiring the twins and fawning over them as they had been doing the whole time.

A mech could get used to this kind of attention.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire snuggled close to her current berthmate and sighed softly, her processor wandering back to what Ramjet had told her two months ago. She didn't often think about it but there were just times when the thought crept up on her. He'd said that her Creators had asked him to watch over her but she simply could not believe something like that. Sure, he and his trine had always been there for her and her trine but she didn't see how it could have meant anything to her.

She vaguely remembered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe promising to help her find out who killed her wingmates and scoffed.

Some help they were.

Aquafire was tempted to return to the Decepticons if only to find out who killed her wingmates but she quickly brushed it aside. She was never going back to them.

"Something wrong?" The mech who was holding her whispered. Aquafire shifted a little and kissed him, humming.

"Nothings wrong," She assured. "Just... thinking is all." The mech, named Quartz or something like that, only smiled and ran his servo along her back struts, relaxing her greatly. "Thank you for the great time."

"Anytime, babe," He smiled and savored one last kiss from the Seeker femme before he reluctantly released her. Aquafire smiled and slipped away, heading for the public washracks, humming a lively tune as she did so. Once she finished, she decided to go outside and relax.

She felt at ease knowing that Bolt and the Spec Ops team were out training. Relaxing out in the late afternoon sun, Aquafire allowed herself let go of all her worries and fears.

"Why can't it always be like this?" She murmured to herself softly. She stared out over the horizon and watched the serene landscape before her, just basking in its beauty. Earth was certainly full of strange and wonderful things as she was quickly coming to learn. "I wish everything could return to how it was before the war..." She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on the joints with a soft x-vent. "Primus... why did you give me yet another chance at life if all I have done is suffer? Why must you be so cruel? No mech here wants me for more than a simple frag..." She felt a small tug at her spark and sighed, a small smile tugging at her lip components.

Finally, she got up and stretched, turning to head inside before the sun went down. Aquafire went to her own quarters and settled down for the night though she didn't fall into recharge just yet.

"Mom?" The voice made her stir from her half-recharging state and online her optics.

"How was training?" She hummed softly, watching as he scurried over and climbed onto the berth with her.

"Jazz worked us hard today," He grumbled. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning."

"That just means you did good," She teased him. The young mech grumbled and curled close, wrapping his arms around his adopted Carrier with a soft sigh. "Get some rest, Bolt, you deserve it," She kissed his helm gently.

"Love you, mama," He rumbled softly.

"Love you too sweetspark." She smiled, optics softening as she watched over him. She wrapped her own arms around the young Praxian and held him close to her. Aquafire once again silently swore that she would always protect her youngling, even at the cost of her own spark...

-X-X-X-

Ratchet could only stand back and stare at the femme now sitting on the exam berth, wondering if he should be smirking or scowling at her.

Aquafire, it seemed, had no trouble with smirking and boasting over her latest conquest. Aside from the dents and scratches in her armor, she had no lasting damage but the thing that really caught Ratchet's attention, was the item held tightly in her servo.

Sunstreaker's arm.

"You realize you'll be going to the brig for this with them, right?" Ratchet drawled, crossing his arms over his chest, lips still attempting to turn up in a grin.

"I know, but it was worth it," She snickered. "If the others hadn't interfered, I probably could have gotten Sideswipe's too."

"As entertaining as this is, I need you to give the arm to me so the drama queen next door will shut his mouthplates." Aquafire only giggled when she heard the yellow warrior howling in the next room, swearing revenge on the Seeker femme for not only ruining his paint job but damaging his frame and removing his arm.

"But I was thinking of mounting it on the wall in my quarters," She hummed. "As a trophy. 'Hide even thought it was a good idea."

"Just give it back," He rolled his optics then. Aquafire scowled and handed the severed appendage to him before he marched into the next room to reattach it to Sunstreaker.

The fragger deserved it anyway, with how he was taunting her that day.

He'd been trying to goad her into a fight all day, purposely brushing against her, shoving her, throwing things at her, saying things in a not so quiet voice. She'd done her best to ignore it but she'd just snapped and threw the first punch. The rest as they say was history.

"She can try all she wants to hide it but the fact remains that she was and always will be a Decepticon." Aquafire winced when she heard this from the next room. "Can't change your true colors."

Maybe he was onto something...

She was drawn from her thoughts by Ratchet.

"Don't be listening to him," He grunted softly. "Fraggers just mad."

"Maybe he's right, Ratchet," She grumbled. This earned her a wrench to the helm and a scowl.

"You've made a lot of progress, Aquafire, don't turn back now," He frowned. He set to work repairing what needed fixing before he sent her off, wanting her to be out of the room when he released the Lamborghini twins.

"Aquafire." Prowl's clipped tone had the femme grumbling as she stopped and turned to face the SIC. "I cannot show favoritism.. you must serve brig time with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"I know, Prowl," She sighed. "I'll go there now," The Praxian nodded and escorted her to the brig silently. She sat on the provided berth with a heavy sigh and just willed the time to go by quickly.

She'd only just fallen into recharge when the alarms around the base began to wail, signaling yet another Decepticon attack. She ran up to the energy bars and started shouting, asking someone, anyone, to release her. Jazz and the others were out in the field training and she wanted to be out there to protect Bolt. Not that she didn't trust Jazz to do so that is but she would have felt better if she were out there as well. A pop was heard from behind her, followed by a familiar giggle that had a shiver traveling down her back struts.

"Skywarp!" She turned around, optics wide as she stared at the grinning black and purple jet.

"Hiya, Aquafire!" He chirped, waving happily. Aquafire gave him an incredulous look, baffled by his sudden appearance, in the Autobot brig of all places.

"What the frag are you doing here?" She hissed at him. "Have you knocked a few chips loose?"

"Nah," He giggled. "Megatron wants you back." This gave the femme pause then. Why in the name of Cybertron would Megatron want her back? Especially after what she'd done. "It's an order, Aquafire, and I don't think you'll enjoy the consequences of going against it." The look in his optics was all she needed to figure out exactly what would happen.

"He won't lay a single digit on my son," She snarled lowly.

"Let's talk then," He grinned viciously.

-X-X-X-

"Optimus, you need to see this!" This was the comm. Optimus received when he returned from the fight.

"What is it, Red Alert?" He walked into the security office, glancing around at the various screens. He would never understand why any sane mech would want to spend all of his time confined in the security center, doing nothing but looking for intruders... among other things.

"It's an outrage is what is is!" He vented sharply, typing in a few commands to retrieve the data and video he wanted to show his commander. "I knew she was a security risk!" He pointed out as the video began to play. Optimus was fairly shocked as he watched the exchange between Aquafire and Skywarp. He could tell that the femme was tense and troubled by the other Seekers sudden appearance, though Skywarp really didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. He watched as Aquafire stiffened up and her wings flared out in sudden aggression and fear.

"Red Alert, can you boost the volume at all?" Optimus murmured. He had to know what was being said...

"I can try," He muttered. Slowly, the volume increased but it wasn't enough, he just couldn't catch what was being said as Red Alert played it from the beginning once more.

"Whatever was said definitely upset Aquafire," The large mech rumbled. "Is she still currently in the brig?"

"Yes, sir," Red Alert brought up the video feed. "I say we just keep her there."

"That is not your decision to make," Optimus gave him a look before marching out. The Matrix-bearer headed straight for the brig, noting with some amount of relief that the twins were already gone, probably having gotten out during the attack. Oh well, Prowl would simply punish them later.

Right now, Aquafire was his only focus.

He stopped just outside her cell and typed in the code to deactivate the energy bars before he stepped inside.

"Aquafire." The femme looked up and suddenly stood at a stiff attention. "I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," She shook her helm.

"Red Alert found a rather... disturbing video feed," Aquafire held completely still even though she was panicking on the inside. "During the attack, Skywarp was here, was he not?"

"Yes," She answered quietly.

"I was unable to pick up what was being said between you, would you like to clarify?" Aquafire couldn't bring herself to look into his optics then.

"Sir, even I could not make sense of his words," She murmured. "He... was taunting me is all." Optimus knew it was more than just mere taunting but he also knew that the femme would not tell him otherwise.

"Aquafire, when you are ready to tell me the truth, come to my office," The Seeker felt like she was a sparkling being scolded by her Creators at that moment. "For now, you are free to go."

"Thank you," She hurried away, pump working hard in her chest. Primus that had been close! Aquafire rushed to her quarters and fell onto her berth, helm in her servos. Too many thoughts going through her processor... Finally, she just fell back and let out a heavy vent. "Guess I really can't change who I am..." She stared up at the ceiling blankly. She offlined her optics and forced herself into recharge. Tomorrow... everything would change.


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm so happy last chapter was such a hit! But I think everyone and their mom say this chapter coming XD Forgive my attempt at humor lol, I'm exhausted, got home from work not even an hour ago.**

**Lots of stuff going on in this chapter~ Can anyone else say suspicious? lol you will once you read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Aquafire, her late trine mates, Skyblitz, Wildfire and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review everyone! Reviews are love~ And I love you all so much for sticking with me this long!**

* * *

><p>Aquafire stood just outside the entrance of the Ark, watching the horizon with a grim expression on her faceplates. She heard someone approaching but paid them no mind as she focused on the sky.<p>

"Oh, its _you_," Aquafire turned her helm and frowned.

Sideswipe.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest with Sunstreaker?" She sneered at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," He rolled his optics. "Why are you out here? It's early."

"None of your business," She snorted. "Go back inside." Sideswipe stubbornly stayed where he was and kept his optics locked on the back of her helm. Aquafire ignored him, twitching only slightly when she picked up the sound of jet engines. "We have company," She muttered, blaster already powering up.

"Already alerted Optimus," Sideswipe grunted, moving to stand near her. They heard a crazed cackle and realized Skywarp had teleported ahead of the other Decepticons. Sideswipe leapt at him with a loud whoop, startling the mech horribly. She watched with a blank expression as the red frontliner was taken down by Thundercracker. "Why're you just standing there?" He demanded, struggling to get up. He found a blaster pointed straight at his face and looked up to find Aquafire on the other end of it. "What the frag?"

"Sorry, Sideswipe," She aimed and shot him through the shoulder, barely even wincing when he howled in pain. She looked to the Decepticons and nodded before transforming and taking off with them.

The Autobots came rushing out a few breems later, stunned to find Sideswipe on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Out of my way!" Sunstreaker pushed his way forward and dropped to his knees beside his brother, rolling him onto his back gently to get a good look at him. "What the Pit happened?"

"Decepticons..." He panted softly. "Surprise... attack..." He sent a quick databurst to his twin, showing him the visual of what had occurred. Sunstreaker's optics widened and narrowed as he nodded. He helped his brother back inside to the med bay where Ratchet was waiting for them and scowled. Sideswipe told Optimus what he knew while Ratchet worked on him.

"Something's not right," Sunstreaker grunted, leaning against the wall.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "This does not make sense to me. You say she willingly went with them?"

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe nodded. "She's the one that shot me."

"She knew where to aim though," Ratchet muttered. "She wasn't aiming to kill you, that's for sure."

"Could she have been forced into it?" Sideswipe held back a wince as Ratchet jarred his wound.

"It's quite possible," Optimus nodded. "The little bit of evidence we have though, is of no use unless we can boost the volume higher than what it already is. Without knowing what was spoken, we cannot know whether she was forced into this or chose to leave on her own." The twins shared a look that was not missed by either bot.

"Whatever you two are thinking, get it out of your processors," Ratchet snapped. "Charging in without a plan is what gets bots killed."

"We aren't going to be saving her aft this time," Sunstreaker snorted. "She wants to be with the Decepticons, let her." Optimus merely sighed and walked out, leaving Ratchet to work in peace.

-X-X-X-

"You had better keep your end of this deal, Megatron," Aquafire hissed at the warlord.

"As long as you remain here, I will," He smirked at her. "You have free reign here, do what you please," He waved her off then. Aquafire sneered and walked off only to run into the Coneheads.

"Aquafire-"

"Be quiet, Ramjet!" She snapped at him. "Why couldn't you all leave me alone? I was fine being with the Autobots! I didn't have to worry about anything and Bolt was safe! You've taken me away from my son!"

"We merely wanted you to be safe," Thrust cut in.

"I was safe," She snapped. "Safe from Megatron. Safe from Starscream. And safe from Shockwave... do you have any idea what he did to me?" The Coneheads shook their helms. "He extinguished my sparkling."

"What?" Ramjet was outraged at this. Extinguishing a sparkling's spark was something that was unforgivable but to do so to a Seeker? Most never remained online long enough to tell another why you should never do so.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to return?" She scowled. "Now, kindly leave me alone." She turned and stormed off, angry at herself and the others.

"Hello, Aquafire," A raspy voice caught her attention.

"Starscream," She scowled at him, not really up to fighting him at the moment."Still sore about that beating I gave you?" She smirked at his sour expression.

"Still unable to hold your glossa I see," He sniffed. "Why Megatron had you return to us, I will never know. You are of no use to the Decepticon cause."

"I don't understand why he did this either," She snorted. "I left the Decepticons for a reason, Starscream." She offered him no further explanation as she shoved past him. Starscream stared after her, optics glinting with anger though his attention was quickly torn away from the femme by Ramjet and his trine.

"Stay away from her, Starscream," Ramjet growled. "We made the mistake of allowing you near her in the past and we will not make the same mistake again."

"I am your commanding officer," Starscream hissed. "You have no right telling me what I can and cannot do."

"Even you cannot defy Vosian law," Thrust snapped at him. "The old ways are not yet dead."

"What the Pit are you squawking about?" Starscream sneered at them.

"Under Vosian law you cannot harm a Seeker under the protection of a fully formed trine," Dirge smirked at him. Starscream's optics widened for a fraction of a second before he narrowed them and growled in frustration.

"We didn't want to enforce it before but you forced us to," Ramjet grunted. "So stay away from her." The Coneheads each gave the SIC a dirty look as they walked by and disappeared down another hallway.

"One of these days..." He growled. "She will suffer the same fate as her trine."

-X-X-X-

Sideswipe pushed himself up and leaned back against the wall in his and his brothers quarters with a sigh. Sunstreaker was pacing in the center of the room, growling and muttering to himself as he did so.

"Bro, you're going to wear out your joints doing that," Sideswipe snorted. "Why the frag are you so upset anyway?"

"She shot you," He snapped. "She shot you but without the intent to offline you."

"So? What's your point?" Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"If she was really going to betray us and rejoin the Decepticons, she would have offlined you," He growled out. "Something isn't adding up and its frustrating!"

"We've already established that," Sideswipe sighed. "We can't do anything until we know for certain if she left us of her own free will or not." The red twin looked down at his servos then, scowling. "Bro... what if... what if we're the reason she left?"

"That's ridiculous," Sunstreaker snorted.

"No, not really," Sideswipe shook his helm. "We were pushing her kinda hard, bro..." The red frontliner thumped his head against the wall then. Sunstreaker collapsed onto his berth with a heavy sigh.

"We fragged up," He grumbled. "Big time."

"Yeah, we did," Sideswipe agreed with a groan. "Hasn't even been a day and I already sorta miss her. Ain't the same when she isn't here messing with us or 'Hide."

"I don't miss it," Sunstreaker snorted, though Sideswipe was not convinced.

"Whatever you say, bro," Sideswipe wheezed out a laugh, wincing when his freshly repaired shoulder was jerked from the movement.

"We need to prank Ironhide," Sunstreaker suddenly said. "Haven't done that in a while." Sideswipe knew his brother was bored and utterly frustrated if he was the one suggesting they prank Ironhide, especially when that prank could involve something that resulted in his paint getting slagged.

"Yeah, we do," Sideswipe agreed after a moment. "Tomorrow, though, I'm still pretty tired."

"Right," Sunstreaker grunted and swung his legs over the berth, getting himself comfortable so he could rest.

Sideswipe watched his brother and shifted to lay down as well, just staring up at the ceiling as he did so. They would find a way to make things right with Aquafire, if and when they got her back, no matter what it took.

"We'll get her back, bro, you'll see," He muttered before falling into recharge. Sunstreaker caught what his twin said and snorted softly, offlining his own optics a second later.

-X-X-X-

"Why am I not surprised?" Hook grumbled when he came out of his office to find Aquafire settled on one of the exam berths. It had been only a few days since her return and he'd been praying that she would stay out of trouble, yet trouble always seemed to find her. "Femme, what trouble have you gotten into this time?" He stalked up to the berth, visor dark with a scowl.

"Starscream started it," She snorted.

"You baited him," Ramjet scowled at his charge. He'd kept close to her since her return though he wasn't as suffocating as the twins had been. The two began to bicker though they quickly stopped when Hook growled at them to mute it. He quickly set to work repairing the femme Seeker, grumbling to himself as he did so.

"If I see you in here again any time soon I will personally dismantle you," He threatened. Aquafire stuck her glossa out at him and yelped when Ramjet smacked her helm, causing her to bite her glossa.

"Serves ya right," He smirked at her. Hook rolled his optics behind his visor and growled at them to leave. He watched the two Seekers dart out and wondered just how long it would be before Aquafire was back in the med bay.

Aquafire grumbled as she trudged through the Decepticon base, wings held high and stiff on her back as she did so. Many of the Decepticons were learning, or rather re-learning, why they shouldn't frag off a Seeker, specifically a femme Seeker who had been taken from her son.

"I heard Commander Shockwave is coming here to Earth," She froze then and listened.

"Really? Why?" Another Decepticon asked, slightly shocked.

"Dunno," The other responded. "I've only heard rumors from the command centre but I guess it might have to do with that Seeker..." Aquafire vented out harshly and kept moving.

Shockwave.

Just his name alone had the femme growling with anger. He'd taken away her sparkling, destroyed it without her knowledge. If she'd even suspected she was carrying back then, she would have fought him harder. He'd destroyed the only remaining piece of Storm Ridge, destroyed his memory entirely.

_'He will pay for that,' _She thought to herself angrily. Aquafire was drawn from her thoughts when she once again ran into Starscream, who, as usual, sneered at her.

"Back for more, femme?" He taunted, narrowing his optics.

"No," She growled. "But if you don't move, you'll be the one in the med bay instead of me." The Air Commander scowled at her and opened his mouth to retort when he caught sight of Thrust.

"One of these days, your guardians won't be around to protect you," He snarled. "And then, you will join your trine in the Well of Sparks." Aquafire moved to strike but was held back by Soundwave.

"Desist." Aquafire scowled and wrenched her wrist from his grasp before stomping away.

"I did not require your assistance, Soundwave," Starscream growled at the TIC.

"Starscream: unable to filter what comes out of vocals." The monotone pointed out. "Do you wish to alert her to-"

"Enough, Soundwave!" Starscream hissed at the mech then. "She could still be within hearing range." Soundwave knew she was not of course, Thrust had already escorted the femme to the far side of the base by then. "I suppose you were right to step in when you did, if you had not..." Starscream grimaced a bit.

"Starscream: be advised. Aquafire: on edge and volatile."

"Tell me something I don't know," He snorted.

"Femme: Wants revenge against Shockwave for termination of sparkling." Now Soundwave had his attention.

"Shockwave... terminated a sparkling?" Starscream was beyond shocked. Had it been a groundpounder's sparkling, he wouldn't have cared, but that wasn't the case. He may not have gotten along with Aquafire, or liked her for that matter, but she was a Seeker, sparked and raised in Vos, the same as he.

Seekers were viciously protective of sparklings and younglings, to the point that they would kill a bot if they dared to harm a sparkling. They had deep coded protocols regarding sparklings and the most basic one was to protect the young spark from harm. If a Seeker or other bot was sparked, any Seekers in the vicinity would instantly know and would practically latch themselves onto that particular bot, helping them in any way possible, though this was rare as mates tended to get jealous and even threatened by the Seekers presence.

"Thank you, Soundwave," Starscream made a sound similar to that of a human clearing his throat. "I will... keep that in mind," The Seeker turned and left, heel-thrusters clicking a steady rhythm as he did so. Soundwave left as well, heading back to his own quarters, visor glinting in the dull light of the base. He knew how protective Seekers were of sparklings and knew that not even Starscream would be able to hide his disgust and horror at what Shockwave had done to the Air Commanders fellow Seeker. He would use this to his advantage of course, to keep the mech in line when he started running his mouthplates again.

For now though, he would sit back and watch as the two Seekers went at each other. He knew it was only a matter of time before a mistake was made and everything went to the Pit.

It was merely a waiting game.


	17. Chapter 16

**People, I need sparkling names! Three to be exact~ I'm not saying its going to happen but it might and someone is gonna get sparked! So I need names, mech and femme names actually.**

**Anyway, now that I got that out of the way, welcome to chapter 16! Shocking (not really) revelations, a few reunions, and perhaps a little forgiveness~ Oh, and some faint Jazz/Prowl action XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her late trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far everyone! I love you all so much for your continued support! It means a lot to me :D Continue to be awesome and you shall be rewarded me lovely reviewers!**

* * *

><p>"Bolt, that's enough." The young mech stopped what he was doing and frowned at Jazz. "Ya need ta rest, mech, or Ah'll be takin' ya ta Ratchet again." This had the Praxian 'blushing' in embarrassment as he nodded. "Out with ya," The young mech put all the training equipment away and darted off.<p>

Jazz sighed as he watched him and shook his helm, praying to Primus yet again, asking, pleading, for him to send them an answer to their current situation. Bolt had committed himself entirely to his training ever since his mother had apparently defected back to the Decepticon ranks and he never stopped, not even when he was close to going into stasis. The bots had to keep a close optic on him to ensure he didn't hurt himself or anything and had to remind him (more like drag him away) to get energon and rest.

The saboteur felt a servo squeeze his shoulder and turned to meet his mate's optics. He sent a surge of emotions through their bond and Prowl nodded, feeling the same.

"I too am worried," He admitted. "We can only hope that Wheeljack and Skyfire finish the amplifier soon."

"Mech's are startin' ta worry," Jazz chuckled. "Ain't heard an explosion from the labs in a while."

"Yes, everyone does seem to be on edge because of that," Prowl's doorwings twitched. The SIC jumped in surprise when his bonded captured his lips in a kiss that had his spark throbbing in its casing, begging to join its mates.

"Primus, Prowler," Jazz whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist. "It's been too long," Prowl let out an uncharacteristic whine as his mate pulled him close.

"Jazz, not here," He whispered. "We can't-"

"Ain't like we haven't done it before," Jazz grinned. Prowl kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck as Jazz walked them into a nearby wall. Who was he to complain? They were alone, the twins were in the brig, Bolt was resting and they had some time for a quickie. Jazz took every opportunity he could to interface with Prowl, as the Praxian was certain that the chances of him conceiving a sparkling were now to his satisfaction.

They'd been holding off for a while now, ever since their last conversation about the subject anyway, and it was only recently that Prowl had begun to really consider it. He'd gone to Ratchet several times to ensure he was in top physical health, as it was imperative that his systems were all primed and ready for a potential sparkling.

Praxians, much like their Vosian cousins, the Seekers, sought out only the best possible mates to bear a sparkling with. Whether they were to be the Sire or Carrier, they sought out those who could provide the strongest codes for their sparkling. It was not uncommon for the two races to take multiple partners to ensure the sparkling received the strongest codes and traits. It was also not uncommon for a single carrier to be sparked by two different bots, giving them two sparklings from two different Sire's.

Between himself and Jazz, their sparkling would have the best possible codes around. He or she would have traits from them both and in Prowl's mind, this was an advantage. They worked well together already, so one could only imagine how talented a sparkling created from them both would be.

Just before they could get into it, the pair was interrupted by a comm. from Optimus, requesting their presence in the meeting room at once.

"We'll finish this later, Prowler," Jazz whispered, stealing another quick kiss before they untangled from one another. Jazz watched as his mate's doorwings trembled and he let out a low keen, obviously already anticipating what would happen later.

They headed for the meeting room and were slightly surprised to find Wheeljack and Skyfire amongst the waiting command staff, both looking quite proud. Elita and her femme officers were also present for the meeting.

"It's finally finished!" Wheeljack announced when Optimus nodded to him to proceed. "The amplifier is complete and ready for use!"

"Does it work without blowing up?" Optimus questioned warily.

"Yes, we tested it on Blaster just this morning," Skyfire smiled kindly.

"That's what that noise was," Ratchet mused, smirking.

"Let us see if we cannot hear what was said in the security video now." Red Alert took this as his cue to bring up the video and allow the two scientists to connect the amplifier to the computer.

The entire room fell silent as it began to play, listening as the once silenced words were heard, clear as day.

"_If you come back to the Decepticons, Megatron says he will ensure that your youngling is not touched in battle. If you fight us, then we will take action and that brat of yours will be used against you." Skywarp said, grinning at her._

"_You're bluffing, 'Warp," She snapped. "You couldn't harm a youngling even if you were ordered to."_

"_I couldn't but that doesn't mean others won't," He hummed. "It's simple, Aquafire, obey the order, return to the Decepticons, and the youngling remains safe. Refuse, disobey, and that youngling will be used against you."_

Normally, Red Alert would cut the video feed about now but now that he knew there was more, he allowed it to play.

"_Leave Bolt out of this!" Aquafire spat at the black and purple Seeker, wings hitched high in anger. "He has nothing to do with this, Skywarp!"_

"_He will be unless you return to the Decepticons," He smirked. "I could easily warp out of here, snatch him, and go back to Megatron, holding him for ransom again. You'd do anything for him, right?"_

"_You know better than anyone that I would do anything for my youngling," She hissed. "You would to, so don't lie."_

"_True," He hummed. "What will it be, Aquafire? Will you return to the Decepticons? Or do we have to use other means to ensure you return?" _

The command staff watched as Aquafire lowered her wings and let out a soft defeated keen.

"_I... will return," She whispered. "Tell Megatron I will be ready for retrieval tomorrow morning... I want one last night with my son."_

"_Always knew you were a smart femme," Skywarp smiled. "Bye! Oh, and Ramjet says he can't wait to have you back!" He warped out of the cell then._

Red Alert paused the video and looked at Optimus. The others were all tight lipped as they tried to process what they'd heard.

"Well Ah'll be," Ironhide was the first to break the uneasy silence. "She was threatened an' blackmailed inta going back."

"We need to begin preparing for a possible rescue mission." It was Prowl who spoke next.

"Darn right we do," Ironhide agreed.

"Yeah," Jazz nodded.

"Agreed." Optimus rumbled.

"Optimus, I want some say in how this mission is planned," Elita cut in. "She is one of mine after all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." His men all failed to hide their amused grins and snorts of laughter. When everyone finally settled, they began the slow process of planning Aquafire's rescue.

-X-X-X-

"Don't worry, we've got you," The voice was slow and distorted to Aquafire. She knew she was moving, being held to a warm chassis, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Sunstreaker..." She curled up in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"Stupid femme." This was the last thing she heard before she fell into stasis.

-X-X-X-

"OUT!" Ratchet tossed the Terror Twins clear out of the med bay before they got the chance to even speak. They gaped at the door, looked at each other, and then trotted off like technopuppies with their tails between their legs.

Ratchet glared at Aquafire, who was pressed into a corner of the room, optics narrowed in a menacing manner.

"On the berth. Now." He snapped at her. Aquafire hissed at him but did as he said when he brandished a wrench and raised it threateningly. "Explain."

"What do you want me to say?" She snorted, arms crossed over her chest. "I have nothing to say, I'm perfectly fine."

"Aquafire, I was told that you were being forced to merge sparks when the team arrived to rescue you," He bit out angrily. He watched as the femme winced and knew he'd hit a sensitive nerve. "Explain."

"Look, things between Starscream and myself are complicated," She muttered. "I barely even remember what started it. I got into a slight confrontation with Shockwave and Megatron, hence my injuries," Ratchet made a sound of semi surprise at this. He honestly would not have put it past her to pick a fight with one of the Decepticon command staff. "I really do not remember, Ratchet, its rather frustrating."

"I understand," He grunted. "Do you wish to have a few sessions with Smokescreen?" Aquafire instantly knew what he was hinting at and nodded slowly. It would do her some good to talk with him, considering all that had happened in the past few months and weeks. "Lay back and I'll start on your repairs," The femme did as he said without question and remained quiet as he worked. "Aquafire, when was your last heat cycle?"

"Why do you want to know?" She scowled at him, not wanting to divulge that particular piece of information to the medic.

"Medical purposes," He looked straight into her optics. "I don't have all of your records, so pieces are missing and I want to ensure your frame is functioning properly considering your age. You'd just graduated the academy when you joined the Decepticons, right?"

"Yes," She hissed out. "A mistake on my part that I will never be able to fix. My last and only heat cycle was during my third year in the academy."

"You were taught what it was? Any complications?" He continued to repair her as he spoke.

"My Creators taught me what it was and even encouraged me to seek out potential berth partners," She felt her faceplates heat up at the memory. "I knew not to merge sparks of course, I certainly didn't want a sparkling at that age. There were no complications as far as I'm aware. I had willing partners whenever I needed to get rid of the charge."

"Do you remember how many times a day you needed the charge released?" He knew she wasn't comfortable speaking with him about such private matters but he assured her that they would stay just that; private.

"It varied," She grumbled. "Depending on where I was and who I was with I suppose."

"Was your heat cycle the first time you'd ever interfaced?" Now that was certainly embarrassing for the Seeker.

"Yes, my Creators were insistent that I wait until my heat cycle arrived to interface." She admitted sheepishly.

"Even outside of the heat cycle, it's not unusual for Seekers to constantly want to interface," He smirked at her expression. "Seekers are notorious for it in fact. Nothing to be ashamed of really. Just pick your partners carefully."

"What are you getting at, Ratchet?" She grumbled irritably.

"Nothing," He shrugged. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't started another heat cycle with how relaxed and healthy you've been."

"I don't want to go into heat," She grumbled. "It's annoying and we're still at war."

"That's not what your processor thinks," He gave her a pointed look. Aquafire rolled her optics and remained silent as Ratchet finished up her repairs. "The moment you feel something might be wrong, I want you right back in here, you hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever," She snorted. The Seeker barely got out the door before a black and white blur barreled into her, sending them both crashing to the floor. "Bolt!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around the youngster.

"Mom!" He nuzzled into her chassis, doorwings trembling as he clung to her. "I knew you'd never go back to the 'Cons willingly! But... why? Why did you do it?" He looked up at her, confusion and hurt written all over his faceplates.

"To protect you, sweetspark," She whispered. "I couldn't let Megatron hurt you, I couldn't let them take my reason for living away."

"I'm not a sparkling anymore," He protested. "I could have dealt with it."

"No, not against Megatron," She shook her helm. "He would have offlined you without a second thought, would've done the same to me had I not complied. I won't lose you to them, Bolt."

"I never want you to do something like that again," He clung to her tightly. "Please, mom, promise me no more stupid stunts?"

"I promise," She kissed his helm softly. The two slowly untangled from one another and stood up, leaving when Ratchet barked at them to get out.

"Aquafire." The Seeker stood at attention then and saluted.

"Elita-One, ma'am," She acknowledged her commander.

"Welcome back," She smiled gently. Aquafire relaxed and smiled back softly.

"It's good to be back with my son, ma'am," Aquafire rumbled softly. "And back where I know I'm... safe."

"Come speak with me when you have the chance, we've not spoken in quite some time." Aquafire nodded and watched the femme commander leave before she followed Bolt to the rec room. They took a seat and were joined by a grinning Jazz and a relieved looking Prowl.

"It is good to have you back," Prowl flicked his doorwings in greeting as he sat with his mate. "I feared the worst when I was informed of how you were found."

"I'm just glad to be back," She sighed, flicking her own wings in response. She rubbed Bolt's back softly as he cuddled against her side, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Ya shoulda seen ole' Screamer," Jazz cackled. "Ain't never seen tha' mech move so fast in mah life. Twins got 'em good fer sure."

"So I wasn't imagining things?" Her optics widened slightly. "The twins... they were really there?"

"Yes, " Prowl nodded. "They were last minute additions to the team."

"Somebot told 'em bout th' plan an' they wanted in," Jazz chuckled.

"They were the first ones into the base," Prowl continued. "I was later told that the Conehead trine were the ones to lead them to Starscream's quarters."

"Ramjet and the others are my guardians," She rumbled out. "I am protected from Starscream by Vosian law."

"A Seeker under the protection of a fully formed trine cannot be harmed by another," Prowl knew of the law and was grateful that the Coneheads had enforced it.

"Right," Aquafire nodded. "Where are the twins anyway? I would like to talk to them."

"Right here," Aquafire turned her head and was somewhat surprised to see the two frontliners.

"We'll leave you to talk," Prowl gently coaxed Bolt away from his mother and left with Jazz. The twins settled across from her and stared at her silently, gathering their thoughts obviously.

"Thank you, for stopping Starscream," Aquafire broke the silence.

"We did what was right," Sideswipe murmured. "He was trying to force you into a merge... we just sort of lost it." He fell silent again before speaking. "We feel like it's partly our fault that you left."

"Megatron threatened my son," She growled. "That is the only reason I went back to them. You two had nothing to do with it. What happened between us was a misunderstanding, that's all."

"We were out of line," Sunstreaker grunted.

"We don't take... er... rejection of any form well, never have," Sideswipe admitted.

"You were the first femme to fight us," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Honored to have been the first," She snorted. "But why couldn't you have talked with me about it? It could have saved us all a lot of trouble."

"We didn't think you would listen," Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Look, can you forgive us?" Sideswipe looked at her, optics pleading.

"I should be asking the same," She sighed. "I was angry and confused, I didn't want to be seen as weak. I overreacted, simple as that. Can you two forgive me?"

"Yeah," Sideswipe grinned at her then. "And we forgive you."

"You owe me a repaint, femme," Sunstreaker grunted.

"We'll see," She snorted. The tension that hung between them slowly faded as they talked and drank energon. "I should get going," Aquafire sighed softly. "Ratchet will have my aft if I don't rest."

"We'll walk you back," Sideswipe stood with a smile. "Just this once," He added when she glared at him.

"Fine," She relented. The twins stood on either side of her as they walked back, both occasionally brushing up against her and touching her, as though to reassure themselves that she was real and safe. Aquafire didn't really mind though, as she did the same to them, assuring herself that they weren't some Decepticon trick. Once they reached her quarters, she noticed that they seemed reluctant to part so soon and let out a soft vent. "I'll see you both tomorrow, alright? Just don't... crowd me like you did before."

"We've learned our lesson," Sunstreaker grunted.

"Goodnight," With a nervous flick of her wings, she disappeared into her quarters. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave the door one last look before leaving, both deep in thought.

"Bro, we're not giving up on her this time... right?" Sideswipe whispered to his brother quietly.

"No, we're not," Sunstreaker affirmed softly. "We gave up and chased her away once but not this time. We're not giving up, Sideswipe."

"Good," Sideswipe grinned as he and his twin entered their quarters.

They would earn her trust again, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17 everyone! Evil Ratchet is evil lol. Lots of odd things going on this time, the twins being nosey and all that~**

**How long do you think it will be before the three of them end up in the berth together? Hehe. **

**Anyway, still need sparkling name suggestions! Thank you to those who gave me names! Much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review everyone! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster~**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why I have to have daily check ups?" Aquafire drawled as Ratchet scanned over her frame. It had been over a week since her return and yet Ratchet refused to let her off the hook so easily, demanding that she have daily check ups for reasons the femme wasn't sure of.<p>

"Because I am CMO and I said so," He snapped at her. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason, Pit no. He'd rather face down an angry Elita than tell Aquafire the real reason behind the daily check ups, and that was saying something.

"Evil fragging medic," She grumbled. Ratchet only snorted as he continued the check up. When everything came up clean, he allowed her to go free, giving her the usual warning of no interfacing as she left.

"Aquafire!" Sideswipe came racing towards her, a big slag eating grin plastered on his face.

"Touch me and you die," She warned him. He only grinned and urged her to follow him, giggling the whole time. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"You're going to enjoy it, trust me," He grinned. Aquafire rolled her optics but said nothing as she followed him to the training room. As they got closer, she could hear a faint cheering and the sounds of a fight going on. They fought their way through the crowd and Aquafire was fairly certain her jaw came unhinged from what she saw.

Jazz and Bolt going head to head and Bolt was holding his own quite well against the saboteur.

"Ha, yer doin' really well," Jazz commented as he ducked and launched himself at the young Praxian.

"I was taught by the best," Bolt laughed, jumping away from the strike.

"Ya still got a lot ta learn," Jazz smirked as he caught the youngsters leg and slammed him into the ground, though he was careful not to do so too hard for fear of damaging Bolt's doorwings. While he was down, Jazz surged forward and pinned him down on his front, settling himself on Bolt's lower back with his servos pinned behind his back. "Ah win."

"Ugh! I always fall for that!" Bolt complained, squirming beneath the older black and white. The mechs and femmes who had gathered all cheered and praised Bolt for a job well done as Jazz helped him up with a grin. The crowd dispersed leaving Aquafire and a few others to watch as Jazz gave Bolt a few pointers.

"He's getting really good," Sideswipe smirked.

"Yeah, he is," Aquafire agreed. "He's come a long way," She smiled softly.

Bolt suddenly caught sight of them and rushed over, a big grin on his face.

"Did you see me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did," Aquafire patted his helm. "You're progressing so fast! I can hardly believe it sometimes."

"Bolt, go n' take a break," Jazz walked up then, smiling. The youngster nodded, hugged his mother, and rushed off. "He's getting really good. Picks stuff up real quick, jus' like Prowl."

"Runs in the family then," Aquafire smirked. She looked to her side and noticed that Sideswipe was gone, probably having followed Bolt on his way out.

"Hatchet still not lettin' ya off th' hook?" Jazz held back a snicker when he saw her annoyed expression.

"Still insists on daily check ups and he still won't tell me why," She grumped.

"Tha's th' Hatchet fer ya," He laughed. "Don' worry, prolly won' be long till he stops."

"I can only hope so," She grumbled. "I'll see you later, Jazz," She gave him a small wave and sauntered off. Aquafire soon found herself standing outside Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's shared quarters, hand poised to knock. Before she could do so however, the door whooshed open and revealed Sunstreaker, splattered with paint. "What the Pit happened to you?" She frowned at him. She leaned to the side and caught a glimpse of a half-painted canvas. Well, that answered that.

"None of your business," He grunted. "What do you want?"

"I don't know exactly," Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at her. "Just passing by."

"Then leave," He snorted. "I don't have time for you or your games today, femme."

"What's with the attitude?" She glared at him then.

"Not in a good mood," He bit out. "Leave." With that, he stepped back inside and the door closed behind him.

"Yeah, nice talking to you too," She grumbled as she left. Sideswipe caught up with her not long after, slinging an arm around her shoulders in a carefree manner.

"Don't take it too hard," He hummed. "Sunny is always in a bad mood and he doesn't like being interrupted when he paints."

"So I've learned," She muttered.

"Why don't we get some energon?" He suggested with a smile. "Just me and you."

"Do I have a choice?" She looked at him.

"Nope!" He grinned at her. Sideswipe led her to the rec room and got two cubes of energon, handing one to Aquafire as they looked for a place to sit. When they finally did, Sideswipe made certain to sit right next to her, pressed closer than she would have liked at that moment.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting so close?" She scowled at him.

"I just feel like it," He shrugged, sipping at his cube. Aquafire scooted away a little and was dismayed when the red frontliner followed, grinning into his cube.

"You are a pain in the aft," She grumbled at him.

"You know you love it," He laughed. The two fell into an uneasy silence then, sipping at their energon and listening to the conversations around them. "So, any mech's catching your optics?"

"You sound like Chromia," Aquafire snorted. "And no, none."

"You sure?" He insisted, grinning as he leaned in close.

"Yes I am sure," She frowned. "Now stop asking." The red Lamborghini pouted like a sparkling then and whined at her, demanding an actual answer. "Sideswipe, stop!" She chuckled at his antics.

"Fine," He huffed. "I'll get a real answer out of you yet, femme."

"Keep telling yourself that," She smirked. The two continued to joke and taunt one another for a while until Aquafire was called away for patrol.

Sideswipe only smirked as he went back to his and his brother's quarters and walked in, flopping down on his berth with a sigh.

"How'd it go?" Sunstreaker didn't even look up from his painting as he spoke.

"Eh, she's still being defensive," Sideswipe told him with a hum. "Kind of expected it though, all things considered."

"We're making progress at least," Sunstreaker wiped his arm across his brow, a habit he'd picked up from the humans, and scowled when a streak of blue paint was left behind. "I'll get her when she comes back from patrol."

"Don't say anything stupid," Sideswipe snickered.

"Mute it," He snapped back.

"Love you too, bro." Sunstreaker only hung his helm and returned to his painting, determined to ignore his rambling twin.

-X-X-X-

It came as no surprise to Aquafire that Sunstreaker was waiting for her when she returned from patrol. The yellow frontliner gave her a quick once over and then walked off, expecting her to follow. Aquafire rolled her optics but followed him anyway, knowing he wanted his one on one time with her over a fresh cube of energon.

"So, you finally crawled out from that room of yours," She teased. "Finished already with that painting?"

"Scrapped it," He muttered, taking a generous swig from his energon cube. "Didn't like it."

"You do that a lot lately," She frowned.

"Nothing's come out the way I want it to," He sighed. "Feels like something's missing and I can't figure out what."

"You're a smart mech, you'll figure it out eventually," Aquafire muttered. Sunstreaker said nothing in return as he finished his cube off and set it aside. The two continued to chat quietly about various things, and just like his brother, Sunstreaker was insistent on certain topics. "It's been nice, Sunstreaker, but I need to rest. Ratchet expects me in the med bay first thing in the morning."

"I'll walk with you," He stood then. Aquafire remained silent and just let him do as he wanted. "Good night," He rumbled when they reached her quarters.

"Good night," She hummed back. Sunstreaker grabbed her wrist suddenly and tugged. Aquafire was stunned by the sudden action and merely stared at the frontliner as she waited for him to do something.

"We'll break your defenses yet, Aquafire," He growled out. His lips feathered over her wrist up to her palm where he pressed a quick kiss and then dropped her servo. He offered her a dark smile before he turned and left. Aquafire stared after him, trying to process just what had happened. Her poor processor overloaded and she somehow managed to pull a Prowl just as said bot walked by.

The SIC looked at the fallen femme and twitched his doorwings in slight amusement.

"Ratchet, could you come down towards Aquafire's quarters?" He commed the medic. "She crashed." A slight pause. "Processor." He winced when the CMO started rattling off curses and quickly cut the comm. before it gave him a processor ache. When the medic arrived, he was still cursing and grumbling to himself as he ran the same medical protocols he used on Prowl whenever he crashed. When the femme finally came around, she took one look at Ratchet and Prowl and squeaked in utter embarrassment.

"Did... did I crash?" She managed to croak out.

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "Primus help me if I have to deal with you anymore than I have to deal with Prowl."

"What brought on the crash?" Prowl asked, ignoring what Ratchet said.

"Uh..." She wasn't sure if she really wanted to tell them. "I don't know."

"Bull slag," Ratchet snapped.

"It was Sunstreaker!" She ducked away when he raised a wrench. Where the frag had that thing come from anyway?

Apparently, this was all the information Ratchet needed.

"When I get my servos on him..." He growled lowly.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Aquafire interrupted his impending rant. "Goodnight to you both." She quickly stood and fled into her quarters. Prowl murmured a quick goodnight as well before he left, heading straight for his shared quarters with Jazz. Ratchet shook his helm as he got up and returned to the med bay.

Primus this was going to be a long orn.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire watched the twins as they wrestled and cursed, fighting over who was to be player one in the game they were playing. Since Ratchet had restricted her from active duty, for reasons he refused to tell her, she had nothing better to do than watch them fight like sparklings.

"You two are like a pair of sparklings," She snorted. She picked up an empty energon cube and tossed it at the twins, smirking when it connected with Sideswipe's helm, though she'd really been aiming for Sunstreaker. The twins turned their optics towards her as they paused their wrestling match and then shared a look.

Aquafire did not like the way they looked at her then.

The Seeker bolted and yelped when the twins tackled her, being cautious of her cockpit as they did so and pinned her down.

"Got ya," Sideswipe grinned down at the femme.

"If you two don't get off of me right now..." She growled threateningly. She suddenly let out a very femme-like squeal when they found some very sensitive joint gaps.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it," Sunstreaker smirked at her. Aquafire growled and squealed when they attacked the joints again.

"Had enough?" Sideswipe cackled, optics glinting.

"Get off!" She whined at them, struggling under them as much as she could. The twins finally let her up and smirked at her slagged off expression. "I'll get you both back, just wait," She grumbled before stalking off. They watched her leave and looked at each other, optics glinting.

"We'll get her, just wait," Sideswipe smirked.

"Never been good about waiting," Sunstreaker snorted.

"You'll have to this time," Sideswipe grasped his shoulder with a grin. "It'll be worth it."

"It better be." Sunstreaker grabbed up the player one controller and smirked at his twin triumphantly. Sideswipe grumbled but settled for player two as the game started up.


	19. Chapter 18 Interlude

**TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MECH ON MECH ACTION! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!**

**This is a chapter I had quite a bit of fun writing, for reasons that will be quite obvious once you've read it :3 This is a bit of an interlude in the story and I also wanted to focus more on Jazz and Prowl. This entire chapter is all about them and their activities ;D This is my first little try at this pairing so I hope it's good.**

**Much love to my random chat and RP buddy Mercedes Wolfcry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, Steel Wing, Storm Ridge, Wildfire, Skyblitz and Lightning Bolt.**

**Remember to review everyone! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! And you also get a treat :3**

* * *

><p>Jazz whined at his mate for the umpteenth time that day, visor locked onto the stoic faceplates as he watched for a reaction.<p>

"Prowler~" He whined his bonded's name then. "Prowler, Ah know ya can hear meh."

"What do you want, Jazz?" Prowl finally set his datapad aside and looked at his mate, exasperated. Jazz had come into his office almost two Earth hours ago and had yet to leave, instead insisting upon remaining in the room and bothering him, trying to distract him from his work.

"Ya know what Ah want, baby," He purred, leaning across the desk that currently separated them. Prowl shuddered and allowed his doorwings to quiver at the tone his mate was using. It was the one he used when he was trying to seduce Prowl (not like he really needed to) after a hard day of work or when he was feeling exceptionally frisky.

"I'm behind on my reports, Jazz," Prowl sighed, giving his lover a pointed look. "I need to finish."

"Ya can finish another time," He leaned forward even more, resting his entire upper body on the desk now. "Please, Prowler? We ain't been intimate since before Aquafire was forced back ta th' 'Cons an' Ah know yer systems are still in perfect condition fer a sparklin'."

Prowl could not argue with either statement. He'd been to Ratchet again just to make sure and he'd been basically lectured by the medic afterwords. Ratchet had told him he was lucky that the stress had not affected him as much as it usually would have and that the chances of sparking were still quite high so long as he and Jazz continued interfacing regularly.

"C'mon, Prowler," Jazz purred. "Take a break wit' meh?" Prowl sighed, doorwings slumping in defeat as he nodded and reluctantly set aside his current work. Jazz hopped up and pulled his lover from his chair, dragging him out of the office with a happy grin plastered on his faceplates. Prowl stumbled and quickly regained his footing as he went with his overenthusiastic mate to their shared quarters. As soon as they were inside with the door locked, Jazz pulled Prowl into a heated kiss.

"J-Jazz!" Prowl gasped as they parted. Jazz smiled and lifted him up, forcing the Praxian to wrap his arms and legs around his mate. Jazz walked them into a wall as they kissed, tearing a hiss from Prowl when his doorwings became trapped behind him at a weird angle.

"Sorry, Prowler," Jazz smiled sheepishly as he eased back, allowing Prowl to adjust the sensitive appendages. Prowl gave him a soft glare that withered away the moment Jazz pressed close, bringing their crotch plates into contact. The saboteur nuzzled against his mate's throat, kissing and licking the spots he knew would make the SIC moan.

"Berth. Now." Prowl moaned out as Jazz teased along his chassis. His mate eagerly brought them to the berth and settled Prowl amongst the pillows, making sure his doorwings wouldn't be squished as they continued. The Praxian let his panel snap open and bit his lower lip component as Jazz hooked his legs over his shoulder and flashed him a devious smile.

"So wet fer meh," He crooned softly. He dipped his helm down and flicked his glossa out, tasting the sweet, tangy lubricant that was leaking from Prowl's port. "Do ya want meh, Prowler?" He heard the SIC let out a small, needy whimper as he wiggled his hips. Jazz smirked as he stabbed his glossa into the waiting port, eliciting a loud cry from his mate.

"Jazz!" He cried out, arching as much as he could. Jazz teased his mate for only a little before he drew back and moved his cod piece aside, allowing his spike to fully pressurize. Prowl eyed the spike hungrily and spread his legs for Jazz, almost obscenely wide as he reached up and teased the TIC's audio horns.

"Mm, jus' like tha', Prowler." Jazz moaned at the feeling as he lined himself up with Prowl's port and leaned over, capturing his mate's mouth in a searing kiss. Prowl kept him there, fingers moving along his helm as he waited for Jazz to enter him. The saboteur was buried to the hilt not a nanosecond later, both bots moaning at the feeling. "Primus... always so tight," Jazz moaned as he kissed down to Prowl's throat.

Prowl only moaned in response as he urged Jazz to move, bucking his hips against his mate's desperately.

"Jazz," He actually whined. "Please!" Jazz purred and slowly began to move. He loved when Prowl got like this and the fact that Jazz was the _only _one who got to see the usually stoic SIC come undone was... indescribable. Not to mention he was the cause of it all.

Jazz soon focused his attention on the trembling doorwings, kissing and nipping along the upper ridges to make Prowl gasp and cry in ecstasy. The saboteur knew exactly where to touch to get the greatest reaction from the Praxian and he always used it to his advantage when interfacing or when he was trying to get Prowl into the berth.

It never failed to get him the result that he wanted.

Prowl whimpered and cried, arching into his mate's skilled servos. He wrapped his legs around Jazz's waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

"Merge with me." Prowl gasped out when Jazz struck a cluster of overly sensitive sensors. Jazz kissed his bonded and groaned as the other black and white mouthed at the parting seam of his chestplates. Knowing his mate was in no mood to play, Jazz parted the plates and exposed his pulsing spark to Prowl.

The Praxian revved his engine happily at the sight and leaned forward, flicking his glossa along the laser core casing of his mate's spark. Jazz let out a cry and jerked his hips, tearing a moan from Prowl at the movement. Prowl leaned back and allowed his own chestplates to part. His spark was thrumming in time with Jazz's and when it was exposed, it eagerly thumped against it's casing. Both laser cores opened and Jazz leaned down, pressing their chests together as he continued thrusting.

"Jazz!" Prowl arched just as he reached his peak.

"Prowler!" Jazz lurched forward and gasped as their sparks became one, increasing their pleasure nearly tenfold. They cried out in unison, clinging to each other as wave after wave of pleasure, love, caring, and so many other emotions tore through their frames. Jazz spilled transfluid into his mate, partially filling his reproductive tank as he did so.

When it was over, their sparks parted lazily and returned to their respective casings. Jazz was content to just rest against Prowl as their cooling fans worked to cool their frames. He happily listened to his mate's heavy vents as he 'panted' and kissed along Jazz's neck softly.

"Mmm, love ya, Prowler," Jazz murmured, kissing the Praxian.

"And I, you, Jazz," Prowl let himself smile as he kissed back. He unwrapped his legs from Jazz's waist and groaned as a jolt of pleasure raced through his circuits. Jazz was still firmly seated within him, he realized after a moment, and slowly pressurizing again. "Jazz." He groaned as the saboteur traced tiny patterns over his doorwings, causing them to tremble and twitch.

"Yer jus' so sexy, Prowler," Jazz purred, kissing his bondmate. "Ah can' help it. Doc bots orders anyway," He grinned. "Dunno 'bout ya, but Ah dun wanna slag 'im off."

"Yes, Ratchet told us to interface and merge frequently but I do not think he meant for us to do so so many times in a row. I doubt he would appreciate it if we both ended up in stasis." Prowl gave his mate a pointed look and Jazz smiled sheepishly.

"One more time, please?" He whined, shifting his hips, pulling out just slightly to make the Praxian groan. "Then we can recharge, promise." Under the gentle and loving caresses of his lover, Prowl caved. Jazz took it slow and gentle this time, building the charge slowly as he worshiped his mate's body.

"I love you so very much, my Jazz," Prowl murmured after he settled down from his second overload. Jazz hummed in content as he lay behind his bonded, one arm wrapped lightly, possessively, around the Datsun's waist while the other rested under a pillow, supporting his helm. Prowl turned his head as far as he possibly could just as the Porsche leaned over to kiss him.

"An' Ah love ya jus' as much, Prowler," He murmured back. "Rest, babe, Ah know ya need it. Ah'll help ya wit' yer work tomorrow."

"Thank you," Prowl's lips quirked up in a faint smile as they both settled down into recharge.

-X-X-X-

Prowl could not believe it. Jazz had managed to distract him from his work.

Again.

The tactician had been minding his own business as usual, focusing on sorting through all the reports that had piled up on his desk, when Jazz had sauntered in, grinning as always, and taken the seat on the opposite side of Prowl's desk. Prowl had ignored him of course, instead focusing on the report currently in his servo. He barely heard the saboteur stand, or move for that matter, but a moment later, he felt skilled servos dancing across his doorwings, the sensors registering the feeling of Jazz's mag pulses. Prowl let out a soft sigh as he slowly relaxed but he kept his attention firmly on the report.

He remembered feeling Jazz feather his lips across the back of his neck and after that... nothing but pure pleasure.

"Ya know ya love meh," Jazz smirked at his bonded as he helped him pick up the scattered datapads.

"What if someone had walked in?" Prowl scowled at his overenthusiastic mate.

"Ah locked th' door," Jazz hummed. Prowl just gave him an incredulous look as he continued to clean up. "Ya can't deny tha' ya weren't revved up 'fore Ah got in here, Prowler."

"No thanks to you," He deadpanned. "How many times have I told you not to abuse our bond like that? Especially when I am working."

"Ya may have mentioned it," He hummed. "Ya know ya love it when Ah do it ta ya." Prowl remained silent as he sorted through the reports again and placed them on his desk. Jazz did the same and grinned at the Datsun.

"If you are going to insist on remaining in here, the least you could do is help me," Prowl sighed. Jazz nodded and sat in the opposite chair, silently going through the reports along with his bondmate. After a while, Jazz got up and manually unlocked the door, flashing his bonded a quick smile.

"Ah'll be back later, babe," He called as he slipped out. Prowl shook his helm and returned to his work, picking up another datapad when he finished with his current one.

As promised, Jazz returned a few joors later, a cube of much needed energon in both hands.

"Thank you," Prowl took the offered cube and took a sip of it, sighing when the nourishing liquid hit his tanks and exhausted systems.

"Ya gotta stop workin' so hard, Prowler," Jazz leaned back in the chair he was now sitting in.

"It is impossible for me to do so when you insist on distracting me," Jazz grinned at this. "I do not think Optimus would appreciate it if I fell behind on my work. I'm almost behind as it is."

"Ah'm sure he'd make a exception fer ya, all things considered," Jazz swirled the remaining energon in his cube before he knocked it back. "When an' if ya get sparked, baby, ya won't be able ta work as much as ya do righ' now."

"Do not remind me," He could already feel his battle computer trying to rebel against such a thought. "Don't you have patrol?" Prowl raised an optic ridge at his bondmate.

"Eh, they won' mind if Ah'm a couple breems late," He chuckled.

"Jazz." The saboteur knew that tone of voice. It was Prowl's 'I-outrank you-and-you'd-better-listen' voice.

"Ah'm goin', Ah'm goin'," He laughed as he stood. "See ya tonight, Prowler," Moving quickly, Jazz stole a quick kiss before he was out the door. Prowl watched him leave and shook his helm, smiling gently. He would make it up to Jazz later, when he was finally caught up on all his reports.

Going through the stack, he realized that a certain report was missing. He went through the stack again and stood up, doorwings hitched up in a 'v' shape. He stormed out of his office and to the command center.

"Prowl, what brings you here?" Optimus was surprised by his SIC's sudden appearance. He rarely left his office during the day, only doing so when Jazz forced him out for energon or when someone forgot... oh slag.

"I do not appreciate it when reports are not turned in on time, sir." Prowl told him in a clipped tone. "Even your own bondmate managed to turn in her report on time," This got several muffled laughs from the bots who were currently in the room. "Do you have an excuse?"

"Well... with all that has happened I have not really had the time to complete my report." Optimus hoped that his SIC would buy it but from the look on the Datsun's faceplates, he'd obviously been caught.

"Is Elita-1 too much of a distraction for you, sir?" Prowl tilted his head to the side, face impassive as he continued. "If that is the case, I think Ratchet would more than willingly put a few restrictions on your activities."

"N-no, it's quite alright, Prowl," He replied hastily. "I'll have the report on your desk first thing in the morning."

"See to it that it is." Prowl nodded to his Prime and left. Jazz would have a fit when Prowl informed him of what he'd missed while out on patrol. Luckily, Prowl had recorded the moment and saved it to his memory drive for later. Red Alert was not the only one with blackmail material on members of the Ark.

Though Jazz and Red Alert were the only ones aware of it.

Ah, the joys of being the Autobot SIC. Prowl loved his job.

-X-X-X-

Prowl sat on the berth, an amused smile on his face, as he watched his mate writhe on the floor, laughing so hard he was fairly certain Jazz would blow a gasket.

"Tha' was priceless!" He finally gasped out, recovering from the laughing fit. "Ya shown Red yet?"

"No, I will do so tomorrow," Prowl allowed himself to chuckle. "I am debating on showing Bolt as well, I am certain he would enjoy seeing this."

"He loves when ya chew bots out, babe," Jazz chuckled as he picked himself up. He gently tackled his mate and kissed him softly, pouring all of his love into it. "Ah love ya so much." He kissed his way to Prowl's chest and teased the transformation seams, fingers lightly tracing over his headlights.

"Mm... ngh... J-Jazz..." Prowl arched up with a soft gasp. The Porsche silenced him with a quick kiss and began his journey down the Datsun's frame again. Prowl gripped the covers below him and let out tiny gasps and moans as Jazz targeted all his sensitive spots.

"Ah wanna see yer spike, love," Jazz purred. "Ah wanna make ya feel great tonight. Ah wanna worship ya, pleasure ya, make ya overload an' drive ya crazy. Ah wanna hear mah designation fall from yer mouth while Ah do it. Make ya _scream _fer meh." Prowl actually whimpered as he arched into his mate.

Prowl felt his upper interface panel slide away but his spike remained firmly hidden within its housing. Jazz purred as he leaned down and coaxed it out of hiding, giving the shaft a loving kiss once it was fully pressurized. Prowl, on occasion, did like to dominate over Jazz but more often than not, he loved having his port filled with his lovers spike while his was stimulated to overload. He and Jazz were nearly equal in length but Jazz had a bit more girth to his spike, which was perfect for stretching Prowl just right.

Jazz held the Praxian's hips as he licked his lovers spike, teasing it to make Prowl gasp and moan, jerking his hips whenever he pulled away. The Porsche suckled the tip, loving the taste of pre-transfluid as he swirled his glossa around it. Prowl cried out when he was swallowed whole and bucked his hips up, whimpering when Jazz held him in place. Jazz relaxed his throat tubing and started bobbing his head up and down, nipping gently as he did so.

"Jazz!" Prowl let out a breathless moan as he clenched his optics shut. Jazz smirked around the spike in his mouth and sent a brief mag pulse into his lover to make him scream and thrash. Oh how he loved making Prowl come undone like this. "Jazz, please!" The Porsche smirked and continued, sucking harshly. Jazz looked up at his mate and groaned at the sight.

Prowls lips were parted as he panted, moans and gasps escaping his vocalizer, optics shuttered in pure bliss. One servo was resting on Jazz's helm while the other was somehow crossed over his chassis, teasing one of his own doorwings. Jazz was amazed by the Datsun's flexibility at times. He didn't linger on this thought as he focused on pleasuring his mate.

"Jazz! Please, I'm about to-" He stopped short when a powerful wave of pleasure tore through his systems and warnings popped up in his HUD. He let out a primal scream as he bucked wildly, finally reaching his peak. Jazz swallowed it all expertly and licked up the excess that escaped from his mouth. Prowl slumped on the berth, vents heaving as they sucked in cool air greedily. He slowly onlined his optics and looked down at his grinning lover. Prowl stroked his helm shakily, rubbing his sensory horns to earn a light moan as Jazz crawled up his body and caught his lips in a kiss.

"Ya're so beautiful in th' throes o' passion, babe," He murmured against Prowls lips. "Ah never get tired o' seein' it. Ah love breakin' tha' icy mask o' yers. Ah love everythin' 'bout ya." His servos went straight for Prowl's doorwings, using a gentle mag pulse on them to make the Praxian squirm under him. Prowl felt his valve clench around nothing and bit his lip, squirming as he mewled, begging Jazz to do more than just tease him. "Oh Ah will, don'tcha worry 'bout that," Jazz purred. He reached down and tapped Prowl's port covering. "Open fer meh."

Prowl did so eagerly and gasped when the cool air of their quarters hit his now exposed port. Jazz slid one servo down the Datsun's body and lazily traced the clenching port, just barely dipping the tip inside.

"Oh, so wet fer meh," Jazz purred softly. "So tight." He pressed that single digit further into the searing heat of his mate's port and groaned with the SIC. "Ah dun even think Ah gotta stretch ya," He smirked. "Were ya bein' naughty in yer office while Ah was gone, Prowler? Were ya getting yerself ready fer meh?" Prowl only moaned, refusing to answer. Jazz knew he was correct though, as Prowl had been broadcasting lust and pleasure over their bond the entire time he was on patrol.

"Jazz, please," He squirmed when he saw the saboteur's spike pressurize. "Don't tease anymore."

"Ya sure are eager," Jazz chuckled. "As ya wish," He eased his finger out then. He grabbed both of Prowl's hands and interlocked their fingers, holding them above his lovers helm as they kissed. Jazz snapped his hips forward and moaned with his mate. He took things slow this time, showering Prowl's face and lips with loving kisses, murmuring sweet nothings into his audial's.

"Oh... n-ngh... J-ahh-zz!" Prowl let out a whimpering cry as Jazz shifted to a different angle.

"Tha's righ', babe, moan fer meh," Jazz moaned softly as he kissed over his bondmate's chest. "So close, Prowler, so close it hurts. Open yer chest fer meh. Wanna merge wit' ya." Prowl did so with a low keen of pleasure. He squeezed Jazz's hands as he began to tense up and released a cry as the saboteur hit the back of his port. Jazz kissed him and pressed their chests together, merging their sparks for the second time that day. He threw his helm back and cried out his lovers name just as the Datsun did the same, valve clenching around his spike, milking him of every last drop of transfluid.

Jazz kissed Prowl lovingly once they both calmed down and gently drew back, purring happily.

"Thank you, Jazz," Prowl gave his mate a rare, genuine smile.

"Yer welcome, Prowler," He smiled back. "Why don' we go clean up?"

"That would be greatly appreciated," Prowl nodded. He snapped both panels shut and yelped when Jazz swept him up into his arms with a laugh. "Jazz!" He cried out in surprise, doorwings flared as he clung to his mate.

"Ah'm gonna pamper ya," Jazz smiled. "Mah mate deserves only th' best." Prowl was touched by this and let out a faint chuckle.

"I shall never understand you, my Jazz," He admitted.

"Good," Jazz laughed as he carried his mate to their private washracks. They'd had it installed a while ago, as mechs had started to complain about walking in on the couple whenever they got frisky in the washracks. So now they had their own and used it quite often... and not just for getting clean either.

Prowl was finally set on his pedes and let out a low hum as Jazz turned on the water.

"What about solvent?" He looked at his lover questioningly.

"Ah'm gonna do it th' old fashioned way," Jazz smiled grabbing a bottle of solvent and a scrubbing brush. Prowl relaxed his doorwings and smiled, allowing his bonded to do as he pleased. It made him feel like they were back on Cybertron, when they'd first started seeing one another. It hadn't been easy of course, with the war going on, but they'd made it work somehow. Prowl had been oblivious to Jazz's flirting and subtle hints at first but then the saboteur had stepped into his office one day and handed him a datapad. Prowl, thinking it to be a battle report, had immediately opened it and read over it. He'd been shocked to say the least, when he realized it was not a battle report, but a note asking Prowl if he wanted to date him. Prowl had given Jazz his reply after he woke up in the med bay, having crashed from the shock and all. Needless to say, their relationship had started out in quite an amusing way.

"Jazz, I love you," Prowl kissed his mate when the Porsche finally finished washing his frame.

"Ah love ya too," He purred into the kiss. Prowl snatched the brush from his music loving bondmate and set to work washing his own frame. He pressed kisses to certain spots, teasing transformation seams with his glossa to earn soft groans. "Tease."

"And you aren't?" He shot back. Jazz laughed and smiled, glad his mate was so relaxed. Prowl kissed his slightly shorter mate's shoulder when he was finished and they both stepped out after turning the water off. They dried off and returned to the berth, quickly tearing off the soiled blankets and replacing them before they settled down for the night.

"Love ya," Jazz snuggled close to Prowl, smiling.

"I love you as well," Prowl ducked his helm beneath Jazz's chin and activated his recharge cycle programs.

Jazz leaned back and smiled, capturing a picture and saving it to his memory files. He settled down again and kissed Prowl's helm before he activated his own cycle.


	20. Chapter 19

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter~ hehe full of yummy mech smut~ Gotta love Jazz, right? Anyway, back to the main story line! **

**Bolt being cute, twins being... well, the twins, Sunstreaker being an aft, and lots of odd things in general.**

**On a personal note, I have not been feeling well :/ everything I eat upsets my stomach and I had a particularly bad experience with some watermelon this morning. My laptop is about ready to kick the bucket I've had this almost three years, it was and is my first laptop ever! So I'm sad. Hopefully, it lasts a few more weeks cuz then I get a new one :D oh and...**

**PASTA! If you watch Axis Powers Hetalia, you will get it haha.**

**Okay, enough of that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her late trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire and Lightning Bolt.**

**Reviews make me happy and make me update faster! So review please! Oh! And I am still taking suggestions for sparkling names!**

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you ever going to settle down?" Bolt curled up with his mother in the rec room.<p>

"Why do you ask?" She hummed softly.

"Just wondering," He shrugged. "I... I guess I'm just ready to move on. I want you to be happy, mom, that's all. I don't want you to end up like you were back on Cybertron. I... know about what you used to do before all this happened."

"How long have you known?" Her wings shifted downwards then.

"Since the other femmes arrived," Bolt admitted softly. "I had my suspicions before then though. Back on Cybertron I used to hear Chromia and the others talking whenever they thought I was recharging."

"Do you hate me for it?" Aquafire nuzzled him carefully then.

"No, I could never hate you," He smiled and her spark melted at the sight. "Smokescreen told me that bots have different ways of dealing with loss and other issues so I understand why you did it."

"I love you, Bolt," She smiled and kissed his chevron, earning an embarrassed whine. "I'll try moving on, but don't you dare start trying to play match maker."

"Wouldn't dream of it." His smile said otherwise though and not for the first time, Aquafire found herself wanting to strangle the twins for influencing her son.

"Aquafire!" The two looked up to see Sideswipe coming towards them. "Bolt, Jazz says get to the training room now otherwise you'll be running laps again." His expression and tone were both completely serious as he spoke. Bolt groaned, hugged his mother, and then dashed off to the training room. No way was he running laps around the Ark again!

"What do you want, Sideswipe?" She looked at the red twin as he slid into the spot Bolt had previously occupied.

"Nothing much," He shrugged.

"Is that so?" She raised an optic ridge at him. He merely grinned and ducked his helm when she grumbled. "Hands off," She slapped his servo away when he tried to touch her wing. "Since you seem to be unable to keep your servos to yourself, why don't you put them to good use?"

"How?" He smirked at her.

"I've got a few tense cables in my back," She wiggled her wings and winced. "Ratchet has kept me grounded for too long and my cables are becoming really tense. Think you can help?"

"With pleasure," He rumbled. Aquafire chuckled and led him to her quarters. She flopped down onto her berth with a groan and rested her chin on her arms, casting Sideswipe a challenging look.

"Well? Get to it, groundpounder," She smirked at him. The red frontliner eagerly clambered onto the berth and straddled her hips, resting himself just below her aft.

"You sure you trust me enough?" He asked, servos poised just above her neck.

"You've earned it," She hummed. Sideswipe grinned and set to work, carefully working out all the kinks and knocks in her back and neck. He watched, delighted, as she relaxed under his careful ministrations and was even rewarded with a lazy purr from the femme. He got to her lower back and paused.

"You alright?" He asked, vaguely wondering if she'd fallen into recharge.

"Feels good," She hummed. "Why'd you stop? Fragger, keep going!"

"Yes, Mistress Aquafire," He snickered, continuing his massage.

"Don't take that tone with me," She growled lightly. "Do it again and you might wake up one day to find yourself a completely different color. Or even reformatted into a femme."

"I think I'd make a Pit of a good femme," He chuckled. "You'd make one ugly mech though."

"Hey!" Her wings flared and he laughed.

"I'm kidding!" He reached up and rubbed her wings gently, relaxing them before he returned to her lower back.

"Mm, you should do this for a living, Sideswipe," Aquafire hummed. "You're really good."

"Why thank you," He grinned. "I have a multitude of talents you don't know about."

"Tell me some?" Her wings flicked lightly before relaxing.

"Sorry, but if I told you, I'd have to kill you," He snickered. Aquafire huffed and fell silent, just enjoying what the frontliner was doing. "If any mechs try to claim you, tell me or my bro, we'll deal with them."

"Why would I tell either of you?" She inquired. "I could easily report it to one of the officers."

"No, just tell me or Sunny," He told her firmly. "No one else." Aquafire shifted uneasily, wondering just what the red twin was trying to get at. "If you need to, just tell Jazz or Ironhide, even one of the femmes if you can't reach us."

"Fine," She relented. Sideswipe grinned and puffed himself out happily. He finished up on the massage and shifted off the femme, reclining beside her as she pushed herself back onto her legs and stretched. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Relaxing," He hummed.

"Not in my berth, you're not," She scowled at him.

"Not moving," He smirked. Aquafire growled and attempted to push him off the berth.

Sideswipe didn't move an inch.

"Told you," He laughed. "Just lay down you stubborn femme," He reached up, grabbed her arm, and yanked her down. Aquafire let out a startled yelp as she crashed into Sideswipe, who only laughed as he held her down. "There, not so bad now is it?" He smirked at her.

"Pit-spawned, evil glitch," She snorted. She shifted and wiggled, trying to get comfortable before she settled down. Sideswipe let a servo trace along her back gently, occasionally dancing along her wings to make them flutter. Aquafire offlined her optics as she rested against the frontliner, her helm resting against his shoulder as he held her loosely.

Sideswipe smiled as he admired the femme resting against his side, delighting in the fact that she trusted him enough to even do so. He knew she had some issues and that was fine because so did he and Sunstreaker. Her wounds ran deep, spark deep in fact, and he knew it would take a long time for them to heal but they were willing to wait and help as much as they could.

Getting close to Aquafire was not without its risks however.

Sideswipe was pulled from his thoughts when Aquafire shifted and sighed, curling even closer. She'd fallen into recharge at some point without him realizing it.

"No one will ever hurt you," He whispered, wrapping both arms around her. "Never again."

-X-X-X-

"Have you been recharging, femme?" Aquafire jumped slightly, nearly spilling her energon in the process.

"Sunstreaker," She sighed. "Please don't sneak up on me," The yellow frontliner snorted as he sat down across from her.

"I didn't think such a thing was possible," He grunted. Aquafire glared at him, in no mood for his sarcasm. "Just answer the question."

"Yes, I have," She grumbled. "Barely though, bad dream fluxes."

"Have you seen Ratchet about it?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but he has nothing that can help," She sighed again.

"Perhaps I can help?" Aquafire gave him a questioning look. It had been only three days since her unintended nap with Sideswipe and yet she couldn't bring herself to forget it, as much as she really wanted to. She'd been able to recharge just fine with him, which startled her, but she would never admit it to him or Sunstreaker.

"You can try but I doubt anything will help at this point," She rumbled, finishing off the cube she'd been nursing for the past joor. Sunstreaker got up and followed her back to her quarters, thanking Primus that Bolt was gone for a week long training camp with the other members of the Spec Ops team.

"How about a massage?" He suggested with an amused smirk. Aquafire shrugged and laid on her front, waiting for him to get on with it. Sunstreaker straddled her just as Sideswipe had and started at her neck, slowly working his way down. As violent as he was, it surprised Aquafire how gentle he could be with his servos. "Feel good?" He whispered into her audio.

"Yes," She hummed, relaxing under his touch. Sunstreaker grinned at this and continued. If she trusted Sideswipe to touch her like this, then there was no reason why she shouldn't trust him as well. Growing bolder, the yellow frontliner leaned down and skimmed his lip components along one of her wings, making it twitch. He started feathering light kisses across her neck and down her back as he worked out the kinks in her cables.

"Relax," He murmured when she started squirming. "I'm not hurting you. Never hurt you. Not ever again." Aquafire relaxed once more when he said this. "That's a good femme." He finished the massage and smiled against her neck. He shifted off of her and gathered her close, growling when she attempted to escape. "Try and recharge."

"Go away, Sunstreaker," She grumbled tiredly. "Don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving," He told her firmly. "Now rest," She struggled for another few breems before she settled down. Another few breems passed before he realized the Seeker had fallen into recharge.

_:-Sunny, where's Aquafire?-: _Sunstreaker scowled when his brother spoke to him over the bond, using that slagging nickname he so hated.

_:-In her quarters, attempting to recharge. I'm with her.-:_

_:-How is she?-: _He felt the wave of concern over the twin bond and sighed.

_:-She's in recharge right now but when I found her, she was half-conscious. I don't think she's telling us the whole truth.-:_

_:-I know and it worries me.-:_

_:-We won't be able to do anything until she comes clean, Sides. It's not like we can force her to tell us or anything.-:_

_:-Tell me if anything changes.-: _Sunstreaker sighed and looked down at the femme curled up at his side. Primus, what he wouldn't do to just have her already! With a low growl, he curled himself around the Seeker and fell into recharge as well.

-X-X-X-

The weeks passed and the twins slowly got closer and closer to the skittish femme. They were to the point that they could recharge with her comfortably without her protesting against it, though when Bolt was there they were forced to leave. Aquafire barely seemed to mind when they brushed feather light kisses over her shoulders and neck, which pleased them.

"Sideswipe, stop," Aquafire grumbled tiredly, batting his servo away. The red frontliner scowled and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her completely into his lap. The femme squeaked and flailed for a moment before she realized what was happening and swatted the Lamborghini. After a few muttered curses and threats, the Seeker settled down and relaxed against him. "Why are you touching me?" She muttered, vents heaving out a sigh.

"Because I feel like it," He shrugged. He brushed his derma over the back of her neck and placed a gentle kiss between her shoulders. Sunstreaker was on patrol, which meant Sideswipe got to have one on one time with Aquafire. "You're actually good company when you aren't angry and trying to slag us."

"Shut up," She grumbled softly.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder. He lifted his helm and kissed a path along her wing, nuzzling the appendage softly before he returned to his original spot on her shoulder.

"You're just saying that to get on my good side," She grinned a bit.

"Thought I already was?" Sideswipe chuckled and tightened his hold on her slightly. Aquafire only hummed and leaned into him, stifling a chuckle when his engine revved in delight. The twins were trying their hardest to win her affections, she knew this – though one of the other femmes had to point it out for her – but she wouldn't make it easy for them.

"Sometimes you are and sometimes you aren't," She smirked. "And flattery will get you nowhere."

"It's gotten me into your berth." He waggled his optic ridges and cackled when she swatted his arm.

"Do shut up," She rolled her optics a bit. Sideswipe chortled softly and just nuzzled her, enjoying their time together. Aquafire relaxed, knowing the frontliner wasn't about to relinquish his hold on her just yet, and vented out a sigh.

The femme knew by now that trying to understand the twins was useless and confusing. They only let her know what they wanted her to know, nothing more, nothing less. Any attempt to find out more was always met with a rigid defense and guarded answers.

Aquafire would never understand what the twins saw in her.

She was an ex-Decepticon, she'd attacked and injured them numerous times in the past, she'd also shot Sideswipe at point blank range not too long ago.

"So, did you really plan on shooting me?" Sideswipe decided now was the best time to bring the subject up.

"To be honest, no," She sighed. "An after thought really. I needed to make it seem like I was betraying the Autobots and by some chance, you were there with me when I was supposed to leave. In order to make you and the others believe I had chosen to return to the Decepticons, I shot you. I wasn't aiming to kill you, Sides, believe me."

"I know," He chuckled softly. "We all knew you weren't aiming to offline me with that shot. I was shocked when you did it though, I thought you'd knocked a few chips loose or something. I don't hold anything against you, never did."

"Thank you," She whispered softly. Sideswipe nuzzled her softly and smiled against her shoulder.

"Move over." The two were startled by Sunstreaker's sudden arrival but Sideswipe shifted to the side to let his brother sit down. The vain mech grabbed one of Aquafire's servos and brought it to his lips, kissing the open palm in greeting as he always did. The femme trailed the tips of her digits over his cheek plating and let her servo drop once he released her. It was their own special greeting that no one around them understood aside from Sideswipe.

"How was patrol?" She asked, still upset that Ratchet refused to allow her back on active duty.

"Boring," He grunted. He absently settled his large servo on her thigh and squeezed lightly before letting go and grabbing his energon cube. Aquafire wasn't bothered by the sudden touch, it was quite comforting in fact. It was Sunstreaker's way of assuring himself that she was still there and she was safe. The Seeker was slowly learning that the golden warrior was quite a tactile mech, expressing his emotions through touch rather than words.

"Decepticons are laying low," Sideswipe hummed.

"Good," Aquafire snorted. The twins shared a look then which Aquafire now knew meant they were conversing over their twin bond.

"We'll bash Starscream twice as good next time we see him," Sunstreaker growled softly. "Fragger has it coming." Aquafire said nothing in return, only nodded and settled back against Sideswipe's frame. After a while, the trio moved to the femme's quarters where they could settle into a berth and become comfortable. The Seeker was between the frontliners, their arms resting about her waist loosely while their helms rested just below her own.

They remained silent for some time, each drifting into a light recharge though Aquafire was the first to wake from it. With a practiced ease, she slid from their arms and ducked into her private washracks. The door cycled shut and she turned on the spray of solvent, jolting at how cold it was before it slowly began to warm to just the right temperature. The Seeker offlined her optics and slowly began to wash her frame, sighing blissfully as she did so. She barely heard the door cycle open over the rush of the solvent laced water before she felt something cover her optics.

Aquafire frantically tried to remove whatever was covering her optics but soon found her wrists firmly pinned to the wall. She keened and trembled, not liking that she couldn't see and couldn't move. She tried to pick up on her attacker's EM field but it was well hidden.

"Let me go!" She struggled as much as she could but the bot pressed against her tightly, restricting her movements. She felt them brush their lips over the leading edge of one of her wings and shuddered at the feeling. Aquafire settled down as the bot continued, servos uncurling and allowing the other to press their palms against her own, interlocking their digits. Aquafire began to purr before she could stop herself as her apparent captor began licking and nipping at her throat cables.

All at once, the bot stopped, making the Seeker whine in displeasure and squirm. The blindfold was slowly removed and she winced as her optics adjusted to the sudden burst of light.

"Need some help?" Sunstreaker's deep timbre voice cut through her muddled thoughts.

"Sunstreaker you aft!" She gaped at him, shocked. "What the frag were you thinking?"

"My brother isn't the only one who enjoys messing with people," He gave her a cocky smirk. Aquafire got her wrists free and shoved the golden mech, optics narrowed angrily.

"That wasn't funny!" She snarled at him, visibly shaking. "Get out!"

"Settle down," Sunstreaker rolled his optics and stepped towards her. He managed to pin her again and smirked at the differences in their height. "Let me help you, I know you can't reach certain places on your back." Aquafire glared at him and huffed, wings twitching slightly.

"Fine," She grumbled. Sunstreaker released her and stepped back, watching with a blank face as she turned around, presenting her back and wings to him. The frontliner grabbed a soft brush and set to work, carefully cleaning the delicate areas of her back and wings.

"Stop squirming, femme," He grunted as he worked on one of her wings. Aquafire stilled her movements and flicked her wings, grinning to herself as she moved them each time Sunstreaker attempted to touch them. The mech quickly caught onto her little game and grasped her right wing firmly in his servo before plunging the digits of his free hand beneath her armor. Aquafire actually squeaked and pitched forward in surprise before going completely still. Sunstreaker smirked triumphantly as he set back to work, pleased that he'd gotten her to listen.

When he finally finished, he turned the femme around and planted a tentative kiss upon her helm, unsure of how she would respond now that her optics were uncovered. The Seeker ducked her helm and rested it against his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her vents.

"Let's get some recharge," Sunstreaker rumbled, reaching around Aquafire to shut the shower head off. She nodded and stepped away from him, exhaustion finally taking its hold on her. Sunstreaker followed and dried them both off before ushering her back to the berth. Once she was settled, the golden mech laid down, wrapping one arm around her almost possessively as he pressed his faceplates against her throat. "If you get up again, I will drag you back here by your wings," He warned.

"Whatever you say, Sunny," She hummed tiredly.

"Don't call me that," He growled. He received a laugh in response before Aquafire settled down and dropped into recharge. Sunstreaker let a small smile grace his lips before he also fell into recharge, joining his twin and the Seeker.


	21. Chapter 20

**I was trying to hold off on this chapter but it demanded to be written and posted lol The generic Seeker in heat chapter! Beware!**

**Yes, Aquafire will be going into heat and it's all Ratchet's fault haha. I won't tell you who I pair her with but Ratchet is included, don't ask me why, he just is. **

**Sparkling names have been chosen! Thank you for all the suggestions!**

**There is another giant plot twist coming up in the next few chapters, so be on the look out~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, and Lightning Bolt.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all so much! Keep reviewing everyone! **

**P.S: I can't wait for Transformers Prime tonight! Jackie's back!**

* * *

><p>Bolt was grinning from audial to audial as he bounded up to his mother a few days later, doorwings quivering with excitement as he came to a skidding halt before her.<p>

"What's got you so revved up?" Aquafire chuckled, pulling the young Praxian into a hug.

"I graduated from basic training today!" The femme flared her wings out in surprise and then swelled with pride within her armor. "And Prowl says I'm ready to to start learning more advanced things as well."

"Oh, sweetspark, I'm so happy and proud of you." Aquafire held him tightly and nuzzled him, kissing his chevron with a smile. "It seems like only yesterday you were a sparkling clinging to my leg, running from Chromia whenever she was on the firing range."

"Mom!" Bolt 'blushed' in embarrassment and the femme only laughed teasingly.

"I'm proud of you," She told him again. "Keep up the good work, alright?"

"I will," He smiled at her. "You sure are spending a lot of time with Sunny and Sides, mother." Aquafire gave her son a look, shaking her helm when he began to grin.

"Jazz is rubbing off on you," She smiled a bit.

"What's going on with you three?" He persisted, fluttering his doorwings a bit.

"We're just friends," Aquafire told him.

"For now," Bolt added for her, grinning wickedly. The Seeker gaped at her son as he high-tailed it away, skidding around a corner and out of view. Prowl happened to be walking by and stopped to watch before he continued on and came to a stop next to Aquafire.

"I am going to kill Chromia," She grumbled.

"May I ask why?" Prowl fought hard to keep his faceplates blank.

"Corrupting my child," She snorted. "He seems to think that there is something between the twins and I."

"I hate to be the one to say it but most of us believe the same," He informed her.

"There is nothing going on!" She growled in frustration.

"I believe you are in denial," Prowl twitched his doorwings. "The twins are looking for you," This was all that was said before he left, leaving the femme shocked. Aquafire growled and stalked off to go find the twins.

"What the frag do you two want?" She scowled at them when she found them in the rec room. Sideswipe grabbed her servo and gave a hard tug, sending her sprawling across his thighs. Aquafire yelped and struggled to right herself, glaring at the red twin once she did so.

"You sure are cranky today," He commented, grinning. "What's wrong?"

"Right now, you're annoying me," She huffed. Sunstreaker reached across the table and grasped her wrist, tugging softly so he could press his lips to her palm. Aquafire snatched her servo back, earning a look of irritation from the golden twin. Sideswipe wasn't deterred and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. Aquafire was suddenly glad the rec room was mostly empty.

"Is it because you haven't had a good overload?" Sideswipe grinned at her then.

"Mute it!" She hissed at the frontliner. Sideswipe chuckled and offered her some energon. After some more joking, the trio settled into a relaxing conversation, teasing and taunting as always. "I'm going to get some rest," Aquafire mumbled after a few joors. The twins nodded and watched her leave, sensing that she didn't want them near at the moment. The Seeker walked back to her quarters as though in a daze and settled into her berth, quickly sending a comm. link to Ratchet before she slipped into recharge.

_:Its begun.:_

-X-X-X-

Aquafire slunk through the halls of the Ark, optics darkened with lust, wings held up in open invitation as she sought out her first potential partner. She felt dirty however as she continued moving and headed towards the washracks, wishing to look her best so she could attract the mechs she desired. When she entered the washracks, the public ones, she found it was already steamy inside and the floors slick with solvent laced water. She purred happily as she moved further into the room, searching for whoever was there.

She was pleasantly surprised to find it was Sunstreaker.

Purring even louder, she sauntered over to the golden mech and boldly wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Hello, Sunstreaker," She purred against his neck.

"Aquafire," He rumbled in greeting. "What the Pit are you doing?"

"I came here to get clean and it was just my luck that you were here too," She hummed. "Would you mind helping me?" She nibbled at a few cables, making him stiffen.

"Fine," He grunted, relenting. He finished washing his own frame before he pried himself from her arms and turned to help her. He took note of her lustful optics and began cleaning her, leaning down to brush his derma over certain areas when he could. Aquafire seemed to tire of this as she soon grabbed his helm and jerked him into a heated kiss. Sunstreaker growled into the kiss and grabbed the femme, pinning her to the wall as he ravished her mouth. Aquafire gasped and moaned, kissing back with just as much intensity. Sunstreaker grabbed her hips and ground himself against her, producing a loud squeal as metal slid against meal. Aquafire bucked into him with a muffled cry, digits digging into his shoulders as he continued.

"Primus..." She gasped out, tilting her helm back as he bit at her neck harshly, soothing the spots with flicks of his glossa. She wiggled against him, whining needily as he touched her wings and traced along her frame, avoiding her interface panel. "Sunstreaker!" She cried out as he dug his digits under the plating near her back. Her panel snapped open and the heady scent of lubricant and arousal permeated the air around them. The water was starting to dry up the moment it touched their frames from how heated they were but they weren't going to risk shutting it off.

Sunstreaker plunged two digits into her valve and groaned at how tight she was as he moved them within her, stretching her.

"Primus, so tight," He growled against her throat. The femme moaned and shrieked, moving against his servo in a desperate attempt to gain some friction. Suddenly, his digits disappeared and were replaced with something much thicker and longer. Aquafire gasped and arched, letting out a squeal when Sunstreaker hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her up. The frontliner let out a snarl as he slammed into the femme again and again.

Aquafire writhed and bucked against him, moaning and screaming in pure pleasure as Sunstreaker took her. She whimpered his name in a mantra as the charge began to build up to its peak and her valve constricted around him.

Sunstreaker captured her lips in a harsh kiss as he angled his thrusts to hit the back of her valve. The femme cried into his mouth as her servos dug into his back, anchoring herself to him when he released her legs in favor of gripping her slender hips. Aquafire wrapped her legs around him and cried out at the feeling.

Almost without a second thought, their chestplates parted and exposed their sparks. Sunstreaker, momentarily surprised, stared at the beautiful sphere before his attention was drawn back to Aquafire's faceplates.

The femme whimpered and squealed as he began thrusting again, leaning forward to press their chests together. Sunstreaker growled at the feeling as their sparks began to merge and nipped at one of her wings. It was an intimate act, merging ones spark with another, but it was far different from the type of merge that resulted in a spark bond. This casual merge was meant only to increase their pleasure as they overloaded.

The two screamed as overload washed over them in waves, shorting out their vocalizers from the sheer intensity of it. Sunstreaker had just enough strength to shift and press his back to the wall and slide down it, uncaring if it scratched his paint. He kissed the femme soundly, wrapping his arms around her waist with a satisfied purr. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was still firmly seated within the Seeker and rolled his hips, earning a soft mewl.

"Mm that felt nice," She purred. "But how about we go back to my quarters?" Aquafire leaned back, allowing their sparks to part and be covered by their plating again. Sunstreaker made a noise of agreement as the femme got up and quickly washed herself. Sunstreaker did the same and the pair quickly slipped out and back to her quarters for another round of interfacing.

-X-X-X-

One round had quickly turned into several and before long, the pair lay exhausted on the berth, limbs tangled together as they basked in the afterglow of their coupling. Sunstreaker had long since become aware of the fact that Aquafire was in heat and took pride in knowing that he had been her first choice.

"Until I find another, I think I'll remain with you," Aquafire hummed, running her servo down his chest.

"I should have gotten you into my berth a long time ago," Sunstreaker rumbled. "But this is just as good. I at least know I haven't forced you. I may be a lot of things but I'm not so sparkless as to force a femme into the berth."

"Good to know." The femme offlined her optics and settled against him tiredly. She was soon deep in recharge, resting against the frontliner peacefully. Sunstreaker kept an arm around her possessively, though he knew he had no reason to fear or think that she would slip out in the morning. Bots in heat often stayed with one partner for a while until they grew bored or another caught their attention. The golden mech could only hope he could keep her attention for more than a few days. Pit, he hoped that after this was all over, that the femme would come to he and his twin and start an actual relationship with them.

The thought made him grin as he settled into the berth and fell into recharge.

She would be theirs by the end of this.

-X-X-X-

For the first week, Aquafire did stay with Sunstreaker, seeking him out exclusively whenever she felt the urge. It was fun and satisfying but she soon needed another. On more than one occasion, she did seek out Ratchet who was more than happy to help a fellow Autobot. The medic found nothing wrong with helping her out, he'd done it many times in the past for femmes and mechs alike when they were too embarrassed to seek out another partner though he restricted himself from spark merging with any of them.

Aquafire was always satisfied after she left Ratchet and was always somewhat amazed by his skill in the berth. That mech knew just how to make a bot come undone.

There weren't many mechs that Aquafire could go after as many were bonded and others were just not what she wanted. She was contemplating going back to Sunstreaker when the alarm sounded. She purred, seeing her opportunity as she raced out to join the others. Ratchet tried to stop her but was too late and swore to himself.

Slag was going to hit the fan after this, he just knew it.

Aquafire soared out to the battle and felt her circuits hum with arousal as she surveyed the Decepticons. Soundwave? No, he was more of a good friend... or was, but she still wouldn't go near him. Definitely not Megatron. None of the Coneheads, she was under their protection. Elite Trine? She zeroed in on Starscream and shot after him. The mech was a bit startled at first and then confused as he watched the femme show off, waggling her wings as she did so. Aquafire transformed and purred, dark purple optics locked onto the SIC. It was only when a deliciously sweet scent hit his olfactory sensors that Starscream realized what was happening and clicked at her. He transformed just as she did and sped off to find a place where they could be alone.

Aquafire followed, uncaring that he was the enemy as she did so. She wanted a good frag and Starscream was going to give it to her. Her coding dictated that she had to mate with at least one Seeker during her cycle and it had chosen Starscream for her.

"Don't bother going after them," Ramjet grunted when he saw Thundercracker cast a glance towards where the two had gone. "Heat cycle."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding then. He wouldn't question how Ramjet knew this as he focused on the battle.

It wasn't until the battle was over hours later that the two Seekers went their separate ways, both equally satisfied as they returned to their respective bases.

"Aquafire!" Sideswipe came running towards her. The femme felt her circuits come alive at the sight of the red Lamborghini and purred seductively as she flared her wings. When he was within touching distance, she lunged and knocked him onto his back, pinning him down with a loud purr. "Well hello to you too," He grinned. Most, if not all, of the Autobots knew that the Seeker was in heat and most had already started a betting pool on who they thought she would target next. So to have said Seeker pouncing on him was a good indication that Sideswipe was about to win a Pit load of credits. "Is there something I can help you with?" His servos moved up and down her back to the luscious curve of her aft which he grabbed to make her mewl.

"Yes," She murmured. "You can help me by shoving that spike of yours into my valve." Well, that was rather blunt but who was he to deny a femme in heat what she wanted? Sideswipe happily allowed his spike to extend and thrust himself into the Seeker when she was ready. In a surprising move, he somehow stood up without removing himself from her and pinned her to the wall, thrusting into her hard and fast. He was pretty sure Red Alert was watching but he honestly didn't care and Aquafire obviously didn't either.

Sideswipe growled and moaned as he continued slamming into her, servos gripping her wings in a way that should have hurt but instead brought pleasure to the femme. She moaned unabashedly and cried out as the frontliner continued, urging him to open his chestplates so they could merge. Sideswipe did so and swore as their sparks merged, forcing them both into an intense overload.

The frontliner held her to his frame, vents heaving and sucking in cool air greedily as he fought to calm down.

"I'm not done with you yet," He growled. He slid out of her and covered up before he lifted her and shot off back to his quarters that he shared with his brother. Sunstreaker, who had been relaxing, nearly snapped at his brother but stopped when he saw the squirming femme in his arms. "What do you say, bro? Always said you wanted her between us."

"I want her to remember it," He grunted. "We'll take turns instead," Sideswipe was disappointed but agreed as he settled the Seeker on his berth and set to work exploring her frame, ignoring her impatient whimpers and pleas. When he reached her valve, he spread her legs and flicked his glossa over the rim, making her cry out in shock. Humming at the taste of her, he plunged his glossa into the opening and licked over the hypersensitive sensors that lined the walls of her valve.

Sunstreaker settled himself on the berth as well and danced his digits along her wings, enjoying how revved up she was getting.

"Sideswipe! Oh... ah... P-please!" She whimpered, arching up as much as she could. Sideswipe removed himself from between her legs and rocked back onto his legs, licking his lips clean of her lubricant. He extended his spike and leaned over her, pressing just the tip into her. The femme let out a keening whine as she wiggled, trying to get him to fill her already.

"Beautiful," The twins murmured just as Sideswipe thrust forward. Aquafire let herself give into them and the night became a blur to them all.

-X-X-X-

In the following weeks, Aquafire found herself going between the twins, Starscream (when she could), and Ratchet whenever the twins weren't available. She was content with this and her chosen mechs. She needed no others.

"You are insatiable," Sideswipe groaned as he nuzzled against her throat. The femme only hummed as she nibbled at his audios and moved against him. "I have patrol with Sunny, behave," He kissed the lusty femme and got off the berth. The Seeker whined in annoyance as she watched him go and curled up on the berth, wondering if she should go see Ratchet or sneak out to see Starscream. In the end, she decided to go and bother Ratchet.

"Ratchet~" She purred, slipping into the med bay. The medic was in his office when she arrived so she happily let herself in.

"Aquafire," He vented out a sigh when he caught her scent. "Femme, go bother some other mech today, I have work to do."

"The twins are on patrol and I can't risk Starscream today," She traced nimble digits down his front and boldly grabbed his codpiece, making the medic jerk.

"You are testing my patience," He ground out, dislodging her servo from his covering.

"Please?" She purred into his audio, nibbling at his chevron. The medibot stood from his chair and turned on the femme, lip plates set in a frown. "Last time, I promise." Well, he couldn't argue with that as he knew her cycle would be coming to an end in just a few days.

"On the desk," He grunted, kicking the rolling chair aside for the moment. Aquafire chirped and lifted herself onto the desk, wings flexing in anticipation. Ratchet caught her lips in a soft kiss as his talented servos traced down her frame, delving into the seams and crevices as he did so. As CMO, he knew her frame intimately and knew just where to touch to get a reaction from the Seeker.

Aquafire purred and whined at how slow Ratchet was going today.

"You young bots know nothing of pleasure," He rumbled against her throat. "A valve or port is not something you can just stick a spike in and frag." He deftly slid her panel open and traced the rim, teasing her. "Acting like a bunch of tactless Dinobots," He grunted when he saw the scratches and dents marring her thigh plating and pelvic region. "Like they've never seen a valve before, honestly," He knew she was going to be sore once the cycle ended but he showed her no pity.

The Seeker squirmed at the sensations and bit her lip as Ratchet continued, kissing and nipping down her frame as he did so. He dropped to his knees and slowly spread her legs apart, kneading the metal of her thighs as he did so. The medibot slowly inserted one of his thick digits into her and pumped it in and out slowly. He knew he should be keeping it professional but there was just no way to do so. He'd helped many bots in his time, Pit, he'd even helped Optimus with Elita's help!

Ratchet removed his digit and stood up, grabbing her hips to drag her closer to the edge of the desk. His plating retracted and his spike extended before he thrust himself into the writhing Seeker. He was one of those bots that liked to build up the pleasure slowly and it was a nice change of pace for Aquafire who was used to the fast and hard pace set by the twins and Starscream.

Aquafire whimpered and trembled as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, servos clenching his shoulders as she anchored herself down. One of his hands left her hips and traveled to her back to pinch and pluck at the sensitive wiring of her wings. The femme screamed as she arched into him and locked her legs around his waist with a moan. She gasped and moaned, undiluting her frame as she moved with him.

"Oh Primus." She gasped, tossing her helm back. "Ratchet!" She cried out and sobbed as he picked up a faster pace. She tried her best to hold back the impending overload but it was just too much as he struck the sensors in the back of her valve with each thrust.

Aquafire wailed as overload washed through her at last, tearing a static filled cry from her vocals as she bucked against Ratchet, valve clenching around his still thrusting spike. The medic groaned and followed, spilling himself within her. He knew he was in no danger of sparking her as they'd never merged sparks and from what he could tell, the small opening leading to her reproductive tanks was sealed shut. This should have tipped him off immediately that something was horribly wrong but in his hazy state, he thought nothing of it.

"Satisfied?" He rumbled as he pulled out. The Seeker let out a warble that vaguely sounded like a yes and he grunted as he searched for some cloths. He helped her clean up before he cleaned himself, the desk and the floor where their mixed fluids had spilled. "Out with you," He helped her out and watched as she staggered off back to her quarters.

Aquafire collapsed on her berth and curled up, falling into recharge.

It wouldn't be until later that she learned of the consequences of her actions during the heat cycle...


	22. Chapter 21

**Lots of twists and turns in this chapter! Aquafire faces the consequences of the mating cycle and there is a special surprise for everyone at the end! I bet you can all guess who the little one is ;)**

**I'm sorry for not updating War Within a Spark lately! I've come to a bit of a road block on that one lol but fear not, I'll figure it out soon! For now, enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and the currently unnamed sparklings.**

**Remember to review everyone! Reviews make me write faster! And they make my day even brighter :D**

* * *

><p>Aquafire was relieved when her heat cycle finally ended and she was able to leave her quarters without constantly needing to interface.<p>

"Aquafire, can we talk with you?" Sideswipe wrapped a careful arm around her as he spoke. Sunstreaker placed a servo on her thigh and squeezed though he didn't immediately pull it away. "After all that's happened, Sunny and I just wanna know if you really have any feelings for us?" The Seeker's optics widened a little as she looked between them.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have sought you out during my cycle," She sighed softly. "And the only reason I went to Starscream was to fulfill my codes demands to mate with at least one Seeker. My protocols tagged Starscream as that one Seeker." The twins nodded in understanding and shifted closer to her. Sunstreaker moved his servo from her thigh to her waist, his arm wrapping around her slowly.

"So where do we go from here?" Sunstreaker murmured, nipping at the tip of her wing.

"We either forget it happened or... we can try to start some sort of relationship." Aquafire whispered softly. The twins looked at each other, communicating silently before they leaned into her, lips just touching her audials.

"We want you for ourselves," They whispered. Aquafire shivered lightly and groaned as they began nipping at her throat, making a show of claiming her. Sideswipe grabbed her chin and pulled her helm to the side before he kissed her softly. Sunstreaker did the same thing though his kiss was much more passionate.

Their moment was interrupted by none other than Chromia.

"About time you three got together," She snorted, saying this loud enough for the entire rec room to hear. A few groans and curses were heard along with a few triumphant cries from several other mechs and femmes. "Looks like 'Hide owes me quite a bit of credits," Chromia crowed happily.

"You bet on this?" Aquafire shouldn't have been surprised but she was.

"Lots of us did," She grinned. "Not sure who started it though, it's never been clear though I'm fairly sure it was Jazz or Smokescreen." Aquafire scowled and the blue femme grinned before she sauntered off to collect her winnings. The Seeker sighed and looked at the twins, vaguely wondering if she'd made the right choice by entering into a relationship with them.

The days after that passed by blissfully and Aquafire was more than amused when she saw Jazz and Prowl one day. The SIC looked ready to crash as he was helped along by his grinning mate. Her finely tuned sensors allowed her to pick up exactly why they were like this and chirped in glee. She passed Skyfire as she was walking and the larger mech paused to glance at her, optics flashing. Aquafire was a little unsettled and picked up her pace, darting around a corner to hopefully get away from the large shuttle.

Skyfire had Seeker coding in him and thus he too was aware of when a bot became sparked. She'd noticed him staring at her for the past few days and was trying to brush it off as paranoia but the more she thought about it, the more likely it became.

The next day she woke up to her tanks rolling and promptly got off the berth to purge in the waste bin.

"Mama, you okay?" Bolt sat up and shuttered his optics tiredly.

"I'm fine, sweetspark," She promised. Once she was sure she was done, she returned to the berth and pulled him close, smiling gently. A few joors later, they were up again. Bolt was out practicing and Aquafire was in her quarters, pacing. She'd purged a few more times since she'd gotten up and was starting to wonder if she had a virus of some sort.

_'It's nothing.' _She thought, trying to convince herself that it truly was nothing. And yet, her spark was telling her otherwise. The Seeker threw herself back onto her berth and forced herself into recharge.

A week later, she still had the symptoms and finally gathered up enough courage to run a few diagnostic scans on her frame. Externally, everything was fine. Internally, everything was fine, no sign of a virus. But when she ran an even deeper scan, she let out a scream and frantically sent a comm. to Ratchet and Smokescreen. The two came running not a few moments later and found her huddled in a corner, muttering indistinctly.

Ratchet tried to approach her a few times but she would always flinch away and start whimpering. Finally, Smokescreen tried his luck and was somehow able to get close enough to pull her into his arms. He could tell she was not in her right mind as she clung to him, muttering and darting her optics about in a frantic manner. She was also deathly afraid of Ratchet, which surprised the Praxian since she'd never shown such fear towards the medic before.

"Aquafire, can you settle down for me?" He asked, keeping his voice low and soft. The femme chirped and looked at him with wide optics. "It's alright, no one here will hurt you," He looked at Ratchet as he said this. "Ratchet won't hurt you. He's a medic, he's here to help." The medibot cautiously moved closer, optics locked with Aquafire's. He knelt down when he was close enough and held his servos up, showing her he meant no harm.

This seemed to relax the Seeker as she loosened her grip on Smokescreen and ceased her rambling.

"Now, do you want to talk?" The Praxian prompted softly. "Anything you tell me will stay between Ratchet and myself, no one else will know." She shrank back against him when she felt the familiar hum that accompanied a medical scan.

"Please, don't let him touch me," She whispered. "He'll hurt me." She sounded like a scared sparkling.

"Ratchet won't hurt you," Smokescreen promised.

"Yes he will!" She insisted, wings flared. "He'll hurt me and take the sparklings!" Both mech's optics widened when they caught the last part.

"What sparklings?" Smokescreen held her a little tighter, knowing how traumatized she was over her last sparkling and it's sudden termination at Shockwave's hand.

"Smokescreen, hold her still," Ratchet had the mech restrain the femme before he manually opened her cockpit and exposed her spark. The Seeker shrieked and wailed but to no avail, Smokescreen was far stronger than she was. "By Primus..." Ratchet leaned back, jaw slack as he gazed into her spark chamber. "Two sparkling sparks," He murmured. He hastily closed her plating and looked at Smokescreen. "I will need you to be present at all check ups," The mech nodded. "I feared this would happen... I need to make sure she will not try to take her own life again."

Smokescreen didn't need to ask why.

After having lost the sparkling sired by her wingmate, he was sure the Seeker would be in a state of denial once she calmed down. If and when she accepted the fact, he was certain she would be consumed by her former guilt over the last sparkling. The only way to really keep her sane would be for her to sparkbond with the sparklings Sire, whoever it may be. Or to have someone there for her throughout the gestation period, that would be just as good.

"Stay here, I'm going to go find one of the twins or Jazz," Ratchet grunted. Smokescreen nodded and lifted the trembling Seeker in his arms before he shifted to sit on the berth. He stayed with her the entire time, trying to calm her down and sooth her fears.

"Shockwave isn't here," He murmured. "He can't hurt you or the sparklings. No one will hurt you. You're safe. Think about Bolt, he still needs you, alright? He'll be happy to have siblings I bet. Prowl's sparkling with have playmates too." She keened softly and curled up. "It's okay to be scared, Aquafire, but just keep telling yourself that no one can hurt you." She nodded shakily and looked up when the door cycled open. Jazz stepped inside ahead of Ratchet and rushed over, gently pulling the blue Seeker into his own arms. Smokescreen nodded to the saboteur and left with Ratchet to discuss their options.

"Yer sparked too, eh?" He smiled softly. "Prowler is sparked as well. Maybe our lil' ones can be playmates." He was trying to cheer her up, she knew, but she was just too scared and numb to really react. "Ah'm here fer ya, if ya ever need a bot ta talk ta. Prowler too. Maybe ya should talk with 'im soon. Might do ya some good."

"I-I don't even know who the Sire is," She whispered, trembling a little. "I was with the twins and Starscream..."

"Eh, both could be Sunshine's n' Sideswipes or one could be ole Screamers," Jazz smiled a bit. "It dun matter, cuz both o' 'em are gonna be 'Bots, not 'Cons. No one would think any less o' ya if one was Screamers. They would never 'ave ta know anyway." Aquafire caught on and nodded, sniffling a bit. "Yer gonna be fine, kay? Ya will get through this n' 'fore long, we'll 'ave three lil' sparklin's runnin' 'bout."

"I don't want anyone else to know though," She sniffed. "I know Skyfire thinks he knows... and now you, Ratchet and Smokescreen as well."

"It'll be a secret fer as long as ya want it ta be," He nodded. "What are ya gonna tell Bolt?" Aquafire flinched then.

"I... don't know," She admitted. "I'm afraid he'll be upset. I don't know how he'll react if I tell him."

"If ya want, Prowler n' Ah can tell 'im," Jazz offered. "He reacted well ta th' news o' Prowler being sparked."

"That would be best," She nodded. The saboteur nodded and rubbed the Seekers back softly.

"Will ya tell th' twins?" Aquafire trembled a bit, shuttering her optics.

"I guess I will have to," She whimpered. "I don't want to right now, I need to adjust."

"Ah understand," Jazz placed a friendly kiss on her helm. "Yer in a relationship with 'em now ain't ya?" He smiled a bit. "Hopefully, they do th' right thing n' ask ya ta be their bonded." Aquafire only nodded, hugging Jazz softly.

"Thank you, Jazz, for coming to talk to me," She whispered.

"Anytime," He smiled. "Whenever ya wanna talk with Prowler, jus' tell meh or come ta his office." She nodded and shifted out of his lap. "Get some rest," He told her as he left.

Aquafire laid on her berth, curled up in a tight ball as she fought back more tears. She was so scared and the fact that she didn't know who the Sire was frightened her even more. All she really wanted to do was take her own life and be done with it but a certain memory kept the thoughts at bay.

The memories of a small Praxian sparkling running towards her, clinging to her arm, screaming and crying as he held onto her.

It always broke her spark when she remembered how Bolt had cried and looked at her with pained optics, begging her to stay alive and stay with him.

Her promise to protect him and stay with him also stopped her from doing anything to compromise her or the sparklings lives.

"Papa... Sire... I'm so scared," She whimpered, hugging a pillow close. It was times like these that she wished Skyblitz and Wildfire were still functioning.

Slowly, Aquafire cried herself into exhaustion and then into recharge. Hopefully, this would all just be one bad dream and when she woke up, it would be a distant memory.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire had been dismayed and startled to find that it had all been real when she woke up the next day. Ratchet and Smokescreen checked up on her a few hours later, trying to encourage her to get out of her quarters and walk about but she refused, opting to stay hidden in her room for the day. The two allowed her to do so, if only to let her settle in and get used to the idea of being a Carrier.

Half-way into the day, the twins came looking for her and were a little upset when she refused to let them inside. Bolt soon joined them and she realized that she wouldn't be able to avoid her own son for very long.

"Only Bolt can come in!" She called out. She heard the door cycle open and Bolt darted in, urging the door to shut before one of the twins tried slipping inside as well. The youngster rushed to her and threw himself into her arms, nuzzling and cuddling softly.

"Mama... is it true?" He whispered softly. "What Jazz told me? Are you really... sparked?" Aquafire kissed his helm gently and cycled in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Yes," She finally responded. "I am. I'm so sorry, sweetspark," She hugged him tightly.

"Please, mama, don't try hurting yourself," He begged softly. "I love you, mama, please stay." Aquafire felt her spark constrict when he said this and let out a quiet sob.

"I love you too," She whispered. "Oh Primus, I love you. So very much. You'll always be my little mech. I promise, I'll stay." Bolt nodded and buried his faceplates against her throat, crying softly. The two remained like this for some time, comforting each other, reassuring, promising.

"Y-you'll tell Sunny and Sides right?" He whispered softly. "They're really worried about you, mama. They're scared they did something wrong."

"They didn't do anything wrong," She whispered. "I'm just... I need more time. I'm not ready to tell them."

"Will you at least see them?" He looked up at her.

"Maybe," She sighed softly.

"Mama... will you be with them?" She could tell he was a little hesitant. "They're good mechs, I know they are. I know they make you happy... don't they?"

"I guess they do, sweetspark," She admitted.

"Mama, they don't want anyone else besides you," He told her. "If they make you happy, be with them."

"Jazz is definitely rubbing off on you," She smiled gently. "We'll see, okay?" She took a deep breath again. "I love you," She whispered again. "Primus knows I'd do anything for you."

"Then be with Sunny and Sides," He insisted. "I want you to be happy, Mama, I want you to be happy like Uncle Prowl and Jazz, Aunt Mia and Ironhide, and all the others. I want you to have what they have. Primus knows you deserve to be happy." Aquafire could only smile at her son.

"Go see Jazz, alright? I... have things to think about." Bolt nodded and kissed her cheek before he left. The twins, annoying slaggers that they were, were still outside her door, sitting on either side like faithful guard dogs. She shook her helm and laid down, knowing it would be some time before she was ready to face them.

The question was: would she be ready?

-X-X-X-

_Storm Ridge watched through the mirror as his former wingmate and lover spoke with her adopted son and smiled softly. A young Seeker stood beside Storm Ridge, loosely holding his hand as she watched as well. The little femmeling was a rich blue color with gray and white accents. She had a beautiful silver face with ruby red optics that shone with curiosity and playfulness. _

_Steel Wing joined the pair and grunted when the Seeklet pretty much attached herself to his leg._

"_How is she?" He asked, leaning down to pick the sparkling up._

"_Better," Storm Ridge sighed. "She refuses to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe though."_

"_Still can't believe she's even considering getting together with them," Steel Wing grunted. Skyblitz whacked the back of his helm and glared at the younger mech._

"_It is her choice," He muttered. "The past is the past, things have changed."_

"_It's obvious they harbor feelings for her," Wildfire added in. "Otherwise they would not still be pursuing her."_

"_I wish we could be there for her," Storm Ridge sighed miserably. He happily took the sparkling and set her on his hip, kissing her helm gently._

"_Soon," A deep voice rumbled. The group turned and bowed their heads respectfully to the great golden mech. "Your time will come." He smiled gently and reached out, silently asking to hold the sparkling. Storm Ridge handed her to Primus and looked back into the mirror. "There are still things that must be done here before you can leave."_

"_Yeah, finding out who really killed us," Steel Wing snarled, clenching his servos. Primus was well aware of who the real culprit was but he was leaving it up to the two Seekers to figure out on their own. He was also painfully aware of how premature the sparklings arrival to his domain was. It took all of his years of control not to return her to the land of the living._

"_Do not worry, young one, no harm will come to them," He cooed softly. The little femme cuddled against his chest and shuttered her optics tiredly. He chuckled and watched the group of Seekers as they gazed into the mirror, all of them murmuring and debating on who they should next spy on. Soon, he knew, the odds would be in their favor but as for how Aquafire would progress during her pregnancy... that was a mystery even to him. _

"_Till all are one," Primus silently handed the sparkling to Wildfire and faded away._


	23. Chapter 22

**I finally have this entire story planned out! For the first time ever I actually know how I want it to end XD Anyway, have you all figured out who that mystery sparkling was at the end of chapter 21? If not, don't feel bad! You'll find out eventually!**

**The twins still don't know that Aquafire's sparked, how will they react?**

**Lots of things going on in this chapter and Prowl is a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and the unnamed sparklings.**

**Remember to review everyone! Reviews make me update faster and they make my day that much brighter~**

* * *

><p>Aquafire did her best to avoid the twins over the following weeks, going so far as to use Jazz and Bolt to spy on them and tell her when it was safe enough for her to go to the rec room for some energon. Of course, the twins started catching on and started hiding in unchecked areas so they could try and catch her when she went by. Their attempts, thankfully, were always foiled by Prowl, Jazz and even Ratchet whenever he took it upon himself to escort her.<p>

"You cannot avoid them forever," Smokescreen rumbled at the end of one of their sessions.

"I know," She whispered. "Every time I think I'm ready though, I get scared and start doubting myself."

"Why do you doubt yourself?" The Praxian was used to having Aquafire in his office even after their sessions ended, as they sometimes needed longer to talk about certain things.

"I don't know," She shook her head.

"Is it that you are afraid of how they will react?" He continued on. "Are you afraid that they will reject you?"

"Yes," She whispered.

"They are legitimate fears," He sighed. "But you should not let it cloud your judgment, Aquafire. Knowing them, they will be more upset over the fact that you hid it for so long instead of just telling them straightaway. I want you to only think of the positive outcomes, alright? Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes," She nodded softly.

"I have a task for you," He leaned back in his chair. "Within the next orn, I want you to at least talk with the twins. You don't have to tell them about the sparklings if you're not ready to."

"That's asking too much," She looked away.

"Is it?" He arched an optic ridge at her. "Aquafire, how can I help if you keep taking steps back? I want you to see them, you'll feel better for it once you've done so." The Praxian stood then and moved towards the door. "Our time is up for today. I will see you again in a week for our next session unless something comes up and you need to talk to me earlier." The Seeker got up and thanked him, slipping out the door without another word.

Aquafire made a bee-line for her quarters and practically dove inside before locking it with a heavy sigh. She immediately stiffened when someone knocked on the door a few times and let out a growl.

"Aquafire, please, let us in," Sunstreaker whispered gruffly from the other side.

"We're really worried about you," Sideswipe whined softly.

"Go away!" She called out, backing away from the door. "Please, go away!" She heard their muttered protests before everything fell silent.

"Just... comm. us when you want to talk." Aquafire cycled air through her vents harshly upon realizing she'd been holding her breath. She heard the twins leaving and collapsed on her berth. She buried her faceplates in her servos and sucked in a shuddering breath before letting it out.

"Primus help me," She whispered. The Seeker curled up and stared at the wall blankly. She could feel the sparklings thrumming next to her own, happy as could be, completely oblivious to their Carrier's pain. She wished she could be as carefree as the sparklings she was carrying, it would make things so much easier on her. But, it was just not meant to be.

Aquafire forced all the negative thoughts back and focused only on the memories she had of Bolt as he was growing up and of her own Creators when she was still a youngling. Eventually, the memories lulled her into recharge. She only roused herself when she felt Bolt slipping into the berth and snuggling up against her. After they got comfortable, they both fell into recharge.

Bolt was used to his mother taking late day naps now, though at first he'd been alarmed by her lack of energy. Ratchet had quickly assured him that it was normal for carrying bots to be tired, something about her spark having to split its energy between itself and the two sparklings. The youngster had been amused when he walked in on Prowl napping at his desk one day and had quickly saved the image to his memory banks.

Since then, he'd made a point of joining his mother whenever she took a nap, stating that he wanted to be there for her in case she had a bad dream flux or something.

The lock clicked and the door cycled open quietly before Ratchet poked his helm inside. He spotted Aquafire and Bolt and let out a sigh as he stepped back outside. No point in waking them just to do a quick scan of the femme.

"How is she?" Prowl walked up, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Asleep for now," He grunted. "Why aren't you resting?"

"I actually just woke up," He twitched his doorwings. "I wanted to speak with Aquafire but seeing as she is resting, I will return at a later time." Ratchet nodded and watched as the Praxian walked away. The medic sighed to himself and headed back to the med bay. He would need to confront Aquafire soon about telling Optimus the news so he wouldn't come asking questions when he noticed both she and Prowl were being removed from the active duty roster.

-X-X-X-

"I can't do it anymore, Prowl," Aquafire looked at the tactician. "I just can't. But I'm just too scared to confront them."

"You don't have to tell them," He reminded her. The femme nodded and vented a heavy sigh. "It might make you feel better if you would simply talk with them."

"Smokescreen told me the same thing," She muttered.

"Must I make it an order?" Aquafire grumbled at this. She and Prowl were in his and Jazz's quarters, relaxing, talking and just comforting one another. They'd taken a nap together earlier, though it wasn't the first time they'd done so. Jazz actually had pictures of them cuddled up together, helms pressed close as they slept. Ratchet had told them it was a Carrier thing, though he hadn't bothered to explain it any further than that much to their annoyance.

"I should get going," Aquafire sighed as she stood and stretched. She nodded to the Praxian as she left and quickly darted back to her room, hoping that the twins weren't around to see her.

"Mama, how long are you going to avoid them?" Bolt inquired, frowning a little when his mother returned to their quarters. "It's been nearly a month now."

"I know," She sighed, defeated. "I know. I'm just... I don't know what to tell them."

"Tell them the truth," The youngster shrugged. "You always told me that lying makes things worse so why don't you just tell the truth?" Aquafire lowered her wings and looked down.

"I will... just... not yet," She murmured. Bolt hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning," He smiled as he left. Aquafire flicked her wings and watched him before she sat on the berth and subspaced an old holocube. With a soft smile, she viewed the pictures and memories it held.

What she wouldn't give to have it all again.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire finally found enough courage to face the twins and called them to her quarters nervously. They arrived shortly after and were quick to embrace her.

"Primus femme, stop worrying us like that," Sunstreaker whispered into her audio.

"Did we do something wrong?" Sideswipe asked, not releasing his hold on her waist. "Did... we move too fast for you? Are you not ready for a relationship?"

"You did nothing wrong," She whispered, sitting rigid between them. "I needed time to think, sort things out." Sunstreaker ran his digits along the leading edge of her wing, making her shudder. "There are some things going on right now that are bringing up painful memories for me and I've been seeking help from Smokescreen for it. I don't want you to worry though, alright?"

"We'll still worry," Sunstreaker snorted. "You agreed to be involved with us, I believe that we are allowed to worry over you." Aquafire said nothing as she leaned into their comforting touches. The twins remained with her for what seemed like joors, comforting her as they tried to renew their relationship.

"Just let us stay here with you tonight," Sideswipe whispered. "Please?" Aquafire hesitated before she nodded. The twins shifted and got comfortable with the Seeker. She shifted her wings and let them hold her close. The trio fell into recharge together and for the first time in a while, Aquafire was at peace.

Aquafire was a little panicked when she later awoke to find the twins in her berth but she quickly settled down and relaxed. She watched over them as they rested and stroked their helms softly, admiring just how handsome they both were.

They had their quirks, yes, but Aquafire didn't mind any of them, though she was still terrified of Sunstreaker's darker half. She truly wanted to tell them about the sparklings but she was scared that they would hate her, tell her they didn't want her or the sparklings. Worse still, they might even accuse her of cheating on them with Starscream, though it was unlikely as she'd already explained the entire ordeal to them and they hadn't been together officially during her cycle.

She placed a gentle kiss on each of their helms and settled down, intent on recharging some more.

Sideswipe apparently had other ideas.

The red frontliner came online and trailed his finger tips over her wing, lips closing over the tip and actually sucking on it. Aquafire gasped softly and keened at the feeling, frame trembling as he continued.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sideswipe purred, nipping along the leading edge and fondling the aileron. Aquafire fought to keep silent but a mewl was forced from her as Sideswipe continued his ministrations. The Seeker was vaguely aware of movement on her other side and only just registered the touches before Sunstreaker joined in with his brother. The femme squirmed and writhed, trying to get them to stop but at the same time continue the delightful treatment. The twins soon stopped and wrapped their arms around her, each bestowing a kiss on her cheek as they grinned.

"Leave if you're going to bother me," She grumbled tiredly. "I just want to rest."

"We'll behave," Sideswipe chirped though his grin told a different story.

"Seriously, leave," She grumbled. "Come back later, I just want to sleep right now." The twins cast her concerned looks then. She hesitantly kissed them both and murmured that she would be fine before they finally got up and left. Aquafire sighed and stretched out on the berth, almost instantly falling back into recharge.

-X-X-X-

The trio spent more and more time together as the days went by, slowly building up their relationship while Aquafire built up the confidence she needed in order to confront the twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were passing by the officers quarters when they caught the sound of femme voices. Curious, they moved towards the door and listened in.

"So what's it like?" They heard Elita's voice.

"Nothing like you would expect." Huh? That was Aquafire! But.. what were they talking about?

"That may be because of your past experience," They heard the familiar sound of wings shifting downwards.

"I suppose so," Aquafire whispered. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Of course. You know, Optimus and I have been talking about having our own sparklings for quite some time."

"Seriously?" The twins rolled their optics and walked off. Ugh, femme talk. They really did not need the image of their two commanders going at it in their heads.

The two frontliners caught up with their femme later on in the day and quickly lavished attention on her. They liked to think of her as theirs and she didn't seem to mind being called such when they were together.

"You alright?" Sideswipe murmured, pressing kisses along her wing. "You seem tired."

"That's because I am," She sighed.

"You're always tired," Sunstreaker grumbled against her throat. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She whispered. The twins growled, knowing she wasn't telling the truth, but let it go as they curled up with her.

Aquafire felt extremely uneasy as she tried to relax in their embrace. She knew it was only a matter of time before they caught on and she was found out. She could only hope that she would be able to tell them before they found out on their own.

-X-X-X-

A few days later, the twins were passing by the med bay when they caught part of a conversation.

"-sparklings belong to the twins!"

"You don't have to keep telling me that! I know!"

"Then tell them for Primus' sake!" The twins looked at each other and took off. That had been Ratchet and Aquafire... but what had been said couldn't be right. Aquafire wasn't sparked. She'd have told them if she were... wouldn't she?

They kept the information to themselves the entire day and when they finally got the femme alone in her quarters, they brought it up.

"Hey, we heard a pretty interesting conversation today," Sideswipe commented, keeping his voice low and steady as he spoke.

"It couldn't have been that interesting," She murmured back.

"Oh, but it was," Sunstreaker rumbled. "Something about sparklings." The two didn't miss how Aquafire stiffened between them.

"We heard it while passing the med bay this morning," Sideswipe continued, his servo coming up to rest on the sensitive glass of her cockpit. They could feel her trembling, vocalizer letting out tiny little whimpers of fear.

"We heard you and Ratchet," Sunstreaker growled, optics darkened angrily. "You've been keeping it a secret from us, haven't you?" The Seeker tried to bolt off the berth but the twins held her down firmly. "Why did you hide it?" He snarled. Aquafire remained stubbornly silent, still trying to get away from them and protect her sparklings.

"Aquafire, why?" Sideswipe demanded harshly, holding her tight. "Why would you hide such a thing from us? They're ours... right?" Aquafire stilled then, optics wide with panic and fright.

"One of them is," She finally whispered. "The other... is possibly Starscream's..." She waited for them to explode and start yelling but instead they stared at her, obviously trying to figure out how that could happen. Aquafire quietly explained to them how it was possible for her to be sparked with two different sparklings and they made soft sounds of understanding.

"I can't believe you hid this from us," Sunstreaker muttered, still a little sore from finding out so abruptly.

"I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't ready," She buried her faceplates against Sunstreaker's throat. "I'm so scared that I'll do something wrong and lose them. I was scared you both would hate me." The twins already knew about her last experience with being sparked and were intent on taking revenge for what Shockwave had done. He had no right terminating that sparkling.

"You don't have to do this alone though," Sideswipe let out a pathetic whine as he nuzzled her. "We're here for you."

"I don't want to force either of you into parenthood though," She whimpered softly.

"You're not forcing us," Sunstreaker told her firmly. "We want to be here for you, we want to help raise the sparklings, regardless of who the Sire is." The golden frontliner grabbed her chin and turned her faceplates up so he could kiss her lips. Aquafire whimpered softly and kissed back, wings fluttering as Sideswipe stroked the sensitive appendages.

"Will you two stay with me when I go see Ratchet in the morning?" She whispered once they'd all settled down.

"Of course," Sideswipe kissed her cheek softly.

"We'll be there for you," Sunstreaker whispered, tightening his arms around her. Aquafire nodded and offlined her optics, hoping to get some rest.

The twins watched over her intently, emotions flowing freely over their twin bond. They were over the initial anger and shock of finding out about the sparklings and were now worried about how the entire ordeal was affecting the femme. They silently vowed to stay by her side the entire time, no matter what.


	24. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23 everyone! Thank you for your continued support :D**

**Lots of cute moments in this chapter as well as an awkward one involving poor Bolt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and the unborn sparklings.**

**Remember to review everyone! It would make me feel soo much better**

* * *

><p>The twins were not at all prepared for Aquafire's reaction when they entered the med bay for her daily check up. Smokescreen was there as well, apparently ready for whatever the femme would do.<p>

"Aquafire, focus," The gambler murmured, guiding her over to the medical berth. He looked back at the twins and his optics flashed as he passed an idea on to Ratchet, who nodded in silent agreement. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, come over here please." The twins quickly moved to Aquafire's side and looked at Smokescreen, wondering what was going to happen. "When Ratchet comes over, I want you both to get her attention, no matter what, understood?"

"Yes?" They were completely confused. They watched as Ratchet moved towards them and suddenly, Aquafire lost it. She started screeching and howling, trying desperately to get away. In the back of her mind, she knew she was safe, but the part of her that demanded protection of the sparklings saw the medic as a threat and thus something she needed to get away from. The twins grabbed her servos and let her squeeze them tightly as they murmured to her, trying to get her to calm down as Ratchet backed off, giving them space.

The medibot knew better than to sedate the Seeker, he'd tried it before and she'd been terribly hurt when she'd awoken from the exam. She hadn't trusted him for some time after that and it was only recently that he'd taken over her daily exams once more. It was safer to let Smokescreen calm her down before he did anything.

"Shh, it's okay," Sideswipe whispered. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you. We won't let anything bad happen, alright?"

"We'll be here the entire time," Sunstreaker promised softly. "We'll make sure nothing happens." Aquafire's terrified cries slowly faded away and her trembling frame stilled. Smokescreen smiled and praised the femme for her progress as Ratchet moved in and tapped her chestplates gently. There was a moment of tension before the glass of her cockpit split open and uncovered her spark beneath the plating.

Curious, the twins peered inside and were awed by the sight of the two small sparks that were attached to Aquafire's bigger spark. They pulsed and thrummed happily, beating at a slightly faster rate than Aquafire.

"It would seem they are almost ready to move down to your gestation chamber," Ratchet told her softly. "I was unsure if your body would be able to handle carrying two sparklings but it seems you are doing just fine."

"What... do you mean?" She squeezed the twins' hands softly.

"Normally, a mech or femme carries only one sparkling at a time," He explained. "A sparkling spark can usually be removed and placed into a frame designed by the Creators, which is what most couples choose to do. It can also be allowed to move down into the gestation chamber, which, over the months, begins taking metal and alloys from the Carrier in order to form the sparklings protoform. This process can of course be stopped in order for a couple to build their own sparkling frame. Now, in the case of twins, it's slightly different. We aren't built to handle twins, it's a huge drain on the carrying bot and usually one of them fizzles out from lack of energy and strength."

Aquafire let out a whimper of fear.

"That is not always the case," He assured her. "Bots carrying twins are normally kept under observation and the sparklings are monitored very carefully. Depending on the Carrier's frame type, mass, even heritage, the twin sparks are removed one to two months before they are actually due and placed in sparkling frames. They are then kept in intensive care to ensure their survival." He saw the femme visibly relax but they both knew it was a little too late for them to begin fabricating sparkling frames. Pit, they hadn't even talked about making sparkling frames before this and Seekers weren't known to do so in the first place. "However, Seekers seem to be built to withstand multiple sparklings," He continued. "I've known Seekers to birth triplets in the past and they were completely fine. Something to do with your coding and the metal additives in the energon in Vos, it's never really been explained or studied."

"My Carrier was the eldest of four, though the younger ones were the triplets," Aquafire whispered. "My grand-carrier was as healthy as they came." Ratchet nodded and closed up her plating much to her own relief.

"You two take her back to her quarters and stay with her until she has completely calmed down." Ratchet told the twins. Smokescreen handed Aquafire a cube of medical grade and waited for her to drink it all before he moved away. "Once you've done so, I want you to come back here. We have much to discuss."

"Don't ask that of us," Sideswipe snapped irritably. Ratchet gave them both an incredulous look before he scowled.

"It concerns Aquafire," Ratchet growled out.

"So what?" Sunstreaker helped the Seeker to her pedes and glared at the medic. "If you want to talk to us, you can do it right now while we're still here. Otherwise you can kindly frag off and leave us to care for our femme." Ratchet glared right back and flicked his gaze between the trio. He knew that a week before Aquafire found out about the sparklings, she'd gotten together with the twins and at first, he'd been skeptical of the whole thing. But seeing them worry after her the past few weeks and now seeing them here with her in the med bay, supporting her, comforting her, he knew that the relationship was real.

Ratchet had always secretly hopped that the twins would one day find happiness after all the many vorns of suffering they'd gone through back on Cybertron. He would have never guessed that they'd one day settle for a feisty Seeker femme who at one time was their enemy. But, he supposed stranger things had happened.

"Come back when you want to," He finally told them. "Now get out of my med bay." The twins happily led Aquafire away and back to her own quarters. They all got settled on the berth and laid in blissful silence for some time.

"If Sire were here, he would be grilling you two," Aquafire muttered against Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Why?" The red frontliner hummed softly.

"To make sure his little princess would be happy," She smiled a little. "And that you two would stay with me."

"What was it like growing up in Vos?" Sunstreaker murmured, trailing the tips of his digits over her back struts.

"It was..." Aquafire paused, trying to remember. "Peaceful for the most part. There was so much open space so we could fly as freely as we wanted to. There was the occasional fight but it was nothing serious, just two trine leaders trying to see who was the strongest. I remember there used to be fights over unclaimed mechs or femmes and which ever partially formed trine won, got to add that bot to their trine."

"That sounds messy," Sideswipe chuckled. "And fun."

"I never had to deal with it," She muttered. "I knew who my wing mates were before I even hit my youngling years." She paused as she remembered Steel Wing and Storm Ridge. "I can't imagine how those who never find their trine feel," She continued. "To a Seeker, trine is everything, it's pretty much our goal in life to form a trine. They are just like family, sometimes even more than that. Most trines end up becoming bondmates so their bond runs even deeper. They are the trines I used to look up to when I was younger. They were amazing when they flew, so perfectly in sync with one another..."

"Hey, Aquafire..." Sideswipe nuzzled her softly. "If your trine was still here, would you have still wanted to be with us?" Aquafire looked at him with pained optics.

"I... don't know," She admitted softly. "I wouldn't be able to make that decision, Sides." She buried her faceplates against his throat. Primus, she'd loved her trine mates but if she'd been forced to choose between them... she was pretty sure her spark would break. No matter what, somebot would have ended up hurt in the end.

Sideswipe knew he'd asked the wrong question and apologized over and over again to the femme. He eventually coaxed her into raising her helm and captured her lips softly.

Aquafire kissed back gently and shuttered her optics as Sunstreaker began trailing kisses over her shoulders and wings. Sideswipe deepened the kiss, cupping her cheeks in his servos as he did so. Aquafire soon found herself settled in the red frontliners lap, arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed. Sideswipe settled his servos on her hips gently and trailed soft kisses down her neck to her cockpit. He kissed the sensitive glass, smiling gently as he did so.

"Primus, I can't wait to see them," He whispered. He leaned up and caught her lips again just as she moaned, arching into Sunstreaker's servos as he trailed them over the sensitive parts of her frame. Just as things were heating up, the door cycled open and a carefree Bolt walked in.

"Mom, I'm-" He froze, optics wide as he stared at the three bots on the berth. Aquafire had a stunned expression on her face while Sideswipe grinned over her shoulder at the youngster. "I'm... going to go see Prowl," He turned and bolted.

Aquafire was fairly sure that had been the most awkward moment ever for her son.

"You two are glitching idiots!" She grumbled. "You didn't lock the door."

"We didn't think anyone would come in," Sideswipe shrugged. Aquafire scowled and gasped when Sunstreaker nipped at her wing.

Soon after, the trio settled down and started talking about possible sparkling names though none of them seemed to click in Aquafire's processor.

"So beautiful," Sunstreaker rumbled as he held her. Sideswipe had left some time ago to report for patrol, leaving Aquafire and Sunstreaker alone together. "Our pretty little Seeker." He kissed her cheeks and lips softly. "Stay ours?"

"Yes," She whispered, vocals hitching softly. Sunny kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her to hold her flush against his frame. Aquafire wrapped her own arms around the frontliners neck, offlining her optics as she gave in.

"We'll never leave you," He promised softly. "Not ever again. We want the sparklings, we want to be there for them and for you." Aquafire nodded and curled into him. Sunstreaker held her protectively, resting his chin on her helm as he let out a soft vent.

-X-X-X-

The twins slowly figured out a schedule that kept one or both of them with Aquafire at any given time in the day. And if they both had patrol, they made sure that she was with Prowl. They had gotten used to the little panic attacks she had during her daily check ups and were slowly working to calm her down before it even started.

"Good morning, babe," Sideswipe purred, kissing the femme softly. Sunstreaker was already gone, having had early morning patrol to report for.

"Morning," She murmured tiredly, kissing back. Sideswipe got out of the berth and snatched up the two cubes of energon he'd already gotten for her earlier. He gave her the medical grade first and then the sweetened low grade. "Where's Sunny?"

"He had early morning patrol," He hummed, drinking his own energon. "I'm off duty today and so is he once he gets back. Looks like Prowl got a hold of the duty roster again." Aquafire smiled at this and made a mental note to speak with the tactician later. "Feel like going outside today? You know what Ratchet said, you gotta get up and move, fly while you still can."

"Don't remind me," She shuddered. She knew that within the next few weeks, she would be grounded until after the sparklings were born and that in itself upset her. She hated being grounded like that.

"Come on," He tugged her to her pedes gently, smiling. Aquafire sighed and let him do so, holding his servo loosely as they left the room. "Do you feel up to flying?" He asked softly once they were outside.

"Yes," She nodded. "If I start feeling weak, I'll land." Sideswipe nodded and let go so she could transform and take to the sky. He watched her with a smile, taking the flight to memory as he watched. She was so beautiful in the air where she belonged, so graceful and carefree. He wished his brother was here to see her right now but the red frontliner settled for sending images to his twin over the bond. He felt a surge of pride flow back through the bond and smiled.

Aquafire soon landed, intakes heaving, but she was smiling, obviously happy that she'd finally gotten out and into the air.

"You feeling better?" Sideswipe smirked gently, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Much," She purred softly. She leaned into him and let out a sigh as her frame slowly settled down from the flight.

"Come on, lets go back inside," Sideswipe smiled and led her back into the Ark. Jazz passed them whistling a happy tune, a little skip to his step as he walked.

"Prowl must be in a good mood," Aquafire chuckled. Sideswipe nodded in agreement as they continued walking. The red frontliner kissed the top of her helm as they walked, holding her close, and finally they made it to the med bay. They stopped just outside the door so they could take a moment to calm down.

"Aquafire, you'll be alright," He told her. "Ratchet won't hurt you or the sparklings. Today is just to see if the sparks have moved down into your gestation chamber, remember?" Aquafire nodded and took a few deep breaths. The pair entered the med bay and took up their usual positions. The femme tensed when she saw Ratchet but remained otherwise silent much to everyone's surprise and relief. She still hesitated before opening her chestplates and clenched Sideswipe's servo tightly when Ratchet began poking around.

"Well, it looks like they've moved," He told them as he stepped back. "You don't have to come in every day anymore, just every other week or so."

"Thank you," She breathed softly. After a few scans to confirm, Ratchet gave her another cube of medical grade with the needed additives and sent her on her way with Sideswipe.

"No more Hatchet every day," Sideswipe crowed happily, hugging the femme as they entered her quarters. Aquafire smiled softly and slipped out of his embrace to lay down, feeling tired already. Sideswipe smiled and laid down with her, happily wrapping his arms around the Seeker to hold her close.

This was how Sunstreaker found them upon his return and with a soft chuckle, he joined them, powering down for a nap. He would ask them about what Ratchet said later, for now he wished only to relax.


	25. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24 everyone! Some cute moments with the twins and Prowl and Jazz. Aquafire opening up more to the twins about her past :D **

**All of my reviewers have been so very helpful! All of your reviews just make me want to keep writing! My brain twin Mercedes Wolfcry is especially helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Wildfire, Skyblitz, Lightning Bolt and the unborn sparklings.**

**Remember to review everyone! It makes me write faster! Also, you get cookies :D**

* * *

><p>"My Creators told me that when I first met my wing mates, I pushed them over and sat on them," Aquafire told the twins. She was opening up to them more, telling them things that she had previously kept to herself for fear of falling back into depression.<p>

"I can see that," Sideswipe laughed. "You're such a bossy femme. Who do you get it from?"

"My Carrier, Skyblitz," She smiled weakly. "Papa used to tell me that when he first met Sire, he would always bully him and start fights with him."

"Because he liked him?" Sunstreaker asked with a small smirk.

"That's what he told me," She shrugged. "I never knew their third wing, apparently he found some nice femme before I was born and just... left."

"Is that possible?" Sideswipe tilted his helm, stroking her back a bit.

"The bond was still there between them but he just left," She told him. "It's not like a sparkmate bond, so it can be broken but it still hurts." The twins nodded and fell silent. "You two would have gotten along great with my wing mates," She told them softly. "I mean, you've met them before but that was only in battle."

"They seemed like decent mechs," Sunstreaker hummed.

"They were," Aquafire smiled. "Primus, they were the best wing mates a Seeker could ask for. When Storm Ridge wasn't being quiet and all, he was planning pranks with Frenzy and Rumble, and so was I."

"You?" The twins gave her a look. "Pulling pranks?"

"When Hook takes you off active duty, you get bored," She shrugged. "It was fun to frag off Starscream and the other Seekers. Mainly because we could all hide behind Soundwave if we got caught."

"Soundwave?" Again with the looks.

"He was my friend... kind of," She sighed softly. "His cassettes liked me well enough, especially Ravage. Took a while to gain Frenzy and Rumble's trust. I was upset with them for attacking Bolt but we made up."

"Good," Sunstreaker grunted. "If they hadn't apologized, I would have slagged them both."

"And have a pissed off Soundwave after us? No thank you," Sideswipe snorted. Aquafire snorted and flicked her wings, feeling better than she had been earlier in the day.

"We'll be back in a bit, we need to exact some revenge on Ironhide," Sunstreaker suddenly sat up, scowling.

"If I find you two in the med bay, I'm leaving you both there," She scowled at them. The twins only grinned as they kissed her and ducked out of the room. Aquafire rolled her optics and settled into the berth, covering herself with the warm thermal blanket. She stroked her abdominal plating softly and left her servo over it protectively as she slipped into a well needed recharge.

-X-X-X-

"Ah'm back~" Jazz announced as he walked into his and Prowl's quarters. His mate was sitting at his desk, looking over a small stack of datapads as always when he walked in. Jazz smiled endearingly at this and walked towards the Praxian silently, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the mech. "Ah thought ya said ya weren't gonna do any work while Ah was gone?"

"I may have been taken off the duty roster but I am still allowed to do small amounts of work," He sighed softly. "And I needed something to do as I was unable to rest." Jazz nodded and snatched the datapad from his mate's servos, setting it aside as he pulled the chair back. He quickly grabbed Prowl and took his seat, settling the startled SIC in his lap afterwords.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" Jazz nuzzled against his throat softly.

"My tanks were upset is all," Prowl sighed a bit. "They've settled now but I'm no longer tired."

"Ah could think o' a few things that might tire ya out," Jazz grinned. Prowl was not amused by this as he glared at his mate. "Jus' kiddin'."

"The sparkling is growing stronger every day," Prowl rested a servo over his stomach plating with a soft smile. Jazz covered his hand with his own and smiled. He still couldn't believe that he and Prowl were going to be Creators at long last. "Have you ever seen a Seeker when they are near a carrying bot or sparkling?"

"If ya count 'Fire, then nah, Ah haven't," Jazz chuckled. "Why?"

"It is a rather stunning sight," Prowl told him. "You remember how Aquafire reacted when the cassettes attacked Bolt?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Seekers were known for protecting and rearing sparklings back during the Golden Age," Prowl continued on. "Fiercely protective, to the point that they would nearly offline a bot if they believed them to be a great enough threat. Seekers have been known to shadow other carrying Seekers and bots to ensure their safety. A self assigned guardian if you will."

"Eh, what 'bout ya, Prowler?" Jazz kissed his cheek. "Yer Praxian, cousin ta th' Seekers."

"We are not as overly protective as our Seeker cousins," He leaned into him. "We still feel the need to protect and nurture though. So when the sparklings are born, it will be either Aquafire or myself that care for them when others cannot. I personally would not trust any others to care for my sparkling, as they don't have the kind of protocols that Aquafire, myself and my brothers do."

"Ah see yer point," Jazz hummed. "Ah can live with that. How da ya think Skyfire's gonna react once he find's out fer sure?"

"Like any other Seeker would," Prowl hummed. "He'll probably want to start sparkling proofing the base and making things for the sparklings."

"Ah hope it dun tip anyone off 'bout Aquafire bein' sparked," Jazz grimaced, knowing the femme was keeping it a secret from everyone and that those who knew were under strict orders from Optimus to remain silent about it until she was ready to announce the pregnancy.

"Seekers are quite discreet and are very good about not letting information like that slip," Prowl told him. "The secret would be safe with him. I just hope Bluestreak doesn't find out." Prowl knew his baby brother had a bad habit of blurting out secrets if he wasn't careful and it always ended badly.

"If ya say so," Jazz smiled and kissed his bondmate. Prowl eagerly kissed back, shifting to wrap his arms around the saboteur as he straddled his hips. "Mm, ya want somethin'?" Jazz purred softly.

"Yes, I want you to make love to me," Prowl murmured.

"As ya wish," Jazz purred.

-X-X-X-

"Sparklings in the middle of a war," Optimus mused to himself yet again.

"Optimus, you make it sound like the sparklings will cause us to lose," Elita frowned at her mate.

"That is not what I mean," He rumbled. "And you know it."

"Having sparklings around will not be so bad," Elita insisted. "In fact, it may even bring about the end of the war."

"Elita, you and I both know that the chances of that happening are very slim," Optimus drew the rosy femme into his lap. "Megatron will not end the war just for the sake of three sparklings born into our ranks."

"No, but the Seekers would," Elita gave him a pointed look. "We both know how protective Seekers are of sparklings and if they were to find out..." Optimus knew what his mate was getting at and gave a thoughtful hum.

"We shall see, my love," He rumbled softly. Elita pecked his cheek with a kind smile and settled into his embrace.

"Honestly though, when are we going to have a sparkling?" Elita asked him, tracing a digit down his chestplates.

"When we are no longer in danger of being wiped out by the Decepticons," Optimus replied softly. He could not bear the thought of putting Elita in danger because she was carrying his child.

"You've been saying that for years," Elita sighed. "One of these days, we will have peace and you will not be able to hide behind that excuse anymore."

"I don't intend to," He chuckled, retracting his facial mask to kiss his mate.

-X-X-X-

A few days passed and as Aquafire was roaming the halls, she was spotted by none other than Skyfire. The large shuttle had already tracked down Jazz and Prowl to confirm which of them was carrying and now had his sights set on the femme Seeker.

"Aquafire," He approached her slowly, knowing how skittish she was when cornered.

"Skyfire," She flicked her wings, conveying how nervous she was.

"I would like to speak with you, if that's alright?" He gazed down at her with soft optics, knowing she would appreciate speaking in a more private setting. Aquafire knew there was no way to get out of it and sighed, nodding. She knew it was inevitable and that Skyfire would have found out anyway. The scientist led her down to the labs and into his private office away from Wheeljack and Perceptor. "I've already spoken with Jazz and Prowl," He started. "I know that Prowl is sparked and I already have their permission to begin constructing things for the sparkling. But my question is, are you indeed sparked? I've been sensing two other spark signatures along with your own for some time now."

"Yes, I am," She whispered softly. "You cannot tell anyone else."

"I won't tell anyone unless I have your permission," He smiled gently.

"Thank you," She nodded and left, feeling the tension leave her frame as she did so. She bumped into Prowl as she exited Skyfire's office and fluttered her wings in surprise as she regained her footing.

"I assume Skyfire spoke with you?" He flicked his doorwings and relaxed them.

"Yes," She nodded. "I-" She didn't get to finish as an explosion in the lab went off. Neither had ever seen Skyfire move so fast as he practically rocketed out of his office to cover the two carrying bots from the second, more dangerous explosion as it went off.

The alarms could barely be heard because of how badly their audios were ringing and no one could see anything because of how dense the smoke was.

"We're over here!" They heard Skyfire's muffled shout as he tried to direct the apparent rescue crew to their location.

"Are you injured? What happened?" They heard First Aid asking.

"I'm fine," He responded. The shuttle slowly sat back, revealing the two forms he'd been protecting. Prowl and Aquafire slowly untangled from one another and sat up, checking themselves for injury. Before either of them could protest, they were being whisked off to the med bay so Ratchet could look them over.

"We're fine," Aquafire insisted as Ratchet ran scan after scan on them.

"What in Primus' name possessed either of you to be in the labs?" He demanded, looking between them both. Aside from some scratches and soot covered plating, they were absolutely fine and so were the sparklings. But one could never be too careful considering it was a Wheeljack explosion.

"I was speaking with Skyfire," Aquafire muttered.

"I went to find Aquafire to make sure everything was alright," Prowl crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Before anymore could be said, three bots rushed into the med bay. Two went straight for Aquafire and started checking her over while the third ran up and pulled Prowl into an embrace. The two carrying bots managed to squirm out of the embraces and waspishly told them they were fine and there was no reason to panic.

"Someone needs to ban Wheeljack from the labs!" Sunstreaker growled angrily.

"Ah agree," Jazz was scowling, something new to Aquafire as she only ever saw him smiling.

"Or, those two should just avoid going down that hallway," Ratchet muttered, scowling at all of them. They all muttered and came to a silent agreement to not go down near the science wing of the base. Ratchet seemed satisfied with this as he handed both Carrier's full cubes of medical grade. "Drink all of it," He snapped when he saw them trying to get away with only drinking half, like they were used to doing. They grumbled and finished the rest of their cubes before they were allowed to leave.

The twins carted Aquafire off to their quarters, which was a little surprising as they rarely ever went to their room. They forced her to sit down before they inspected her frame thoroughly and found her to be perfectly fine. Sunstreaker however, stepped back and frowned at her appearance. Her usually shining blue armor was filthy and he would not stand for such a thing, especially in his quarters.

"Washracks. Now." He grabbed Aquafire and dragged her into their private washracks. The femme squawked and protested though it got her nowhere as she was shoved inside and under the spray of solvent laced water. Sunstreaker immediately set to work washing her, grumbling about how dirty she was as he did so. He let out a purr when he finally finished and stepped back to inspect her now sparkling frame.

"Happy?" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," He rumbled. He reached behind her and shut off the water just as he leaned in for a kiss. Aquafire returned it with a soft smile before they both stepped out and dried off. Sideswipe helped to apply a new coat wax to her armor and buffed it to a shine. The twins placed loving kisses to her stomach as they murmured softly and held her, nuzzling against the plating lovingly.

"Our femme," They purred against her canopy. Aquafire squirmed at the feeling and stroked their helms gently, smiling.

"My twins," She whispered. The two frontliners grinned at this and tightened their holds on her. Aquafire smiled and relaxed into them as she drifted into recharge.


	26. Chapter 25

**Ello everyone! Here's chapter 25! Some odd moments in this chapter including Jazz hiding from Prowl and Elita and Optimus talking about sparklings~**

**Some cute moments with Sunstreaker and other things like that~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and the unborn sparklings.**

**Remember to review everyone! Technically five more chapters until the official chapter 30!**

* * *

><p>Jazz ducked into Aquafire's quarters and pressed himself up against the door once it was closed. Aquafire just looked at him as though it were completely normal for the Autobots TIC to be running into a random bots' quarters and looking like he was hiding from the Unmaker himself. Which, in everybot's mind, was what Prowl was at the moment.<p>

"Prowl having mood swings again?" She asked lazily. The saboteur nodded and sauntered over, plopping himself onto her berth with a cheeky grin.

"Jus' 'bout slagged meh fer askin' 'im how he was feelin'." He told her with a lopsided smile.

"You ask him that every other joor, Jazz," She rolled her optics. "I would want to slag the twins if they did what you do to Prowl."

"Ya make a point," He smiled. "But Ah can' help't."

"Just ease off on it," Aquafire shrugged. "Carrying bots don't like feeling smothered and with you constantly asking Prowl how he feels, if he needs anything, etc. I'm not surprised he feels a need to take his emotions out on you."

"How're ya n' da twins doin'?" He asked with a smile.

"We're just fine," She sighed. "Bolt seems quite accepting of them and the unborn sparklings."

"Good," He smiled. "Well Ah better git movin', Prowler shoulda calmed down now. See ya." He gave her a little salute and disappeared from the room. Aquafire shook her head and caressed her lower abdomen softly.

Not long after Jazz left, Sunstreaker strode in, looking a little annoyed though the annoyance melted away as he set optics on the Seeker. He closed the distance and drew her into his arms, sinking down onto the berth with a soft sigh.

"You just missed Jazz," She hummed softly, curling up in his lap. Sunny only snorted and stroked her wings, resting both arms around her waist softly as he pulled her into a kiss. Aquafire purred softly and kissed back, wrapping her arms around her neck as he shifted her in his lap.

"Someone missed me," He smirked against her lips. Aquafire rolled her optics and buried her faceplates against his throat. "You feeling better today?"

"A little," She murmured. "I don't feel as sick as I did a few days ago and the medical grade is really starting to help."

"That's good," Sunstreaker rubbed her back gently. The Seeker relaxed into the touch and shuttered her optics as she went limp in his embrace, engine purring gently. The former gladiator smiled at this and gently laid her on the berth, kissing her lips before he moved down her body. Aquafire grumbled in protest but she let him do as he pleased either way.

Sunstreaker reached her stomach and started pressing kisses to the warm, slightly distended metal. He murmured and cooed softly, talking to the sparklings apparently. Aquafire watched him with a warm smile and stroked his helm to gain his attention.

"Why do you do that?" She asked him. "Talk to my stomach as though the sparklings can hear you?"

"I overheard Carly and Ratchet talking about human pregnancies one time," He started off, resting his cheek on her stomach. "She was telling him how human babies can hear sounds and voices from outside the mothers womb and that when they are born, they recognize those same sounds they heard in the womb. So I'm trying to see if Cybertronian sparklings are the same." Aquafire blinked and smiled at his words.

"That would be amazing if they did," She whispered. Sunstreaker gave her a genuine smile and continued to talk and coo at her stomach, kissing it occasionally. Aquafire fell into a light recharge, lulled by the sound of Sunstreaker's voice and his gentle touches.

-X-X-X-

"Prowl is havin' a mech, Ah jus' kno'it," Jazz stated rather confidently.

"I say he's having a femme," Smokescreen snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wanna bet, Smokey?" Jazz grinned at the green and white Praxian.

"I bet you two cubes of your Polyhexian high-grade mix that my brother is having a femme," A glint appeared in his optics.

"Ah bet ya two cubes o' yer Praxian mix dat he's havin' a mech," Jazz stuck his servo out with a grin. The two shook hands and Ratchet shook his helm. Those who knew of the two pregnancies were taking bets, much to his annoyance, and frag it all if he hadn't been dragged into the betting pool as well.

"Once everyone else knows about Aquafire and Prowl, it will be interesting to see how many others join the bet," Smokescreen smirked.

"Indeed," Jazz agreed.

"If anyone else finds out before Aquafire and Prowl are ready for it to be known, I will personally come after you both," Ratchet warned.

"Got it," Jazz grinned. Ratchet rolled his optics but he knew Jazz and Smokescreen wouldn't tell anyone else without Aquafire or Prowl's permission. The saboteur moved to stand up only to be basically tackled to the floor by Prowl and Bolt. "Wha?"

"Hi, Jazz!" Bolt was grinning, which he knew by now was not a good thing, especially when he was teamed up with Prowl.

"Ah know ya got sumthin' planned," He drawled with a huge smile.

"Perhaps," Prowls optics flashed. The Autobot TIC was then dragged away by his mate and nephew, much to the amusement of those around him.

"What in the name of Cybertron was that about?" Bumblebee broke the silence before everyone else burst out laughing.

"Jazz won't be out in the open for quite some time after this," Chromia laughed. The twins came darting into the rec room then and were also tackled by a rather proud looking Aquafire. They too were dragged away, leaving the room in silence. Only those that understood what was happening laughed, confusing the others even more.

"Wha' was that about?" Ironhide looked at his laughing mate.

"You'll understand soon, 'Hide," She grinned up at him. The weapons specialist made a face and grumbled about secretive femmes as he drank his energon.

The same thing happened later in the day.

Prowl jumped Jazz after having another mood swing and started making out with him right there in the hallway. Any Autobot that passed them made sure they moved out of the area as quickly as possible, embarrassed by having seen their two commanding officers nearly interfacing up against a wall. Of course, after several pings from Red Alert, the two moved their activities to their quarters much to everyone's relief.

Aquafire did the same thing to the twins. She jumped Sideswipe first and they disappeared into her quarters for quite some time before she came out and went to the med bay for some energon. She started bawling her optics out just after arriving and it was Sunstreaker who came to collect her once Ratchet had gotten her to drink the energon. Her moods had switched the moment he appeared and she'd jumped him, shoving him onto one of the medical berths with a grin. Ratchet had of course chased them off, muttering about oversexed bots. He also cursed Carriers and their random urges to interface, it was a side-effect to the pregnancy that all bots experienced.

"Primus help me," He muttered.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire was taking one last flight through the desert when another blue jet sidled up beside her. The femme was startled and fell back before she warmed her weapon systems in warning. The other jet merely sent her a comm. requesting that they land and Aquafire merely allowed him to lead her to the ground. They both transformed and landed though Aquafire stumbled a little, dizzy from the drop in energy.

"Aquafire." Thundercracker greeted her softly, wings lowered submissively as he inclined his helm to her.

"Thundercracker." She inclined her helm as well, keeping her optics locked with his own the whole time. "What are you doing here in Autobot territory? And without your trine..." She was suddenly tense as she scanned the area for Starscream or Skywarp.

"Relax, I am here on my own," He told her. "Screamer and Warp think I'm out on a relaxing flight. They know I like taking solo flights and they never question where I am unless I am needed or injured somehow." Aquafire relaxed, knowing Thundercracker was not one to lie for any reason. "You look well," He noted.

"Yes well, that tends to happen when you have a CMO who refuses to put you back on active duty," She snorted. "I haven't been in battle in the last two months."

"I've noticed," He cocked his head to the side. "The last time I actually saw you was right before you disappeared with Starscream in battle. We were told not to follow as you were in heat." Aquafire stiffened and looked away, optics dim. Thundercracker took in her frame again, this time examining each part of her carefully until his gaze fell upon her slightly distended stomach plating. "You're sparked." He whispered softly, optics lighting up in surprise and glee. He knew better than to ask who had Sired the sparkling, as she'd most likely been with multiple partners and did not know who the true Sire was yet.

"You have to keep quiet about it," She hissed out, wings raised threateningly. She wrapped one arm around her stomach and took a few steps back, obviously having tagged the other Seeker as a threat.

"You have my word," He promised. "I will not tell anyone about this." He made sure to keep all thoughts about the sparked femme out of reach of his trine mates as he kept his gaze locked on the other Seeker. Aquafire slowly relaxed and nodded, a little hesitant when Thundercracker started moving closer. He held his servo out and chirped softly, silently asking permission to touch her stomach. The femme flicked her wings and the other jet pressed his hand to her stomach, awed by the feel of it.

Thundercracker traced little patterns over the rounded metal, Cybertronian glyphs and even Vosian glyphs that he knew Aquafire would recognize as blessings. The femme was surprised when she realized what he was doing and let out a soft sound, thanking him.

"Go, return to the Autobots," He told her softly once he managed to pull himself away from her. He didn't feel right sending her back to the Autobots but he knew that there were mech's there that would keep her safe and it was a lot safer for her to be with them than back with the Decepticons. Especially with Shockwave still around... "I will see you some other time. Remain safe."

"I will, thank you," Aquafire turned and left, transforming as she jumped into the air. Thundercracker watched her leave before he turned and left as well, spark swelling with happiness at the prospect of there being sparklings. He quickly cut off all thoughts about the subject and instead focused on practicing his already perfected aerial attacks.

Aquafire returned to base and huffed as she staggered inside to refuel. Ratchet gave her a look and shoved a full cube of medical grade energon into her servo before he returned to his work. The femme made a face as she swallowed the disgusting energon and then reached for the second cube of sweetened energon that was provided. She muttered a soft thank you before she left.

"Hello, Aquafire," Prowl greeted her when she showed up outside his quarters. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just thought I'd stop by," She chirped, smiling. The Praxian nodded and allowed her into the room before he lowered himself onto a berth. He forced out a huff through his intakes and placed a servo over his round abdominal plating. "I'm surprised by how big your stomach is," She blinked at him. Jazz, who was sitting at one of the computers on the opposite side of the room, snorted and giggled.

"I am not fat," He grumbled, doorwings drooping a little.

"Never said you were," She poked him softly.

"Yer beautiful, Prowler!" Jazz announced louder than was necessary. The tactician smiled and sent a wave of love over their bond before he jumped. He looked down to see Aquafire touching his stomach, a smile on her faceplates as she cooed and chirped. Prowl allowed her to do so and reached out to rub her back, frowning at how tense the cables were. She knew better than to strain her body to that point.

Aquafire suddenly let out a squawk and withdrew from Prowl, her servos flying to her own stomach.

"What is it?" His doorwings moved up high on his back, fearing something was wrong as he watched her. He was just about to comm. Ratchet when he saw the awed expression on her face and slowly lowered his hand. "Aquafire?"

"I felt it," She whispered softly. She looked up at Prowl with wide optics and her faceplates split into a huge smile. "Primus, I felt it! I felt them kick!" Prowl was immediately interested and let out a very un-Prowl like sound as he reached out to place his own servo where hers had previously been. They waited a few breems until Prowl felt it as well.

Two tiny kicks against his hand through her stomach plating, one right after the other.

"Primus..." He whispered, awed. He let out a yelp when he felt a similar sensation from within his own frame and looked down at his stomach. "I... think the sparkling kicked." Aquafire put her servo over his stomach beside his own and let out a happy squeal when she felt it as well.

"I felt it!" She giggled happily. Jazz was immediately kneeling by the side of the berth, visor bright with curiosity and wonder. Prowl grabbed one of his mates hands as Aquafire pulled away and placed it on his stomach so he too could feel their creation move.

"Dat's... our lil bitlet?" He asked in a shocked voice. Prowl nodded and Jazz grinned as he leaned forward to kiss the SIC's stomach. The two Carriers were amused by Jazz's reactions and were more than happy to let him continue feeling the sparklings kick. He was a little surprised when he felt two kicks from Aquafire but only grinned and told her they were going to be strong when they were born. Bolt walked in a joor later and was drawn into the small celebration. He was hesitant to touch them but they finally got him to feel the little ones kick.

"I think I'm in love," He giggled as he nuzzled his mothers stomach and cooed. All of the adults laughed and watched Bolt as he went between his mother and his uncle, chattering on and on like his uncle Bluestreak. Aquafire and Bolt soon left the two black and whites and wandered down the halls of the Ark. "Mama, can I stay with you and the twins tonight?" He asked, holding her servo in his own.

"Yes," She replied automatically. Bolt smiled and kissed her cheek in thanks as they entered their quarters. The twins were passed out on the berth, or had been until they entered the room and turned the lights on.

"Do we have to leave?" Sideswipe whined playfully as he tugged Bolt into a hug. "Where the frag have you been, Bolt? I was starting to think the femmes had kidnapped you or something."

"Just been busy," He laughed, squirming out of Sideswipe's hold. Sunstreaker grabbed him in a hug before he could get away though and held him there while Aquafire got comfortable between them all.

"Someone get the extra berth," She muttered tiredly. Sideswipe reluctantly got up from the warm berth and went to get the extra. He shoved it up beside the main one and hopped right back in, holding Aquafire happily The group shifted until they were all comfortable and finally settled down. Aquafire snuggled up against Sideswipe with a soft hum and smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her. The thermal blanket was large enough to cover them all without a problem and soon, they all started falling into recharge.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were content to have Aquafire and Bolt safe in their arms and they hoped that soon, Bolt would accept them as his adopted Sires.

Only time would tell.

-X-X-X-

The twins were awed and elated as they felt the sparklings move for the first time beneath Aquafire's plating.

"It's such an amazing feeling," Sunstreaker whispered as he kissed the femmes stomach. "It makes me hopeful for the future again."

"Same here," Sideswipe agreed.

"You two are weird," Aquafire laughed.

"You love us anyway," Sideswipe grinned up at her. The Seeker smiled and kissed him and his twin softly, squeaking when they started attacking her frame. Aquafire moaned and wriggled beneath them, whining when they refused to take it any further. "Insatiable Seeker," Sideswipe purred.

"Don't tease me," She whined softly. "You know I don't like it."

"And that's why we do it," Sunstreaker revved his engine, sending a delightful jolt through the femme. Aquafire groaned in frustration as the twins continued.

Just as they were about to end their torture, they were called away for patrol.

"We'll be back to finish this later, babe," Sideswipe kissed her softly.

"We won't be gone long," Sunstreaker kissed her as well. She huffed unhappily and watched them leave.

"Fragging patrol," She grumbled. "Stupid, teasing mechs. I ought to slag whoever called them away..." She was sounding much like a jealous lover, which at the moment, she felt like just that. She grumbled and curled up, intent on recharging until the twins came back. She would have succeeded had Ratchet not sent her a comm. demanding she get to the med bay for her scheduled appointment. Her response to this was to curse the CMO out and block his next response.

Never curse out and ignore the Autobot CMO.

Aquafire learned this the hard way when the red and white medibot stormed in, grabbed one of her wings, and quite literally dragged her kicking and screaming through the halls to the med bay.

Yeah, never curse out and ignore the Autobot CMO. He will treat you like an overgrown sparkling and embarrass you in front of anyone who happens to be around.


	27. Chapter 26

**I am sorry for how short this chapter is DX **

**Lots of crap going on this chapter! Bolt earns some respect from the other Autobots this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and the unborn sparklings along with the other unknown sparklings.**

**Remember to review everyone! It'll be a bit before I update WWAS as I am currently not at home and I'm preparing to get a new laptop so I'm having to transfer all my stuff to stick drives.**

* * *

><p>Aquafire was doubting herself again, much to Smokescreen's displeasure. They'd worked so hard to get her where she was and it was all for nothing now!<p>

"Why are you doubting yourself again?" He pried gently.

"I want to forget it, Smokescreen, I really do but it's there in the back of my processor like some sort of virus," She whispered. "How would you feel if you had a sparkling terminated before you even knew of its existence?"

"Much like yourself, I'm sure," He shifted a little, unsettled. The thought of having a sparkling terminated just grated on his gears and brought up a type of rage that not many had seen in the gambler before. "The past is the past, you need to move forward," He told her. "You have two very healthy sparklings to look forward to caring for and you have Bolt as well. He is still basically a youngling compared to everyone here. He is still somewhat dependent on you, Aquafire. Are you happy with how things currently stand?"

"Yes," She nodded though her answer was subdued and slightly timid sounding.

"Is it that you do not think you can be a good Carrier for the sparklings? You raised Bolt from sparklinghood if I am not mistaken."

"This is different, Smokescreen," She sighed. "I am giving birth to them. I found Bolt after his Creators were offlined. He isn't of my own alloys or codes."

"You still raised him," He persisted. "He turned out just fine, no problems or glitches. You instinctively knew what to do to ensure his survival, it will be no different with these sparklings you now carry. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will not leave you after the sparklings have been birthed, you know this, but I know you also doubt it." She looked down, ashamed. "They will stay by your side even after you've given birth, Aquafire, they will love the sparklings no matter what." Aquafire nodded and gave a small sound as she tried to steady her emotions. "Why don't you go rest? I can tell you're exhausted."

"Thank you," She whispered. The Seeker left the room and was unsurprised to find the twins waiting for her with worried expressions. They pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace as they tried to chase away the fears they knew she had. "I just want to go lay down," She whispered. The twins nodded and went with her to her quarters.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked quietly once they were within the safety of the Seekers quarters. "What's bothering you?"

"Everything," She admitted.

"Don't let it get to you," Sunstreaker rumbled, kneading the plating along her back gently to relieve the tension. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the sparklings."

"I can't help it," She whispered.

"You're going to be fine," Sideswipe assured. "You're going to be an excellent Carrier and we'll be the best Sire's. We won't leave you, no matter what... even if one of them belongs to Starscream. We'll treat it just the same, we'll make sure it never suspects that we're not really its Sire." This actually put the femme at ease.

"And don't worry about the others," Sunstreaker murmured. "If anyone says anything to you about the sparklings, they'll have us to deal with." Aquafire nodded and trembled slightly. One of her biggest fears was having the other Autobots find out and shun her. She knew there were still those that doubted where her loyalties lay and they would undoubtedly try to harm her and the sparklings if they found out. In their minds, she was and always would be an ex-Decepticon.

"Thank you," She whispered. The twins curled up with her, protecting her. They communicated over the bond, thinking of ways to pull her out of the sudden depression.

-X-X-X-

"Back up." Sunstreaker glared at the mech who had dared to try and insult his femme. "Get the frag away from us before I tear you apart!"

"Why're you protecting that Decepticon whore?" He growled back, obviously not afraid of the former gladiator and his impending doom.

Prowl, who had just stepped into the rec room with Jazz and Bolt, quickly went to settle the dispute, much to his mates horror.

"Back down, both of you," He got between them, doorwings held high and stiff.

"You too?" The gray bot gaped at his commanding officer. "Have you all gone mad? She's a Decepticon!" He lunged at Prowl, intent on shoving him aside to get to Aquafire. He quickly found himself sailing through the air towards the opposite end of the room, where an angry Jazz held him pinned.

"If ya ever dare ta attack mah mate, Ah will personally see ta it dat ya nev'r see th' light o' day again!" He snarled. Jazz released him and stalked back towards Prowl, drawing him into his arms protectively while he touched his stomach, worried.

"I'm fine," Prowl assured. Jazz nodded and looked at Aquafire, who looked shocked and terrified. Sideswipe had her pressed against his chassis, servos placed over her stomach in a protective manner.

Elita took the moment to approach the bot they'd left on the floor and glared at him, frame practically radiating how furious she was.

"If you ever attack either of them again, I will see to it that you receive capital punishment," She threatened. "Attacking a femme is not something I nor Optimus will tolerate. Attacking two Carriers? You're lucky neither of them were hurt, I'll leave it at that." Aquafire and Prowl gasped when Elita said this, basically announcing that there were sparklings on the way.

"That slagging glitch is carrying?" The bot gaped at her. "Why do we even allow her to remain functioning? She'll poison our ranks!"

"Stop talking about my mother like that!" Bolt beat Elita to it as he stalked over. "She's done nothing to deserve this type of treatment! Everything she's ever done since coming to Earth has been done for the protection of her family and the Autobots! Stop talking down on her!" He had the entire rooms attention then. "She left the Decepticons a long time ago and for a good reason. She risked her own life just to protect me and bots like you from harm. She's been through so much more than you even know and yet this is how you treat her?" Tears of coolant ran from his optics then. "Autobots are supposed to be accepting of all things! So why can't you accept that my mama is an Autobot, just like you, and means no harm? You're no better than the Decepticons you fight right now. You're the one poisoning the Autobot ranks, not her. If you ever talk about my mother like that again, I will not hesitate to put you in your place."

Chromia came and wrapped an arm around the young Praxian with a proud smirk. The bot who had previously been mouthing off sat there stunned, unable to process what had just happened. He was taken down to the brig while the room burst into cheers and howls of agreement to Bolt's little speech. Many congratulated Prowl and Aquafire on their pregnancies, much to their relief. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were given incredulous looks from others who were unable to believe that the Twin Terrors had sparked a femme. There were also cries of "They've reproduced! We're going to die!" from others, mainly Red Alert as he ran from the room, screaming.

"You did good, kid," Chromia smiled, hugging the young mech. "I think you just earned a lot of bots' respect today, including my own."

"Thanks," He smiled sheepishly. He ducked away and went to embrace his mother who smiled and rained kisses down on his helm, much to his embarrassment.

"What's a baby shower? Sounds kinda cool! Maybe Prowl and Aquafire want one? What do you do at one? Is it fun?" Bluestreak was talking with Carly who'd just told him about how humans had baby showers for expecting mothers.

"Well, Blue, a baby shower is a party for expecting mothers," She explained to him. "Sometimes people like to surprise the pregnant woman and keep it a secret from her until the day of the party. Other times though, women plan out their own baby showers and it usually consists of close female friends and the mother of the expecting woman. The guests usually bring gifts for the unborn baby, like supplies, toys, clothes, things like that."

"Wow, that sounds fun!" Bluestreak grinned happily. "We should definitely plan one for Aquafire and Prowl! Primus knows the sparklings need toys and bottles, cribs. Oh and blankets!" He continued to rattle on, much to Carly's amusement. It actually wasn't a bad idea though, throwing a baby shower for the two bots. She would have to talk with the femmes and Optimus before they could start planning, though she was sure they would all readily agree to it.

After everything calmed down, Aquafire returned to her quarters with the twins. They were still a little wound up from the conflict but their anger melted as they snuggled with the femme.

"Not much longer," Aquafire murmured as they kissed her stomach.

"Primus, I can't wait," Sideswipe whispered with a big smile. Sunstreaker moved up and captured Aquafire in a slow, gentle kiss.

"Never doubt us," He whispered, kissing her again. "We'll always be here for you and the sparklings. We'd give our sparks if it meant you were safe and happy."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She shuttered her optics tightly as she was reminded of the same promise from two different bots than the ones currently holding and kissing her.

"Aquafire, we're not going to leave you," Sideswipe told her firmly. "What happened to your wingmates won't happen to us." Aquafire whimpered as he kissed her.

"We'll always be at your side," Sunstreaker murmured.

"Love you," Sideswipe smiled down at her. Aquafire's optics opened in shock and she stared up at the twins. Sunstreaker looked completely serious while his twin had that infuriatingly charming smile on his faceplates.

Love.

They... loved her?

Primus, she'd nearly forgotten the meaning of the word. It had all but been erased from her memory when she joined the Decepticons and her trine was killed.

"You... love me?" She looked at them, conflicted emotions shining through her optics clearly.

"Yes," Sunny responded gruffly. "Took us going through the Pit and back with you to really realize it though. We would have informed you sooner but it just wasn't the right time for such a thing." Aquafire reached up and stroked his cheek with a small smile.

"My twins," She purred, not yet ready to return the sentiment. The two frontliners knew she wasn't ready and respected that fact. They knew she felt the same deep down in her spark and they were content with that knowledge.

She would tell them when she was ready.

-X-X-X-

_Steel Wing tsked as he turned away from the mirror and stomped away. Why was Aquafire so fragging stubborn?_

"_Relax," Storm Ridge chuckled, eyeing his wingmate with an amused grin. "She'll tell them when she's ready to admit it. We can't do anything right now, nor can we interfere."_

"_I know," He growled. "I just don't like how slow everything is moving! I want her to be happy but she keeps doubting herself and everyone around her. Its fragging annoying."_

"_I know," Storm Ridge sighed. "Just a little longer, Steel, and we won't have to worry anymore." His optics flashed then. Steel Wing nodded and growled to himself._

_Yes, just a little longer and they wouldn't have to worry anymore. _

_Just a little longer..._

-X-X-X-

Soundwave watched the video recording for the tenth time that day, still unable to make up his mind on what to do with it.

"Hey... boss, ya gonna give it to Aquafire?" Rumble asked, hopping up onto the counsel.

"I am... considering it," He responded, sounding tired for once.

"She deserves it, ya know?" Rumble looked at his pedes as he swung them. "It's da least we could for her."

"Agreed," Soundwave nodded. He ejected the data disk and stored it away. Rumble reluctantly returned to his chest compartment for recharge and Soundwave shut everything down for the night. He laid on his berth and forced his processor to become blank before he fell into recharge as well.


	28. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27 for everyone! Elita is being insistant that Optimus spark her ;D The twins give their Seeker some lovin' and there's a giant robot baby shower! Oh, and a waddling Prowl~ Cuz it's just too cute not to add in XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt and the four sparklings.**

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! A lot of you have come pretty close to guessing what's going to be happening in future chapters~ Keep reviewing and keep guessing everyone!**

* * *

><p>Prowl and Aquafire weren't sure of what was happening as they slowly made their way to the rec room. They'd been kept away from that end of the base all day for no apparent reason and had only now received a comm. from their respective lovers asking them to join them in the rec room.<p>

"Ready?" Aquafire whispered when they reached the closed doors.

"I suppose," He sighed. It was far too quiet for his liking and both Carriers were equally confused when the doors opened and revealed the room to be pitch black. They nervously stepped inside and nearly pulled their weapons when the lights flicked on and shouts of "Surprise!" were heard from all around them. They looked around with owlish optics at the gathered bots and were slowly led to the center of the room by the twins and Jazz.

"What's going on?" Aquafire asked, looking up at Sideswipe with confused optics.

"Well, Carly and Blue got to talking and he shared the idea with us," Sideswipe leaned down for a kiss. "We ran it by Optimus and Elita and they approved it."

"Approved what?" Prowl looked at the red frontliner and his mate.

"A baby shower!" Sideswipe chirped happily. Most, if not all the femmes were there along with a few other bots that were interested in having sparklings with their lovers. Wheeljack was there along with Skyfire, which didn't really surprise them.

"Let the festivities begin!" Chromia shouted with a laugh. The two Carriers were the center of attention the entire time, both of them a little embarrassed and grateful for what the others were doing. They received a lot of gifts, most of them toys and other such things for the sparklings. Blaster gave them both crib mobiles that he made himself, pre-programed with old Cybertronian tunes to help the sparklings sleep. Jazz had helped in picking out the tunes of course and had even included a few tunes unique to Vos for Aquafire's sparklings.

They received cribs from Wheeljack and Ratchet, though they were hesitant about them since it was Wheeljack after all.

"I oversaw the entire thing," Skyfire assured. "Nothing that could cause an explosion was used." This put them both at ease as well as those around them.

They got a few human inspired items as well, such as bottles, binky's and things of that nature. Little sparkling sized blankets from the femmes in varying colors and textures. The party went on for hours though the two carrying bots retired early due to exhaustion.

"You look beautiful," Sideswipe kissed Aquafire when they got to their quarters.

"No, I'm fat," She grumbled into the kiss.

"You still look beautiful," Sunstreaker kissed across the back of her neck. The Seeker groaned from the attention she was receiving and melted into their touches.

"These wings of yours are such a turn on," Sideswipe growled, the sound reverberating against her chest. Aquafire let out a breathy moan as the twins caressed her wings and moved their bodies against her own. She squirmed between them and tried to hold onto one of them but quickly found her servos restrained by Sunstreaker.

"You just relax," He growled roughly. "Let us do all the work," He nipped at the leading edge of her wing. Aquafire whimpered and silently submitted to them as they lowered her to the berth, still pressed between them carefully. Within just a few breems, they had the femme moaning and begging for them.

"I wonder if we can both take her," Sideswipe groaned as he flicked his glossa against some exposed wires.

"I bet we can," Sunny growled softly, bucking against the pert aft pressed right against his pelvic plating. "I bet you'd love it too," He bit at her throat to make her moan. Aquafire whimpered as she imagined both of them taking her, relieving the ache in her valve. Her panel snapped open and the twins both growled when they felt warm lubricant spill forth from her more than ready opening.

"So wet for us," Sides teased gently, kissing her lips. "Do you want me and Sunny to take you, babe? Do you want us both tonight?"

"Yes," She whimpered, squirming between them. "Primus, yes!" She arched up with a cry as Sideswipe teased his fingers over the rim of her valve. "Quit teasing me!" She gasped, arching once more.

"Mmm, I gotta stretch you," Sideswipe purred. "You haven't taken us both in at one time before. I want to make sure we don't hurt you." Aquafire whimpered and whined, the sounds melting into a moan as the red twin sank one finger into her wet heat. "Feels so good," He hummed. "Sunny, help me," He flicked his gaze up to his brother. Sunstreaker rumbled and shifted, getting one arm around her to sink one of his own digits into the femme.

"Frag, so tight," He growled. "Love how you're always so tight." Aquafire moaned and bucked against their servos as they continued. Two fingers suddenly turned into four as the twins sank two fingers each into her, stretching her more than she was used to. She let out a squeal and jerked, holding back a small cry as she got used to the feeling.

The twins continued stretching her until they finally deemed her ready.

"Just relax," Sideswipe rumbled softly. She felt two tips pressing against her valve and squirmed, gasping when they both pressed into her. The twins both growled as they slowly eased their spikes into her, taking it slow to ensure they didn't hurt her. Aquafire let out a cry when they thrust into her at last and started a slow rhythm.

There were no words to describe just how amazing it felt to have the twins taking her together like this. The twins suddenly stopped and shifted around so that Aquafire was on her back. They spread her legs as wide as they would go and were amused by how flexible she was as they settled between them again.

Aquafire squealed when they both thrust into her again, keeping the pace hard and fast as they lavished attention on her frame. She could do little more than scream and moan as they kept her pinned, preventing her from touching them and returning the touches.

"That's right, moan for us," Sunstreaker snarled, nipping at her throat, marking her almost.

"Such a good femme," Sideswipe purred, digging his fingers into her hip joints. "Our pretty Seeker." Aquafire released a lustful wail as her valve constricted around the two spikes. With a few more thrusts, the femme was thrown into a powerful overload that shorted out her vocalizer and caused her optics to white out. The twins snarled their own release and pulled out, collapsing on either side of her to avoid crushing her stomach and the precious lives within.

Aquafire gave a satisfied moan as the two frontliners nuzzled and kissed her, stroking her frame to send little ripples of pleasure through her sensor net.

"Mmm, that felt so good," She purred tiredly. "We'll have to do this again sometime after the sparklings are born."

"Agreed," The growled softly. The trio settled down again and dropped into recharge, exhausted from their activities.

-X-X-X-

"Elita, now is not the time," Optimus growled as his petite mate licked and nipped at his throat. They were in his office, away from prying optics, and Elita had decided to take advantage of it.

"I would say now is the perfect time," She murmured, pressing closer to the Prime. Optimus groaned and put his large servos on her hips, attempting to just push her away but his processor had other ideas as he instead dragged her closer and ground his hips against her own. "Please?" She whispered, nibbling at his helm finials. Optimus let out a soft moan as he reached around and grabbed his mate's aft. Her moan brought him back to reality and he quickly jerked back, making the femme commander pout.

"No, Elita," He grunted firmly. "I know what you are after and I will not do it."

"One of these days," She grumbled unhappily. Optimus chuckled and hugged her before she got out of his lap and left, cursing him over their bond.

"I love you as well," He rumbled.

-X-X-X-

Skyfire somehow managed to drag the two couples into the rec room a few days later to have a chat with them, his Seeker coding demanding he do so.

"I know neither of you will like it but I am going to insist that I be your guardian," He rumbled out, optics soft as he gazed at the two Carriers. "I know you may think it is not necessary but I assure you that it is."

"Just do not become too overbearing," Prowl twitched his doorwings. "I will gladly accept you as a guardian."

"As will I," Aquafire twitched her own wings. Skyfire smiled kindly and nodded, letting out a contented chirp as he did so. It put him at ease knowing that he could now protect them freely should their mates or lovers in Aquafire's case, be unavailable for any reason.

Jazz purred and kissed Prowl, putting both servos over his abdomen protectively.

"Ah hope th' bitlet takes after ya, Prowler," He smiled, visor flashing happily.

"I hope it takes after us both," He murmured. The other four left the happy couple alone and went their separate ways.

"Ah, you have an appointment with the Hatchet today," Sideswipe reminded the Seeker. The femme grumbled and reluctantly followed them to the med bay where Ratchet was waiting for them.

"Another breem and you'd have been late," He growled out. Aquafire gave him a sheepish look and sat on the berth, laying back when she was instructed to. "Do you want to know the genders today?" He asked as he got everything set up.

"No, I want it to be a secret," Aquafire rubbed her large belly affectionately. The sparklings kicked, sensing the touch, and she smiled. They were already beginning to recognize certain EM fields and voices and they became especially fussy when they felt or heard one of the twins.

"Alright," He nodded. He got out a scanner and ran a few scans over the femme and sparklings before he moved on. "Everything looks great," He told her. "Sparklings are growing at a good rate, spark beats are within acceptable range." And he knew the genders but he would keep that bit to himself. He also knew the gender of Jazz and Prowl's sparkling but he was keeping quiet about that as well. "Just a few more weeks and they'll be ready to come out."

"Good because it feels like they are having wrestling matches in my gestation chamber sometimes," The femme grumbled.

"Considering who the Sires are, I'm not surprised." He meant this in the best way possible and Aquafire knew it as well as she smiled. He gave her two cubes of medical grade energon before he allowed her and the twins to leave.

"I'm so excited!" Sideswipe was practically dancing as they walked through the Ark. Sunstreaker was grinning proudly as he kept one arm around the femmes waist, holding her close to his frame.

"I haven't heard any explosions lately," Aquafire commented.

"That's because Wheeljack and some of the others are busy building a play room for the sparklings," Sunstreaker snorted.

"Really?" She looked up at him and he nodded. Huh, she wasn't aware of that but it was good to know that the sparklings would have a safe place to play now. "Well, that's certainly nice," She smiled softly. Sunstreaker made a noise of agreement as he kissed her helm. The trio went back to Aquafire's quarters for some rest and to talk about how they wanted to set up the room for when the sparklings arrived.

"I think we should put both cribs right here," Sideswipe stood just a few feet away from the end of the berth, off to the side where they could easily reach them should they need anything.

"Why are we discussing this?" Aquafire drawled. "We can ask Grapple and the others to extend my quarters and add on a nursery." The twins looked at each other and nodded, agreeing. "That way they have their own room with all their toys and supplies. We won't have to worry about not having enough room as well."

"Good idea, babe," Sunstreaker purred.

"And this is why you should always listen to a femme," She hummed with a laugh. "I'm sure Prowl and Jazz came to the same conclusion as well. The baby monitor would have been a waste if we hadn't extended the room anyway. Besides, I'm certain they don't want to hear Sideswipe snoring~"

"Hey!" He whined at this.

"I'm just kidding," She laughed and kissed him with a purr.

"Liar," He pouted after kissing back. "You're never just kidding." Aquafire rolled her optics and smacked his arm lightly when he smiled.

"Let's get some rest," Sunstreaker rumbled. "We have patrol soon and I'm certain you need some rest anyway." The femme nodded and relaxed with her lovers, falling into a blissful recharge soon after.

-X-X-X-

"Prowl, I thought Ratchet restricted you to bed rest?" Aquafire stood and helped the heavily pregnant SIC to sit down. The black and white mech gave her an irritated look as he relaxed and placed his servos over his stomach.

"I am not the type of bot to sit idle and do nothing," He muttered. "Even Ratchet's orders cannot keep me in one place for long."

"One of these days, he's going to nail you in the helm for not following his orders," She chuckled. She gave his rounded stomach an affectionate pat before sitting down next to him on the berth.

"I am honestly surprised he has not put you on bed rest as well," He commented, optics flicking towards her belly. It was far larger than his own and he was quite certain it was causing her some issues by now.

"He said he wouldn't do so until after your sparkling was born," She sighed softly. "Primus, my wings ache so much! I feel so cramped here and it's torture knowing I won't be able to fly for another while yet."

"It won't be that long," Prowl tried to assure her. "It'll be worth it in the end when you have two healthy sparklings in your arms." Aquafire smiled at this and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her own stomach.

"Oh, by the way, do you know why Optimus has been acting so jumpy lately?" Aquafire asked, looking at the Praxian.

"I believe it would be because of the femme commander," Prowl actually smirked. "Elita-1 is insisting upon having a sparkling."

"I believe my commander is officially sparkling crazy," Aquafire laughed softly. "I don't blame her for wanting one though." Prowl shook his head disapprovingly, obviously not seeing any logic behind Elita wanting a sparkling when Megatron could easily target her or Optimus because of it.

"It would seem Jazz has figured out I am missing from our quarters," He sighed. "I should be going now."

"Talk to you later, Prowl," Aquafire helped him up and to the door. She watched him waddle down the hall and snickered to herself, praying that Red Alert was recording it. She sighed to herself, did her own little waddle back to the berth and sat down with a groan. "I hope you two come out soon," She murmured. "I want to see you both and I'm really sore." She carefully laid back and rubbed her stomach, smiling gently as she did so. "Can you see me... Sire? Carrier? I'm all grown up now and about to have a real family. Bolt will finally have a Sire... well two Sires really," She laughed a little. "I just wish you all could be here to share this with me..." She shuttered her optics and fell into recharge.


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and I'm also on a well deserved vacation! I am also getting used to my new laptop :D no more crappy laptop for me! So I am happy but it's taking a lot of getting used to, its so different from my last one. I'm also working on getting all my files transferred to the new laptop and getting Word set up and stuff.**

**WWAS will be updated soon! I promise!**

**Cuteness alert for this chapter! Prowl gives birth to his sparkling~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt, and the four sparklings~**

**I love you all for all the reviews I've been getting! Keep reviewing! Have a energon cookie for being so patient :3**

**EDIT! I had to edit this chapter! I realized there was a large paragraph missing from it! **

* * *

><p>Aquafire, Bolt, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skyfire and some of the femmes anxiously waited outside the med bay. Prowl had gone into labor early that morning and it had dragged on for hours. They'd heard plenty of yelling, cursing and even threats being thrown about. They were all pretty sure Prowl was going to kill Jazz by the end of it but everything had quieted down about an hour earlier so they were only waiting for Ratchet to open the door.<p>

"Three at a time can come in." They all looked up when Ratchet stepped out, looking quite peaceful for once. "Don't make too much noise though, the sparkling is resting." Aquafire and the twins were the first to go in. The twins each looped an arm around the heavily pregnant femme, supporting her as they walked. This earned a few giggles from those around them but they ignored it as they went in to see the happy family.

Prowl was on the berth, resting while Jazz sat at his bedside with a small bundle in his arms, smiling brightly as he stared down at it. He noticed the trio and his smile widened as he motioned them over.

"Ah'd like ya ta meet our daughter, RaveDancer," He purred softly. He shifted the bundle and exposed the little femme to their curious optics. Aquafire immediately cooed and twittered at the sleeping figure, gently waking her from her slumber. The sparkling turned sleepy optics towards her and cooed before snuggling against her Sire's chassis. "Wouldja like ta hold 'er?" Jazz asked, visor brightening a little as he smiled.

"Yes," She breathed softly. RaveDancer was gently transferred into Aquafire's arms so she could hold the new spark and she smiled brightly. "She's so beautiful," She whispered. "Hello, little one," She cooed. "Aren't you a cutie? You're going to be a little spark breaker when you get older, I just know it." The twins smiled at this, glad their lover was comfortable with holding another sparkling.

"Ya two should hold 'er," Jazz told them. "So yah can get used ta wha' it feels like." Sideswipe stepped closer and looked hesitantly at the sparkling. Rave cooed and smiled at him, waving her little arms excitedly. Aquafire chuckled and handed the little femme to her lover who almost instinctively knew what to do and how to hold her. Rave squirmed a little in his hold, whining when it was too tight and looked up at him with pleading optics. Sides immediately loosened his hold and smiled at the femmeling when she finally settled down and rumbled her small engine contentedly.

"Primus," He whispered softly. He held her in one arm and lifted the other away to tickle the sparkling, smiling when she squirmed and giggled. He held her for a few breems before he gently handed her to his twin. It was a tense few moments as she was handed over as no one knew how the frontliner would react to the sparkling.

"She's... cute," He admitted gruffly as he held her. "I hope she turns out more like her Sire," Jazz flashed a grin then. "One Prowl is enough, I don't think we'd be able to take a mini Prowl seriously."

"I heard that," Prowl opened his optics groggily. "You are lucky I am off active duty right now or you would have found yourself in the brig a long time ago."

"Hello to you too," Sunstreaker smirked. "Your daughter is beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," The SIC allowed himself to smile. The group remained with the new Creators for some time before Ratchet chased them off, telling them that Aquafire needed to rest before she went into premature labor.

"Well, that was interesting," Sunstreaker rumbled softly as they laid together.

"Indeed," Aquafire hummed in agreement.

"I can't wait until our little ones are here," Sideswipe smiled, rubbing her bloated stomach plating.

"Nor can I," Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to her audio with a grin. The Seeker hummed softly and relaxed, groaning when the sparklings moved within her. The twins looked at each other and began massaging her plating, starting at her pedes and working their way up. Aquafire purred in appreciation and smiled at them when they finally finished.

"Thank you," She murmured tiredly. They each kissed her and settled down for a nap with her.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire paced in the twins' quarters, stopping to wince now and again as the twins kicked and moved. She'd been moved into their quarters while Grapple and the others built a nursery in her own quarters.

"Babe, you're giving me a processor ache," Sideswipe rumbled. "Come lay down already."

"Sorry, Sides," She cast him an apologetic look. "I'm just so... anxious is all." Sideswipe sighed and got up, moving to embrace the Seeker from behind. He locked his arms around the bulge of her belly and kissed her neck softly, engine giving off a soft purr as he tried to sooth her anxiety.

"You'll be fine," He whispered. "Nothing is going to happen, we'll be with you the entire time. The sparklings will be fine as well." Aquafire relaxed and nodded as she let out a shaky sigh. "Better?"

"Yes," She nodded again. Sideswipe smiled and kissed her neck again before he let her go and grabbed her servo, leading her towards the berth. They sat down and Sideswipe drew her close, drawing little patterns upon her swollen stomach plating. Aquafire smiled gently and hummed a bit, listening to her lover as he tried to remember an old Cybertronian lullaby. The two helped each other along with the lullaby before Sunstreaker came in, looking exhausted and disgusted by all the filth on his armor. "Would you like some help?" Aquafire chuckled softly.

Sunstreaker looked over at the berth and his optics softened a bit.

"Can you stand?" He moved closer and held his servos out for her. Aquafire placed her smaller pair into his larger ones and allowed him to help her up to her pedes. She went with him to the washracks and purred as the water was turned on. She hummed as the hot water ran over her tense frame and looked at Sunstreaker, who was busy getting his usual supplies. She snatched the cloth from him and started washing his frame. "You don't have to," He rumbled softly. "I can wash myself."

"I want to," She insisted. The golden warrior fell silent and allowed the Seeker to wash him, purring as she paid attention to certain areas. Sunstreaker kissed her when she was finished and dropped to his knees, servos splayed over her stomach plating. He pressed loving kisses to the warm plating, murmuring softly as he nuzzled against the bulge, promising to be the best Sire in the entire universe.

The water was shut off and the two got out to dry off. They went back to the berth and relaxed with Sideswipe who started talking to Aquafire's stomach again. He was telling them how he and Sunny pulled pranks on everyone and how they'd met Aquafire and how they'd kicked the slag out of the Decepticons.

"I don't think we need to be telling them about that," Aquafire chuckled softly.

"How else will they know how amazing we are at kicking Decepticon tail?" Sunstreaker rumbled with a smirk. The Seeker scowled at them playfully and slapped their arms before she settled down again.

_:-Should we ask her?-: _Sideswipe opened the bond with his brother then.

_:-It's now or never so yeah, we should.-: _Sunstreaker responded, tightening his hold on Aquafire slightly.

The twins reluctantly got out of the berth and knelt before Aquafire, waiting for her to sit up. When she did, they each reached out and covered a servo with their own.

"Look, we've been thinking about this for a while now," Sideswipe began.

"And we figure we've held it off long enough," Sunstreaker grunted.

"We want to know... will you bond with us?" They asked, lacing their fingers with her. Aquafire gasped softly and squeezed their servos in surprise. For one terrifying moment, they thought she might say now.

"W-we've only been together a few months," She whispered. "I'm a Seeker and Seekers like being courted before we make a decision like this. After the sparklings are born-"

"We'll court you for a year if that's what it takes," Sunstreaker interrupted her.

"We'll court you for as long as it takes," Sideswipe smiled at her. Aquafire chirped nervously and squeezed their servos again.

"When the sparklings are born, you can start courting me," She purred softly, coolant spilling from her optics. The twins smiled brightly and pulled her into a very erotic three way kiss. The Seeker groaned and smiled when it ended, stroking their helms lovingly. "My twins."

"Our Seeker," They growled happily. Aquafire smiled and pulled them back onto the berth for a snuggle session, which completely ruined Sunstreaker's fresh coat of wax. Not that he really cared at the moment. He was just happy that Aquafire would soon be theirs.

-X-X-X-

Prowl gently lifted RaveDancer as she wiggled on the berth and smiled when she squealed and giggled, happily curling up in his arms.

"Only a few days old and you are already such a curious little thing," He murmured, kissing her helm. Rave giggled and cooed, looking up at her Carrier with big, innocent optics.

"How ya feelin', Prowler?" Jazz purred, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind.

"Better," He hummed. "Have you seen Aquafire today?"

"Nah," He shook his helm. "Hatchet has 'er on bed rest now. Twins are doin' a mighty fine job a keepin' 'er in one place."

"It won't be long now," Prowl smiled and cooed down at Rave when she whined, demanding attention. "She's so demanding, just like you."

"But she's got yer beauty," Jazz kissed Prowl's cheek. The SIC smiled and fluttered his doorwings a bit before he moved and set RaveDancer in her crib so she could sleep. Jazz turned the mobile on and smiled as he covered the little femme with a small blanket. She seemed to fight for a moment before her optics darkened and she fell into recharge. Prowl leaned down and kissed her helm before he followed Jazz back into their room.

"We should go and visit Aquafire tomorrow," Prowl murmured as he and Jazz laid down. "She's do any day now."

"Right ya are," Jazz kissed him. "We'll go n' see 'er tomorrow. Fer now, get some rest." Prowl nodded and settled down for recharge with his mate.

-X-X-X-

"You okay, babe?" Sideswipe helped her sit up, optics betraying his worry when the femme hissed in pain.

"I'm fine," She grunted, pressing a servo to her stomach. "They are just getting really fussy is all. Ratchet warned us that they would be a bit more active as they moved into position."

"I know but I just don't like seeing you in pain," He mumbled softly as he helped her to stand up next. "You okay?" He asked once she was on her pedes. Aquafire's wings flared and adjusted to stabilize her frame which was now out of proportion because of her pregnancy.

"Yes," She finally nodded. Sides smiled and looped an arm around her waist, holding her close as he walked out of the room with her. Ratchet had asked that the twins get Aquafire up and walking every once in a while during the day as it supposedly helped to take pressure off of her internal workings and struts. Once the time came for her to give birth though, walking would serve another purpose.

"Just once more around, that's all," Sideswipe murmured as they circled back towards their quarters. The nursery was officially complete and all of the supplies and gifts had been placed inside. Aquafire had spent hours just arranging things and decorating, chasing the twins and Bolt off whenever they offered to help. Ratchet and Prowl had both told them that it was a Seeker thing and that they didn't like anyone messing with them or the contents of the so called "nest" while they were still working on it.

"Frag you," She hissed. "Frag you and your brother! Frag Ratchet's orders! I want to sit down!" Sideswipe chuckled and easily lifted her up into his arms. The Seeker gave a soft squawk before she settled and wrapped her arms around his neck gratefully.

"Mmhmm, I love you too," He smiled, kissing her helm as he carried her back to their quarters. Sunstreaker met up with them and scolded them both, Sideswipe for babying their lover and Aquafire for trying to go against Ratchet's orders.

"Want a massage?" Sunstreaker asked, already rubbing her legs.

"Yes," She mumbled. The twins sat on either side of her and each grabbed a pede. They carefully rubbed the plating, getting into the seams to rub the wires and cables to relax her. They carefully rubbed her heel thrusters, earning loud, lazy purrs from the femme. They continued their way up but they stopped when they reached her stomach. They pressed lazy, loving kisses against the plating, murmuring and cooing as the sparklings beneath kicked and squirmed.

The twins soon cuddled with her, holding her close and protectively. The door to the room opened and Bolt slipped inside, door wings drooping a little. He gave a soft, almost scared, chirp that caught his mother's attention immediately. Aquafire sat up and motioned for him to join them on the berth. Bolt scurried over and got comfortable on the berth, squished between his mothers stomach and Sideswipe.

"Our family is almost complete," Aquafire smiled, kissing Bolt's helm softly. The Praxian smiled and nuzzled her before he settled into recharge. Aquafire smiled and off lined her optics as she fell into a much needed recharge.

-X-X-X-

Aquafire knew something was wrong when she woke up.

The twins were out on patrol and Bolt was in a training session with Ironhide, leaving her alone in her quarters. With some effort, she got herself up and drank the energon that Sideswipe had left for her. She knew it was Sideswipe because he wrote a note for her. The femme read it and rolled her optics as she finished up the energon. She contemplated just laying back down but something told her it would be better to just get up and move. So with some loud curses and a few failed attempts, the Seeker finally got off the berth and waddled to the washracks.

She turned the water on and just stood under the spray, not wanting to move. She ran her servos over her stomach plating and cringed when the twins kicked harshly. Once they settled and she felt she could move, Aquafire began cleaning herself, intakes hitching now and then from the little jolts of pain that continued to pulse from her lower body.

Aquafire thought nothing of it as she continued until she felt a large wave of pain roll through her circuits that had her collapsing to the ground. Terrified, she sent a comm. to Prowl before she blacked out.

Jazz ran through the Ark towards Aquafire's quarters, wondering what was wrong. Prowl had commed him a few moments earlier sounding a bit panicked as he asked his mate to check on the Seeker. So when Jazz ran in, he called out.

"Aquafire?" He looked around the room, visor bright with worry. There were no signs of a struggle so obviously she hadn't been attacked as he'd feared she might have been. So then where was she?

He picked up the sound of water running and hurriedly overrode the washrack code. He found the Seeker on the ground, curled up in pain, surrounded by fluid he knew was not regular water.

"Aquafire, can ya hear meh?" He shut the water off and knelt down to examine her. The femme groaned and whimpered, servos clutching at her stomach. Jazz immediately raised a servo to his audio and commed Ratchet. "Hey, Ratch, get th' bay ready, Ah'm bringin' Aquafire in. It's time."


	30. Chapter 29

**Well, it's now Aquafire's turn to go through labor! Cute moments ahead! Sparklings being silly and having their first baths~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Aquafire, her trine, Skyblitz, Wildfire, Lightning Bolt, and the sparklings~**

**Remember to review everyone! It's like energon to me! It's my lifeblood!**

* * *

><p>The twins had been called back from their patrol in order to be with Aquafire while she went through the long hours of labor. Prowl was very amused by how horrified the Terror Twins were when they stumbled out of the med bay for a little break.<p>

"Hatchet says he might have to cut the sparklings out if labor continues any longer," Sunstreaker muttered.

"Let us hope it does not come to that," Prowl murmured, shifting RaveDancer in his arms. The little femme was squirming around, clicking and cooing as she desperately tried to get free. "No, sweetspark, I can't let you down right now." Rave looked at her Carrier and clicked angrily at him before she settled down again. "So stubborn."

"She's so bossy," Sideswipe smiled. "But she's so cute too." He reached over and tickled the little femme. She giggled and squirmed, squealing as she reached her tiny arms out to the red frontliner. "Sorry, cutie, but I gotta go. I'll hold you later." He waved and returned to the med bay with his twin.

The hours wore on and soon, bots started taking turns sitting outside the med bay, switching off every thirty minutes or so in order to make sure someone was there to alert everyone once the sparklings were born.

"Anything yet?" Optimus looked at Skyfire, who had been sitting vigil beside the door all day.

"No," He shook his helm. "Other than Aquafire threatening the twins and their mech hood that is." Everyone in the hall shared a quiet laugh then.

It was sunrise when the med bay doors cycled open for the first time. Sideswipe stepped out with the biggest slag eating grin on his faceplates that anyone had ever seen and there was a squirming bundle in his arms.

The bots in the hall stirred and looked at him expectantly.

"I'd like you all to meet Sunrunner," He announced with a smile. He shifted the bundle to reveal the gray form of a sparkling. He had bright blue optics that promised mischief and the cutest smile on his little faceplates.

Elita, who had been dozing against her mate, got up and rushed over, wanting to be the first one to hold the new spark.

"May I?" She looked at Sideswipe and smiled softly. The frontliner smiled and handed his son to the femme commander. Sunrunner squeaked and looked at the unknown femme with wide optics before he looked at Sideswipe, wondering if he could trust the pink femme.

"It's okay," Sideswipe cooed. "She's a good bot," Sunrunner turned his gaze back to Elita then and smiled at her, waving his arms about happily.

"How is Aquafire?" Prowl walked over, doorwings drooping with how tired he was.

"She's fine," Sideswipe murmured. "Tired but fine. She's taking a small break before it's time to deliver Sunrunner's twin." Prowl nodded and looked over at Elita who was cooing and generally enjoying herself as she held the sparkling. Others had gathered around her to get a glimpse of the sparkling. "Where is Bolt at?"

"He's resting," Prowl shook his helm. "He's nervous about seeing the twins, he isn't sure how he'll react to them. True he has been fine with the idea of it but now that he will be able to see them, he isn't certain of himself anymore."

Sideswipe had a sudden idea then. "Bring him by later with RaveDancer." Prowl gave him a look but nodded and moved to go see Sunrunner.

It was another two hours before Sunstreaker emerged, faceplates softened as he smiled down at the bundle in his arms.

"This is Wildsky," He looked up at the other Autobots. He shifted the small blanket around the sparkling and allowed them to see the gray form. Purple optics stared back at them, wide as they swept over the crowd. He clicked and curled closer to Sunstreaker, clinging to him as he tried to hide. "He's a little shy." Laughs and cheers were heard as the twins received congratulations and compliments about the sparklings.

The frontliners held their sparklings close as they entered the med bay where Ratchet was just putting his tools away. Aquafire was on the berth still, hooked up to an energon drip as she rested and regained her strength. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat beside her berth, cooing at the sparklings as they tried to get them into recharge.

"Here," Ratchet handed them bottles and rolled his optics when they gave him looks of confusion. "Feed the sparklings. Honestly, I am considering holding a class on sparkling care! Have you two forgotten everything I told you?"

"Nah, we're just testing you," Sideswipe laughed as he held the bottle to Sunrunner's mouth. The sparkling turned towards the nipple and latched on, guzzling the sparkling grade down greedily. "Hey, slow down," Sideswipe gently took the bottle from him. He chuckled when the sparkling clicked at him and whined. He let the little one resume feeding and smiled softly. He still couldn't really grasp the fact that Sunrunner and Wildsky were theirs, no matter who the real Sire was.

Finally, the sparklings settled into recharge and were set in their crib together. Ratchet had told them that it would be best to have them together for the first few weeks or a month, as it would strengthen their bond as brothers.

"Congratulations again," Ratchet told them. "I'll run some tests and find out who the Sire is," The twins nodded and went back to their lover. They took up positions on either side of her and grasped her servos, intent on being there for when she finally woke up.

-X-X-X-

Prowl returned to the med bay with Jazz and Bolt in tow later on and was happy to see the femme finally up and about. Her wings twitched in greeting before her attention was drawn back to the sparklings in her arms. Bolt blinked and took a nervous step back only to be stopped by Jazz. The saboteur smiled and nudged him forward. Bolt stumbled and approached the berth cautiously, eyeing the two sparklings warily.

"These are your siblings," Aquafire smiled up at him. "Sunrunner and Wildsky." Bolt let out a sound to get their attention and flicked his doorwings, which quickly drew their interest. They quieted down and stared at him with their large, round optics. "Would you like to hold them?" The Praxian hesitated and nodded, a little nervous as his mother carefully placed them in his arms. Wildsky gave him a curious look and then giggled as he nuzzled him. Sunrunner squealed happily and stared up at him, grinning in a way that reminded them all of Sideswipe.

"Hello," He chirped softly. "I'm your big brother, Bolt." The sparklings cooed and clicked, reaching up to touch his faceplates. Bolt finally relaxed and smiled, nuzzling the two little ones happily. "Mama, are they going to be Seekers?"

"Yes," She nodded and smiled. She was happy that Bolt was being so accepting of the little twins and could only hope that they would all form some sort of bond.

"You two are going to be spoiled," Bolt grinned at his siblings as they explored his faceplates with their tiny servos. He heard a tiny squeal before two tiny servos appeared in front of his optics from above.

"Jazz!" Prowl hit his mate and glared at him while he chuckled.

"Why is Bolt covered in sparklings?" Sideswipe asked groggily as he came out of recharge. "Did we have triplets and not know it or something?" He blinked a few times before he realized that the third sparkling was actually RaveDancer. She was perched on top of Bolt's helm, giggling happily as she clung to him and flicked her little wing nubs.

"Ah think we found our first willin' sparklin' sitter," Jazz laughed softly. Bolt smiled at this and nuzzled the sparklings when Prowl plucked Rave off of his helm.

"Once Aquafire's levels are in an acceptable range, I will release her and the sparklings," Ratchet grunted as he came out of his office. The twins, both now wide awake, nodded and kept their attention on Bolt and the sparklings. The young Praxian was disappointed when he had to leave though he happily took his cousin RaveDancer into his arms as he left with Prowl and Jazz.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Sunstreaker kissed the Seeker once the sparklings were put down for a nap.

"A little sore but I'm fine," She murmured after kissing back. Sideswipe leaned in for a kiss as well and he smiled as he pulled her into a hug as well.

"You did so well," Sideswipe smiled. "The sparklings are beautiful and we love them with our entire spark." Sunstreaker nodded in agreement and reached out to grasp Aquafire's servo. She squeezed his hand and smiled as she let the twins bathe her with affection.

"I love you both," She whispered, coolant leaking from her optics. The twins stared at her, unable to really believe what they'd just heard. "Primus, I love you both so much." She pulled them both close with a wide smile. The twins wrapped their arms around her tightly and pulled her into a kiss.

"We love you too, Aquafire," They murmured softly. They all smiled and cuddled though the moment was interrupted by Ratchet.

"You're free to go," He grunted. Aquafire looked up and wiped her faceplates clean as she untangled from her lovers. She lifted the sparklings carefully, thanked Ratchet, and then left, sticking close to the twins as they helped her along.

-X-X-X-

A base-wide party was held for the three sparklings a few days later, which everyone enjoyed greatly, including the sparklings; if only for all the attention they received.

"So, how does it feel being a Creator?" Prowl asked Aquafire as they watched their creations play together.

"Different," She hummed. "I have experience raising Bolt but it's just... different. I can't really explain it." Prowl nodded and smiled gently as he watched RaveDancer try to shove the younger twins over.

Wildsky was having none of it though.

The little Seekerling huffed and clicked before he sat himself up and shoved back, toppling the little femme. Rave squeaked and tumbled over a few times before she ended up flat on her back. She blinked a little before her optics welled up and she let out a whimper. Sunrunner clicked at his brother angrily before he crawled shakily towards the femme and patted her arm, apparently apologizing for Wildsky's behavior.

Rave sniffled and pulled Sunrunner into a hug before she started giggling.

Wildsky, who had been prepared to go and apologize himself, huffed and looked away, obviously upset at having been nearly tricked.

Aquafire and Prowl laughed at this.

"She gets it from Jazz," Prowl flicked his doorwings in amusement. "Has Ratchet figured out who the Sire is?"

"Yes," She nodded, her smile fading. "Sunrunner is definitely Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's. Wildsky... Starscream is his Sire."

"That changes nothing," Prowl looked at her. "He will not be treated any different than Sunrunner."

"He will be treated just the same and the twins know this as well." Aquafire nodded and sighed softly, wings shifting downwards a little. "I just hope Starscream doesn't find out... I fear he will try to take Wildsky away from me."

"He will not take Wildsky," Prowl told her firmly. "No harm will ever come to the sparklings. All of the Autobots will protect you and the sparklings." Aquafire smiled gently and nodded. The sparklings all clung to their respective Carriers as they were picked up and carried from the play room. They knew it was time for their Carriers to refuel but it didn't stop them from causing all kinds of trouble once they were in the rec room.

Bluestreak ran over to take the sparklings off their servos for a bit and happily allowed them to crawl all over his frame while he babbled nonsense to them.

"He certainly adores them," Aquafire chuckled as she sipped her energon.

"He is merely excited because he hasn't seen a sparkling in quite some time," Prowl told her. They both looked up when Bumblebee walked in with Carly and Spike, both humans looking a little shell-shocked.

"What happened to them?" Aquafire raised an optic ridge at the yellow scout.

"Ratchet decided to give them a lesson on Cybertronian reproduction," He chuckled. Prowl shook his head while Aquafire cackled, obviously finding the situation hilarous.

"There was so much that I did not need to know," Spike groaned softly. "Carly, I blame you for asking doc-bot how sparklings are created."

"Hey, you were just as curious as I was," She retorted. Bumblebee laughed as well and looked around. "Hey, where are the sparklings anyway? I thought you didn't like being away from them too long?"

"They are here in the room," Prowl nodded to where Bluestreak was.

"As long as they are in the immediate area, we do not mind," Aquafire smiled, having calmed down. The two humans nodded and looked towards where Bluestreak and the sparklings were.

"They certainly are happy," Spike smiled. "Do they always start crawling and becoming so active so early?"

"Most do, yes," Prowl nodded. "Their armor will start hardening within the next year or so and within the next few months, their colors will come in."

"Ratchet told us about that," Carly smiled. "Because they were naturally sparked, their armor will come naturally and so will the colors of their armor and it will be detachable as well."

"Very good, Carly," Prowl praised her gently. The blonde smiled at this and blushed a little as well. Everyone continued to chat until the sparklings were taken away to be fed and put down for a nap.

-X-X-X-

"No, sweetsparks, stay away from Sire's paint," Aquafire tried to deter the sparklings as they crawled towards Sunstreaker's painting supplies.

"I swear they are plotting behind our backs," Sideswipe chuckled as he held Aquafire in his lap. The twin Seekerlings clicked and cooed to each other as they tried to figure out the best way to get to Sunstreaker's paint. They'd been curious about it for some time as they'd seen their Sire using it for himself and on that big white canvas that he kept hidden.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Aquafire purred quietly. She took her optics off of the sparklings and nuzzled Sideswipe with a smile. "Mm, where's Sunny at? You know it takes both of you to watch the twins when I'm sleeping."

"He said he'd be back soon," Sideswipe kissed her cheek softly. Aquafire nodded and snuggled into his embrace with a soft purr of content.

**CRASH!**

The two bots jumped up in surprise and immediately looked towards where Sunstreaker kept his paint. Various cans of paint lay splattered on the ground, coating the floor in different colors and shades. Brushes lay scattered around as well and in the middle of it all...

The twins.

The two sparklings sat there, covered in various colors of paint, looking at their Creators as though they'd done nothing wrong. But then they started giggling and making even more of a mess.

"Oh no," Aquafire groaned softly. "What have you two done?" She hurried over and picked them up. Sunrunner and Wildsky looked at her with their huge optics and whined, no longer enjoying the fact that they were covered in the sticky, smelly substance. "Now you need a bath."

"You take care of them, I'll clean this up," Sideswipe chuckled softly. Aquafire nodded and went into the twins' nursery. She filled their special tub with solvent laced water before she carefully set them inside. They squeaked and whined, squirming to get out of the tub.

It was their first bath and they were not enjoying it one bit.

"How else are you two going to get clean?" Aquafire huffed as she tried to wash the paint from their fragile bodies as carefully as she could. Sunrunner whined and whimpered as he squirmed, not liking the water or the nice, soft sponge his Carrier was using. He eventually gave up and let his Carrier clean him, purring gently as he offlined his optics. He'd seen Sire Sunstreaker come back really dirty some times but then he would go into the other room and come back all sparkling clean. Sunrunner liked when his daddy was all clean and sparkly, it meant he was happy and in a good mood.

Huh, if daddy could take it, then so could he!

Sunrunner giggled and let his Carrier clean him, chirping happily once she was done. He looked at how dirty the water was and squeaked, frantically waving his arms in order to get Aquafire's attention. The femme looked at her son and laughed as she got him out and wrapped him in a towel.

"So much like Sunstreaker," She mused softly as she set to cleaning Wildsky. The younger mech whined and huffed, clicking angrily at his Carrier as he tried to squirm out of her grasp. "Hold still," She laughed softly. "You're so fussy, Wildsky. Even your big brother wasn't this bad, he loved getting baths." Wildsky clicked curiously at the mention of his big brother and finally held still. Aquafire smiled and cleaned him up before she took him out, swaddling him in a fluffy towel. She dried the twins off and smiled once they were dry. "There! Nice and clean! Don't you both feel better now?" They clicked and squealed, waving their little arms happily at her.

"I knew it was a matter of time before they got into the paint," Sunstreaker grunted as he scooped Wildsky into his arms.

"We need a new place for your paint, Sunny," She sighed softly. "Somewhere that they won't find it."

"I'll work on it tomorrow," He muttered. Aquafire swept Sunrunner into her arms and joined Sunstreaker in their room with Sideswipe. The red frontliner smiled when he saw the sparklings and how clean they were.

"Ah, there they are," He cooed. "Nice and clean again, just like they should be~" The young twins giggled and smiled at their other Sire. Aquafire offered an energon line to Sunrunner who immediately latched on and began to feed. Sunstreaker did the same for Wildsky and was pleased when the rather stubborn sparkling decided to latch on and feed.

"Alright, time for a nap you two," Aquafire cooed once they finished feeding. The little Seekerlings didn't fight as they were brought back into their nursery and placed in their shared crib. Sunny covered them with a soft blanket while Sideswipe turned on their mobile, choosing an old Vosian tune for them to fall asleep to.

The sparklings almost instantly fell into recharge, cuddled together in a cute manner. Aquafire smiled and left back to the main room with her lovers.

"We'll have to repaint over where the sparklings made that mess," Sideswipe mumbled as he held Aquafire close.

"Another time," She cuddled between the frontliners. "Let me sleep."

"You're always sleeping," Sunstreaker teased, kissing her softly.

"You're not the ones running around with the sparklings all day," She growled into the kiss. "One of these days, I'm going to take a vacation and leave the two of you on sparkling duty."

"Nah, you love us too much to do that to us," Sideswipe grinned at her. Aquafire rolled her optics and settled into their embrace.

The twins smiled and tightened their arms around their femme before they dropped into recharge with her.

-X-X-X-

"_It seems that everything has fallen into place," Primus smiled as he turned away from the mirror. He looked at the group of Seekers before him and his smile widened. "Have you found what you've been looking for?"_

"_Yes," Steel Wing snarled, optics flashing angrily._

"_Your time here is nearly complete," Primus smiled at them. "Are you certain this is what you want?"_

"_Yes," Wildfire nodded, holding Skyblitz close. _

"_No matter what side a Cybertronian belongs to, I believe they all deserve a second chance," He looked at Steel Wing and Storm Ridge, optics softening when he looked at the little femme in Storm's arms. The Seekers all blinked in surprise at his words and looked at him expectantly. "In the next few days, be prepared to leave."_

"_Thank you," Skyblitz smiled and leaned into Wildfire. Storm Ridge smiled and nuzzled the femme in his arms while Steel Wing smiled viciously._


	31. Chapter 30

**Well, we're nearing the end of RtL :( One more chapter and it's done. But worry not, a sequel is in the works! So we have not seen the last of Aquafire, Bolt and the others!**

**Lots of stuff going on, including a visit from Megatron? What? Yeah, you heard me. Megsy visits lol**

**oh, today is also my birthday! So happy birthday to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Aquafire, her trine, Wildfire, Skyblitz, Lightning Bolt, Sunrunner and Wildsky and RaveDancer.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They mean so much! Keep up the great work my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Aquafire was a little surprised when she received a mysterious data disk a few days later. She recognized it as one of Soundwave's but this only confused the Seeker femme even more.<p>

Why had he left this for her? She shrugged and popped it in to the computer, shocked to find it was encrypted with a code only she and her trine had ever used back on Cybertron. She quickly decoded it and watched as a video file began to play.

"_Aquafire, if you are watching this then that means we're offline." _The femme snorted when she heard and saw Steel Wing talking.

"_No matter how it went down, we want you to know that we'll always be there for you." _

Storm Ridge was smiling as he spoke and it broke her spark to see him in such a calm state.

"_Fire, we're trine, and we'll always have each others backs. Primus only knows we'll some how find a way back to you."_

"And when you do, I'll kick your afts for leaving me," She sniffled as she continued to watch.

"_We're giving this file to Soundwave for safekeeping and he'll give it to you when the time is right." _Aquafire somehow wasn't surprised by this and only smiled.

"_We love you, Aquafire, never forget that." _The video ended then, plunging the room into darkness once again. Aquafire let out a soft vent and got up, moving towards the twins' nursery. The sparklings were sitting up in their crib, cooing and squealing, the sounds growing louder when they caught sight of their Carrier.

"Hello my sweet ones," She cooed softly. The femme moved and scooped the young twins up in her arms, earning happy giggles and squeals from them. "Are you hungry?" They blinked their optics at her and mouthed at her collar armor. "I'll take that as a yes," She chuckled and offered them both an energon line. They took them happily and drank contentedly as Aquafire carried them out into the main room.

"Hiya, babe," Sideswipe grabbed her from behind and purred loudly.

"Hello, Sides," She leaned back into him with a smile. The twins stopped feeding and squealed at their Sire.

"And hello to you as well," He smiled at the sparklings. He took Wildsky into his arms and cooed at him as he tickled his sides. Wildsky squealed and giggled, squirming in Sideswipe's arms happily. Aquafire smiled at this and did the same to Sunrunner who squeaked and resisted but ultimately gave in and started giggling.

"Where is Sunstreaker?" Aquafire looked up at her red lover.

"He'll be here in a minute," He responded with a bright smile. The Seeker nodded and sat on the floor to play with Sunrunner who squeaked and chattered indignantly at having been placed on the dirty floor.

"You're so silly," She smiled as she tickled him. Sideswipe sat with her and played with Wildsky who seemed content to just be with his Creators. Sunstreaker arrived a few moments later and smiled at the sight of his brother and lover playing with their offspring. He lowered himself to the floor and opened his arms for the young twins. They chirped and started crawling towards him, big smiles plastered on their little faceplates.

Just as the little family was starting to relax, the klaxon alarms began to sound. The twin Seekerlings let out startled wails and clung to Sunstreaker.

"Of all the times…" Sideswipe growled as he got to his feet. "We'll be back soon." Sunstreaker handed the sparklings back to Aquafire and left with his brother. Aquafire held the twins close, cooing and clicking to try and calm them.

The alarms cut off just as suddenly as they started and Aquafire's comlink suddenly flared to life.

_:Aquafire, report to the briefing room.: _

_:On my way.: _Aquafire stood with the twins who were still whimpering and slowly made her way towards the meeting room. Everyone was still on guard as she walked through the base, which unsettled her even more. She quickened her pace and made it into the meeting room within a short amount of time.

"Sparklings!" She just barely jumped out of the way as a purple and black blur lunged towards her.

"Does anyone want to explain what the Pit is going on?" She gasped as her optics widened. Skywarp was sitting where she had just been standing, a pout adorning his lip components.

"So it's true then," Starscream narrowed his optics at her. "You've given birth to sparklings."

"What do you want, Starscream?" She backed away from the mech, holding the twins against her tightly.

"The protection of the sparklings," Thundercracker stepped forward.

"You Seekers are ridiculous," Her optics darted to the side and widened at the sight of Megatron standing beside Optimus. "But I agree that the sparklings must be protected." Okay, this was getting weird.

"Can I hold them?" Skywarp whined softly, looking at the sparklings longingly.

Aquafire looked at him, knowing he wouldn't hurt them, and slowly set the twins down. The sparklings looked at the older Seeker curiously and caught sight of his wings, which immediately captured their interest. He had wings like Carrier! They mewed and clicked as they crawled towards the energetic Seeker, who was laying on his front, waiting for them.

The twins had a field day crawling all over the purple teleporter and exploring his frame. Skywarp just giggled and laughed, allowing them to do as they pleased while the others talked.

"Aquafire, why didn't you tell us?" Thrust frowned at her once he got the chance to talk with her.

"I couldn't risk it, I didn't know what Megatron would do if he found out," She told them. _And I don't trust Starscream. _She added in thought.

"Megatron wouldn't harm a sparkling," He frowned even more.

"The youth sector attacks were not his doing, you know that," Ramjet added. "It was a rogue group of Decepticons acting against Megatron's orders."

"I know that," She frowned. "But he has never supported bonded couples or bots who wanted sparklings."

"He knew the risks and refused to have sparklings in the middle of battle," Dirge shook his helm. Aquafire nodded slowly and turned her attention back to the sparklings, who were still happily playing with Skywarp; though it looked more like they were attacking him. Aquafire prayed to Primus that the twins had not inherited the Terror Twins' need to perform stupid stunts like Jet Judo.

"Uh, hey, were his optics red before?" Skywarp was holding Wildsky in the air, as he lay sprawled out on his back with Sunrunner curled up on his stomach. Aquafire hurried over and looked at her youngest son, surprised to find that his optics were indeed red.

"No… he was born with purple optics," She told him. "Ratchet?" The medibot ambled over and took a look at the sparkling, who giggled and changed his optics back to purple.

"Well I'll be," He rumbled with a chuckle. "He can change the color of his optics." Wildsky giggled and changed them to blue, clapping and squealing as he did so.

"Don't scare me like that," Aquafire sighed softly and smiled. She took Wildsky from Skywarp and cradled him in her arms with a coo. Sunrunner chose that moment to wake up and start crying. Skywarp was momentarily startled by the sound but recovered quickly and lifted the young sparkling up, trying to sooth him.

"Shh, it's okay," He cooed and sat up, cradling him. "Don't cry," He nuzzled him softly. Sunrunner continued to wail and cry, clicking for his Carrier. "I-I don't know what to do." Skywarp let out a keen and looked to his trine mates and Aquafire.

"He's hungry you glitch," Starscream rolled his optics. Skywarp's optics widened and he nodded before handing Sunrunner back to Aquafire.

Aquafire took him back and offered him an energon line that he took immediately. Once he had it in his little mouth, he settled down, much to everyone's relief.

"Why don't you take the sparklings back to your quarters?" Elita suggested with a gentle smile. The other femme nodded and left with her sparklings, hurrying back to her quarters where she knew her twin lovers were anxiously waiting for her to return.

"Fire!" Sideswipe immediately swept her up in a hug, being careful of the sparklings in her arms.

"Primus, we were worried," Sunstreaker rumbled, kissing her cheek. He leaned down and kissed each of the sparklings, who were cooing and looking up at them happily.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe whispered as they all sat down.

"I don't know yet," She shook her head. "All I know is that I'm sure Red Alert is on the fritz and I'm certain Prowl will be soon as well." The twins both cracked a smile at this. "We'll just have to wait and see what Prime has to say." The two frontliners nodded and took the sparklings from her. After a while they heard giggling outside the door, which of course caught all of their attention. Aquafire got up and silently opened the door, surprised to see Bolt with another young mech, a slim little thing really. He was black with silver and a little bit of red and blue. He had the cutest little smile too and bright blue optics.

"S-so I'll see you later, right?" Bolt stammered a little, surprising Aquafire.

"Yeah," The mech had a light, whimsical voice. From the way Bolt's doorwings flared, Aquafire wasn't the only one who liked the new arrival. "The name is Flame Racer by the way." And then, Flame Racer leaned in and kissed the obviously flustered Praxian. Bolt stammered again as his faceplates tinged with energon and only sputtered as he watched the mech walk away, swaying his hips.

Aquafire quietly closed the door and scurried back to her lovers and sparklings.

"Well?" Sideswipe prompted, grinning already.

"It looks like Bolt has a crush~" She purred softly. "He just got his first kiss from a young mech by the name of Flame Racer." The twins grinned and the twin Seekerlings squealed at the mention of their big brother.

"Oh we'll get him good later," Sideswipe laughed. "For now, lets get you two down for a nap." The little twins squealed and clicked in protest as their Sire's brought them into the nursery. They settled as soon as they were set down and covered with their favorite blankets. Sideswipe turned on their mobile and leaned over the crib with a gentle smile as he watched the little twins fall into recharge.

"I still can't believe it," Sunstreaker murmured to his twin. Sideswipe nodded in agreement and then sent sudden joy over the bond.

"We can start courting Aquafire now," He grinned at his golden counterpart.

"Indeed we can, brother," Sunstreaker smirked. The twins stalked out of the nursery and sidled up to the femme Seeker who was lying, stretched out on their berth.

"Yes?" She rumbled softly when she felt their servos inching their way up along her frame.

"We're going to start courting you," Sunstreaker purred.

"Starting right now," Sideswipe purred.

"Mmmhmm, but you're going to have to follow some rules I'm afraid," She purred back. "Seeker's are very picky, my beautiful twins, and we have some rules when it comes to courting." Aquafire got up off the berth, the twins following, and wrapped her arms around them. Almost as soon as they did so, they were forced apart when Skywarp suddenly warped into the room, grinning madly. "Skywarp!" She hissed at him angrily.

"I know what you're planning~" He practically sang, looking at the twins. "You know the rules~ No mechs in your quarters after dark and no funny business until a bonding date has been set."

"You aren't my Sire," Aquafire scowled.

"Nope! But that won't stop the Coneheads from barging in, now will it? They are your guardians after all~" Frag, he had a good point.

"What!" Sideswipe groaned in obvious frustration and annoyance, not wanting to be separated from the femme for any reason. "We can't stay here with her?"

"Nope," Skywarp smirked. "I bet if we tell Prime, he would say the same thing. A lot of bots are still old fashioned and believe in the old ways when it comes to courting a femme or mech~" The twins groaned again.

"Don't worry, we get to spend the other parts of the day together," Aquafire smiled sheepishly. She wasn't exactly keen on being separated from them either, as it meant caring for the sparklings on her own at night.

"Once you get further into the courting process, you'll be allowed to spend nights with her," Skywarp explained with a shrug. With that, he warped out of the room again, leaving the trio alone.

"Babe, don't make us go through that," Sideswipe whined softly, pulling his lover into a hug.

"It's just for a little while," She promised quietly.

"You'll crack within the first week," Sunstreaker snorted as he joined the hug. Aquafire kissed them both and squealed as they hauled her towards the berth again.

"Ah, once more won't hurt," She chuckled as she sank down with them. The twins grinned and set about pleasuring and just indulging their Seeker.

Life was perfect at last.


	32. Chapter 31

**Well, here we are everyone, the last chapter of Reason to Live, chapter 31. Initially, it was supposed to be super short, the whole first half was actually supposed to be apart of chapter 30 but it never made it in so I made it apart of the last chapter so you had more to read :P I hope you all have enjoyed this story and I know I myself am sad to see it end. But, as I have said, I am in the process of creating a sequel! So don't worry, you'll see the return of these characters and more!**

**I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers who have stuck with me this entire story, you people have motivated me to keep writing with suggestions and ideas, I love you all! I don't think I would have gotten this far without you all, especially Mercedes Wolfcry who continues to spur me to write more and more~ I would never get anything done if it weren't for her haha, thank ya darlin'! All of you who have added this to your watch list and favorites, thank you so much! Keep your eye out for the sequel in the near future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim Aquafire, her trine, Wildfire, Skyblitz, Lightning Bolt, Flame Racer, the mini twins Sunrunner and Wildsky, RaveDancer and some others. **

**Remember to review everyone. Till all are one!**

* * *

><p>"Starscream!" The Seeker flinched when he heard Megatron shouting and scowled at his trine mates when they snickered at him.<p>

"Yes?" He ground his dental plates together as he moved to meet the warlord. The Autobots and Decepticons currently had an uneasy truce between them; the kinks were still being worked out between the two leaders.

"Would you like to me why I found the sparklings in the hallway… by themselves… unsupervised?" Megatron raised an optic ridge at his SIC. The Seekers gawked at their leader as they took in the sight before them.

Sunrunner and RaveDancer were situated in his arms, both clinging to his chest armor and giggling ghoulishly. Wildsky had somehow managed to make himself comfortable on Megatron's helm and was clinging to the armor happily.

"Uh…" Was all they could get out.

It was just so… cute!

Megatron, the fearsome, tyrannical ruler of the Decepticons, found with three sparklings in his possession; they hoped Red Alert was seeing it.

"Well?" He demanded, scowling at the Elite Trine.

"I found them!" Aquafire managed to save them from answering. She and Prowl came around the corner and sighed in relief when they saw the now giggling sparklings. "You three are in so much trouble," She scolded, taking the twins from Megatron.

"You, young femme, know better," Prowl took his daughter.

"Thanks… Megatron," Aquafire nodded to him and left with Prowl.

"Uh, should we be running?" Skywarp looked between everyone.

"If Aquafire is actually _thanking _Megatron, than yes," Thundercracker responded.

"Next thing you know, she'll be thanking _Starscream_." The screechy Seeker snapped his optics towards his trine mate. Thundercracker and Skywarp both took this as their cue to run.

"Why is my Elite Trine so incompetent?" Megatron muttered to himself as he turned on heel and left.

Carly and Spike passed him on their way to the med bay and looked at each other in a confused manner before shrugging and walking in.

"Hey, Ratchet!" Spike waved to the red and white medibot.

"Hello, Spike. Carly." He nodded, acknowledging them both as he finished putting his newly cleaned tools away. "What brings you two here today?"

"We were curious about a few things," Carly told him as he lifted them up to the counter. "I know you explained how sparklings are uh… created but we wanted to know the difference between split-spark twins, like the Terror Twins and spark twins, like the Seekerlings. I mean, is there a difference?"

"That is a very excellent question, Carly, and I'm glad you asked," He smiled. "There is indeed a difference between split-spark and normal spark twins. Split-spark twins are close to what you humans call identical twins. Just like with humans, the original egg or spark in this case, splits into two and forms two beings. Now, spark twins are a little trickier, as they can come about in many ways."

"So like, two eggs are fertilized at the same time, right?" Spike asked, albeit awkwardly.

"Something like that, yes," Ratchet nodded. "Spark twins can be born of just one couple or multiple partners, given the right circumstances. In Aquafire's case, she was in heat and Seekers are very prone to baring multiple sparklings, so the fact that she was able to conceive from two, rather three, different partners is not surprising."

"So wait, wouldn't that mean that Sunrunner has some of Starscream's DNA in him?" Carly interrupted with a curious look.

"CNA – and yes, Carly, that is true," Ratchet confirmed. "The points at which the twins were conceived must have been close together, though I quite honestly expected her to conceive triplets to form a trine. Just as Sunrunner has Starscream's CNA, Wildsky has some of the twins' CNA in him. Spark twins tend to be virtually nothing alike, whereas split-spark twins have some of the same personality and often share a very, very intense bond, something akin to a sparkbond."

"The baby twins won't have that connection though?" Spike blinked, slowly starting to understand what Ratchet was saying.

"Correct," He nodded. "They will still have a bond, a sibling bond, but it won't be as strong as the bond their Sire's have." The two humans nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for explaining it to us, Ratchet," Carly gave him a bright smile.

"You are quite welcome," He smiled back. He helped them back to the floor and watched them leave before Skywarp warped in with Thundercracker. Both had superficial wounds and scratches but nothing life threatening. Nonetheless, the sight made the medic groan. "Were you taunting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker again?"

"Nah," Skywarp grinned as he made himself comfortable on the exam berth.

"He fragged off Starscream," Thundercracker grunted. "And I got caught in the middle." Ratchet rolled his optics and set to repairing them though not without nailing the black and purple jet with his wrench first.

"Hey!" He whined and rubbed his now dented helm. "What was that for?"

"For trying to get yourself slagged," He scowled. "How does Hook put up with you?"

"That's just it, he doesn't," Thundercracker snorted. "He can't stand when Skywarp shows up."

"I wonder why." He stated dryly. Ratchet vaguely wondered if Hook felt the same sense of annoyance as he did when the twins showed up in the med bay after a prank gone wrong. "Just shut up and let's get this over with." He raised his wrench again in warning to the talkative Seeker who immediately quieted and smiled sheepishly.

-X-X-X-

"Who has the sparklings today?" Aquafire asked as Sideswipe ran his digits along her frame. He was "getting on her good side" as he'd cheerfully put it earlier and so far, he was doing a damn good job of it.

"It's either Bluestreak or Wheeljack," He rumbled softly.

"Okay," She purred softly. Her optics suddenly snapped back online when his words finally registered and she sat up with a look of horror. Sideswipe had the same look once he realized just what he'd said.

"Wheeljack!" The pair raced out and towards the lab but they only found Skyfire.

"Where is Wheeljack?" Aquafire blurted, optics wide.

"I believe he is in the rec room," He told her calmly. "I haven't seen him here all day."

"Thanks!" Sideswipe called over his shoulder as they ran off. Skyfire watched them and shook his helm with a chuckle.

The pair entered the rec room and looked around frantically but there was no sign of Wheeljack or the sparklings.

"Frag, where could he be?" Sideswipe continued looking around as Aquafire keened in fear. Just as they were about to leave, the doors opened and admitted the Lancia himself. He had all three sparklings with him, all of which were clinging to various parts of his frame. Little Rave was happily seated on his shoulder, clinging to one of his helm fins, giggling whenever it lit up. Wildsky was perched on his back, poking his helm over Wheeljack's other shoulder. Sunrunner was settled in the scientist's arms, cooing softly.

"Uh, you guys were looking for me?" He was obviously confused.

"Primus! We thought you'd be in the labs!" Aquafire and Sideswipe ran up to him.

"What?" His helm fins flashed in surprise then. "I would never endanger the sparklings." Aquafire gave him a look. He'd had quite a few explosions since the birth of the three sparklings, some of which had been extremely large. No one had been hurt, aside from Wheeljack, but it hadn't exactly gone over well with the Seekers or Carriers. The sparklings had loved it though, they would clap and giggle every time it happened. Wildsky was always so intrigued by the inventions Wheeljack and the others made and he seemed far too amused whenever one failed, almost like he was thinking he could do better.

It honestly scared Aquafire.

"I've been outside playing with them," Wheeljack continued. "They love being outside. Hound even made a few holographic projections for them so we could teach them about the other organic life forms that inhabit the Earth."

"I'm surprised they even sat still," Sideswipe chuckled.

"They were very well behaved and responded well to the lesson." His helm fins flashed proudly. "We made it fun and interactive."

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Aquafire plucked Sunrunner from his arms. The little mech squeaked and then clung to her, clicking and chirping away happily as he told her about his day. Sideswipe took Wildsky who squawked and then giggled, clicking away rapidly to his Sire. Jazz came over and got his own Creation who giggled and climbed up to his shoulder to hug the side of his face.

"Hello ta ya too," Jazz rubbed her back with a grin before settling her in his arms for a proper hug. RaveDancer squealed and giggled as she nuzzled her Sire.

"Come on, let's go see your _aunt _Prowl and Sunstreaker," Sideswipe snickered, unable to resist. Jazz cracked a smile at this and followed the pair.

"Sideswipe, if you ever refer to me as being a femme in any sort of way ever again, I will have Ratchet reformat you into one." Prowl stated when they arrived in the command room.

"Sorry," Jazz grinned at the shocked frontliner. Prowl flicked his doorwings and took his daughter, pressing a gentle kiss to her helm as he sat down again. Sunny kissed both of his Creations and then kissed his mate-to-be. Aquafire purred gently and smiled.

"Another hour and I'll be able to spend time with you," He rumbled softly. He took Wildsky and smiled at the little Seekerling as he blinked up at him and smiled back. "Don't try being cute with me you little troublemaker," He chuckled.

"We'll let you two get back to your shifts," Sideswipe grinned. "See ya later!" Sideswipe started to walk off with Sunrunner. Aquafire took Wildsky back and kissed Sunstreaker one last time before she left as well. As she was leaving however, she felt an odd tug at her spark, as though something was trying to reconnect. She brushed it off, figuring it was just one of the sparklings tugging at their bond, strengthening it. She only smiled and cooed at the little one in her arms, sending a jolt of love over their bond to make him smile.

"So silly," She smiled gently. She and Sideswipe made it to their quarters and set the sparklings down for a well overdue nap before they themselves laid down for a short nap.

-X-X-X-

All the way on the other side of the Earth, five bots woke and picked themselves up, groaning in confusion.

Where were they? And what was this place? They didn't know but they did know that they had to find something, someone.

"Aquafire. We're coming."


End file.
